Re:Life-in Underworld
by Mr.Ogy
Summary: (Update Chapter 08 : Moonlight Battle Fight!) Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya (UW Isekai Universe) kali ini.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto**_ _ **(**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **)**_ _ **disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン)** _**disclaimer**_ _ **Kawahara Reki**_

 _ **RE:Life**_ _ **-**_ _ **in Underworld**_

 _ **Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini.**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto**_ _ **Uzumaki**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Alice Schuberg dan Canaria Schuberg (OC)**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure**_ _ **, Fantasy, Romance.**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Arc 01 : Beginning**_

 _ **Chapter 01 : New Life and New Destiny**_

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

"Dimana aku?"

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat dan mendengar apapun?"

"Apakah aku sudah mati atau aku sudah berada disurga?"

itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku kini, mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu, itu semua karena aku tengah berada di medan perang, yah sebuah perang akbar yang memutuskan nasib Dunia Shinobi, perang itu adalah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4.

Apakah aku sudah berhasil memenangkan Perang itu, atau aku malah mati saat melawan Kaguya, bila aku sudah mati, tentu aku sudah gagal memenuhi semua harapan teman-teman seperjuanganku, mungkin jika aku memang sudah kalah melawan Kaguya, Sasuke akan memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku malah menyianyiakan pemberian matanya padaku, selain itu mungkin para Bijuu juga akan melakukan hal sama seperti Sasuke jika aku gagal, padahal saat itu aku sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkan Dunia, tapi kenapa aku malah gagal.

Hahahaha, apakah semua pengorbananku, teman-temanku, orang tuaku, para Gokage, dan juga seluruh Shinobi sia-sia belaka. Apakah itu yang diingkan oleh Kami-sama, sebuah kiamat yang tak bisa dicegah, atau..

"Kau tidak gagal sama sekali Naruto-kun, malah kau sudah berhasil melakukan itu semua dengan baik" ucap Suara itu

Aku pun tersadar saat seluruh pandanganku yang tadi hanya terlihat sebuah kegelapan kini terselimuti cahaya terang. Kaget begitulah yang kini kurasakan, saat melihat sosok seperti perempuan muda berparas muda, rambut panjangnya berwarna silver menutupi hingga selutut, matanya seperti manik rembulan layaknya mirip dengan sahabatku Hinata, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya begitu putih berseri.

Aku benar-benar terhenyak saat aku melihat, sosok itu. Aku mengeraskan rahangku ketika melihat sosok, rasa sakit dan kebencian benar-benar menyelimuti tubuhku, semua itu benar-benar sangat terasa untukku karena melihat sosok itu.

Yah dialah _**Ootsutsuki Kaguya**_ _!_

"Bagaimana bisa ? bukannya kau telah tersegel olehku, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini!" ucapku

"Yah memang, aku memang sudah tersegel olehmu Naruto, tapi itu hanya ragaku saja, jiwaku tentunya masih bisa bebas bukan" ucap Kaguya sambal tersenyum padaku

Aku entah bisa mengartikan senyum yang ia tunjukan padaku itu, apa itu sebuah senyuman sinisme belaka atau sebalik.

Walau begitu aku tetap bertekad harus menyegelnya kembali. Meski dia bukan terlihat seperti Ootsutsuki Kaguya biasanya.

"Jika memang begitu, aku akan memastikan aku akan menyegelmu kembali Kaguya!" ucapku

Tapi yang kulihat dia hanya tersenyum padaku, sebenarnya apa maksud senyumanmu itu, apa tujuanmu saat ini, jika memang tujuanmu hanya mengacaukan Dunia Shinobi kembali, aku pastikan aku akan menyegelmu saat ini juga.

Aku pun langsung bergerak dengan melemparkan Kunai Khusus Hiraishin milikku.

TAAAPPP…..TAAAAAPPPP….TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP…

Kulihat dia hanya menghindari 10 Kunai Hiraishin yang aku lempar, tetapi seranganku bukan hanya itu saja.

Wusssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhinnnnnggggg….

Aku pun langsung berpindah di Sisi belakang Kaguya, dan saat itu juga aku mulai mencekiknya dan menempelkan Kunai Hiraishin milikku tepat dibagian lehernya itu.

"Menyerahlah Kaguya, Jika kau masih melawan, aku akan pastikan kepalamu akan terputus saat ini juga" ucapku dengan dingin.

Akan tetapi yang kulihat gesturnya kini malah mengatakan sebaliknya, sepertinya dia begitu tenang, tidak terlihat dia akan memberontak kepadaku dan juga anehnya dia sedari tadi tak melakukan serangan terhadapku.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kali ini Ootsutsuki Kaguya?, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" ucapku

Bukannya menjawab dia malah hanya terkikik halus saat mendengar perkataanku, kali ini aku bisa mendengar kalau suara tertawanya seperti Hinata. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi kali ini.

"Mou , kamu ini memang menarik sekali yah Uzumaki Naruto-kun" ucapnya padaku

Hii aku benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata itu darinya, sontak aku langsung melepaskan dekapanku padanya, dan segera menjauh dari untuk mencari jarak aman.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba suara Kaguya yang tadinya saat aku bertarung dengannya seperti suara Hantu Nenek dan kini kenapa suaranya malah berubah seperti Hinata. Kami-sama sebenarnya yang dihadapanku ini siapa apa dia Ootsutsuki Kaguya, atau Hyuuga Hinata!

Ah dari pada aku memikirkan hal bodoh itu, lebih baik aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku, bisa saja itu Cuma trik dia, agar aku lengah dan saat itu juga dia bisa saja membunuhku.

"Tidak usah begitu waspada denganku Naruto-kun, aku ini tidak makan orang kok" ucapnya dengan lembut

Kali ini aku hanya sweetdrop mendengar perkataannya itu, bagaimana aku tidak cemas, kau ini dahulunya adalah dewi kelinci yang menjelma menjadi iblis, tentu sudah berapa banyak orang yang mati ditanganmu itu Kaguya!.

"Walau kau berkata seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya denganmu begitu mudah, kau kan sudah merenggut Duniaku, Dunia yang aku cintai dan aku sayangi, semua itu hancur ketika kau mengurung semuanya dengan genjutsu mengerikanmu itu hah!" ucapku

Walau aku sudah berkata seperti itu, akan tetapi pandangan Kaguya malah meneduh saat aku berkata seperti itu.

"Mungkin kau benar Naruto-kun, itu semua adalah salahku karena aku, dunia yang kau cintai hancur, karena ulahku semua yang kau sayangi pergi darimu, karena perbuatanku kau begitu menderita kini, oleh karena itu aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu Karena aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya" ucapnya dengan lirih

Tentu aku begitu terhenyak ketika dia meminta maaf kepadaku, meskipun kali ini, aku masih belum percaya kalau permintaan maafnya itu benar-benar tulus atau sebaliknya.

"Apa, apakah aku bisa percaya dengan kata-katamu kali ini, apakah aku bisa menerima perkataanmu tadi, setelah semua yang kau perbuat terhadap Dunia Shinobi. Katakan padaku, katakan kalau kau bisa meyakinkanku Kaguya!" ucapku dengan nada meninggi

"Mungkin kau benar, kata-kataku tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf kali ini, karena aku dikendalikan olehnya, aku sudah berbuat kurasakan dimana-mana" ucapnya

Tentunya aku begitu kaget ketika mendengar kalau dia seorang Dewi maha kuasa itu dikendalikan seseorang.

"Apa… Apa itu benar yang kau katakan itu, maksudku.. kau selama ini dikendalikan seseorang?" tanya ku

"yah itu semua yang kukatakan adalah kenyataanya, kenyataan bahwa aku sudah dikendalikan oleh kegelapan Shinjuu." Ucap Kaguya

"Kegelapan Shinjuu..?" gumamku

"Yah Kegelapan Shinjuu, kau tahu tentang Zetsu hitam bukan?" tanya Kaguya padaku

"Maksudmu Kurozetsu, bukannya dia adalah ciptaanmu?" ucapku

"Sebagian perkataanmu memang ada benarnya, tetapi kenyataanya adalah Kurozetsu bukanlah ciptaanku, dia diciptakan dari Kegelapan Shinjuu." Jelas Kaguya

"Kurozetsu diciptakan oleh Kegelapan Shinjuu, sebenarnya apa maksudmu penjelasanmu kali ini Kaguya?" tanyaku

"Saat aku disegel oleh anak-anakku Hagaromo dan Hamura, sebenarnya yang mereka lawan itu bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya tetapi itu adalah Kegelapan Shinjuu" jelas Kaguya

"Aku tidak begitu paham maksudmu, tapi kenapa kau bisa dikendalikan olehnya" ujar ku

"Kau tahu ketika aku bersatu dengan Shinjuu, saat itulah Kegelapan Shinjuu mulai mengendalikanku, kegelapannya begitu besar sehingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, semakin lama aku mulai menyadari kalau aku telah kehilangan hatiku, itu semua akibat menanggung kegelapan tersebut, rasa sakit serta kesepian yang tiada habisnya itulah yang kurasakan saat bersatu dengan Shinjuu…"

Kaguya mulai menjeda perkataannya mengalihkan pandanganya dariku.

"Semakin lama diriku yang sebenarnya mulai hilang ketika aku mendapatkan kekuatan maha dashyat itu, kekuatan yang begitu dashyat sehingga siapapun yang mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut akan mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri, rasa tidak akan puas sama sekali terhadap yang ia miliki semakin mendorong orang yang memiliki kuasa tersebut jatuh kedalam kegelapan, dan itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya…."

Aku hanya diam dan masih menanti apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh Kaguya.

"Dan ketika aku bertarung denganmu Naruto-kun, aku perlahan-lahan mulai tersadar kalau selama ini yang kuperbuat adalah kekacuan belaka, kemauanku yang hanya ingin mengendalikan segalanya hanya berupa sebuah keegoisan belaka. Dan berkat kaulah aku pun tersadar akan hal itu, karena itulah aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Naruto-kun" jelas Kaguya.

"…."

"Terima kasih sudah memisahkan Kegelapan itu dariku serta aku meminta maaf atas semua yang aku perbuat baik padamu maupun Dunia Shinobi" ucapnya dengan lirih

Dan tentunya aku masih terdiam ditempat, ketika mendengar musuh yang bahkan kau tidak bisa kalahkan berterima kasih serta meminta maaf padaku secara bersamaan. Dan tentunya aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapanku kali ini.

"Walau aku masih belum bisa mempercayai apa barusan kamu ucapkan padaku, tapi aku bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan tulus dari semua perkataanmu." Ucapku

Dan kali ini yang kulihat Kaguya begitu terhenyak setelah mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melupakan apa yang kamu perbuat terhadapku dan Dunia Shinobi dahulu, tapi aku berjanji aku akan mulai memaafkanmu dengan perlahan-lahan, yah meskipun itu sedikit menyulitkan untukku, tapi aku berjanji untuk memafkanmu Kaguya" jelasku

Dan sekarang yang kulihat Kaguya mulai menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana tidak percaya, dengan gampangnya aku bilang kalau aku berjanji untuk memaafkannya setelah semua yang ia perbuat kepadaku.

"Apa kamu serius Naruto-kun, apa kamu mau memaafkan perempuan seperti diriku?" tanya nya kembali

"Yah aku serius, mungkin kali inilah kita dapat membuka lembaran baru dengan saling memaafkan bukan" ucapku

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan hal itu?" tanya nya kembali

"Yah aku benar-benar yakin kok, terlihat dari permintaan maafmu tadi bahwa kamu begitu menyesal akan itu semua bukan, jadi untuk apa aku memendam hal bodoh seperti itu, lebih baik aku memaafkanmu Kaguya" ucapku

"Bahkan walau orang-orang masih membenci diriku ini, akan kah kau mau memaafkanku Naruto?" tanya nya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Yah meskipun orang-orang masih membencimu, akulah orang pertama yang akan mulai memaafkanmu, karena aku yakin setiap orang bahkan dirimu sekalipun berhak untuk sebuah penebusan bukan" jelasku sambil tersenyum cerah.

Titik air mulai turun secara perlahan-lahan, itu bukanlah air hujan atau semacamnya, tetapi bulir air datang dari manik rembulan milik Kaguya yang mulai turun secara perlahan-lahan, yah kali ini dia mulai meneteskan air matanya, dia benar-benar menangis saat mendengar perkataanku kali ini..

Benar dia begitu menangis tersedu-sedu, dan kali ini aku hanya diam saja karena saat ini aku sedang melihat seorang Ootsutsuki Kaguya menangis dihadapanku.

"Hiksss….Hikssss…..Hiksss… kamu itu benar-benar orang bodoh yah Naruto-kun" ucap nya dengan sedikit tersedu

Tentu aku sedikit kesal ketika dia mengataiku bodoh.

"Hei apapaan itu.. bukannya kau beterima kasih karena aku sudah memaafkanmu… malah mengataiku. Orang-"

 _ **Grebbb**_

Belum selesai aku berkata, aku malah dipeluk olehnya. Dan tentu saja aku sangat terkejut akan hal itu, bahkan karena kaget aku pun sedikit oleng saat aku menerima pelukan tak terduga dari mantan musuhku itu. Bahkan dia memelukan dengan begitu erat.

"Eh kenapa. Tiba-tiba.. malah memelukku Kaguya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit keheranan

"Hikkss….hikss…. asal kamu tahu kalau kamu itu orang bodoh, yah orang bodoh karena begitu mudahnya kamu memaafkan diriku, aku pikir kau akan membalaskan dendammu padaku, tapi nyatanya kamu malah.. hiksss…." Jelasnya

"Sudahlah semuanya sudah berlalu Kaguya dan Sekarang kita bisa memulainya lagi bukan" ucapku

Tetapi bukannya membalas perkataanku dengan sebuah jawaban, malah..

 _ **CUP**_

Sebuah kecupan dibibir secara singkatlah yang aku dapat darinya, sontak aku pun tentu kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, kalau yang menciumku adalah Seorang Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

Setelah mencium dengan singkat kulihat wajahnya mulai berblushing ria. Tentu aku juga masih terperangah saat Kaguya menciumku tadi.

Tetapi belum itu saja membuatku terkaget-kaget, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya mulai menyeruak dari tubuhku, semakin lama semakin terang. Tentu aku benar-benar kaget karena kejadian itu.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapku Kaguya?" tanyaku dengan ekspesi syok

"Ummm. Itu adalah balasan dariku, tadi yang barusan akulakukan itu bukanlah sebuah kecupan biasanya, karena aku sudah melakukan sebuah Kinjutsu terhadapmu" jelasnya kembali

"Kinjutsu, jangan-jangan kamu..?" gumamku

"Yah dugaanmu tepat Naruto-kun, aku sudah melakukan Kinjutsu, Tensho no Jutsu, dengan ini kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan baru Naruto-kun" ucapnya

"Tapi-tapi.. bagaimana dengan jika ini Kinjutsu, maka berarti resikonya" gumamku

"Yah resikonya adalah aku mengorbankan Jiwaku untuk kehidupanmu berikutnya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Tunggu dulu Kaguya, kenapa kamu malah mengorbankan Jiwamu untukku, bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk membuka lembaran baru" ucapku

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuka lembaran baru lagi, cukup Naruto-kun saja melakukan itu, aku akan sangat senang jika kamu mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang jauh lebih baik.." ujar Kaguya

"Tapi-tapi.. kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" ucapku

"Karena ini bentuk rasa terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maafkan ku Naruto-kun" ujar Kaguya

"Tapi aku tidak mau kamu berkorban untukku" ucapku

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun aku harap kamu mau menerimanya, anggaplah ini bukan pengorbanan, tapi permintaan maaf dariku, aku harap kamu mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan layak untukmu Naruto-kun" ujar Kaguya.

"eh tunggu dulu Kaguya!" teriak aku

 _Akan tetapi cahaya terus menelan kami berdua.. dan kesadaranku juga mulai menghilang._

"Naruto-kun Sayonara, Aku harap kamu bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang baru..." ucapnya.

 _Dan suara itulah kudengar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku._

 _ **Naruto POV END**_

* * *

 _ **Desa Rulid, Norlangarth Utara, Underworld Unniverse.**_

Desa Rulid merupakan bagian dari Kerajaan Norlangath Utara, salah satu dari empat kerajaan besar yang membagi dan memerintah Underworld, dan itu juga terletak di daerah perbatasan di utara. Dengan kata lain, tempat ini dapat dikatakan sebagai ujung dunia. Utara, timur, dan barat, ketiga sisi ini dibatasi oleh barisan pegunungan yang curam. Dan ditempat itulah saat ini Naruto terdampar. Disebuah Hutan disisi barat Desa Rulid.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Ada suatu bebauan di udara.

Pikiranku yang buram ini merasakan hal itu tepat sebelum Aku bangun. Udara yang mengalir kedalam rongga hidungku memberikan ku berbagai hal. Aroma harum bebungaan. Aroma rerumputan yang hijau. Aroma pepohonan yang seakanakan dapat membuat dadaku merasa lega.

Aroma air yang mengalir ke tenggorokan ku yang haus. Selagi kesadaran ku mulai bangkit, berbagai suara melonjak ke dalam tubuh ku. Suara dari dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan satu-sama lain. Suara dari burung-burung kecil yang berkicau dengan gembira. Suara dengungan serangga dibawah nya. Dan suara samar-samar dari sungai kecil dikejauhan.

' _Dimana Aku!? Setidaknya udah pasti ini bukan kamarku. Biasanya, saat Aku_ _bangun, selalu ada bau sampah Cup Ramen yang aku tumpuk tepat disekitar ruang tidurku, suara dari kompor yang memanaskan cup ramen miliku, dan aroma pakaian kering akibat terjemur dibawah sinar matahari, tapi disini gak ada satupun dari hal itu. Dan lagi cahaya hijau yang_ _menyikat kelopak mataku sampai sekarang ini bukanlah cahaya terang dari lampu kamarku, tapi ini adalah cahaya matahari yang tersaring melewati_ _dedaunan, kan?'_ Pikir ku

Aku menyingkirkan keinginan ku yang tersisa untuk kembali kedalam tidur lelap, sebelum akhirnya membuka mata ku. Aku mengedip berkali-kali karena disilaui banyak nya cahaya yang melintas di mata ku. Selagi Aku mengusap mata ku, yang sedang buram karena air mata, dengan bagian belakang dari tangan kanan ku, Aku pelan-pelan mengangkat bagian atas tubuh ku.

"... ...Dimana Aku... ...?" Tanpa sadar Aku menggumam.

Yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah semak-semak hijau. Disana terdapat bunga kecil berwarna kuning dan putih diberbagai tempat, kupu-kupu biru muda yang berkilauan terbang kesana-kesini disekitar nya. Sekitar lima meter jauh nya, karpet rerumputan terpotong, dan dari sana, adalah bentangan dari hutan yang dalam, dimana terdapat pohon-pohon besar yang sepertinya sudah berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu berbaris disana.

Selagi Aku memfokuskan pandangan ku kearah celah gelap diantara ranting-ranting pohon, sepertinya pepohonan itu masih terus berbaris sampai batas dari jarak yang bisa diraih oleh cahaya. Kulit pohon yang kasar dan bergelombang dan tanah ditutupi oleh lumut yang tebal, bercahaya hijau dan emas dibawah matahari. Aku menengok ke kanan, dan berbalik, Aku disambut oleh ranting pohon-pohon tua dari seluruh arah. Dengan kata lain, seperti nya Aku terbaring di lingkaran kecil rerumputan di tengah hutan. Kemudian Aku melihat keatas, dan dari celah diantara ranting pohon yang kasar yang terbentang ke seluruh arah, dapat terlihat langit biru dimana awan-awan melayang, seperti yang sudah kuduga.

"Dimana... ... tempat ini?" Aku menggumam lagi lalu menghela nafas.

Tapi gak ada jawaban. Aku menggali seluruh sudut dari ingatan ku, tapi Aku gak bisa menemukan ingatan dari bagaimana Aku bisa datang kesini dan tertidur di tempat ini. Berjalan sambil tidur? Amnesia? Saat kata-kata berbahaya itu terlintas di pikiranku, gak mungkin, Aku dengan segera menyangkal hal tersebut.

' _Aku... ... namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tujuh belas tahun lebih 1 hari._ _Aku tinggal di sebuah Desa bernama Konohagakure._ '

Aku merasa agak tenang sembari ingatan itu keluar dengan mulus, kemudian Aku mengolah lebih ingatan ku.

' _Saat ini Aku.. adalah seorang Shinobi yang sedang berperang di medan Perang Dunia Ninja ke 4, saat itu aku berhasil menyegel Ootsutsuki Kaguya, akan tetapi aku malah terdampar disebuah tempat yang antah berantah, lalu aku bertemu dengan Kaguya kembali, dia kemudian meminta maaf kepadaku, dan… dia melakukan sebuah Kinjutsu padaku untuk hidup kembali…'_

' _Jika begitu apakah ini adalah Hutan Kematian di Konohagakure, tetapi semuanya begitu terlihat berbeda, seingatku Hutan Kematian saja tidak terlalu selebat ini, apa aku masih berada di Konoha atau mungkin.._ '

Itu adalah dua gambaran yang muncul dalam fikiran ku, seperti gelembung kecil. Tanpa sengaja, Aku menghirup aroma dari udara kedalam dada ku. Dan Aku merasakan tenggorokan ku yang kering, yang kulupakan sampai sekarang.

Setelahnya aku kemudian mengusap wajah ku dan menarik rambut ku berkali-kali, Aku menurunkan tangan ku dan melihat detail nya. Dan aku merasakan keanehan disini.

Yang menggantikan pakaian ninjaku yang biasa nya bukanlah kaos oblong atau baju tidurku, bukan, bahkan bukanlah apapun yang kumiliki. Sebaliknya, bagaimanapun Aku melihatnya, baju ini bukanlah baju yang tersedia di toko.

Baju ini berwarna Orange Cerah, dan bukanlah baju jaring besi ataupun jaket ninja milikku. Tekstur nya aneh, dan terasa kasar. Untaian di bagian belenggu seperti dijahit oleh tangan bukannya oleh mesin jahit. Gak ada kerah, potongan bentuk V di bagian dada diikat dengan tali coklat muda.

Saat Aku melihat kearah tali yang dipegang oleh jari-jari ku, Aku dapat melihat kalau itu gak dibuat dengan jalinan serat, tapi sepertinya oleh kulit yang dipotong dengan rapi. Celana nya juga dibuat dari bahan yang sama, tapi sepertinya gak diklantangkan dan berwarna krem. Gak ada kantong, sabuk kulit yang terikat di pinggang ku gak dikencangkan dengan gesper logam, tapi dengan kancing panjang dan sempit.

Sepatunya juga adalah kulit yang dijahit dengan tangan, beberapa paku payung tertancap di kulit tebal sol sepatu. Aku gak pernah melihat baju dan sepatu seperti ini sebelum nya. —Di Konoha, setidaknya.

"... ...Eh." Aku merilekskan bahu ku sembari Aku bergumam dengan sedikit helaan nafas.

Kenapa tubuhku terlihat seperti umur 12 tahun, jari-jari bahkan terlihat mengecil dari biasanya dan ukuran Kaki juga mengecil, tinggi badanku lebih kecil, begitu juga dengan surai pirangku agak lebih pendek, ukuran tubuhku ini persis saat aku baru lulus academy ninja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku!" pekik aku dengan kaget.

Tentu saja bagaimana tidak kaget, yang aku ingat saat perang aku memiliki tubuh yang lumayan berotot, tinggi badan ku juga lebih tinggi dari sekarang ini.

"Apa aku kembali berumur 12 tahun, ah mungkin saja itu efek dari Tensho no Jutsu, tapi mengapa ingatanku tak menghilang." Aku sedikit membuat pose detektif sambil bergumam hal tersebut.

Tunggu dulu jika ingatanku tidak menghilang apa, control cakraku, serta mata pemberian Sasuke juga tidak menghilang serta apa aku bisa menghubungi para Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuhku.

Dari pada membuat penasaran lebih baik aku segera mencoba control cakraku kembali. Aku pun mulai berjalan melewati semak belukar, dan beberapa pepohonan, dan setelah berjalan kurang dari lima belas menit. Aku menemukan sebuah Danau disana.

Pertama aku mencoba untuk menghubungi para Bijuu, aku kemudian duduk bertapa di sebuah pohon dekat tepi danau, aku mencoba untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarku akan tetapi walau aku sudah berusaha menghubungi Kurama dan kawan-kawan, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Mungkin saja para Bijuu sudah tidak lagi berada didalam tubuhku ini, aku hanya tersenyum kecut ketika aku berasumsi seperti itu. Ah memang sebaiknya mereka tidak harus berada disini pikirku.

Kemudian ketika melihat Danau yang dikelilingi Hutan dan tidak ada seorang pun disini, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba Ninjutsuku kembali.

"Pertama-tama, bagaimana kalau aku mencoba berjalan diatas air." Gumamku

Aku pun lalu mulai berjalan diatas air dari pinggiran Danau, aku terus menfokuskan bagaimana aku mengalirkan cakraku dibawah telapak kaki.

Dan itu mulai bekerja, perlahan dengan pasti aku mulai berjalan menuju bagian tengah Danau tersebut. Semakin lama, semakin cepat aku melangkah, dan selanjutnya aku pun mulai berlari, akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja

 _ **BYUURRRRRRR.**_

Aku pun tercebur kedalam Danau, Ah sial sepertinya ukuran fisikku kali ini mempengaruhi control cakra milikku, dan tentunya membuatku harus berenang kembali menuju tepi Danau.

Dengan sedikit kesal aku mencoba kembali mengontrol cakraku saat aku mencoba berjalan diatas Danau kembali. Tetapi hasilnya ketika aku akan mulai berlari aku malah tercebur kembali.

Berulang-ulang kali aku mengulanginya kembali hingga, percobaan kesepuluh aku kembali melakukanya, mulai melangkah, berjalan, dan berlari.

Dan hasilnya

Aku pun berhasil berjalan kembali diatas Danau, tentu aku sangat lega melihat aku masih bisa mengontrol cakra millikku ini.

Setelah Aku berhasil berjalan diatas Air, aku kemudian mencoba mengontrol kembali cakraku, kali ini aku kembali memfokuskan kontorl cakraku dikedua mataku, meskipun aku masih berada diatas air.

Aku pun mulai memenjamkan mataku dan menghela nafasku, kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku.

 _ **SRINGG..**_

aku pun kemudian melihat permukaan air kembali, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat mataku berubah menjadi mata merah darah lengkap dengan 3 tomoe disekitar pupil mataku.

"Ini aneh bagaimana bisa aku yang awalnya memiliki Eiin no Mangekyou Sharingan dan Choku Tomoe Rinnegan, malah berubah menjadi Sharingan biasa, dan terlebih aku merasakan begitu sedikit nya penggunaan Cakra milikku, ketika aku mengaktifkan Dojutsu pemberian Teme?" gumamku dengan rasa penasaran.

"Dan anehnya awalnya mataku bukan seperti ini, tadi saat aku berjalan diatas danau aku bisa melihat manik mataku seperti biasanya, tetapi bukanya saat aku menyegel Kaguya dulu aku tak bisa menonaktifkan Dojutsu milik Sasuke Teme?" gumamku

Apa ini memang karena Tensho no Jutsu, mungkin saja iya, karena Kaguya yang melakukannya, apa saat ini mata milik Sasuke Teme sudah bersatu denganku akibat jutsu tersebut.

Dari pada aku harus mati penasaran, lebih baik aku harus meningkatkan control cakra dikedua bola mataku.

"Hyaaaaaahhhhhh…" pekikku saat aku berusaha meningkatkan intesitas cakraku di kedua mataku.

Perlahan tapi pasti mataku berubah menjadi motif EMS milik Sasuke Teme, Kemudian berubah kembali menjadi Choku Tomoe Rinnegan.

Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena aku merasakan perih dimataku, dan secara perlahan darah mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mataku saat aku berusaha menahan perih itu.

Walau aku sudah berusaha menahan mode Choku Tomoe Rinnegan tetapi semua itu tidak berhasil, kedua mataku kini malah berbalik menjadi mode Sharingan 3 tomoe. Dan secara otomatis ternonaktifkan dengan sendirinya.

' _Ah sial, seperti kapasistas Cakraku saat ini belum bisa mengaktifkan Choku Tomoe Rinnegan, aku hanya bisa mengaktifkan Dojutsu itu selama 30 detik sedangkan EMS hanya sekitar 5 menit, sepertinya aku memang harus kembali meningkatkan control cakra milikku ini'_ keluhku dalam hati

Yah memang bukanlah kebetulan kalau saat ini aku hanya bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan dalam mode 3 tomoe, mengingat fisik dan Kontrol Cakraku masih belum memadai. Tapi mungkin dengan banyak berlatih aku pasti bisa mengaktifkanya tanpa terbatas.

Uh sialnya, masih banyak jutsu yang masih belum bisa kulakukan dengan baik, seperti Rasengan, Rasenshuriken ataupun Fuinjutsu Hiraishin yang memerlukan media khusus, mungkin sepertinya aku akan berlatih mulai dari nol disini.

Atau mungkin aku bisa mengembangkan beberapa variasi Rasengan mengingat aku sudah mempunyai Dojutsu milik Sasuke Teme. Tentu aku tetap akan menjadi ninja kejutan no 1 sedunia Shinobi wuahahahahaha!..

Ah tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menggali informasi dimana aku sekarang ini, yah sebaiknya aku harus mencari dimana Desa terdekat.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu aku pun lalu bergegas menuju arah timur hutan, sambil berharap ada pemukiman penduduk disekitar sini.

 _ **Naruto POV end**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Mengambil kapak.

Mengayun ke atas.

Menebas ke bawah.

Mungkin hanya itu yang dilakukan, tapi jika pikiran kita teralihkan bahkan untuk sesaat, reaksi dari kulit kayu keras itu akan menghantam kembali pada kedua tangan kita tanpa henti. Mengambil nafas, Waktu, kecepatan, pemindahan berat tubuh, semua itu harus dikontrol dengan tepat sejak awal, mengirimkan kekuatan tersembunyi dari mata kapak ke pohon, membuat suara jernih, yang enak dan keras.

Sementara dia dapat memahami teori tersebut dengan baik, melakukannya tidaklah semudah teorinya. Eugeo telah diberi tugas ini ketika dia berumur sepuluh tahun di musim semi, dan ini akan menjadi musim panas kedua sejak saat itu, tapi dia hanya bisa berhasil membuat suara nyaman setiap sekali dari sepuluh ayunan. Dia telah diberi tahu oleh pengguna kapak pendahulunya, kakek Garitta yang selalu mengenai sasaran, dan bahkan dia tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah lelah setelah mengayunkan kapak berat tersebut, tapi setelah lima puluh kali, tangan Eugeo menjadi kaku, pundaknya terasa sakit, dan dia tidak dapat mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi.

"Empat puluh...tiga! Empat puluh...empat!" Pekik Eugeo

Dia menghitung dengan suaranya yang paling keras untuk mendorong dirinya sementara mengayun kapak itu ke kulit kayu dari pohon besar, keringat yang mengalir keluar membuat pandangnnya kabur, tangannya menjadi licin, dan akurasinya menjadi lebih berkurang. Yang sebagian besar disebabkan oleh rasa putus asa, dia memegang kapak itu dengan erat dan mengayunkannya dengan kekuatan dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Empat puluh...sembilan! Li...ma...puluh!" pekik Eugeo

Ayunan terakhirnya sangaltah berbeda dari ayunan sebelumnya, itu mengenai kulit kayu yang sedikit jauh dari potongan dalam di pohon itu dan membuat bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Disebabkan oleh reaksi yang seolah-olah membuat percikan api mengenai matanya, Eugeo menjatuhkan itu, lalu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu duduk di atas lapisan lumut tebal. Sementara dia mengulangi nafas beratnya, dia mendengar suara bercampur dengan tertawa dari sebelah kanannya.

"Suara yang bagus keluar tiga kali dari lima puluh ayunan. Jadi totalnya adalah, erm..empat puluh satu, huh. Kelihatannya kamu yang harus mentraktir sebotol Air kelapa, Eugeo."

Pemiliki dari suara, yang sedang berbaring sedikit jauh darinya, adalah anak muda yang berumur hampir sama dengannya. Eugeo tidak menjawab dengan segera, tapi meraba kantung air didekatnya lalu mengambilnya. Dia dengan cepat meminum air yang benar-benar menjadi hangat. Setelah dia mulai tenang, dia menutupnya dengan tutup keras, lalu mengatakan.

"Hmm, kamu baru bisa empat puluh tiga, bukan? Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Sekarang, ini adalah giliranmu..., Kirito." Ucap Eugeo

"Ya, ya." Balas Kirito dengan nada malas

Kirito adalah teman kecil Eugeo dan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, juga partnernya dalam «Sacred Task» menyedihkan ini. Kirito menyeka keringat di rambut hitamnya, merentangkan kakinya ke depan dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak segera mengambil kapak itu, Kirito meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sementara dia menengok ke atas.

Tertarik dengan yang dilakukannya, Eugeo juga melihat ke atas menuju langit. Langit di puncak musim panas di bulan ke-7 benar-benar sangat biru, dan yang berada di tengah adalah Dewi Matahari Solus, yang memancarkan cahayanya yang menyilaukan dari langit. Tetapi, cahaya itu terhalang oleh batang pohon besar yang menjulur ke segala arah, membuat sebagian besar cahaya tadi tidak sampai ke tempat dimana Eugeo dan Kirito berada.

Di waktu yang sama tak terhitung dedaunan dari pohon besar ini menyerap sebagian besar berkah cahaya matahari yang Dewi Solus pancarkan, akarnya juga tanpa henti menyerap berkah dari Dewi Tanah Terraria, membuatnya untuk pulih dari kerja keras Eugeo dan Kirito yang secara terus menebangnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana banyak mereka menebangnya di siang hari, setelah malam hari, ketika mereka datang di pagi berikutnya, pohon ini telah memulihkan setengah luka tebasan dari hari sebelumnya.

Eugeo menghela nafas secara pelan saat dia melihat kembali pohon yang menjulang ke langit itu.

Pohon besar itu Gigas Cedar, Pengucapan Suci yang diberikan oleh penduduk desa, adalah monster dengan diameter empat mel, dan memliki tinggi tujuh puluh mel. Menara lonceng di Gereja, yang merupakan bangunan tertinggi di desa, hanya seperempat tinggi dari pohon tersebut. Untuk Eugeo dan Kirito yang tingginya baru saja satu setengah mel tahun ini, monster kuno ini adalah lawan yang tepat.

Bukannya mustahil menebangnya hingga jatuh dengan kekuatan manusia? - hanya saja Eugeo tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain dari memikirkan tentang itu setelah melihat bekas potongan di batang kayu. Bekas potongannya telah mencapai satu mel, tapi bagian dari pohon kayu yang tersisa dengan ketebalan tiga kali darinya masih baik-baik saja.

Di musim semi tahun lalu, ketika dia dan Kirito dibawa menuju rumah kepala desa, saat mereka memiliki umur yang cukup untuk melaksanakan tugas memotong Pohon Besar itu, dia telah mendengar cerita yang membuatnya bingung.

Gigas Cedar sudah tumbuh sebelum desa Rulid telah terbentuk, dan tugas untuk menebang pohon tersebut telah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi sejak pertama kali terbentuknya desa.

Menghitung dari generasi pertama hingga generasi pendahulunya, kakek Garitta yang merupakan generasi keenam, Eugeo dan Kirito adalah generasi ketujuh, lebih dari tiga ratus tahun telah berlalu semenjak mereka telah diberikan tugas ini.

Bayangkan Tiga ratus tahun!

Ini adalah waktu yang tidak dapat dibayangkan oleh Eugeo yang baru saja mencapai umur sepuluh tahun. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak berubah bahkan meskipun dia sekarang berumur duabelas tahun.

Apa yang entah bagaiamana dia mengerti adalah, dari waktu orang tuanya, waktu sebelum itu, dan bahkan jauh sebelumnya, jumlah ayunan kapak dari semua orang yang melakukan tugas ini dapat dibilang tidak terbatas, dan hasilnya cuma luka bekas tebangan yang kurang dari satu mel dalamnya.

Kenapa menebang pohon besar itu sangatlah penting? Alasannya dijelaskan oleh kepala desa dengan nada berat.

Gigas Cedar, dengan batang yang besar dan daya hidup yang sangat banyak, mengambil anugerah dari Dewi Matahari dan Tanah dari sekelilingnya dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Bibit yang ditanam dibawah bayangan pohon besar ini tidak akan bisa tumbuh, berbagai usaha untuk menanam tanaman didekatnya berakhir sia-sia.

Desa Rulid merupakan bagian dari Kerajaan Norlangath Utara, salah satu dari empat kerajaan yang membagi dan memerintah Underworld, dan itu juga terletak di daerah perbatasan di utara. Dengan kata lain, tempat ini dapat dikatakan

sebagai ujung dunia. Utara, timur, dan barat, ketiga sisi ini dibatasi oleh barisan pegunungan yang curam, jadi untuk memperluas ladang dan padang rumput, tidak ada cara lain selain menebang hutan di selatan. Tetapi, hal itu tidak dapat dilakukan karena adanya Gigas Cedar yang tumbuh di jalan masuk hutan.

Itu dapat dikatakan bahwa kulit kayunya sama kerasnya dengan besi, dan bahkan api tidak dapat menyebabkan bekas hangus, menggalinya juga tidak mungkin karena akarnya memiliki panjang yang sama dengan tinggi pohon. Akhirnya leluhur desa memutuskan untuk menebang pohon tersebut menggunakan Kapak yang ujung tajamnya terbuat dari tulang Naga, yang bahkan dapat memotong besi sekalipun.

dan tugas untuk melakukannya telah diturunkan ke generasi selanjutnya semenjak saat itu Kepala desa selesai menceritakan kisah tentang Sacred Task ini dengan suara yang bergetar, membuat Eugeo merasa ketakutan.

jadi dia bertanya, mengapa merekatidak meninggalkan Gigas Cedar saja dan membuka hutan lebih jauh ke selatan. Kepala desa menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar bahwa menebang pohon itu adalah sebuah sumpah dari leluhur mereka, pekerjaan itu telah berubah menjadi,

kebiasaan desa untuk memberikan tugas ini kepada dua orang. Kemudian Kirito, yang memiringkan kepalanya sementara bertanya dengan keras kenapa leluhur mereka memilih untuk membangun desa di tempat ini sejak awal. Kepala desa kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sesaat sebelum menjadi sangat marah dan memukul kepala Kirito dan bahkan kepala Eugeo dengan tangannya.

Sudah 2 tahun dan tiga bulan berlalu semenjak mereka berdua terus bergantian menebang dengan Dragon Bone Axe (Kapak Tulang Naga) dan menantang Gigas Cedar. Tetapi, kelihatannya dikarenakan tangan mereka yang belum dewasa, ayunan kapak mereka tidak dapat membuat potongan yang dalam ke batang kayu. Bekas tebangan di batang kayu yang sampai sekarang ada adalah hasil kerja keras selama tiga ratus tahun, jadi itu cukup normal jika kerja keras dua anak muda tidak membuat perbedaan yang besar, mereka tidak dapat merasakan pencapaian apapun dari hasil kerja mereka.

Tidak perasaan mereka, tidak hanya tidak dapat terlihat, perasaan depresi mereka yang kelihatannya terbentuk dengan jelas terlihat di kenyataan juga.

Kirito, berdiri di samping Eugeo sementara menatap pada Gigas Cedar tanpa mengatakan apapun, terlihat memikirkan hal yang sama, lalu dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pohon sementara mengulurkan tengan kirinya.

"Oi, Kirito, jangan lakukan itu. Kepala desa bilang jangan sering melihat Life pohon itu, bukan?" Eugeo dengan cepat memanggilnya,

tapi Kirito hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil yang terlihat di ujung mulutnya.

"Terakhir kali kita melihatnya adalah dua bulan yang lalu, ini tidak lagi terlalu sering, hanya kadang-kadang." Balasnya.

"Selalu seperti itu, huh, aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kalau begitu...Oi, tunggu aku, biarkan aku melihatnya juga." Ucap Eugeo.

Eugeo yang akhirnya mulai tenang segera berdiri dengan gerakan yang sama seperti Kirito sebelumnya dan berlari menuju ke samping patnernya.

"Sudah siap? Aku akan membukanya sekarang." Kirito mengatakannya suara nada rendah,

tangan kirinya terulur ke depan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terulur keluar, sedangkan jarinya yang lain tertutup. Bentuk gambar yang terlihat seperti ular yang merayap tergambar di udara di saat sebelumnya. Itu adalah simbol dasar dari pengabdian terhadap Dewi Penciptaan. Setelah memotong simbol tadi dengan ujung jarinya, Kirito dengan segera menyentuh kulit kayu dari Gigas Cedar. Itu tidak membuat suara ketukan pelan seperti biasanya, tapi suara jelas seolah-olah itu berasal dari bermain dengan peralatan perak yang bersuara dengan halus. Lalu cahaya kecil dari batang pohon. Membentuk sebuah kertas cahaya.

Semua di dunia ini, tidak peduli apakah benda itu dapat bergerak atau tidak, memiliki keberadaan yang dikuasai oleh Dewi Pencipta Stacia dalam bentuk Life.

Serangga dan bunga hanya memiliki sedikit Life, kucing dan kuda memiliki lebih

banyak, dan manusia memiliki Life yang jauh lebih banyak. Lalu pohon di hutan dan lumut yang menutupi batu memiliki Life yang lebih banyak dari manusia. Semuanya memiliki satu persamaan, Itu terus meningkat setelah lahir, dan saat itu mencapai puncaknya, itu terus menurun. Ketika Life itu benar-benar habis, hewan atau manusia berhenti bernafas, tanaman menjadi layu, dan bebatuan menjadi hancur.

Stacia Window adalah dimana sacred text dari Life yang tersisa tertulis. Itu dapat dikeluarkan ketika seseorang dengan sacred power yang cukup memotong simbolnya, lalu menyentuh benda yang diinginkan menggunakan energy mana yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Sementara sebagian besar orang bisa memanggil window ini pada rumput dan kerikil, itu entah mengapa cukup sulit untuk melakukannya pada hewan, dan untuk manusia, itu tidak mungkin mengeluarkannya jika tidak memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup tentang sacred art Sebelumnya

Di sisi ini, itu akan sedikit menakutkan ketika melihat window miliknya sendiri. Secara umum, window dari pohon ini lebih mudah dilihat dibandingkan dengan manusia, tapi tingkat kesulitan dari pohon iblis Gigas Cedar sangat tinggi seperti yang diduga, Eugeo dan Kirito baru bisa memanggil window itu sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Dahulu ada sebuah cerita, dari Katedral Pusat Gereja Axiom di Centoria Pusat, master tetua dari pengguna Sacred Art berhasil memanggil window dari Dewi Tanah Terraria setelah upacara selama tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa henti. Tetapi, saat tetua tadi melihat Life tanah itu, dia menjadi depresi, kehilangan akal sehatnya, dan kemudian menghilang.

Saat mendengar cerita tersebut, Eugeo menjadi sedikit takut untuk tidak hanya saat melihat window miliknya sendiri.

Tapi juga winodw dari sesuatu yang besar seperti Gigas Cedar, tapi Kirito terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. Untuk kali ini juga, Kirito menaruh wajah penasarannya di dekat window yang bersinar itu. Sementara Eugeo berpikir bahwa dia terkadang tidak bisa mengerti sahabat terbaiknya ini, Eugeo menjadi kalah dengan rasa penasarannya, dan melihat ke arah permukaan itu. Window persegi berwarna ungu pucat yang memiliki tulisan yang merupakan kombinasi dari kalimat berbentuk lurus dan melengkung. Itu adalah sacred letter yang kuno, jika itu hanya membaca beberapa kata, Eugeo masih dapat melakukannya, hanya menulis huruf tersebut yang dilarang.

"Baiklah..." Eugeo menggunakan jarinya untuk mengeceknya satu demi satu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tertulis,

"235.542…, Ah...Berapa jumlahnya pada saat sebulan yang lalu?" tanya Kirito

"Mungkin...235.590." jawab Eugeo

"..."

Hanya mendengar jawaban Eugeo, Kirito mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan yang berlebihan, terjatuh dengan lutut menyentuh tanah, lalu mengacak-acak brambut hitamnya dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Hanya lima puluh! Kita bekerja keras selama dua bulan dan hanya berhasil mengurangi lima puluh dari 235 ribu! Jika seperti ini terus kita tidak akan bisa menebangnya selama seumur hidup kita!" pekik Kirito

"Tidak, itu bahkan tidak mungkin sejak awal." Pekiknya kembali

Eugeo tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menjawabnya dengan senyuman masam.

"Enam generasi dari penebang kayu sebelumnya sudah bekerja keras selama tiga ratus tahun, dan hasilnya bahkan tidak mencapai seperempatnya...Untuk membuatnya lebih sederhana, hmmm, Itu mungkin akan sampai pada generasi kedelapan belas, atau sembilan ratus tahun lagi." Ucap Eugeo dengan entengnya.

"K~a~u~~" pekik Kirito

Kirito yang sedang merangkak sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya, menatap pada Eugeo, lalu tiba-tiba menggenggam kaki Eugeo. Eugeo kehilangan keseimbangan disebabkan oleh serangan tiba-tiba tadi, lalu terjatuh di lumut tebal di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu yang seperti siswa teladan! Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih terbebani dengan tugas tidak beralasan ini!"

Meskipun dia mengatakannya seolah-olah dia sedang marah, senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Kirito ketika dia berada di atas Eugeo dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uwa, kenapa kau!" pekik Eugeo

Tangan Eugeo memegang pergelangan tangan Kirito dan menariknya dengan keras. Dia lalu memanfaatkan keadaan Kirito menengangkan tubuhnya untuk melawan, berputar secara vertical dengan gerakan setengah melingkar, maka membuat dia di atas sekarang.

"Sekarang, waktunya membalas!" ucap Eugeo

Sementara berteriak dan tertawa, dia menarik rambut Kirito dengan tangannya yang kotor, tapi tidak seperti rambut Eugeo yang berwarna coklat muda terang yang lembut, rambut hitam lurus Kirito membuat serangannya tidak berarti. Eugeo lalu berganti menjadi menggelitik perut Kirito.

"Ugya, kau...h-hahah..." Kirito kehabisan nafas saat dia berjuang melawan penahanan dan digelitik, tiba-tiba

terdengar suara keras yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Kalian berdua….! Bermain-main lagi!" pekik suara itu

Pada saat itu, pertarungan antara Kirito dan Eugeo menjadi benar-benar berhenti.

"Uu..." gumam Eugeo

"Ini buruk..." gumam Kirito.

Dan mereka berdua menyadari kalau bahaya sudah mendekat.

Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu mereka lalu dengan takut melihat ke belakang.

Di atas batu yang sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua, dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, sosok manusia dengan dadanya sedikit menonjol berdiri. Eugeo sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu berbicara dengan tersenyum.

"H...Hei, Alice, kau datang cukup cepat hari ini." Ucap Eugeo

"Sama sekali tidak, ini adalah waktu yang sama." balasnya

Sosok tadi membuat wajah yang tidak bersahabat, dengan rambut panjang yang dikat di kedua sisi kepalanya memantulkan sinar keemasan di bawah cahaya matahari yang menembus dari dedaunan. Gadis itu melompat dari batu dengan lincah. Dia memakai rok biru terang dengan apron putih, dan keranjang rotan di tangan kanannya.

Nama gadis muda ini adalah Alice Schuberg. Anak perempuan dari kepala desa, dan dia umurnya sama dengan Eugeo dan Kirito, duabelas tahun.

* * *

 _ **Hutan Barat Desa Rulid, Norlangarth Utara.**_

Saat ini di dalam Hutan Barat Desa Rulid, terdapat gadis berumur 12 tahun sedang mencari jamur untuk makan malam, dia begitu giat karena dia ingin sekali membuat makanan untuk teman-temannya di panti asuhan gereja desa.

Fisiknya tidak kurang dari satu seperempat mel, rambutnya berwarna pirang cerah yang memantulkan sinar keemasan jika orang melihatnya, manik mata blue shappire yang begitu indah. Kulitnya yang begitu putih bersih seakan-akan terus ia rawat begitu intesifnya.

Gadis itu bernama Canaria Schuberg, anak kepala Desa Rulid, dia sendiri memiliki saudara kembar bernama Alice Schuberg dan adik perempuannya bernama Selka Schuberg.

Untuk semua anak yang tinggal di Rulid, tidak bukan hanya Rulid tetapi semua anak di daerah utara, itu sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa mereka akan diberikan Sacred Task dan menjadi murid di musim semi saat mereka berumur sebelas tahun, tapi, untuk Alice dan Canaria, mereka berdua adalah pengecualian, dia belajar di gereja daripada bekerja. Dia diberi pelajaran khusus dari Sister Azariya agar dapat mengembangkan bakatnya dalam sacred art lebih jauh sebagai anak terbaik di desa.

Tapi, Rulid tidak cukup kaya untuk membiarkan anak kepala desa yang berumur sebelas tahun hanya belajar seharian, tidak peduli seberapa banyak bakat yang dia miliki. Oleh karena itu baik Alice maupun Canaria selalu berusaha bekerja dibawah gereja desa Rulid sembari mereka belajar untuk menjadi penerus Sister Azariya.

Dan hari ini giliran Canaria yang mencari jamur untuk makan malam para anak-anak panti, tentunya bukan hanya ia sendiri, ia dibantu oleh beberapa sister muda lainnya, mereka semua berpencar untuk mencari jamur untuk makan malam itu.

"Yosh, kurasa ini sudah cukup, waktunya pulang, aku yakin anak-anak panti asuhan pasti akan senang dengan makan malam kali ini." ucap Canaria

Canaria pun lalu memasukan jamur itu kedalam keranjang miliknya, akan tetapi tiba-tiba

 _ **SREEEGGGG…..SREEEEEEEGGGGGG…**_

Terdengar gesekan dedaunan dari semak belukar di sisi kanan Canaria.

"Apa itu?" gumam Canaria sambil kesisi Kanan.

Dan alangkah mengejutkannya ketika ia melihat seekor Goblin Orc besar tengah menatapnya dengan ganas.

 _ **GOAAAAARRRRRRR…..**_

"KYAAAAAA!" pekik Canaria

Canaria bergegas lari menjauh dari beruang itu, dia pun secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jamur yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah.

Goblin itu terus saja mengejar Canaria, Canaria sendiri begitu ketakutan, karena dibelakangnya kini ia dikejar-kejar seekor Goblin, padahal biasanya dihutan barat desa Rulid ini tidak ada binatang liar bahkan Goblin disini, karena Hutan ini adalah Hutan Desa. Akan tetapi kini nyawa pun terancam oleh serangan Goblin tersebut.

Langkah kaki ia coba paksakan untuk menjauh akan tetapi semua itu begitu sia-sia ketika ia terjatuh akibat tersandung akar pohon yang merambat diatas tanah.

Canaria pun berupaya mengusir Goblin itu dengan sebatang kayu kecil yang ia dapatkan disampingnya tersebut.

"Hiksss….kumohon menjauhlah..menjauhlah!" gumam katakutan Canaria, sambil mengarahkan kayu kecil tersebut kearah Goblin itu.

Akan tetapi usahanya sangat sia-sia ketika kayu patah akibat cakaran Goblin tersebut. Untungnya cakaran tersebut tidak mengenai Canaria karena ia mampu menghindar akan tetapi kini posisinya begitu terpojok.

Kali ini ketika ia berlari menghindari Goblin itu, langkah dihentikan oleh sebuah jurang, bahkan hampir saja ia terpeleset kedalam jurang. Keberuntungnya setidaknya mungkin sampai disini, pikir Canaria.

 _ **GOOAAAARRRRRRRRR….**_

Goblin tersebut meraung keras dan mulai mendekat. Dia pun mulai menyerang Canaria yang sedang terpojok tersebut.

Canaria kali ini hanya bisa pasrah melihat beruang merah tersebut akan datang menyerangnya.

' _Apakah ini adalah akhir hidupku.., Nee-chan, minna sayonara.'_ Ucap lirih hati Canaria

Seakan menjawab isi hati Canaria, Goblin tersebut langsung mengayunkan Cakar miliknya kearah Canaria.

 _ **CRAASSSSSHHHHHH.**_

Akan tetapi bukan rasa sakit yang Canaria rasakan, malah kini ia merasa kalau ia tengah digendong. Itulah yang ia rasakan kini

' _Bagaimana bisa, aku bukannya tadi?'_ pikir Canaria

Rupanya ia sendiri tengah ditolong oleh pemuda misterius yang seumuran dengannya, Canaria sendiri tengah ia bawa dengan cara Bridal style, tentu hal ini membuat Canaria sendiri merona merah ketika ia melihat sang penyelamatnya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki seumuran dengannya.

Dia pun bisa melihat manik Blue Shapire itu. Dirinya pun terbius akan pesona mata sipemuda misterius yang menyelamatkan dirinya barusan, manik Blue Shapire miliknya bahkan lebih biru dari pada miliknya, pemuda yang menyalamatkan nya ini memiliki rupa wajah dengan 3 garis tanda lahir dikedua pipinya, memiliki Surai Jabrik Pirang yang tergerai bebas seperti gaya rambut miliknya serta kulit Tan yang mempertegas ketampananya itu. Canaria kali ini benar-benar terbius akan hal itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya membuyarkan lamunan Canaria.

Sontak Canaria dibuat salah tingkah setelah tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Ah yah, aku gak apa-apa kok" ujarnya

"Soukka.., kalau begitu berlindunglah disini, biar aku yang menghadapi beruang merah itu" ucapnya sambil menurunkan Canaria ditempat yang aman

"Eh tapi kamu malah nanti terkena serangan Goblin itu.." ucap Canaria

"sudahlah tenang saja, aku tahu seberapa kuat musuh yang aku hadapi kali ini, aku janji tak akan kalah" ujarnnya sambil kembali melompat di antara pepohonan itu.

Goblin yang melihat mangsanya lepas kini melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Yah kali ini dia benar-benar kesal karena mangsa makan malamnya kini harus diganggu oleh bocah berumur 12 tahun itu.

"Cih bisa menyerang anak perempuan, jika kau ingin berburu, pilihlah buruan yang besar, jangan memangsa yang lemah dan kecil saja bisanya" ujar sinis pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

Goblin itu kemudia melesat cepat menuju arah si pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Dia pun mencoba mangayunkan cakar miliknya kehadapan pemuda itu.

 _ **CRAAAASSSSHHHH..**_

Akan tetapi gerakan pemuda itu begitu cepat bahkan Canaria sendiri begitu terkejut melihatnya, lolos dari serangan goblin tersebut pemuda itu mulai memukul tengkuk kepala si Goblin tersebut.

Bahkan karena kerasnya pukulan yang dilancarkan pemuda itu, membuat Goblin terpental Diudara.

Hal ini tentu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh sipemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia pun melompat begitu jauhnya hingga sampai diatas si Goblin tersebut.

"Kena kau.." ucapnya

 _ **NARUTO RENDAN.**_

 _DUAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH…._

 _DUAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…_

 _DUAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH…_

 _DUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…_

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berputar-putar menendang-nendang tubuh Goblin itu, sebanyak 4 kali tendangan pemuda tersebut mengenai telak tubuh goblin tersebut, sehingga ia pun langsung melesat jatuh kedalam jurang.

 _DUAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH….._

Dan Akhirnya si Goblin tersebut tewas terbunuh akibat ia terjatuh kedalam dasar jurang, begitu juga dengan sipemuda yang menendang Goblin itu, ia pun mendarat dengan selamat. Dan menatap dingin tubuh Goblin yang jatuh didalam dasar jurang tersebut.

"lihat, Itulah akibatnya kalau mencari masalah denganku" ucapnya dengan dingin.

Dengan santai sipemuda pirang itu membersihkan tubuhnya dengan menepuk bagian pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor karena debu. Canaria benar-benar terperangah saat ia melihat pahlawannya itu berhasil mengalahkan Goblin tersebut.

Bahkan ia begitu terbius ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut. Tampan itulah yang muncul dibenaknya kini ketika ia melihat si pahlawan tersebut.

"Kamu beneran tak apakan, apa ada yang luka?" ucap si pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Canaria

"umm, aku tak apa kok, walau pergelangan kakiku sedikit terkilir saat aku terjatuh" ujar Canaria

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ujarnya..

"Anoo.. Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku.. aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa selamat karenamu" ucap Canaria sambil sedikit merona merah.

"Ah yah sama-sama, untungnya tepat waktu, kalau tidak bisa bahaya tadi, emm sebenarnya itu makhluk apa, kok mahluk jelek itu bisa ada disini?" tanyanya

"Ehh masa kamu gak tahu, makhluk itu adalah Goblin, makhluk itu sebenarnya bukan berasal dari sini, dia berasal dari Dark Territory, aku saja kaget ketika melihat makhluk itu bisa berada disini, padahal dia biasanya berada di Dark Territory" ucap Canaria

"Hmm jadi makhluk jelek itu adalah Goblin yah, lalu kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" tanyanya kembali

"Mungkin saja karena Desa Rulid ini berada langsung dengan perbatasan Dark Territory makanya makhluk itu bisa datang kemari, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau mereka bisa menyusup sejauh ini" jelas Canaria.

"Oh begitu, walau aku masih belum terlalu mengerti perkataanmu tadi, tapi kesimpulannya makhluk bukan makhluk yang seharusnya berada disini" ujarnya.

"Umm bisa dibilang begitu" ujar Canaria

"Soukka, begitu rupanya, banyak juga hal-hal aneh didimensi ini" pikir sipemuda tersebut.

Sedangkan Canaria sendiri mulai tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sipemuda itu.

"Ano.. ettoo…" ucap Canaria tapi dirinya masih kesulitan ketika memanggil pemuda tersebut.

"Oh, yah aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto, karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai keformalan, lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Namaku Canaria Schuberg, kamu juga bisa kok memanggilku Canaria saja" ucap Canaria

"Oh Soukka, baiklah Canaria saja" ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda

"Mou maksudku bukan Canaria saja, tapi Canaria, Naruto-kun" ucap Canaria sambil menggembungkan pipi karena kesal akibat godaan Naruto tersebut.

"Ah gomen-gomen, aku hanya bercanda tadi, baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu lagi Canaria saja, bagaimana dengan Cana-chan itu terlihat mudah dilafalkan bukan" ucap Naruto

Sedangkan Canaria sendiri merona merah ketika dipanggil sufiks-chan oleh Naruto, lagi-lagi Naruto membuat detak jantung ia berdebar begitu kencang, dapat ia lihat sosok pemuda yang dihadapanya kini adalah sosok yang hangat dan begitu ceria, terlebih cengiran khas miliknya itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu membius orang-orang sekitarnya terutama Canaria sendiri.

"Ah halo Cana-chan, kenapa kau malah diam, apa kamu keberatan dengan hal itu?" tanya Naruto

"Ah tidak-tidak.. apa-apa kok, malah aku menerimanya Naruto-kun" ucap Canaria sedikit tergagap.

"Soukka, kalau begitu salam kenal yah Cana-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah

"yah Naruto-kun salam kenal juga" cicit Canaria.

Tentu saat ini Canaria benar-benar sulit mengendalikan detak jantungnya kini, baginya kali ini dirinya memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari Goblin tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Pohon Gigas Cedar, Desa Rulid, Norlangarth Utara.**_

Saat ini di area Pohon Gigas Cedar, terdapat 3 orang anak disana, 1 anak gadis yang bernama Alice Schuberg tengah menatap 2 orang laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan amarahnya, dan 2 anak laki-laki, malah saling mengisyaratkan kalau mereka menyalahkan satu sama lainnya.

Alice pun kemudian dengan cekatan melatakan keranjang makanan itu tepat disebuah batu besar. Saat dia hendak mengeluarkan kemarahan dari mulutnya, Eugeo langsung berdiri sementara Kirito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak sedang bermain-main, sungguh! Kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas pagi kami."

Bersamaan dengan alasan Eugeo yang cepat, Kirito, di belakangnya, bereaksidengan cepat sambil berkata

"Ya, ya." Ucap Kirito

Mata Alice mengeluarkan cahaya kuat saat melihat mereka berdua lagi, lalu kemarahannya menjadi melunak.

"Jika kalian punya kekuatan untuk berkelahi setelah selesai bekerja, apakah aku harus perlu meminta pada kakek Garitta untuk meningkatkan beban pekerjaan untuk kalian berdua, bagaimana menarik bukan?" ucap Alice sambil tersenyum kecil

"A-Apapun selain itu!" pekik Eugeo

"Hanya bercanda.. Ayo, cepat makan siang. Hari ini sangat panas, jika kita tidak segera memakannya, ini akan menjadi tidak enak." Ucap Alice

Alice kemudian meletakkan keranjang rotan itu di tanah, mengambil kain berukuran besar dari dalamnya, lalu membentangkan itu. Dia memilih tempat yang landai dan membentangkannya, yang membuat Kirito dengan cepat melepas sepatunya dan segera mendudukinya. Eugeo duduk setelahnya, lalu makanan itu dijejerkan satu demi satu di depan dua pekerja yang lapar.

Menu hari ini adalah daging asin dan pai dengan isi kacang panggang, roti hitam berlapis keju dan irisan daging asap, beberapa jeni buah dikeringkan, dan susu hasil perahan tadi pagi. Bahkan meskipun semua makanan selain susu dapat disimpan untuk dimakan nanti, tapi sinar matahari yang kuat di bulan ketujuh masih dapat menghabiskan «Life» dari makanan ini tanpa ampun.

Alice memberitahu Kirito dan Eugeo, yang hampir mengambil makanan, untuk 'menunggu', seolah-olah dia memerintah kepada seekor anjing, lalu dengan cepat memotong simbol di udara dan mengkonfirmasi «Window» dari setiap makanan yang dimulai dari toples yang berisi susu.

"Uwa, susunya hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh menit tersisa, dan painya hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Bahkan saat aku berlari kesini...Kalau begitu, jadi kita harus memakannya dengan cepat. Tapi pastikan untuk mengunyahnya dengan lembut." Ucap Alice

Ketika Life dari suatu makanan habis, makanan itu akan berubah menjadi Makanan Busuk, yang bahkan satu gigitannya dapat menyebabkan suatu gejala penyakit seperti sakit perut untuk yang tidak mempunyai perut yang kuat. Eugeo dan Kirito yang sudah cukup lapar dan mulai menggigit potongan besar pai itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan makan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Itu sudah jelas dengan dua anak laki-laki yang kelaparan, tapi Alice juga membuat seseorang berpikir dimana dia menaruh semua makanan yang dia makan dengan perut kecilnya. Semua makanan segera habis satu demi satu. Pertama tiga potong pai, diikuti oleh sembilan potong roti hitam, lalu sebotol toples susu itu habis, dan, setelah itu mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega.

"—Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Alice

Dan kali ini Eugeo yang menjawab pertanyaan Alice dengan nada yang seriusnya, saat dia menatap pada mereka berdua.

"Ya, pai hari ini sangat enak. Kemampuan sudah sangat meningkat, Alice." Ucap Eugeo

"B-Benarkah? Aku masih merasa ada yang sesuatu yang kurang dari rasanya bagaimanapun juga."

Tersipu, Alice mengatakannya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya, Eugeo saling berganti kedipan dengan Kirito sebelum tersenyum. Kotak makan siang mereka dibuat oleh Alice semenjak bulan lalu, tapi meskipun mengatakan hal itu, perbedaan diantara makanan yang dibuatnya dengan bantuan ibunya, Bibi Sadina, dan tanpa bantuannya, sangatlah jelas. Mereka mengerti bahwa suatu keahlian tidak segera didapatkan tanpa latihan untuk waktu yang lama, dan ini berlaku untuk apapun—tetapi, Eugeo dan Kirito juga paham bahwa itu lebih baik untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Lagipula…."

Kirito mengatakannya sambil mengambil marigo kuning dari dalam botol buah kering.

"Dengan semua usaha untuk membuat kotak makanan yang lezat, aku ingin memakannya dengan waktu yang lebih lama. Aku ingin tahu kenapa hawa panas bisa membuat makanan rusak..."

"Kenapa? Hmmmm..." gumam Kirito

Kali ini, tanpa menyembunyikan senyum masamnya, Eugeo mengangkat bahunya dengan gerakan yang berlebihan.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang aneh, huh? Musim panas membuat Life menurun lebih cepat karena itulah bagaimana itu bekerja. Apakah itu daging, ikan, sayuran dan buah-buahan, itu akan menjadi membusuk jika kamu meninggalkannya saja, bukan?" Jawab Eugeo

"Aku tahu itu, aku bertanya kenapa, bukan? Di saat musim dingin, bahkan jika kamu meninggalkan daging asin mentah diluar selama berhari-hari, daging itu tidak akan membusuk, bukan?" tanya Kirito

"Itu...Itu karena musim dingin itu dingin." Jawab Eugeo

Kirito melengkungkan mulutnya seperti anak kecil yang rewel pada jawaban Eugeo. Mata hitamnya, yang sangat jarang di daerah utara, memancarkan sinar ketidakpatuhan.

"Itu benar, itu seperti yang Eugeo katakan, hawa dingin akan membuat makanan menjadi lebih tahan lama. Tidak hanya di musim dingin. Jika ada hawa dingin, bahkan di musim ini, kita masih dapat menyimpan makanan untuk waktu yang lama."

Kali ini Eugeo yang tercengang, dia perlahan menendang kaki Kirito dengan kakinya.

"Jangan mengatakannya seperti itu adalah hal yang mudah. Dingin? Musim panas itu panas, karena itu adalah musim panas. Apakah kamu memikirkan tentang menggunakan art pengontrol cuaca yang benar-benar terlarang untuk memanggil salju? Hari berikutnya Integrity Knight dari pusat akan terbang ke sini untuk membawa pergi dirimu." Pekik Eugeo

"Y-Yah...Tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan...? Aku merasa ada suatu cara, suatu cara yang mudah..." gumam Kirito

Sementara Kirito bergumam dengan wajahnya yang merengut, Alice yang dengan tenang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil menggulung ujung rambut kucirnya sampai sekarang dan berkata.

"Menarik." Gumam Alice

"A-Apa maksudmu, Alice?" tanya Eugeo

"Tidak, bukan tentang menggunakan art terlarang. Tidak perlu untuk skala yang cukup untuk menutupi desa, tapi hanya cukup kecil untuk diletakkan di dalam kotak makan ini sudah cukup, bukan?"

Saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya seolah-olah itu sangat normal, Eugeo tanpa sadar berbalik pada Kirito, yang mengangguk. Senyuman terlihat di wajah Alice sebelum dia melanjutkannya.

"Ada beberapa benda yang dingin bahkan di musim panas. Seperti air dari sumur yang dalam, atau daun Silve. Jika kita meletakkannya di dalam keranjang, bukankah itu akan menjadi dingin di dalamnya?" jelas Alice

"Ah... Itu benar." Gumam Eugeo

Eugeo melipat kedua tangannya dan berpikir. Di tengah ruangan luas di depan gereja, ada sebuah sumur menakutkan yang sangat dalam yang digali semenjak desa Rulid terbentuk, air yang dikeluarkan dari dalam sumur itu sangat dingin hingga dapat membuat tangan menjadi mati rasa bahkan di musim panas. Juga, di hutan utara, ada beberapa pohon Silve yang tumbuh, daunnya sangat dingin dan melepaskan aroma tajam ketika diremas, tapi itu sangat bemanfaat untuk merawat luka memar. Mungkin jika menaruh satu toples air dari dalam sumur, atau membungkus pai dengan beberapa lembar daun Silve membuat itu mungkin untuk menjaga kotak makan dingin sementara membawanya ke tempat lain.

Tetapi, Kirito, yang juga terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Jika seperti itu, aku berpikir itu tidak akan bekerja. Air sumur akan menjadi hangat beberapa menit setelah itu diambil, daun Silve mungkin bisa menjaga hawa dingin lebih lama, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu akan cukup untuk menutupi jarak dari rumah Alice menuju Gigas Cedar." Jelas Kirito

"Jadi, apa kamu memiliki metode lain?" tanya Alice

Alice, yang idenya telah ditolak, bertanya sementara mengejek. Kirito mengacak rambut hitamnya sambil terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada rendah.

"Es. Dengan es yang sangat banyak, itu akan lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga kotak makan ini tetap dingin." Gumam Kirito

"Kau..." ucap Alice sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kekaguman.

"Sekarang musim panas. Dimana tepatnya kamu bisa menemukan es? Bahkan toko besar di pusat pasti tidak akan memilikinya!" Pekik Eugeo

Dia mengatakannya dengan nada seperti ibu yang memarahi anak bandelnya. Eugeo, di sisi lain, dapat merasakan perasaan yang buruk, saat dia sekilas melihat Kirito membuat ekspresi wajah yang seperti sebelumnya. Teman masa kecilnya, ketika suatu cahaya terlihat di matanya, ketika berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, Eugeo mengetahui dari pengalaman bahwa Kirito sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bagus. Di dalam kepalanya, dia mengingat ketika Kirito mengambil madu dari lebah raja di pegunungan timur, atau ketika dia memecahkan toples susu yang telah kadaluarsa ratusan tahun yang lalu di ruang bawah tanah gereja, pemandangan itu terlihat dan menghilang dengan cepat.

"J-Jadi, tidak apa-apa, bukan? Tidak ada yang salah dengan makan secara cepat bagaimanapun itu. Juga, jika kita tidak segera memulai pekerjaan sore kita dengan segera kita akan pulang terlambat." Ucap Eugeo

Eugeo berkata seperti sementara memindahkan piring kosong itu dengan cepat pada keranjang rotan, saat dia menginginkan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mengganggu ini. Tapi, saat dia melihat mata Kirito yang bersinar dengan terang, seolah-olah dia mendapat suatu ide, secara tak terhindari dia menyadari bahwa ketakutannya telah menjadi kenyataan.

"...Apa itu, apa rencana yang kamu miliki untuk saat ini?" tanya Eugeo

Pertanyaannya telah tercampur dengan kepasrahan, Kirito tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Hei...Pada waktu yang duluuuu, kakek Eugeo menceritakan kita sebuah cerita, ingat?" tanya Kirito

"Cerita yang mana...?" gumam Eugeo

Selain Eugeo, Alice juga perlahan memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelum Stacia memanggil kakek Eugeo ke sisinya dua tahun lalu, ada banyak legenda yang diceritakan olehnya dibalik janggut putihnya. Sementara duduk di kursi goyang di taman, dia selalu menceritakan berbagai cerita kepada tiga anak-anak yang duduk di dekat kakinya. Cerita aneh, cerita menarik, cerita menakutkan, ada ratusan cerita seperti itu, jadi Eugeo tidak tahu cerita mana yang Kirito maksudkan. Lalu teman masa kecilnya yang berambut hitam segera terbatuk sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sebelum mengatakan.

"Es di musim panas, tidak ada yang lain selain itu, bukan? " tanya Kirito

"Oi, maksudmu Bercouli dan si Putih dari utara, kau bercanda, bukan?" gumam Eugeo

Eugeo memotong perkataannya tanpa mendengar bagian akhir sementara mengayunkan tangan dan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Bercouli, diantara leluhur yang membentuk desa Rulid, adalah pengguna pedang terkuat, yang berperan sebagai kepala penjaga generasi pertama. Tapi karena itu dia hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu, hanya ada beberapa cerita tentang keberaniannya yang tersisa, dan cerita yang Kirito sebutkan adalah cerita yang yang paling hebat diantara itu semua.

Pada suatu hari di saat puncak musim panas, Bercouli melihat sebuah batu besar yang mengapung di sungai di sebelah timur desa. Saat mengambil batu tersebut, yang ternyata merupakan bongkahan es, Bercouli, dangan kekagumannya, berjalan menyusuri hulu sungai. Tidak lama kemudian, dia sampai pada bagian dari ujung dunia, «Puncak Barisan Pegunungan», dan saat dia tetap berjalan mengikuti sungai yang sempit itu, dia berhadapan dengan mulut gua yang besar. Bercouli melangkah menuju ke dalam gua melawan angin dingin yang berhembus, dan setelah dia melalui berbagai bahaya, dia sampai aula yang sangat luas.

Apa yang dia lihat adalah seekor naga putih raksasa, yang diceritakan sebagai penjaga perbatasan Dunia Manusia. Sosok naga, yang menggulung tubuhnya pada berbagai macam harta karun yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, membuat Bercouli menyadari bahwa naga itu sedang tertidur, tapi bahkan dengan keberaniannya, dia masih terus mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Diantara berbagai harta karun itu, dia menemukan pedang panjang yang indah, dan dia ingin untuk memilikinya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dia perlahan menarikt pedang tersebut tanpa membangunkan naga itu, dan berlari menjauh secepat yang dia bisa—itu adalah ringkasan ceritanya. Judul cerita itu adalah Bercouli dan Naga Putih Utara .

Bahkan untuk Kirito yang nakal, pastinya dia tidak akan berpikir untuk melanggar peraturan desa untuk pergi melewati Perbatasan Utara dan mencari naga yang asli, bukan? Sementara setengah berdoa, Eugeo bertanya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Maksudmu, kita akan mengawasi sungai Ruhr dan menunggu sebongkah es mengapung turun... benar?" gumam Alice

Tetapi, Kirito menghela nafasnya sebelum hanya mengatakan.

"Menunggu seperti itu, musim panas ini akan berakhir sebelum kita mendapatkan apapun. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti Bercouli dan pergi mencari naga. Dalam cerita, itu disebutkan bahwa ada es di jalan masuk gua, bukan? Cukup dua atau tiga buah sudah cukup untuk mengetesnya pada kotak makanan itu."

"Kau, seperti yang aku bilang..." ucap Eugeo

Eugeo menjadi terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lalu berbalik menuju ke samping, melihat ke arah Alice untuk membantunya membantah ide anak laki-laki yang berani itu. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa mata biru shapirenya bersinar dengan cahaya yang kuat, dia menurunkan bahunya dengan pemikiran itu.

Eugeo dan Kirito adalah dua anak nakal nomor satu di desa, mereka membuat banyak orang tua mengeluh dan memarahi mereka berdua di setiap hari. Tapi, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa banyak kenakalan mereka yang dibantu dan direncakan dari belakang oleh Alice, siswa teladan nomor satu di desa. Alice sementara meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya, saat dia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tiba-tiba berkedip dan berkata,

"—Itu bukan ide yang buruk." Gumam Alice

"J-Jangan kau juga, Alice..." pekik Eugeo

"Memang benar, hanya anak kecil yang dilarang pergi menuju Perbatasan Utara. Coba untuk mengingat baik-baik. Kalimat sebenarnya yang tertulis di peraturan, _**'Tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa, anak kecil tidak boleh bermain melewati**_ _ **Perbatasan Utara'**_."

Eugeo dan Kirito tanpa sadar saling bertukaran pandangan. Peraturan desa atau «Perturan Dasar Penduduk Rulid» sebagai nama resminya adalah tulisan lama yang setengahnya ditulis di atas kertas dan setengahnya di atas kulit, yang tebalnya hanya dua cen tersimpan di dalam rumah kepala desa. Ini adalah hal pertama yang semua anak-anak yang pergi ke sekolah gereja untuk mengahafalnya. Dan setelah itu, setelah mendengar dari orang tua mereka dan para tetua terus berkata 'Di dalam peraturan', 'Berdasarkan peraturan', peraturan ini tertanam di dalam kepala mereka sampai mereka berumur sebelas tahun—apa yang mereka pikirkan, tetapi, kelihatannya Alice secara akurat mengingat semua teks, kata demi kata.

...Tidak mungkin, jangan bilang padaku bahkan hukum dasar kerajaan yang tebalnya dua kali lipat juga... tidak, bahkan mengingat dengan sempurna peraturan desa sudah...

Sementara pandangan Eugeo dipenuhi dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Alice menjelaskan suara di tenggorokannya lagi, lalu melanjutkan perkataan dengan nada seperti seorang guru.

"Bukankah itu benar? Kita tidak pergi kesana untuk bermain, itu dilarang oleh peraturan. Tapi mencari bongkahan es bukanlah bermain. Memperpanjang Life dari kotak makanan bukan hanya untuk kita, ini juga membantu orang yang bekerja di lahan dan peternakan, benar? Jadi ini juga dapat dianggap sebagai bagian dari pekerjaan." Ucap Alice

Setelah perkataannya yang keluar selesai, Eugeo saling bertukar pandangan dengan Kirito lagi. Meskipun mata hitam partnernya yang awalnya memiliki sedikit keraguan, tapi itu dengan segera meleleh seperti balok es yang mengapung di sungai saat musim panas—

"Ya, itu benar, itu sangat benar." Ucapnya sambil melipat tangannya, Kirito mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Karena ini pekerjaan, bahkan jika kita pergi melewati batas hingga sampai ke Puncak Barisan Pegunungan, itu masih tidak dianggap sebagai melanggar peraturan desa. Lihat, Balbossa-san selalu mengatakannya, bukan? 'Pekerjaan bukan hanya sesuatu yang diperintahkan, jika kamu sedang bebas maka carilah pekerjaan!', seperti itu. Jika mereka menjadi marah, kita cukup menunjuk pada perkataannya, lalu itu semua seharusnya akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Alice

Keluarga Balbossa adalah keluarga kaya yang memiliki lahan gandum terluas di desa. Kepala keluarganya yang sekarang, Nigel Balbossa adalah orang tua berumur lima puluh tahun yang masih memiliki tubuh sehat, bahkan meskipun keluarganya bisa memanen gandum lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan keluarga lainnya, dia masih belum puas, dan kapanpun dia beremu dengan Eugeo di jalan, dia selalu menyalaminya dengan ejekan 'Masih belum bisa menebang jatuh pohon Cedar yang menyebalkan itu?'.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia meminta kepala desa untuk mengutamakan keluarganya untuk menanam di lahan baru saat Gigas Cedar telah tertebang jatuh. Respon Eugeo adalah, 'Sebelum itu terjadi, Lifemu akan sudah lama hilang,' tentu saja dia hanya mengatakan itu di pikirannya.

Bahkan meskipun ide Kirito untuk menggunakan perkataan Nigel sebagai alasan untuk pergi melewati Perbatasan Utara sangat menarik, tapi setelah bertugas sebagai penahan kelompok ini untuk waktu yang lama membuat Eugeo tidak mampu untuk berhenti mengatakan 'Tapi'.

"...Tapi, pergi ke Puncak Barisan Pegunungan tidak hanya melanggar peraturan desa tapi 'itu' juga, bukan? Bahkan jika kita berhasil pergi melewati Perbatasan Utara dan sampai pada dasar pegunungan itu, kita masih tidak dapat memasuki gua itu..." ucap Eugeo

Saat mendengar itu, Alice dan Kirito membuat wajah serius. «Itu» yang Eugeo katakan adalah hukum mutlak yang memerintah semua manusia di Territorial Dunia Manusia yang luas, kekuasaannya jauh diatas «Hukum Dasar Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara», lupakan «Aturan Dasar Penduduk Rulid»— Namanya adalah,

 _ **Taboo Index.**_

Itu dibuat oleh Gereja Axiom, menara raksasa yang kelihatannya menjulang hingga mencapai surga, terletak di Centoria Pusat. Buku tebal yang diikat dengan sarung kulit putih bersih yang tidak hanya digunakan di kerajaan utara dimana Eugeo tinggal, tapi juga di setiap kota dan desa di kerajaan timur, selatan, dan barat.

Taboo Index, tidak seperti peraturan desa dan hukum kerajaan, itu sama seperti namanya, itu adalah catatan dari «Hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan». Itu dimulai dengan larangan dasar seperti «Menentang Gereja» atau «Membunuh», «Mencuri», hingga daftar sampingan seperti batas hewan dan ikan yang dapat ditangkap setiap tahun, atau makanan yang tidak boleh diberikan kepada hewan ternak, jumlahnya dengan mudah melebihi seribu daftar. Untuk semua anak-anak yang menghadiri sekolah, selain belajar menulis dan berhitung, pelajaran yang paling penting adalah

untuk menghafalkan semua Taboo Index.—Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mengajar Taboo Index di sekolah dapat dianggap sebagai melanggar taboo. Meskipun Taboo Index dan Gereja Axiom memiliki kekuasaan yang luas, tapi kelihatannya ada daerah dimana mereka tidak memiliki kekuasaan sama sekali.

Dibalik Puncak Barisan Pegunungan yang mengelilingi dunia ini adalah tanah kegelapan atau Dark Territory dalam Pengucapan Suci. Karena itu, pergi menuju Puncak Barisan Pegunungan saja sudah dilarang oleh Taboo Index sejak awal. Untuk Eugeo, itu sama sekali tidak berguna hanya dengan pergi ke dasar pegunungan tanpa memasuki gua itu.

Alice pasti akan mencari cara untuk menantang Taboo Index seperti biasanya, tapi berpikir seperti itu sudah merupakan taboo itu sendiri. Eugeo menatap pada teman masa kecilnya yang lain sementara memikirkan hal itu. Bulu matanya yang panjang berkilauan dibawah sinar matahari di siang hari yang melewati dedaunan yang terlihat seperti benang emas yang sangat indah, Alice menjadi terdiam untuk sesaat—Lalu kemudian, dia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu bicara dengan cahaya ketidakpatuhan seperti biasanya yang bersinar di matanya.

"Eugeo. Kata laranganmu masih tidak akurat lagi." Sanggah Alice

"Eh... masa iya, apa kau berbohong." Ucap Eugeo

"Aku tidak berbohong. Apa yang tertulis di Taboo Index adalah: Bab pertama, kalimat ketiga, paragraf kesebelas, 『 Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh pergi melewati Puncak Barisan Pegunungan yang membatasi batas Dunia Manusia』

...Melewati pegunungan, normalnya dengan cara «mendaki melewatinya». Itu tidak termasuk pergi ke dalam gua tidak termasuk didalamnya. Juga, tujuan kita bukan pergi melewati perbatasan pegunungan untuk bermain, tapi untuk mendapatkan es, bukan? Tidak tertulis 『 Dilarang mencari es di Puncak Barisan Pegunungan』 yang tertulis di Taboo Index sama sekali." Jelas Alice

Kata-kata yang keluar dengan lancar dari suara jelas dan manis Alice seperti bel kecil dari gereja, Eugeo tidak mengatakan apapun. Memang, dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Alices entah bagaimana sangat benar.

—Tapi, sampai sekarang kita belum pernah pergi menuju Perbatasan Utara sebelumnya, kita hanya mengikuti sungai Ruhr hingga sampai di kolam kembar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di balik itu, apalagi musim ini ada banyak kumbang menyebalkan di tepi sungai juga...

Sementara Eugeo yang masih dengan susah payah memikirkan suatu cara untuk kabur, Kirito menepuk punggungnya— dengan kekuatan yang tidak cukup untuk mengurangi Lifenya—sebelum mengatakan.

"Lihat, Eugeo, jika Alice, yang belajar paling rajin di desa ini, mengatakan seperti itu, maka tidak ada keraguan tentang itu! Baiklah, maka sudah diputuskan, pada hari libur nanti kita akan mencari naga pu...Erm, maksudku, mencari gua dengan es!" seru Kirito

"Lalu itu akan lebih baik jika kotak makanannya dibuat dengan bahan yang bertahan jauh lebih lama." Seru Alice

Melihat wajah terang dari kedua teman masa kecilnya, Eugeo menghela nafas didalam pikirannya sebelum menjawab "Yeah...," dengan pelan.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Hari sepertinya sudah menujukkan gelap akan tiba di Desa Rulid, itu tampak dari sinar matahari yang mulai semakin berwarna orange disebelah barat. Selain itu para hewan yang aktif disiang hari pun mulai sedikit terlihat. Dibandingkan dengan hewan nocturnal seperti kelalawar mulai banyak terlihat bertebangan di langit Desa Rulid, ini menandakan kalau malam akan tiba.

Dan itu membuat pekerjaan Eugeo dan Kirito sendiri berakhir untuk hari ini, mereka berdua dengan semangat memasukan kembali perlatan miliknya disebuah kotak didekat pohon Gigas Cedar. Mengapa mereka menaruhnya disitu, bukankah jika diletakan disembarangan tempat, peralatan itu akan hilang.

Jawabannya tentu sangat mustahil, karena selama Taboo Index masih berlaku, manusia yang tinggal di belahan dunia manusia Underworld tidak akan mungkin melanggarnya, mereka percaya bila mereka melanggar peraturan yang dibuat Gereja Axiom, mereka akan terkena Kutukan dan Bencana yang tiada habisnya. Oleh karena itu tidak ada yang berani mencuri selama benda tersebut masih mempunyai hak kepemilikan.

Setelah meletakan peralatan, mereka berdua segera menuju tempat dimana Alice menunggu mereka berdua disana. Dibatu besar itu Alice masih setia menunggu mereka , sembari mengawasi mereka saat bekerja, bisa saja mereka bermain-main seperti siang tadi kalau tidak diawasi bukan.

Peluh keringat tak membuat Kirito untuk berhenti berlari menuju tempat Alice disana. Yah dia begitu semangat karena mala mini tentu akan ada makan malam bersama di panti Asuhan.

"Oi… Eugeo, cepatlah kalau berjalan.. kau mau makan malam kita dihabiskan oleh anak-anak yang lainnya!" seru Kirito sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Eugeo yang masih terlambat disana.

"yah..yah sabar kenapa Kirito, kau ini seperti tidak makan selama 2 tahun saja" ucap Eugeo

"Ah ayolah, kau ini tidak tahu kebiasaanku bukan" ucap Kirito

"Yah..yah aku tahu itu.." ucap Eugeo mulai melangkah cepat

Sedangkan Alice sendiri melihat tingkah dua bocah nakal di Desa Rulid hanya tersenyum kecil disana.

Setelah mereka berdua menghampiri Alice, mereka bertiga pun mulai berjalan bersama menuju Panti Asuhan, tentunya mereka sendiri tidak boleh terlambat untuk makan malam bersama. Terlebih bagi Alice sendiri yang notabenenya masih bekerja untuk membantu pihak gereja, bisa-bisa Suster Azariya akan memarahinya kalau terlambat datang.

Sembari melangkah, Kirito sendiri mulai berceloteh tentang rencannya tadi, walau Eugeo sendiri masih ragu akan melakukannya, yah tadi bisa dibilang dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena dia sendiri kalah debat dengan 2 temannya tersebut.

"Oh yah Alice, apa kita tidak melupakan sesuatu yah?" tanya Kirito

"Hmm melupakan apa memangnya?" tanya Alice

"Hmmm itu biasanya sih, saat makan siang bukan hanya kita bertiga saja kan, biasanya ada Canaria, tapi kok siang tadi dia tidak datang yah?" tanya Kirito

"Oh kalau Cana-chan, bukannya dia sedang mencari jamur dihutan, ingatkan kalau dipanti asuhan akan ada makan malam bersama bukan?" ucap Alice

"Tapi, walau dia sedang sibuk biasanya, dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk makan siang bersama dengan kita bukan?" ucap Eugeo

"Yah sih, tumben dia tidak datang siang tadi, apa dia malah pulang terlebih dahulu yah?" gumam Alice

"Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin.. aku tahu kalau dia pasti akan bersamamu apalagi kau dan dia kan sedang membantu suster Azariya bukan?" ucap Kirito

"Apa jangan-jangan dia.. tersesat atau malah lebih parahnya bertemu Goblin." Pekik Eugeo

Tentu ucapan Eugeo barusan membuat Alice sedikit khawatir, karena sampai sore ini saja dia masih belum melihat adik kembarannya tersebut.

"Oi baka!. Jangan berbicara mengada-ada, mana mungkin goblin ada di wilayah ini" ucap Kirito sambil memukul kepala Eugeo

Eugeo sendiri hanya tersenyum masam saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Kirito

"Tapi kan akhir-akhir ini ada berita kalau Goblin sudah banyak menyusup ke wilayah desa kita Kirito!" pekik Eugeo

"Eugeo kamu ini bisa diam tidak, kau semakin membuatku khawatir tau!" pekik Alice sambil memarahi Eugeo

Eugeo sendiri akhirnya diam saat dia melihat Alice mulai menahan tangis. Mungkin kali ini dia sudah berbicara kelewatan.

"Sudahlah Alice, aku yakin Canaria pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kirito

"Tapi sampai saat ini, kita masih belum melihat dia bukan" ucap lirih Alice

"Kalau memang kau begitu mengkhawatirkan lebih ayo kita cari bersama-sama" ucap Kirito

"yah Alice, aku juga akan ikut kok, jadi tenang saja aku yakin Canaria akan baik-baik saja" ucap Eugeo

Seakan-akan menjawab keyakinan Kirito dan Eugeo. Ada sebuah teriakan yang begitu familiar bagi mereka bertiga mulai terdengar. Suara itu seperti suara Canaria. Datangnya dari arah kiri mereka bertiga.

"Minna.. tunggu kami!" teriak Canaria

Mereka bertiga dapat melihat Canaria sedang berlari-lari kecil disana. Akan tetapi dia bukan hanya sendiri, tampak ada anak laki-laki bersurai pirang juga terlihat. Kirito, Eugeo dan Alice sendiri tampak merasa asing dengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

Semakin mendekat maka mereka semakin melihat jelas anak lelaki tersebut. Rupanya seumuran mereka bertiga, dia mempunyai surai rambut pirang cerah, mempunyai mata blue shapire lebih pekat dari Alice dan Canaria, ada 3 garis goretan dikedua pipinya tersebut, dan rupanya dia berkulit tan.

Tentu Eugeo, Kirito bahkan Alice sendiri sedikit terheran-heran melihat anak asing tersebut, bisa saja itu pacarnya Canaria, soal Canaria kini sedang menarik tangan si anak asing tersebut. Dan berlari mendekat menuju arah mereka bertiga.

Sesampainya disana. Canaria mulai menyapa mereka bertiga sedangkan anak asing tersebut hanya diam dan meperhatikan saja.

"Kamu lama banget datangnya Cana-chan, Nee-chan sudah khawatir tahu!" ucap Alice

"Maaf Nee-chan, tadi Cana ada sedikit masalah saat mencari jamur dihutan" ucap Canaria

"Masalah, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kirito

"emm itu.. aku sebenarnya habis diserang oleh Goblin" cicit Canaria

Tentu jawaban Canaria sendiri membuat Kirito, Eugeo dan Alice kaget bukan main, bagaimana bisa Hutan Barat Desa Rulid ada Goblin masuk. Bukannya Goblin sendiri hidup di daerah Dark Territory.

"terus. apa kamu terluka Cana-chan, kamu baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Alice dengan nada Khawatir.

"Umm untungnya aku baik-baik saja kok Nee-chan, soalnya aku ditolong oleh Naruto-kun disana, bahkan dia berhasil membuat Goblin itu terperosok dalam jurang" jelas Canaria sambil melirik Naruto disana.

Tentu Kirito, Eugeo dan Alice sendiri merasa terkejut kalau ada sosok seumuran mereka bertiga bisa mengalahkan Goblin sendirian bahkan dengan tangan kosong sekalipun.

Alice sendiri mulai menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya dan menghampiri Naruto disana untuk sekedar berterima kasih karena sudah menolong adik kembarannya tersebut.

"Arigatou Naruto-san, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menyelamatkan nyawa adik kembaranku ini" ucap Alice sambil berterima kasih.

"Ah itu bukan apa-apa kok, lagi pula itu memang keberuntungan Cana-chan dan aku bisa selamat dari Goblin tersebut" jelas Naruto

"Yah walau itu hanya kebetulan tapi kami bertiga tentu berterima kasih padamu, sudah mau menyelamatkan nyawa teman kami" ucap Kirito

"Sudahlah jangan dibesarkan juga, kan sudah ku bilang itu hanya kebetulan kok hehehe" ucap Naruto sambil menggarukan sisi belakang surai pirangnya tersebut.

"Yah sudah kalau maumu begitu, Oh yah Alice bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Naruto-san ikut makan malam bersama di Panti Asuhan, aku yakin Suster Azariya akan menyambutnya dengan ramah bukan" ucap Eugeo

"yah aku setuju dengan idemu Eugeo, nah Alice bagaimana?" tanya Kirito

"Tentu aku pasti akan mengajaknya, karena dia kan juga sudah menolong adikku" ucap Alice

"Eh apa ini gak merepotkan kalian semua, mengingat aku ini orang baru loh disini" ujar Naruto

"Tidak masalah kok, justru kami semua ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto-kun, karena sudah mau menolongku, yah kan minna" ucap Canaria

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan perkataan Canaria tadi.

"Tapi kan.." ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah ikut saja bersama kami, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya" jelas Kirito

Dan pada Akhirnya malam ini Naruto pun ikut mereka berempat untuk makan malam bersama-sama di Panti Asuhan Desa Rulid. Bagaikan kincir angin yang mulai berputar karena tertiup Angin. Kini Naruto mulai kembali membuka lembaran baru di kehidupan barunya di Dunia ini, Serta dia mulai menghapuskan kenangan pahit yang ia alami saat kehidupannya terdahulu.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Debut Chapter 1 Fic terbaruku. Disini Author sangat tertarik untuk membuat Crosover antara Naruto dan Sword Art Online yang animenya jalan ceritanya sangat menarik. Jadi Mumpung ada ide aku sempatkan menulis cerita ini, Aku menulis**_ _ **Time Line, Alur, serta latarnya**_ _ **Fic ini berdasarkan A**_ _ **rc Alicization di Sword art Online, karena menurutku Arc Alicization benar-benar luar biasa. Karena itu aku sangat ingin sekali menulis cerita Fic antara Naruto dan SAO berdasarkan Time Line Arc ini hanya saja ada beberapa perbedaan dimana Underworld bukanlah Dunia Virtual, melainkan memang sebuah Unniverse. Tentunya itu akan menghasilkan banyak perbedaan.**_

 _ **Mengenai sosok OC saya ambil berdasarkan penampilan Canaria Utara, akan tetapi di Fic ini Canaria akan berperan sebagai saudari Kembarnya Alice Schuberg.**_

 _ **Sisanya beberapa Karakter SAO lainnya sejak era Aincard bakal muncul beberapa chapter kedepan.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto_** ** _(_** ** _ナルト_** ** _)_** ** _disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **_disclaimer_** ** _Kawahara Reki_**

 ** _RE:Life-_** ** _in Underworld_**

 ** _Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini._**

 ** _Chara_** ** _: Naruto_** ** _Uzumaki,_** ** _Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Alice Schuberg dan Canaria Schuberg (OC)_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance._**

 ** _Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca_**

 ** _Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic_** ** _lainya_** ** _atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan._**

 ** _RnR please .. hehehehehe_**

 ** _Arc 01 : Beginning_**

 ** _Chapter 02 :_** _ **The Northern Mountains Expedition**_

* * *

 _ **Hari Pertama, Bulan 7, Tahun 372, Kalender Underworld**_

 _ **Desa Rulid, Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Sudah hampir 1 hari aku berada disini, di Dunia baru yang baru saja aku mulai tinggali. Entah mengapa Di dunia ini rasanya begitu berbeda dengan Elemental National, yah perbedaanya adalah Dunianya yang begitu damai, teratur. Dan tertib.

Berbeda dengan Elemental National yang selalu mengalami peperangan, di Dunia baruku ini belum pernah terjadi peperangan, mengapa begitu. Mungkin karena adanya Taboo Index yang mengikat para manusia di Dunia ini. Aku ingat ada tiga aturan dasar yang harus dihormati oleh para manusia disini. Pertama dilarang menentang perintah Gereja Axiom, Kedua dilarang membunuh, Ketiga dilarang mencuri benda yang masih mempunyai hak kepemilikan. Serta masih banyak peraturan lainnya

Mungkin karena itulah peperangan tidak terjadi disini, Aturan yang mengikat mereka untuk mencegah hal itu semua, tapi walau begitu aku menyadari sedikit keanehan di Dunia ini, mengapa aku berasumsi begitu, jika Dunia ini terlalu damai, apakah memang ini adalah bentuk kedamaian sesungguhnya atau bisa saja masih ada bara api yang menyala didalam sekam. Ini sama seperti keadaan Konoha dulu, kedamaian yang didapat bukanlah berasal dari pengertian dan toleransi satu samalainnya, akan tetapi kedamaian itu didapat berdasarkan pengorbanan darah 1 Klan yang dimusnahkan dalam 1 malam saja.

Ah sebaiknya aku tidak terlebih dahulu untuk berpikiran negative, mengingat aku hanya baru beberapa hari saja tinggal disini. Mengeyahkan pikiranku itu aku perlahan menatap kembali langit-langit kamarku di Panti Asuhan,

Aku pun kemudian melihat kembali keadaan sekitarku, Tempat yang aku tinggali saat ini adalah sebuah kamar di lantai dua digedung panti asuhan yang jarang digunakan. Luasnya sekitar 6 tatami, dan di dalam ruangan itu sendiri terdapat sebuah kasur dengan dipan yang terbuat dari bahan berlapis besi sebuah meja lengkap dengan sebuah kursi, rak buku kecil dan lemari. Aku meletakkan selimut wol dan bantal yang ada di kaki ku ke seprai kasur, menyilangkan tanganku di belakang kepala dan berbaring. Lampu minyak di atas kepalaku mengeluarkan bunyi keriat-keriut seiring bergoyang-goyang. Begitulah keadaan kamarku kini.

Kemudian sambil menghelaa nafasku sejenak. Aku perlahan mulai menghilangkan pikiranku sejenak serta perlahan mataku mulai tertutup untuk beristirahat sejenak.

 _ **Naruto POV END**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Keesokan harinya sinar mentari pagi yang cerah mulai menyelimuti Desa Rulid yang berada di ujung Dunia Manusia itu. Pagi ini waktunya sembahyang Di Gereja Desa. Tentu masyarakat Desa sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan peribadatan. Akan tetapi untuk Naruto yang masih belum terbiasa dengan kegiatan tersebut, sepertinya dia masih tertidur di Kasur kamarnya itu.

 **KLANG!**

bunyi dentangan sebuah lonceng di kejauhan. Sebagai tanda bahwa beberapa menit lagi peribadatan akan dimulai. Tapi walau bunyi begitu memekakan telinga, Naruto masih santainya tidur pulas dikasurnya tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang masih belum terbangun juga, Suster Azariya sendiri akhirnya memerintahkan Canaria untuk membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas tersebut. Canaria pun akhirnya pergi kekamar Naruto untuk membangunkan dirinya itu.

"Naruto-kun, ayo bangun.., sebentar lagi kegiatan sembahyang akan dimulai" ucap Canaria

Akan tetapi Naruto masih saja tertidur..

"Naruto-kun, bangun.. sebentar lagi sembahyang akan dimulai" ucap Canaria sambil berusaha membangunkan Naruto dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya tersebut.

"ZZZZZzzzzzz…."

Akan tetapi suara dengkuran Narutolah yang menjadi balasan perkataan Canaria barusan, Canaria pun mencoba lagi untuk membangunkan Naruto. Kali ini ia lebih keras lagi menggoyangkan pundak Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. bangun.." ucap Canaria

"Nghhhhh..10 menit lagi.." ucap Naruto

"Nggak boleh. Ini sudah waktunya bangun Naruto-kun." Ucap Canaria lebih kencang.

"3menit...3 menit aja..." ucap Naruto.

"Hah, kamu ini susah amat sih kalau dibangunkan" ucap Canaria sambil cemberut.

"Mungkin kamu harus menggunakan trik khusus untuk membangunkan si Baka ini, Canaria" ucap Kirito tiba-tiba berada didepan kamar Naruto.

"Eh Kirito-kun, sejak kapan kamu disini?" tanya Canaria

"yah aku sih sudah sejak 5 menit lalu berada disini, sepertinya memang si Baka ini susah dibangunkan yah" ucap Kirito

"yah begitulah Kirito-kun, sudah 10 menit aku mencoba membangunkannya tapi nyatanya dia masih saja tertidur" keluh Canaria.

"Oh kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku, aku jamin 100% si Baka ini akan terbangun" ucap Kirito sambil tersenyum misterius. Dia pun kemudian meninggalkan kamar Naruto untuk mencari sesuatu.

Sedangkan Canaria sendiri terheran-heran melihat senyum misterius Kirito itu, tetapi pada akhirnya dia tidak terlalu menggubris tingkah teman karibnya tersebut. Canaria kemudian tetap berusaha membangunkan Naruto akan tetapi hasilnya tetap sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberap saat lalu.

Kemudian setelah 2 menit berlalu Kirito pun datang dengan segayung air ditangan kanannya itu, rupanya dia sudah mengambil segayung air dari Sumur didepan gereja yang terkenal begitu dingin, apalagi diambil pada waktu pagi hari tentu tidak terbayangkan seberapa dinginnya air tersebut.

"Oke Naruto-baka waktunya bangun!" pekik Kirito sambil menyiramkan segayung air tepat diwajah Naruto.

 _ **BYYUURRRR..**_

"Wuaaaa ada banjir-banjir, selamatkan diri kalian semua ada banjir disini!" pekik panik Naruto sambil bertingkah seperti orang tenggelam disungai.

Kirito sendiri tak kuasa menahan tawa akibat melihat ekspersi si sahabat barunya itum dia sendiri dengan santainya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto begitu panik saat dia mengira dirinya tenggelam dalam banjir bandang tersebut. Padahal air itu bukanlah banjir bandang, melainkan berasal dari Sumur tua didepan Gereja Desa.

Naruto sadar kalau dirinya dikerjai oleh Kirito pun, mulai mencak-mencak tak karuan kepada Kirito yang masih tertawa terbahak, sedangkan Canaria sendiri sedikit terkikik saat melihat tingkah konyol Naruto, meskipun dirinya sedikit merasa kasihan padanya karena dibangun kan dengan cara yang tidak enak.

"Oiii Kirito-teme, rupanya ini ulah kau yah, kau sengaja menyiramkan air tepat di wajahku kan!" ucap Naruto sambil mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Pffffftttt hahahahaha habisnya, dari tadi kau susah banget dibangunkan, sudah begitu tidurmu itu kayak mayat saja" ucap Kirito

"Teme!, sini kau biar aku hajar kau Kirito-teme!" ucap Naruto

"Oke ayo sini kalau berani, biar aku tunjukan padamu pukulan ular mematok tikus milikku hayaaahh!" ucap Kirito sambil bergaya ala Kungfu.

"Sialan kau Kirito-teme kau meremehkanku hah!, akan ku hajar kau!" Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba memukul Kirito

Akan tetapi aksi mereka berdua malah dihentikan oleh Canaria, Canari malah menjewer telinga mereka berdua dengan kencang sekali, sehingga pertarungan Kirito Vs Naruto berhenti sampai disitu saja.

"Ittaaaii.. taaaiii!.." Pekik mereka berdua

"Kalian berdua bisa berhenti berkelahi tidak, atau aku akan menjewer kalian semakin kencang kalau kalian tetap berkelahi lagi!" ucap Canaria dengan nada marah.

"Ittaaaii!.. ah yah ampun.. ampun Canaria-sama, kami tidak akan berkelahi lagi" ucap mereka berdua memohon pengampunan pada Canaria.

Melihat mereka berdua meminta pengampunan padanya, akhirnya Canaria pun mulai melunak dan melepaskan jewerannya tersebut.

"Nah begitu dong, kalau begitu Naruto-kun lekaslah Mandi, sebentar lagi kita akan sembahyang pagi, dan untukmu Kirito-kun jangan lagi mengulangi kejailanmu " ucap Canaria sambil tersenyum manis.

Dengan senyumannya itu bahkan mampu melelehkan hati para pemuda saat menatap senyum Canaria yang menawan itu, akan tetapi bagi Naruto dan Kirito kini senyumannya itu ibarat Shinigami yang tengah menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya menuju Neraka, Aura kematian begitu terpancar dan membuat Naruto dan Kirito bergidik ngeri ketakutan.

"Ah yah… kami akan segera melaksanakannya Canaria-sama!" pekik Naruto dan Kirito

"Nah bagus, oke kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu untuk membantu Suster Azariya, ingat jangan membuat kekacauan lagi yah!" ucap Canaria.

"ya..yaa kami mengerti, kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Canaria-sama!" pekik Naruto dan Kirito sambil bertingkah seperti prajurit yang mendapatkan perintah dari komandannya tersebut.

Melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kirito kini membuat Canaria sendiri terkikik dalam hatinya, yah memang sepertinya ini yang terbaik pikirnya, dia pun kemudia segera bergegas menuju Gereja Desa untuk membantu Suster Azariya disana.

Setelah kepergian Canaria disana, Naruto dan Kirito mulai menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebagai tanda kelegaan.

"Hah tak kusangka kalau Cana-chan marah, dia betul-betul sangat mengerikan." Ucap Naruto

"kau benar Naruto, baru kali ini aku melihat dia begitu marah tadi" ucap Kirito

"yah sebaiknya kita jangan memancing kemarahannya seperti tadi, bisa-bisa nasib kita akan tamat" ucap Naruto sambil bergidik ketakutan.

"yah kau benar, sepertinya kita harus berjaga-jaga jangan sampai Canaria marah pada kita" ucap Kirito menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Alice saja yang mempunyai kemarahan mengerikan, rupanya saudari kembarnya mempunyai hal serupa, meski kelihatannya Canaria lebih lembut daripada Alice, akan tetapi Kemarahannya jauh lebih mengerikan dari kakak kembarannya tersebut. Seperti kata pepatah bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Memang itu berlaku untuk Alice dan Canaria yang mempunyai kemarahan yang begitu mengerikan.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu, pada akhirnya mereka berdua meneruskan kembali rutinitas paginya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Setelah peribadatan selesai, para penduduk pun mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya (Sacred Task) masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Kirito dan Eugeo, sepertinya mereka akan bersiap kembali untuk menantang Gigas Cedar kali ini.

Tapi untuk Naruto yang masih orang baru disini, dia sendiri masih belum tahu akan melakukan apa, oleh karena itu dari pada ia menganggur dan tak ada kegiatan sama sekali, pada akhirnya Naruto memilih berinisiatif ikut bersama 2 sahabat barunya itu.

Tentu saja inisiatif Naruto tersebut langsung disetujui oleh Eugeo dan Kirito, kerena dengan semakin banyak penebang maka pekerjaan akan semakin cepat, meskipun terbilang mustahil menebang pohon legendaris Gigas Cedar secepat mungkin, itu karena butuh banyak generasi yang bisa menumbangkan Gigas Cedar yang memiliki Durabilty hampir 236 ribu tersebut.

Tapi mereka bertiga tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah usaha dan kemauan.

Diperjalanan sendiri Naruto mulai mengingat kembali apa yang dipelajarinya di Dunia baru ini, mulai dari Penciptaan Dunia ini oleh Dewi Stacia, tanah yang disuburkan oleh Dewi Terraria, cahaya matahari yang diberikan dari berkat Dewi Solus, dan masih banyak hal baru yang menurutnya begitu asing, seperti penggunaan mana dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Ah aku tahu" gumam Naruto

Mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, Kirito dan Eugeo berhenti sejenak sambil memandangi si bocah tan tersebut dengan pandangan heran.

"Naruto, memang apa maksudmu? 'Aku tahu' barusan " tanya Kirito

"Yah, itu loh...aku menemukan kalau melodi lonceng tadi berbeda-beda tiap kata lain, penduduk desa ini menggunakannya untuk menentukan waktu." Ucap Naruto

"Tentu saja, Lagu pujian untuk Matahari «Cahaya Solus» dibagi menjadi 12 irama. Ditiap-tiap pertengahan baitnya, akan ada sebuah dentangan. Sayangnya, bunyinya tak mampu mencapai Gigas Cedar,jadi aku hanya bisa mengecek waktu melalui ketinggian Solus." Jelas Eugeo

"Soukka, Jadi memang tidak ada jam yah disini?" tanya Naruto membuat Kirito dan Eugeo sedikit kebingungan

"Jam, apaan tuh?" tanya Eugeo

"Erm, ituloh jam adalah...sebuah alat yang berbentuk piringan bundar dengan angka-angka di atasnya dan ia ia punya jarum berputar untuk menunjukkan waktu... " jelas Naruto

Mendengar itu, wajah Kirito secara tak terduga mengeluarkan kilauan dan mengangguk.

"Ahh...yang itu toh. Aku pernah lihat di buku gambar ketika aku kecil. Dahulu kala, di pusat Capital nampaknya ada sebuah bangunan yang disebut «Divine Instrument of Engraved Time», namun orang-orang terkadang melihat ke Divine Instrument itu dan tak pernah bekerja dengan serius,hal itu membuat Dewa marah, dan Ia menghancurkan Divine Istrument itu dengan saat itulah, manusia hanya dapat menentukan waktu berdasarkan pada bunyi dentangan lonceng." Jelas Kirito

"He,Heh...yah mungkin kalau ada jam seperti itu, sama seperti aku selalu khawatir sih kapan waktunya pelajaran selesai... " ucap Naruto

"Ahaha. Jadi begitu toh .Dulu ketika aku belajar di gereja,aku selalu nungguin tuh waktunya lonceng tengah hari berdentang." Jelas Eugeo.

Eugeo terkekeh-kekeh sambil memalingkan muka. Sedangkan Kirito hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Eugeo, dan Naruto sendiri malah mengikuti arah pandangan Eugeo dan akhirnya melihat menara jam gereja. Di jendela yang didesain seperti talang berbentuk mirip koin, lonceng-lonceng segala ukuran berkilauan di tetapi,meski lonceng-lonceng tadi berdentang,tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat terlihat disana.

"Lonceng itu...kok bisa ya berdentang?" tanya Naruto

"Serius deh, Naruto ,kok bisa sih kau lupa soal hal itu?"

Eugeo mengatakannya dengan suara kaget namun gembira,berdehem di tengah kalimat, dan melanjutkan,

"Nggak butuh siapa-siapa kok buat adalah satu-satunya Divine Instrument yang ada di desa,ia akan secara teratur mendentangkan hymne pujian tanpa telat sedetik saja nggak cuma desa Rulid yang memiliki instrument ini. Zakkaria dan desa-desa serta kota-kota lainnya mereka semua memilikinya...ahh, tapi, bukan itu juga sih Divine Instrument satu-satunya..." jelas Eugeo

Penuturan penuh semangat Eugeo,yang sangat jarang,dan akhirnya kehilangan suara di bagian akhirnya,membuatku tetapi, Eugeo nampaknya tak ingin melanjutkan diskusi mengenai hal ini seraya ia menepukkan tangannya pelan dan berkata,

"Oh yah Naruto, sebenarnya kamu ini berasal dari mana, banyak hal yang tidak kamu ketahui disini?, biasanya orang luar saja masih mengetahui pengetahuan dasar seperti itu" tanya Eugeo

"Yah. Aku juga penasaran denganmu Naruto, apalagi kata Canaria kemarin, kau ini berasal dari hutan barat, apa kau dulunya tinggal didaerah Saint Galicia?" tanya Kirito

" Bukan-bukan, aku bukan berasal dari situ" jelas Naruto

" Lalu asalmu dari mana?" tanya Eugeo

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, dia sendiri merasa dilema kalau dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia berasal dari Konohagakure, tentu pastinya tidak ada Desa bernama Konohagakure, mengingat malam kemarin ia berusaha mencari informasi dimana ia berada, tetapi yang hanya ia temukan bahwa dia kali ini berada di ujung dunia manusia, lebih tepatnya Desa Rulid, bagian Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara.

"Itu, erm... Aku juga tidak tau dari mana Aku berasal... Aku mendapati diriku sedang tertidur di tengah hutan saat Aku bangun..." ucap Naruto

Sedangkan mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, Kirito dan Eugeo sendiri masih terlihat terkejut, dan Kirito kembali menanyakan apa yang dibenaknya pada Naruto.

"Hmm... tidak tau dari mana kamu berasal... lalu bagimana bisa kamu sampai disini Naruto...?" tanya Kirito

"A-Ah... Aku tidak ingat. Satu-satu nya hal yang kuingat hanyalah nama ku..." jelas Naruto

"...Benar benar mengejutkan ...«Perbuatan Iseng Vector», huh. Meskipun sebelum nya Aku pernah dengar... tapi ini pertama kali nya Aku benar-benar melihatnya." Gumam Eugeo sambil berpose ala detektif.

"Perbuatan iseng... Vector...?" gumam Naruto

Sedangkan Kirito sendiri mulai berkata sambil berekspresi kaget saat Naruto bergumam hal tersebut.

"Eh, kamu tidak pernah mendengar nya dari kampung halaman mu? Itu loh yang dikatakan penduduk desa ku kalau ada orang suatu hari tiba-tiba menghilang, dan kemudian, tiba-tiba muncul kembali di hutan atau di lapangan. Dewa kegelapan Vector senang berbuat iseng pada manusia dengan menculik nya, dan mengambil ingatan nya sebelum melempar nya ke tanah yang jauh. Dulu sudah lama sekali, wanita tua di desa ku juga menghilang." Jelas Kirito

"H-Heh... Kalau begitu mungkin Aku juga seperti itu..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Walau masih tampak tidak masuk akal bagi Kirito dan Eugeo, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka percaya, karena bagi mereka saat ini Naruto memang seperti orang yang tersesat, jadi tidak mungkin ia berbohong akan hal itu.

"yah walau terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi untung kau bisa selamat dari Dewa kegelapan itu Naruto" ucap Kirito

"Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan Kirito, seharusnya kau sudah bersyukur bisa selamat, biasanya saja kalau sudah diculik oleh Vector, bisa saja hanya tubuhmu yang tertinggal dihutan bukan" ucap Eugeo

"yah kalian benar, aku memang bersyukur akan hal itu" ujar Naruto

"Yah sudah lupakan hal tadi, daripada terus saja memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana kita lomba lari untuk mencapai Gigas cedar, siapa yang kalah harus traktir 1 botol Air Siras, bagaimana?" ucap Kirito sambil tersenyum provokatif.

"Oke, aku setuju.. baiklah aku mulai duluan yah!" pekik Naruto sambil berlari kencang meninggalkan Kirito dan Eugeo yang masih terbengong

Kirito dan Eugeo pun akhirnya sadar kalau Naruto sudah mencuri start duluan.

"Hey! Kau curang Naruto, aku kan belum bilang mulai bukan!" pekik Kirito sambil berlari di ikuti Eugeo yang berlari dibelakangnya tersebut.

"Hahaha, tapi kau tadi tidak berkata untuk berlomba secara sportif bukan, jadi ini bukanlah kecurangan!" ucap Naruto yang berlari diarah terdepan.

Dan Kini mereka malah mengadakan lomba siapa yang menjadi tercepat untuk sampai di pohon Gigas Cedar.

* * *

 _ **Gereja Desa, Desa Rulid, Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara**_

Cahaya pagi bersinar terang, burung-burung pun berkicauan disana, langit pun terlihat cerah tampak sangat mendukung untuk aktivitas para penduduk seperti bekerja atau lainya, terlebih lagi bisa dilihat salah satu sudut Gereja Desa, kini terlihat beberapa Suster muda tengah belajar disana.

Gereja Desa ini merupakan satu-satunya bangun tempat Peribadatan warga Desa Rulid disana. Bangunannya bergaya arsitektur eropa kuno, disana juga juga terdapat Menara Lonceng jam yang tingginya sekitar 17,5 mel. tapi walau tingginya hanya seperempat dari pohon Gigas Cedar, keberadaan Menara ini begitu penting, karena Menara ini berperan sebagai pertanda pergantian jam.

Kemudian disisi selatan gereja terdapat sebuah sekolah milik gereja, tempat dimana para suster muda belajar untuk menjadi penerus suster senior selanjut, dan Kini di salah satu ruang sekolah terlihat Canaria sedang sibuk melihat lembar buku miliknya, tampak seperti ia belajar dengan sungguh kala itu.

Akan tetapi disela-sela kegiatanya itu dirinya kembali membayangkan Naruto, dia membayangkan Naruto dengan gagah berani menyelamat dirinya di siang itu, ia tampil bak Ksatria untuknya, mengalahkan para musuh dihadapanya, terlebih lagi melihat wajah nya rupawan itu membuat konsentrasi Canaria buyar seketika.

"Horaa..Cana-chan, .. jangan melamun disini" pekik suara itu

Sontak suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh Alice Nee-chan, maaf kalau aku tadi sedang melamun" ucap Canaria

"yah ampun, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kamu sering melamun Cana-chan, lihatkan tugasmu saja belum selesai begini" keluh Alice

"Eh sumimasen Nee-chan" ucap Canaria.

"Ah yah sudah, aku mengerti kok. Selain itu apa sih yang kamu lamunkan, coba ceritakan padaku?" ucap Alice

"eh tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, semua yang kupikirkan itu tidak penting kok Nee-chan" ucap Canaria dengan gugup

"lalu kenapa kamu terus melamun kalau itu adalah soal yang tidak begitu penting, atau jangan-jangan.." ucap Alice

Canaria sendiri mulai sedikit gugup dengan Intrograsi yang dilakukan oleh kakak kembaranya itu, apa dirinya akan ketahuan kalau dia sedari tadi tengah melamunkan si pemuda pirang jabrik itu.

"..pasti kamu sedang melamunkan sosok Naruto-san bukan" goda Alice

Sontak godaan dari Alice tersebut membuat Canaria sendiri salah tingkah, tampaknya wajah Canaria kini diselimuti bercak cat merah, dan itu sangat terlihat jelas untuk Alice.

"Heehehe tuhkan ayo ngaku, aku tak menyangka kalau Naruto-san bisa berhasil mengambil hati Imouto yang kawaii ini" goda Alice

"Mou Nee-chan, jangan terus menggodaku, lihat aku jadi susah berkonsentrasi nih" ucap Canaria dengan wajah cemberut.

"hehehe sudah kuduga, pasti soal itukan, kamu ini jangan meremehkan Nee-chan mu ini, begini juga kita kan adalah kembaran jadi aku begitu mengerti semua pola tingkah laku dirimu" ucap Alice sambil mendekapkan tangannya didada sebagai rasa bangga.

"Huh baiklah, kau menang Alice Nee-chan, aku akan cerita padamu" ucap Canaria

"Jadi memang benar Naruto-san yang berhasil mengambil hati adik kesayanganku ini?" tanya Alice

"yah begitu deh Nee-chan, entah mengapa sejak kejadian itu, saat aku melihat Naruto-kun rasanya jantung Cana mulai berdebar tak karuan" ujar Canaria

"Eh benarkah, lalu bagaimana bisa adikku yang kawaii ini bisa jatuh cinta sama Naruto-san?" tanya Alice dengan penuh nada selidik

"Eh yah soal itu, sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak dia menyelamatkanku" ujar Canaria

"Ah Nee-chan jadi penasaran, coba ceritakan lagi bagaimana dia menyelamatkanmu Cana?" tanya Alice

"Waktu itu saat aku terpojok dimana aku akan diserang oleh Goblin tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun menyelamatkanku, dan malah aku semakin terkejut ketika dia menggendongku layaknya tuan putri, terus saat dia menenangkanku dari rasa takut dia bilang _'Berlindunglah disini, sisanya serahkan padaku'_ , dan akhirnya dia menghajar Goblin itu, dan berhasil menyelamatkanku. dia benar-benar hebat, sampai-sampai aku benar terperangah melihat aksinya tersebut" ujar Canaria sambil berblushing ria.

"Wah Sugoiii, kalau begitu pasti dia sangat keren bukan" ujar Alice

"Yah dia sangat keren" ucap Canaria

"selain itu dia pasti sangat romantis bukan" ucap Alice

"yah Nee-chan benar dia sangat romantis" ucap Canaria

"pasti kamu sangat ingin menjadi istrinya bukan?" tanya Alice

"yah aku sangat ingin menjadi...eh tunggu dulu kenapa Nee-chan terus mengarahkan aku kepertanyaan itu!" ucap Canaria

"hehehehe sudahlah kamu jangan membohongi Nee-chan, lihat pandangan matamu saja berkata kalau kamu begitu mencintainya bukan" ucap Alice

"Ah yah sejujurnya aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku sangat berharap bisa menjadi istrinya kelak" ucap Canari sambil merona merah.

"kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, cepat kejar hatinya jangan sampai direbut oleh orang lain loh" ucap Alice

"Eh tapi..." ucap Canaria

"sudahlah sekali-sekali perempuan itu harus agresif, Nee-sama punya usul bagaimana kalau kamu menjadikan dia sebagai Ksatria kamu, nah dengan begitu kesempatan untuk mendekatinya semakin terbuka lebar bukan" ucap Alice

"Hemm sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal itu Nee-chan" ujar Canaria

"Hoo benarkah, ternyata kita sepemikiran rupanya yah" ucap Alice

"Heheh tentu saja, tadi Nee-chan bilang bukankah kembaran itu saling mengerti satu sama lainya" ucap Canaria

"Hehehe yah Nee-chan setuju akan hal itu" ucap Alice sambil terkekeh kecil

Canaria sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Alice tersebut.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto-san itu lumayan tampan juga, ah sepertinya Nee-chan juga mulai tertarik padanya" goda Alice membuat Canaria sendiri cemberut.

"Mou Nee-chan jangan mulai lagi deh, kalau Nee-chan seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Kirito-kun? Nee-chan mau kalau Cana aduin ke Kirito-kun, Kalau Nee-chan lebih tertarik pada Naruto-kun" ancam Canaria

"Ehhhh jangan-jangan Cana-chan, aku tadi hanya bercanda kok, pokoknya jangan pernah aduin apapun ke Kirito oke " ucap Alice

"Heee.. benarkah.., aku masih tidak percaya?" goda Canaria

"Hora! Sudah kubilang aku hanya bercanda Cana-chan!" ucap Alice sambil cemberut.

Sedangkan Canaria sendiri hanya terkikik halus melihat wajah cemberut saudari kembarnya tersebut, kali ini rupanya dia sudah berhasil menggoda Nee-chan nya yang sedari tadi juga menggoda dirinya tersebut.

Yah bisa dilihat mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lainya, Alice Schuberg sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Canaria Schuberg, dia memiliki fisik yang sama, manik mata blue shapire yang sama, bahkan tinggi badannya juga sama, hanya yang membedakan Alice dan Canaria adalah Alice bergaya rambut terikat Pony tail dan dikucir dengan rapi sedangkan Canaria memiliki gaya rambut tergerai bebas sepunggung, jika saja Alice menggerai rambutnya yang mencapai sepinggang itu tentu akan sangat mirip sehingga membuat orang baru mengenal mereka tampak kebingungan.

Meski begitu bagi yang sudah mengenal mereka berdua tentu akan mengetahui kalau mereka berbeda satu sama lainya, Alice memiliki kepribadian cukup vokal, berani dan keras kepala sedangkan Canaria dikenal memiliki kepribadian kalem, pemalu dan ramah, sungguh 2 perbedaan dari masing-masing karakter yang membuat eksistensi mereka kian menarik.

Kemudian kita alihkan sejenak kegiatan sikembar identik tersebut dengan sosok tokoh utama kita..

Naruto Kini berada di area Pohon Gigas Cedar, dia berada disana, untuk membantu Kirito dan Eugeo dalam menyelesaikan Sacred Task mereka hari ini, yaitu bertarung melawan Gigas Cedar, awalnya Eugeo dan Kirito sendiri merasa ragu untuk membiarkan Naruto membantu mereka berdua. Mengingat beratnya kapak tulang naga yang hanya bisa diangkat oleh yang sudah terbiasa, apalagi untuk seukuran fisik seperti Naruto yang tak pernah mengangkat Dragon Bone Axe itu sangatlah mustahil.

Akan tetapi mereka malah kini dikejutkan oleh Naruto, bahkan dengan mudahnya ia mengayunkan kapak tersebut dengan tangannya. Naruto sepertinya memang belajar cepat, apalagi peragaaan yang dilakukan oleh Kirito dan Eugeo membuat ia begitu cepat paham. Memang dalam urusan teori dia memang agak terbelakang, tetapi jika menyoal praktek tentu otak Uzumakinya tersebut mampu menangkap dengan baik.

Bahkan ia sendiri berinovasi dengan sedikit mengalirkan Cakra angin miliknya agar membuat mata kapak tersebut lebih tajam, dia sendiri melakukan hal itu sekalian dengan mempertajam kembali control cakra miliknya dan hasilnya sungguh membuat Eugeo dan Kirito begitu terperangah. Bagaimana mereka berdua tidak kaget, selama ini mereka bekerja keras selama dua bulan untuk mengurangi Durabilty Gigas Cedar sebanyak 50 poin saja, sedangkan Naruto hanya membutuhkan 50 ayunan untuk mungurangi Durability Gigas Cedar sebanyak 100 poin.

Itulah membuat mereka begitu terkejut bukan main, bahkan mereka meminta Naruto mengulangi ayunan kapaknya sekali lagi, menuruti hal tersebut Naruto pun sekali lagi mengayunkan kapak yang berlapiskan cakra angina miliknya kearah pohon Gigas Cedar. Setelah Naruto melakukannya, Kirito dan Eugeo pun langsung memeriksa Durability Gigas Cedar tersebut dan hasil tetap saja membuat mereka terkejut. Dalam 1 kali ayunan, Naruto mampu mengurangi 2 poin Durabilty Gigas Cedar.

Tentu Kirito dan Eugeo kali ini hanya menelan ludahnya saat melihat hal tersebut. Bagi mereka berdua butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk mengurangi 2 poin dari Durabilty Gigas Cedar tersebut, akan tetapi bagi sang Uzumaki yang baru mereka kenal itu, hanya membutuhkan 1 ayunan saja untuk mengurangi 2 poin dari Durabilty Gigas Cedar tersebut.

Mereka berdua sendiri membayangkan kalau Naruto ini sebenarnya mantan Ksatria atau pertarung handal, buktinya Naruto terlihat masih belum mengalami kelelahan walaupun sudah mengayunkan Dragon Axe Bone sebanyak 50 kali untuk menantang pohon Legendaris tersebut.

"Hey Kirito, Eugeo, mau sampai kapan kalian terbengong disitu, sekarang giliran kalian berdua nih" ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana kami masih terbengong Naruto, kami benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan barusan, kami saja untuk mengurangi 2 poin Durability Gigas Cedar ini membutuhkan waktu bermingggu-minggu, tetapi kau hanya membutuhkan 1 kali ayunan saja untuk melakukan hal tersebut!" Pekik Eugeo

"Yah Eugeo benar, aku malah jadi penasaran tubuh mu ini terbuat dari apa Naruto, mengingat dibutuhkan banyak stamina untuk melakukan hal tersebut?" tanya Kirito

Naruto sendiri mendengar penuturan teman-teman barunya itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, yah kalau dipikir-pikir tanpa mengalirkan Cakra angin miliknya mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal itu, paling kalau hanya memakai stamina terkuat saja, dia mungkin hanya bisa mengurangi Durability Gigas Cedar itu, sebanyak 0,025 poin saja, akan tetapi bila ia menggunakan Cakra anginya, efektivitas serta ketajaman Dragon Bone Axe pun akan meningkat, mengingat Cakra Angin sendiri mampu melakukan hal itu. Itulah sebenarnya cara kerja diterapkan oleh Naruto barusan.

"Yah sebenarnya sih aku menggunakan sedikit Cakra Angin millikku, untuk meningkatkan ketajaman Dragon Bone Axe" Jelas Naruto

Tentu penjelasan Naruto barusan membuat Kirito dan Eugeo sendiri mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sebagai tanda kebingungan. Apalagi mereka berdua baru mendengar tentang Cakra. Bagi mereka kata-kata Naruto tersebut sangatlah asing untuk ditelinga mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya apaan itu Cakra, aku benar-benar tak mengerti penjelasanmu Naruto?" tanya Eugeo

Dan Kirito juga menganggukan kepalanya pada Naruto sebagai tanda kalau ia juga tak begitu mengerti

"Cakra itu sebenarnya berasal dari Energi yang diolah didalam tubuh kita, yah didalam tubuh kita ini ada 2 macam Energi, pertama Energi Spirtual dan kedua Energi Fisik, jika kita mengolah kedua Energi itu secara bersamaan dan seimbang maka timbulah Cakra, dan Cakra itu yang baru saja kugunakan untuk memperkuat ketajaman kapak ini" jelas Naruto

"Oh intinya kau menggunakan Energi mirip seperti Sihir, hanya saja sumbernya berbeda, untuk kami yang tinggal disini kami bisa melakukan sihir-sihir dasar melalui Sacred Art, dan semua itu berasal dari Mana Energi yang berada dalam tubuh kita, tetapi ada juga profesi tertentu menggunakan mana sebagai Sihir penyembuhan seperti para Suster Desa kayak Alice, Canaria dan Suster Azariya, mereka semua bisa melakukan Sihir penyembuhan untuk menyembuhkan luka serta beberapa Penyakit" jelas Kirito

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu Kirito, sebenarnya Cakra juga bisa digunakan untuk penyembuhan seperti Medic Nin, mereka semua menggunakan Cakra penyembuhan untuk mengobati para pasiennya, begitu" jelas Naruto

"tetapi yang kulihat disini, kau sedikit berbeda Naruto, dibandingkan dengan masyarakat umumnya hanya mengetahui sihir dasar kehidupan sehari-hari, kau mampu menggunakan nya sepanjang waktu seperti saat kau lakukan dalam pekerjaanmu tadi" ucap Eugeo

"Ah tidak begitu juga Eugeo, pada dasarnya Cakra yang ada didalam tubuh manusia itu hanya terbatas, tetapi dalam beberapa kasus ada juga Cakra yang memiliki kapasitas tak terbatas" jelas Naruto

"lalu contohnya seperti apa?" tanya Kirito

"Seperti Senjutsu, Senjutsu merupakan Energi alam yang dimanfaatkan serta diolah sebagai Cakra, mengingat sumbernya berasal dari luar, bisa dikatakan itu sangat melimpah dan tak terbatas, selain itu menggunakan Senjutsu membuat stamina, serta tubuh kita semakin kuat dan bugar" jelas Naruto

"Wah kalau begitu itu sangat menguntungkan untuk kita jika kita berhasil menguasai Senjutsu, bahkan batasan yang ada bisa kita lewati dengan itu" ucap Eugeo

"Yah walaupun banyak menguntungkan bagi manusia, tetapi ada beberapa kelemahan fatal yang tidak bisa kita perbaiki dalam penggunaan Senjutsu" jelas Naruto

"Kelemahan Fatal?" gumam Kirito

"yah kelemahanya yaitu karena banyaknya energy negative yang beredar dialam ini, membuat kita dituntut untuk menguasai tingkat control Cakra yang sangat tinggi, kalau kita tak bisa mengontrolnya yang ada Energi Negative tersebut akan menelan dan menghancurkan tubuh kita secara perlahan-lahan, kedua kita juga harus duduk diam sejenak menyatu dengan alam agar bisa merasakan, mengumpulkan, serta mendapatkan Energi Senjutsu, dan yang terakhir Senjutsu memiliki batasan waktu dalam penggunaannya, biasanya hanya sekitar 5 menit saja, itu dikarenakan hanya disitulah batas kemampuan tubuh manusia dalam menampung energy alam yang begitu tak terbatas. " Jelas Naruto

"Jadi intinya bukan orang sembarangan lah yang bisa menguasai Senjutsu, tetapi hanya orang memiliki tingkat control Cakra yang tinggi yang mampu melakukan hal itu yah, mengingat banyaknya tingkatan serta kesulitan yang dihadapi dalam upaya untuk mengusai Senjutsu yah" ucap Kirito

"Yah seperti itu, oleh karena itulah Senjutsu itu hanya digunakan dalam keperluan mendesak saja" ujar Naruto.

"Oh begitu rupanya, sayang sekali yah padahal kalau Senjutsu tak ada batasan, tentu pekerjaan manusia akan banyak terbantu kerena penggunaan Senjutsu tadi" gumam Eugeo

"Yah memang sangat disayangkan, tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada manusia bisa menguasai energy yang tak terbatas, kalau itu terjadi dampak negative nya begitu banyak, contohnya seperti rasa tidak akan puas terhadap apa yang ia miliki membuat ia kehilangan jati dirinya, padahal kekuatan bukanlah sebagai alat untuk meraih kekuasaan, melainkan sebagai media penyampaian perasaan manusia agar kita dapat saling mengerti satu sama lainya." Ujar Naruto

"Yah kau benar Naruto, memang sebaiknya itu adalah yang terbaik, jika Dunia ini tak seimbang bagaimana kita akan bisa hidup kedepannya" ujar Kirito

Naruto sendiri mendengar penuturan Kirito sendiri mengiyakan apa yang dimaksud Kirito, berbeda dengan Eugeo sendiri, ia sepertinya merasa masih belum paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Kirito barusan.

"Ah kalian berdua ini bicaranya seperti Kakekku saja, selalu saja seperti orang sok bijak" ucap Eugeo

"Heee.. jangan samakan kami dengan Kakek mu itu Eugeo, otakmu saja yang masih dangkal karena tak mengerti apa yang kuutarakan barusan" ujar Kirito

"Yah aku setuju denganmu Kirito, sepertinya ini memang karena kau kurang rajin belajar Eugeo, mangkanya otakmu itu memiliki daya tangkapnya begitu kurang" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum provokatif kearah Eugeo.

"Teme!.kalian berdua sedang mengejek ku hah!" pekik Eugeo

"Kami tidak sedang mengejek disini, yang kami utarakan itu memang kenyataan, hanya saja kau tidak bisa menerimanya kan Eugeo" ucap Naruto

"Itu benar, sudahlah akui saja kalau kami berdua ini lebih pintar darimu Eugeo" ejek Kirito.

"Argghhh aku tidak tahan lagi, sini kalian berdua akan kuhajar kalian!" pekik Eugeo.

Eugeo sendiri mulai mengerjar Naruto dan Kirito disana, sedangkan Naruto dan Kirito sendiri berlari menghindari Eugeo untuk menangkap mereka, mereka berdua malah berpura-pura seperti akan ditangkap oleh Integrity Knight saat Eugeo akan menangkap mereka berdua.

"Uwwaaaa Kaasaan!... lihat ada seorang Intergrity Knight, yang mau menangkap kami berdua!" pekik Kirito sambil bercanda.

"Uwaaa dia semakin mendekat, Kami-sama tolong kami berdua!" pekik Naruto dengan nada anak kecilnya.

"Koraa! Kalian berdua lihat saja nanti, kalau aku menangkap salah satu dari kalian, tidak ada ampun lagi!" pekik Eugeo

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kirito malah tertawa renyah melihat Eugeo terpancing kerena godaan mereka berdua. Akan tetapi mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau Eugeo semakin dekat, dan akhirnya Eugeo menangkap salah satu kaki mereka berdua. Tentunya tangkapan Eugeo membuat Naruto dan Kirito terjatuh ditanah.

Mereka pun malah berguling-guling, berputar-putar tak karuan, bahkan akibat mereka masih saja bermain-main dipermukaan tanah tersebut, baju mereka malah dipenuhi debu dan kotoran disana. Setelah berguling-guling sebanyak 3 kali akhirnya Eugeor berhasil mendapatkan salah satu dari kedua telapak kaki merek berdua tersebut.

"Rasakan ini, pukulan maut dari Eugeo-sama, hahaha bersiaplah kalian berdua" pekik Eugeo

Sementara berteriak dan tertawa, dia menarik salah satu kaki kedua sahabatnya tersebut dengan tangannya yang kotor, Eugeo lalu secara bergantian menjadi menggelitik salah satu telapak kaki mereka berdua itu. Dan hasil tentu rasa geli yang begitu tak tertahan kan bagi Naruto dan Kirito.

"Ugya, Eugeo...h-hahahaa..." ucap Kirito dan Naruto bersamaan dan kehabisan nafas saat dia berjuang melawan penahanan dan digelitik, tetapi bukannya puas akan hal itu Eugeo malah semakin intens menggelitiki telapak Kaki kedua sahabatnya itu sehingga suara tawa Naruto dan Kirito begitu terdengar di area Gigas Cedar tersebut.

Sayangnya Acara itu harus berakhir karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras yang datang dari belakang mereka bertiga.

"Hora! Kalian bertiga, sepertinya kalian malah bermain-main lagi disaat bekerja!" teriak suara bersamaan dari 2 orang feminim tersebut.

"Uu..." gumam Eugeo

"Ini buruk..." gumam Kirito.

"Yah benar-benar sangat buruk" gumam Naruto

Yah mereka bertiga benar-benar panik, saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut, perasaanya mereka mulai was-was, sejenak Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo mulai mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sumber suara itu, sedikit menggerakan leher mereka bertiga dengan patah-patah, rupanya tepat di dekat batu besar tersebut, ada 2 gadis muda seumuran dengan mereka bertiga tengah berdiri disana sambil membawa masing-masing 1 keranjang rotan. ciri-ciri fisik mereka begitu sangat dikenal oleh Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo, mereka berdua memiliki surai pirang cerah, tinggi tubuh yang sama, kulit putihnya yang sama dan juga jangan lupakan manik mata blue shapire yang begitu identik. Hanya saja ada beberapa perbedaan diantara mereka berdua, yaitu anak gadis pertama dia memiliki gaya rambut pony tail yang dikepang begitu rapi, panjangnya hingga sepinggang, sedangkan anak gadis yang kedua memiliki gaya rambut yang tergerai bebas dan panjang rambutnya kira-kira sama dengan anak gadis pertama.

Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo sendiri hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat kedua sosok itu, rupanya dia adalah Alice Schuberg dan Canaria Schuberg, anak dari kepala Desa Rulid.

Saat ini si Kembar identik tersebut tengah menampakan senyum manisnya kepada ketiga bocah laki-laki yang mereka tegur itu, senyuman si Kembar indentik itu bahkan mampu melelehkan hati para pemuda saat menatap senyumnya yang menawan itu, akan tetapi bagi Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo kini senyum itu ibarat Shinigami yang tengah menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya menuju Neraka, Aura kematian begitu terpancar dan membuat Ketiga bocah laki-laki tersebut mulai bergidik ngeri ketakutan.

"Jadi apakah ada dari salah satu kalian bertiga bisa menjelaskan apa yang kalian perbuat sekarang ini?" ucap Alice sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau tidak, kalian semua sudah tahu akibatnya bukan?" ucap Canari sambil tersenyum manis juga.

Tentu saja Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Canaria barusan, mereka bertiga bisa membayangkan kalau salah satu daun telinga mereka akan lepas ketika si kembar indentik tersebut menjewer salah satu daun telinga mereka bertiga.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari mereka bertiga, membuat Alice dan Canaria mulai semakin tersenyum manis, mereka berdua pun semakin mendekati ketiga bocah itu.

"Jadi adakah dari kalian bertiga berniat melakukan pembelaan disini?" tanya Canaria sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat senyuman Shinigami milik Canaria membuat Kirito dan Eugeo malah mendorong Naruto kearah Canaria yang berdiri disana. Tentu Naruto sendiri merasa kesal karena dirinya malah dikorbankan oleh mereka berdua.

' _Sialan kalian, kenapa kalian berdua malah mendorongku kehadapan mereka berdua'_ ucap kesal Naruto dalam hatinya sambil mengarahkan pandangan terhadap Kirito dan Eugeo untuk meminta penjelasan.

Akan tetapi bukannya penjelasan yang ia dapatkan melainkan siulan tak jelas dari kedua bocah itu. Dan itu tentunya membuat perempatan kekesalan didahi Naruto saat ini juga.

"Nee Naruto-san? Jadi apa alibimu kali ini?" tanya Alice sambil tersenyum dan merilekskan tangannya tersebut.

"yah kami berdua menunggu jawaban darimu Naruto-kun" ucap Canaria sambil melakukan hal sama dengan Alice

Bagaikan menghadapi vonis menuju Neraka, Naruto sendiri mulai bergetar ketakutan melihat ekspresi si kembar identic tersebut, bahkan banyak peluh keringat kini membasahi wajah Naruto saat ini juga

' _Kami-sama, jika kau memang mau menjemputku, hamba mohon jangan bawa hamba bersama kedua Shinigami didepan hamba ini, Hamba belum siap Kami-sama'_ jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Ahh hehehe.. anoo ituuu sebenarnya kami.. sedang melakukan senam kebugaran, yah begitu.. itulah yang baru saja kami lakukan hehehe" ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut membuat Kirito dan Eugeo menjerit dalam hatinya merutuki serta mengutuk kebodohan Uzumaki Naruto kali ini.

' _Ahooo.. kenapa kau mengatakan alasan macam itu!'_ pekik Eugeo dalam hati

' _Baka! Mana mungkin mereka berdua percaya dengan alasan konyol tersebut'_ pekik Kirito dalam hati

Sedangkan Alice dan Canaria malah tertawa kecil dan menampilkan Ekspresi Psycho saat mendengar penuturan Naruto yang begitu konyol.

"Hehehehehe, sayangnya alasan yang kamu utarakan tadi, kami tolak Naruto-san" ucap Alice dengan ekspresi Psycho miliknya.

" Heh kenapa begitu, bukankah senam kebugaran itu sehat" gumam Ngawur Naruto dengan nada panik.

"Sudahlah tidak ada pembelaan lagi, terima saja hukuman ini untuk kalian bertiga hehehehe!" ucap Canaria dengan ekspresi Psycho miliknya.

"tapi.. tapi.." ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah terima saja Hukaman ini Naruto-kun" ucap Canaria sambil tersenyum Psycho.

Dan adegan selanjutnya ada Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo mendapatkan bonus berupa jeweran telinga yang terkenal begitu maut dari si kembar identic tersebut, tentunya disertai teriakan kesakitan dari Naruto, Kirito, dan Eugeo yang begitu membahana di area pohon Gigas Cedar tersebut. Bahkan belum sampai disitu saja, Alice dan Canaria juga memberikan beberapa petuah untuk ketiga bocah nakal tersebut agar tidak mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi.

Mengelus daun telinganya yang panas tersebut, Kirito, Eugeo dan Naruto hanya menggerutu saat mereka menahan rasa perih di daun telinganya tersebut.

"Iteei! Kau kejam sekali Cana-chan, lihat kupingku sampai merah begini" gerutu Naruto

"Mou sudahlah Naruto-kun, ini juga demi kebaikanmu bukan" ucap Canaria.

"Huh yah.. yah aku mengerti Cana-chan, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Naruto sembari cemberut.

Canari sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemberut Naruto kala itu, begitu juga dengan Alice. Setelah melihat Canaria sudah selesai menasehati Naruto, kini Alice mulai menatap Kirito dan Eugeo yang masih mengelus daun telinga mereka.

"dan untuk kalian berdua juga, aku harap kalian berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Alice sambil menatap Kirito dan Eugeo yang masih mengelus daun telinga mereka yang masih memerah tersebut.

"Yah.. yah … kami mengerti Alice" ucap Kirito disusul anggukan Eugeo sebagai tanda mengerti.

penuturan Kirito dan Eugeo tersebut hanya direspon dengan senyuman kecil yang terpancar di wajah Alice. Setelah itu dia pun kemudian mengusulkan untuk makan siang bersama

"Nah dari pada kalian cemberut begitu, mendingan kita lanjutkan saja dengan acara makan siang, yah kan Cana-chan" ucap Alice

"Yah, selain itu kita harus cepat-cepat mengingat beberapa life makanan tertentu tak begitu tahan dengan teriknya sinar matahari bukan" ucap Canaria

Dan ucapan mereka berdua tentu disambut anggukan Antusias Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Alice kemudian meletakkan 2 keranjang rotan itu di tanah, mengambil kain berukuran besar dari dalamnya, lalu membentangkan itu. Ia juga memilih tempat yang landai dan membentangkannya berdua bersama dengan Canaria. setelah selesai terbentang, Kirito dan Naruto dengan cepat melepas sepatunya dan segera mendudukinya. Eugeo kemudian duduk setelahnya, lalu makanan itu dijejerkan satu demi satu di depan tiga pekerja yang lapar tersebut.

Menu hari ini sama seperti kemarin siang, yaitu daging asin dan pai dengan isi kacang panggang, roti hitam berlapis keju dan irisan daging asap, beberapa jeni buah dikeringkan, dan susu hasil perahan tadi pagi. Bahkan meskipun semua makanan selain susu dapat disimpan untuk dimakan nanti, tapi sinar matahari yang kuat di bulan ketujuh masih dapat menghabiskan «Life» dari makanan ini tanpa ampun.

"Cana-chan, tolong periksa Life nya dulu sebelum menghidangkan makanan yah" ujar Alice

"Haii.. Nee-chan" ucap Canaria.

Canaria pun dengan cekatan memeriksa Life makanan yang mereka berdua buat tersebut, dengan memeriksa Stacia Window di masing-masing makanan dan minum, melihat tidak ada masalah, Canaria pun langsung mempersilahkan para pekerja lapar itu untuk memulai acara makan siang.

Tetapi sebelum itu, Alice sedikit memberi isyarat kepada semuanya agar berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai acara makan siang, mereka semua kecuali Naruto memberikan untaian doa kepada Dewi penciptaan agar acara makan siang ini mendapat keberkahan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam, karena dia sendiri tak begitu mengetahui apa yang mereka panjatkan mengingat dia sendiri baru beberapa hari di Dunia barunya tersebut.

Kemudian setelah selesai berdoa mereka pun memulai acara makan siang bersama di bawah pohon Gigas Cedar tersebut.

Mereka berlima melanjutkan makan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Itu sudah jelas dengan tiga anak laki-laki yang kelaparan. Semua makanan segera habis satu demi satu. Pertama tiga potong pai, diikuti oleh sembilan potong roti hitam, lalu sebotol toples susu itu habis, dan, setelah itu mereka berlima menghela nafas lega.

"Minna.. bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Alice

"Kupikir ini lebih baik dari kemarin Alice, yah itulah kurasa" ujar Kirito disusul anggukan Eugeo dan Naruto bahwa mereka menyetujui pendapat Kirito kali ini.

"Begitu yah, syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Alice

"Tapi sebenarnya sih ada yang mengganjal dibenakku kali ini?" gumam Naruto

"memang ada yang tidak enak yah dari makanan buatanku dan Nee-chan yah Naruto-kun?" tanya Canaria harap-harap cemas

"Bukan-bukan itu kok, yang mengganjal pikiran sekarang ini, kenapa sih setiap kita makan siang bersama dibawah sinar matahari, kita harus menghabiskan nya cepat-cepat, padahal kalau bisa menurutku kenapa tidak dinikmati saja" ujar Naruto

"Mau bagaimana lagi Naruto, kan sudah pernah kujelaskan sebelumnya bukan, kalau life sebagian makanan tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari. Kalau kita tak segera memakan makanan tersebut, otomatis makanan itu tidak bisa lagi untuk kita makan" ujar Eugeo

"Yah kau benar, tapi seadainya ad acara untuk mengawetkan makanan tersebut lebih lama" ucap Naruto

"Nah itu, aku setuju denganmu Naruto, oleh karena itu kita tetap akan menjalankan rencana itu kan, Eugeo, Alice?" ujar Kirito sambil menatap Eugeo dan Alice disana.

Eugeo sendiri hanya membalas dengan tatapan pasrahnya sedangkan Alice hanya tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan Kirito

Tapi bagi Naruto dan Canaria kini, mereka berdua malah menjadi kebingungan karena tak begitu mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Kirito barusan.

"Sebenarnya kalian bertiga merencanakan apa sih, memang ada cara untuk mengawetkan makanan untuk lebih tahan lama?" tanya Naruto

"Yah ada kok, dengan es." Ujar Kirito

"Tapi bukannya sekarang ini musim panas, mana es dipanas terik seperti ini" ujar Naruto

"Yah karena itulah kita semua akan mengadakan ekspedisi menuju pegunungan utara" jelas Kirito

"Memang apa hubungnya Pengunungan Utara dengan Es?" tanya Naruto

Dan kali ini Kirito mulai menjeleskan rencana mereka bertiga pada Naruto dan Canaria, Kirito menjelaskan bahwa mereka bertiga akan pergi kepegunungan Utara untuk mencari Es disana, jika rencana mereka berhasil tentu nya ini akan membantu mereka semua dalam usaha mengawetkan makanan, dia secara rinci menjelaskan rencana tersebut, bahkan Kirito sendiri juga menceritakan legenda yang masih ada kaitannya dengan Pegunungan Utara.

Mendengar pemaparan Kirito barusan membuat Naruto dan Canaria mengangguk paham.

"jadi bagaimana, kau mau ikut tidak Naruto?" tanya Kirito

"Hee sepertinya ini sangat menarik, apalagi menyangkut tentang naga yang kau ceritakan barusan, sepertinya sangat menarik, baiklah aku ikut Kirito" ujar Naruto

"Yosh, lalu bagaimana denganmu Canaria? Apa kau akan ikut juga?" tanya Kirito

"Aku sih sebenarnya ingin pergi, tapi apa ini tidak apa-apa yah?" tanya Canaria

"Tenang saja, ini akan baik-baik saja kok, lagi pula Alice dan juga Naruto akan ikut bersama kita, jadi bagaimana Canaria, kamu mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Kirito

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut juga, aku juga penasaran seperti apa itu Pegunungan Utara." Ujar Canaria.

"Yosh kalau begitu kita sudah putuskan besok, saat hari libur tiba, kita berlima akan pergi ke pegunungan Utara" ucap Kirito sambil mengepalkan tangan diudara.

Dan semuanya pun menyutujui ekspedisi kali ini..

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

 _ **Hari ke 3, Bulan ke 7, Tahun 372 Dunia Manusia.**_

Kelihatannya, cuaca itu sangat bagus di hari ketiga di hari libur di bulan ketujuh. Hanya di hari libur anak-anak yang berumur diatas sepuluh, yang sudah diberi Sacred Task mereka, diperbolekan bermain hingga sampai waktu makan malam seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Eugeo dan Kirito biasanya menghabiskan waktu itu dengan melakukan sesuatu memancing dan berlatih teknik pedang dengan anak laki-laki lainnya, tetapi, untuk hari ini bersama dengan Naruto, kini mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah mereka bahkan sebelum kabut pagi menghilang, serta menunggu Alice dan Canaria di bawah pohon tua yang ada di pinggiran desa.

"...Mereka berdua terlambat!" gerutu Naruto

Bahkan meskipun dia telah menunggu bersama Eugeo dan Kirito hanya untuk beberapa menit, Naruto sudah mengeluh.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa berdandan jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan datang tepat waktu bagi perempuan." Ujar Naruto

"Itu tidak dapat diharapkan, perempuan memang seperti itu." Ujar Kirito

"Yah memang terkadang mereka itu banyak melakukan hal yang merepotkan" Ujar Eugeo

Setelah mengatakannya dengan senyuman masam, Eugeo lalu tiba-tiba memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi lima tahun kedepan.

Alice dan Canaria mungkin masih akan menjadi gadis tanpa Sacred Task, orang-orang disekitarnya mungkin akan membiarkan keinginan mereka berdua untuk terus bersama dengan Eugeo dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi karena mereka berdua adalah anak perempuan dari kepala desa, sebagian besar itu telah diputuskan bahwa dia harus berperilaku sebagai contoh dasar bagi perempuan lain di desa. Itu tidak akan lama lagi, mereka berdua akan dilarang untuk bermain dengan anak laki-laki, dan tidak diragukan lagi bahwa mereka berdua harus belajar tidak hanya dengan sacred art tapi juga tentang perilaku sopan santun.

Lalu...Apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Terutama untuk Alice kedepannya, Akankah dia harus menikah dengan keluarga lain?, seperti saudara perempuan tertua Eugeo, Sulinea, jika memang begitu, apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh kedua partnernya tersebut...?

"Oi, kamu terlihat terhuyung. Apa kamu cukup tidur malam kemarin?" Dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto dengan ekspersi yang penuh dengan keraguan, Eugeo mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Yah aku baik-baik saja" ucap Eugeo

"kau yakin, tapi sepertinya kau terlihat melamunkan sesuatu? memang ada apa Eugeo?" tanya Kirito

"Y-Yeah, tidak ada apa-apa kok sungguh, aku baik-baik saja...Ah, dia sudah datang." Ucap Eugeo

Sambil mendengar langkah pelan, dia menunjuk ke arah yang menuju desa. 2 orang yang terlihat dari kabut pagi yang tebal adalah Alice dan Canaria, seperti yang Naruto telah katakan, Alice dengan rambut pirangnya yang disisir rapi telah diikat dengan pita, yang berayun diatas celemek polosnya. Begitu juga dengan Canaria yang rambutnya sedikit memakai pita bunga berwarna merah, dibiarkan tergerai bebas, lurus dan sedikit bercahaya emas. Dan jangan lupakan dia juga memakai gaun warna merah dilengkapi dengan celemek polos miliknya itu.

Eugeo tanpa sadar bertukar pandangan dengan kedua sahabatnya, sementara Naruto dan Kirito sendiri mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum, lalu mereka berbalik untuk berteriak pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua terlambat!" ucap Kirito dan Naruto

"Kalian saja yang terlalu cepat. Berhenti berperilaku seperti anak kecil setiap waktu." Ucap Alice

"Nee-chan sudahlah, lagian kita juga sedikit lama tadi, maaf yah kalau kami terlambat" ujar Canaria

"Sudahlah Cana-chan, jangan meminta maaf, lagi pula perempuan itu membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak dibandingkan anak laki-laki, seharusnya kalian bertiga mengerti dong" ucap Alice

Saat dia selesai mengatakan itu, Alice mendorong keranjang rotan yang di tangan kanannya pada Naruto dan botol air minum di tangan kirinya pada Kirito.

Mereka berdua secara insting mengambil barang itu sebelum berbalik mengarah ke jalan sempit yang terbentang dari utara. Alice membungkukkan badannya untuk memetik sepucuk rumput, mengangkatnya dan mengarahkan ujungnya menuju gunung batu tinggi, dia lalu berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu...Kelompok pencari es di musim panas, berangkat!" seru Alice

"Ayee!" seru semuanya secara serempak sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara tersebut kecuali Eugeo hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Kenapa kita selalu berakhir sebagai (Dua tuan putri dan tiga pengawal?) Sementara memikirkannya, Eugeo bertukar pandangan dengan Kirito serta Naruto dan berlari mengejar si kembar indentik yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Desa ini memiliki jalan yang terbentang dari utara hingga selatan, sementara jalan di sisi selatan yang rata karena langkah kaki manusia dan kendaraan yang datang dan pergi setiap waktu, jalan di sisi utara, yang hampir tidak ada seorangpun tinggal di sana, memiliki banyak akar pohon dan kerikil yang membuat berjalan menjadi sulit.

Tapi, Alice dengan mudahnya melompat melalui jalan kasar itu seolah-olah itu adalah jalan yang rata, berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat saat dia bersenandung.

Bagaimana mengatakannya, dia memiliki kontrol yang bagus pada tubuhnya?, adalah apa yang Eugeo pikirkan. Beberapa tahun lalu Alice kadang-kadang mengikuti latihan pedang bersama anak nakal di desa, dan ranting tipisnya selalu mengenai Eugeo dan Kirito tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tongkat itu seolah-olah itu bisa memotong udara, bahkan jika lawannya adalah roh angin. Jika dia terus melatihnya, itu akan mungkin bahwa Alice akan dapat menjadi penjaga perempuan pertama di desa.

"Penjaga, huh..." Eugeo berguman dengan suara pelan.

Sebelum Sacred Task untuk menebang pohon besar telah diberikan padanya, mungkin itu adalah impiannya, meskipun itu samar-samar dan luar biasa. Semua anak di desa berharap terpilih menjadi seorang penjaga, sebagai ganti dari tongkat kayu yang dibuat dari cabang pohon, mereka akan diberikan pedang besi baru, dan akan belajar di sekolah seni pedang asli.

Tidak hanya itu. Setiap musim gugur, semua penjaga di setiap desa di daerah utara dapat berpartisipasi dalam turnamen pedang yang dilaksanakan di Zakkaria, di bagian selatan. Jika seseorang mendapat peringkat yang tinggi, mereka bisa menjadi penjaga—diakui sebagai swordsman sungguhan baik dari nama dan kenyataan, serta diperbolehkan meminjam pedang resmi yang ditempa oleh pandai besi dari pusat.

Tapi, impiannya belum berakhir hanya sampai disitu. Jika mereka bisa menunjukkan prestasi mereka sebagai penjaga, mereka akan mendapat hak untuk mengikuti ujian masuk «Akademi Master Pedang», yang memiliki sejarah lama dan dibanggakan. Setelah melewati ujian yang sulit, dan lulus dari akademi setelah dua tahun belajar, mereka dapat berpartisipasi dalam turnamen ilmu pedang yang dihadiri Raja Kerajaan Norlangath Utara.

Bercouli yang melegenda dikatakan berhasil memenangkan turnamen ini dengan sangat baik. Pada akhirnya, terkumpulnya semua pahlawan di seluruh penjuru Dunia Manusia yang digelar oleh Gereja Axiom itu sendiri, «Turnamen Persatuan Empat Kerajaan». Hanya seseorang yang memenangkan pertarungan yang bahkan dapat dilihat oleh dewi dengan jelas, orang yang terkuat dari semua swordsman, untuk bertarung melawan mosnter dari tanah kegelapan, untuk diangkat dengan tugas sebagai penunggang naga, seorang «Integrity Knight»—

Sampai titik itu, impiannya telah melewati imajinasinya, tapi mungkin, ada waktu dimana Eugeo memiliki pemikiran tentang itu. Mungkin, jika Alice meninggalkan desa bukan sebagai swordswoman tapi sebagai murid penyihir art, untuk belajar di Zakkaria atau bahkan di «Akademi Master Art» di pusat, pada saat itu, dengan di sampingnya sebagai pengawal, dengan tubuhnya memakai seragam pengawal berwarna hijau dan coklat muda, dengan pedang resmi yang berwarna keperakan berkilauan di pinggangnya, adalah dia...

"Impian itu masih belum berakhir." Tiba-tiba, bisikan datang dari Kirito yang berjalan di sampingnya. Eugeo

mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Kelihatannya, hanya dengan helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan olehnya sebelumnya, Kirito dapat mengetahui semua arti dibalik itu. Instingnya masih tajam seperti biasa. Eugeo membuat senyum masam dan berguman sebagai balasannya.

"Tidak, itu sudah berakhir." Ucap Eugeo

Ya, impian itu sudah berakhir. Di musim semi tahun lalu, Sacred Task sebagai murid penjaga diberikan kepada Jink, anak dari kepala penjaga yang sekarang. Bahkan meskipun kemampuan pedangnya jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan Eugeo dan Kirito, dan tentu saja Alice. Eugeo melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada yang tercampur dengan sedikit kejengkelan.

"Setelah Sacred Task diberikan, bahkan kepala desa tidak dapat merubahnya." Ucapnya

"Dengan satu pengecualian, bukan?" ucap Kirito

"Pengecualian...?" gumam Eugeo

"Ketika tugas itu telah diselesaikan." Ujar Kirito

Kali ini dia membuat senyum masam pada sifat keras kepala Kirito. Patnernya ini masih tidak akan membiarkan ambisinya untuk menebang Gigas Cedar pada generasinya.

"Setelah kita menebang jatuh pohon itu, pekerjaan kita benar-benar akan selesai. Setelah itu kita dapat memilih Sacred Task kita sendiri, bagaimana?" ujar Kirito

"Itu benar, tapi..." ucap Eugeo

"Memang kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mengintrupsi pembicaraan Kirito dan Eugeo, karena sedari tadi dia hanya mendengarkan Kirito dan Eugeo berceloteh ria.

"yah sebenarnya kami berdua ingin menjadi seorang Knight" ujar Kirito

"Oh seorang Knight, seperti itu sangat menarik, lalu kenapa kalian tak mewujudkannya saja?" tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana kami bisa mewujudkan hal itu semua, dengan Sacred Task yang menjengkelkan ini, dan juga beberapa hal yang terjadi di Desa, aku pikir semuanya sudah berakhir" ucap Eugeo

"Kau ini Eugeo, selau saja pesimistis, kalau kau memang ingin cita-citamu terwujud, maka kuat kanlah usaha dan tekadmu untuk meraih itu semua" ujar Naruto

"Mudah mengatakan hal itu, tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan, Sacred Task milik kami itu mustahil diselesaikan dalam waktu dekat, asal kau tahu itu butuh waktu 900 tahun lagi untuk menyelesaikan itu semua" ujar Eugeo

"Jika memang begitu, tinggal berusaha 1000 kali lipat dari usahamu hari ini Eugeo" ujar Naruto

"Yah aku setuju denganmu Naruto, lihat selama ada kemauan pasti ada jalan bukan" ucap Kirito dengan optimis.

"Yah.. yah aku tahu itu" ucap Eugeo

"Nah begitu dong, harus semangat, oh yah bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Apa kau tidak memiliki cita-cita?" tanya Kirito

"Cita-cita yah" gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit

Tentu dahulunya Naruto adalah anak yang begitu ambisius seperti Kirito, sejak kecil dia selalu lantang berteriak untuk menjadi Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa, akan tetapi kenyataanya dia bahkan sudah tak bisa menggapainya karena sudah berada dikehidupan yang berbeda.

' _Ah, dari pada aku memikirkan masa lalu, lebih baik aku kembali menatap hidupku'_ pikir Naruto

"Dulu sih aku punya, tetapi karena aku tidak ingat sama sekali apa cita-citaku, jadi aku tak tahu harus menjadi apa" jelas Naruto

"Ah kalau begitu bagaimana kau ikut saja bersama kami, kita bertiga pasti bisa menjadi Knight terhebat sepanjang masa bukan" ucap Kirito

"Yah mungkin aku akan memikirkannya kembali, menjadi Knight tidak terlalu buruk juga" ucap Naruto

"Yah, kita bahkan bukan hanya menjadi Knight biasa saja, bahkan Intergrity Knight pun kita juga bisa melakukannya kalau ada kemauan dari diri kita" ujar Kirito

"yah aku sangat setuju denganmu, lalu sebenarnya apa yang mendasari Keyakinanmu bahwa kita bisa melakukan hal itu semua Kirito?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya Aku sangat senang, aku tidak mendapat Sacred Task sebagai penggembala atau petani. Tugas itu tidak pernah akan berakhir, tapi tugas kita berbeda. Aku yakin pasti ada cara, dalam tiga...Tidak, dua tahun kita semua akan menebangnya, dan lalu..." ucap Kirito

"Kita akan mengikuti turnamen ilmu pedang di Zakkaria." Ucap Eugeo

"Apa? Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama, Eugeo?" ucap Kirito

"Yah, tapi sayangnya Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kirito dan Naruto terlihat hebat seorang diri." Ucap Eugeo

"Begitu juga dengan Aku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua terlihat hebat, lihat saja nanti kedepannya Uzumaki Naruto akan Knight lebih hebat dari kalian berdua" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum provokatif

Tentu penuturan Naruto sendiri hanya mengundang gelak tawa dari Kirito maupun Eugeo

Setelah saling bertukar perkataan, Eugeo merasa perasaan aneh bahwa itu bukan lagi impian yang tidak nyata. Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil tersenyum lebar, membayangkan pemandangan ketika mereka menerima pedang resmi, kembali lagi menuju desa, dan membuat mata teman-temannya terbuka lebar karena rasa iri.

Alice dan Canaria yang berjalan di depan mereka tiba-tiba berbalik ke belakang.

"Hei kalian bertiga, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan secara rahasia?" ucap Alice

"Yah sedari tadi, aku lihat kalian begitu asik berdiskusi, memang kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Canaria

"T-Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir jika ini adalah waktunya makan siang, bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kirito dan Eugeo

"Y-Yeah." Ucap Eugeo dan kirito

"Bukannya kita baru saja berjalan? Juga, lihat, kita dapat melihat sungainya sekarang." Ucap Alice

Ketika mereka melihat ke arah dimana bagian ujung dari rumput yang Alice pegang tunjukkan, mereka dapat melihat permukaan air yang bergerak di sana. Sumber dari sungai Ruhr berasal dari Puncak Barisan Pegunungan, yang mengalir menuju bagian timur desa Rulid, berlanjut menuju bagian selatan kota Zakkaria. Di tempat bertemunya jalan dengan sungai, jalannya terbagi menjadi dua, jalan kanan melewati jembatan Rulid utara menuju hutan timur, jalan kiri terbentang ke utara menyusuri tepi sungai di bagian barat. Arah yang kedua jalan itu menuju utara.

Saat Eugeo sampai di persimpangan, dia membungkuk di tepi sungai, lalu mencelupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam aliran air yang jelas dan membuat suara gemericik. Karena sekarang pertengahan musim panas, air yang membeku saat awal musim semi mulai menghangat. Itu akan terasa menyenangkan jika dia dapa melepaskan bajunya dan melompat ke dalam air, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukannya di depan Alice dan Canaria.

"Ini bukanlah suhu dimana dapat membuat bongkaan es mengapung. Apa memang ada es disekitar sini?" ucapnya

Eugeo berkata dan berbalik ke sampingnya, Kirito dan Naruto meringis sebelum memprotes.

"Karena itu kita pergi ke gua besar dimana es itu berasal, bukan?" ucap Kirito

"Yah, kau seharusnya sudah tahukan kalau sekarang ini kita masih jauh dari pegunungan Utara, jadi dari pada mengeluh sebaiknya kita tetap lanjutkan perjalanan bukan" ujar Naruto

"yah perkataan kalian memang benar, tapi kita harus kembali sebelum bel sore. Mari kita lihat...Saat Solus(matahari) berada di tengah-tengah langit, kita seharusnya mulai segera kembali ke desa." Ucap Eugeo.

"walau begitu kita tak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang. Jika memang begitu maka kita harus cepat bukan !" ucap Alice sambil mengarahkan padangannya pada sahabatnya disana.

Di belakang Alice, yang sedang melangkah di semak-semak, mereka berempat mempercepat langkah mereka untuk mengejarnya. Dahan pohon yang menjalar dari bagian kiri berperan sebagai sebagai kanopi, menghalangi sinar matahari, lalu ada juga udara dingin yang terangkat dari permukaan sungai di sisi kanan, itu semua membantu mereka bertiga berjalan dengan nyaman bahkan meskipun Solus sudah terangkat tinggi di atas langit. Jalan yang berada di tepi sungai yang lebarnya sekitar satu mel tertutupi dengan rumput pendek musim panas, dan hampir tidak ada kerikil atau lubang yang membuat berjalan menjadi sulit.

Eugeo berpikir, kenapa mereka tidak pernah melangkahkan kaki melewati kolam kembar bahkan sekali, meskipun itu sangat mudah untuk berjalan menuju kesana. «Perbatasan Utara» yang tertulis di peraturan desa melarang anak-anak untuk melewatinya yang bahkan masih jauh dari kolam kembar. Jadi bahkan jika mereka pergi sebelum sampai tempat itu,

ya—itu dapat dikatakan bahwa perasaan tidak nyaman dari peraturan itu yang membuat kaki mereka tidak dapat bergerak ketika melihat perbatasan itu dihadapan mereka. Bahkan meskipun dia dan Kirito selalu mendengarkan keluhan dari orang dewasa yang berbicara tentang tradisi, memikirkan tentang itu, jauh dari melakukannya mereka berdua bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang melanggar peraturan atau Taboo. Petualangan sederhana hari ini menjadi yang terdekat bagi mereka untuk hampir melakukan perbuatan terlarang.

Eugeo mulai merasakan sedikit kekhawatiran, dia melihat Kirito dan Alice yang berjalan dengan santai di depannya, mereka bahkan menyanyikan lagu gembala dengan merdu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Canaria yang tepat berada dibelakang Alice dan Kirito hanya melihat sekitarnya dengan intens, mengapa begitu karena bagi mereka berdua ini salah satu pengalaman barunya menjelajahi tempat asing, Mereka semua...Apa mereka tidak memiliki rasa takut atau khawatir sedikitpun?, sambil memikirkannya, Eugeo mendesah sedih.

"Hei, tunggu." Ucap Eugeo

Dia memanggil, mereka berempat yang terus berjalan tapi kemudian berbalik secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Eugeo?" tanya Alice

Alice memiringkan kepalanya sementara bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam dan dipenuhi tujuan.

"Kita sudah agak jauh dari desa sekarang...Apa tidak ada hewan berbahaya di sekitar sini?" ucap Eugeo

"Eh—? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bagaimanapun juga." Ujar nya

Alice mengataannya sementara melihat padanya, saat Kirito, Naruto dan Canaria perlahan mengangkat bahunya, seakan-akan mereka juga berpendapat sama dengan Alice.

"Hmm...Donetti yang memiliki cakar panjang besar yang kakek lihat, dimana dia mengatakan hewan itu berada?" tanya Eugeo

"Itu berada di sekitar pohon apel hitam di timur, bukan? Tapi itu adalah cerita lama dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu bagaimanapun juga." Jelas Canaria.

"Jika hewan yang ada di sekitar sini, itu mungkin rubah bertelinga empat. Eugeo, kamu sangat penakut, bukan?" ucap Kirito

Saat mereka berempat tertawa 'Ahaha', Eugeo dengan cepat membantah.

"T-Tidak, ini bukan tentang takut atau tidak...Kita tidak pernah pergi melewati kolam kembar sebelumnya, bukan? Aku hanya ingin kita untuk lebih hati-hati. Apalagi dengan kejadian yang menimpa Canaria kemarin." Jelas Eugeo

"Maksudmu Goblin?" tanya Naruto yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Eugeo.

"Yah…yah itu maksudku, apa kalian tidak takut kalau diperjalanan nanti ada Goblin yang menyerang kita semua." Ujar Eugeo

"Sudahlah Eugeo, tenang saja tidak usah cemas, aku yakin kejadian kemarin itu hanya kebetulan belaka, mungkin saja Goblin lolos dari serangan Intergrity Knight yang berjaga diperbatasan" jelas Kirito

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan salahkan aku, karena aku sudah memberi peringatan pada kalian semua" ujar Eugeo

"Yah, yah tenang saja Eugeo-sama, kami akan ingat nasehat yang engkau berikan pada kami" goda Naruto

Dan penuturan Naruto sendiri mengundang gelak tawa terutama bagi Kirito.

"Ah Terserah kalian semua" ucap Eugeo sambil cemberut.

Melihat wajah Eugeo yang cemberut tentu semuanya malah terkikik halus, tapi sebelum itu. sebelum mereka menyadari, pandangan mereka telah dipenuhi dengan pegunungan berbatu putih bersih, dan diatasnya ada langit biru dimana mereka hendak mencari sesuatu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka merasa memiliki perasaan melihat cahaya kecil berkilauan diantara awan, tapi mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun saat mencoba memfokuskan pandangan mereka. Mereka berlima saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum tertawa karena perasaan malu.

"—Itu hanya dongeng, bukan? Naga es yang tinggal di dalam gua itu, pastinya, hanya cerita yang dibuat beberapa lama oleh, Bercouli bukan." Ujar Naruto

"Oioi, jika kamu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu di desa, pukulan dari kepala desa akan dijatuhkan pada kepalamu Naruto. Swordsman Bercouli adalah pahlawan Rulid setelah semua." Ucap Eugeo

Kata-kata Eugeo membuat senyuman terlihat di wajah semua orang sekali lagi, dan Alice mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita tiba di sana. Lihat, jika kalian terus berjalan santai seperti itu, kita tidak akan mampu untuk tiba di sana sebelum makan siang." Seru Alice

—Seperti yang dikatakannya, Eugeo tidak berpikir mereka akan sampai di «Puncak Perbatasan Pegunungan» selama setengah hari hanya dengan berjalan bagaimanapun juga.

Puncak Barisan Pegunungan, seperti yang disebutkan dalam namanya, merupakan batas dari dunia, dengan kata lain, batas dari daerah manusia yang terbagi dari empat kerajaan yaitu utara, selatan, timur, dan barat, untuk desa Rulid yang berada di lokasi paling utara dari kerajaan utara, itu bukanlah suatu tempat dimana langkah anak kecil dapat mencapainya dengan mudah.

Jadi, Eugeo benar-benar terkejut ketika, tepat sebelum matahari mencapai bagian tengah langit, sungai Ruhr, yang perlahan menjadi menyempit, menghilang di depan jalan masuk gua yang terbuka di berada di dasar dari tebing curam.

Hutan lebat yang terbentang di kedua sisi tiba-tiba menghilang, di depan matanya adalah tebing curam abu-abu yang tidak rata terbantang ke atas. Jika dia melihat ke atas, dia dapat melihat secara samar-samar langit biru yang melintasi barisan pegunungan berwarna putih murni itu dari kejauhan, tebing batu ini tanpa keraguan adalah, Puncak Barisan Pegunungan Utara.

"Inikah Pengunungan Utara?" gumam Naruto tidak percaya

"Kita telah sampai...? Ini, Puncak Barisan Pegunungan...Bukan? Bukankah ini sedikit terlalu cepat...?" gumam Kirito

Kirito, yang kelihatannya tidak mempercayainya, mengatakan itu dengan suara samar-samar. Canaria juga merasa tidak percaya kalau Pergi ke Pegunungan Utara bisa secepat ini, dirinya hanya diam sambil menatap intens dihadapanya, dan Itu juga sama seperti Alice, yang berbisik dengan mata birunya yang terbuka lebar.

Yah dihadapan mereka kini ada sebuah Pegunungan Utara yang konon tertutupi salju abadi meski Dunia manusia mengalami musim panas sekalipun. sebuah keagungan alam yang diciptakan oleh Dewi Stacia sebagai pintu perbatasan Dunia manusia dengan Dark Territory (Tanah Kegelapan).

Dan kini kelima bocah berumur 12 tahun tersebut sudah berada disana.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 2 is Done**_ _ **. Oke tanpa basa-basi Auhtor langsung saja menceritakan apa yang dibahas didalam Chapter 2, tentunya didalam Chapter 2 tersebut, Ekpedisi menuju Pegunungan Utara, masih belum terdapat konflik yang begitu intens, hanya masih pengenalan Cerita, untuk membangun cerita selanjutnya**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto_** ** _(_** ** _ナルト_** ** _)_** ** _disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **_disclaimer_** ** _Kawahara Reki_**

 ** _RE:Life-_** ** _in Underworld_**

 ** _Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini._**

 ** _Chara_** ** _: Naruto_** ** _Uzumaki,_** ** _Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Alice Schuberg dan Canaria Schuberg (OC)_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance._**

 ** _Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca_**

 ** _Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic_** ** _lainya_** ** _atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan._**

 ** _RnR please .. hehehehehe_**

 ** _Arc 01 : Beginning_**

 ** _Chapter 03 : Naruto Sayonara_** _ **!**_

* * *

 _ **Hari Ketiga, Bulan Ke 7, Tahun 372, Kalender Dunia Manusia.**_

 _ **Pegunungan Utara, Kerajaaan Norlangarth Utara**_

Hutan lebat yang terbentang di kedua sisi tiba-tiba menghilang, di depan mata adalah tebing curam abu-abu yang tidak rata terbentang ke atas. disisi atas, dapat melihat secara samar-samar langit biru yang melintasi barisan pegunungan berwarna putih murni itu dari kejauhan, tebing batu ini tanpa keraguan adalah, Puncak Barisan Pegunungan Utara.

"Inikah Pengunungan Utara?" gumam Naruto tidak percaya

"Kita telah sampai...? Ini, Puncak Barisan Pegunungan...Bukan? Bukankah ini sedikit terlalu cepat...?" gumam Kirito

Kirito, yang kelihatannya tidak mempercayainya, mengatakan itu dengan suara samar-samar. Canaria juga merasa tidak percaya kalau Pergi ke Pegunungan Utara bisa secepat ini, dirinya hanya diam sambil menatap intens dihadapanya, dan Itu juga sama seperti Alice, yang berbisik dengan mata birunya yang terbuka lebar.

Yah dihadapan mereka kini ada sebuah Pegunungan Utara yang konon tertutupi salju abadi meski Dunia manusia mengalami musim panas sekalipun. sebuah keagungan alam yang diciptakan oleh Dewi Stacia sebagai pintu perbatasan Dunia manusia dengan Dark Territory (Tanah Kegelapan).

Dan kini kelima bocah berumur 12 tahun tersebut sudah berada disana.

"Secepat inikah kita berpergian ke pegunungan Utara" gumam Alice

Seperti yang dia katakan. Itu sangat mungkin anak-anak dari desa—atau bahan orang dewasa telah melewati perbatasan itu tanpa menyadarinya. Memikirkan tentang itu, sekitar tiga puluh menit berjalan dari kolam kembar, ada suatu tempat yang sedikit ke atas dan ke bawah, apakah tempat itu adalah Perbatasan Utara?

Sementara Eugeo masih melihat keadaan sekitar dengan keraguan, bisikan Canaria dengan nada serius yang tidak biasanya mencapai telinganya.

"Jika ini adalah Puncak Perbatasan Pegunungan...Lalu di sisi lain adalah Tanah Kegelapan, bukan? Jika memang begitu...Kita hanya berjalan selama empat jam, jumlah waktu yang sama yang bahkan tidak akan membuat kita ke Zakkaria. Rulid...Memang berada di perbatasan dunia..." gumam Canaria

Eugeo berdiri dengan kebingungan menanggapi bisikan Canaria barusan, Kita tinggal di desa untuk waktu yang lama tapi kita tidak mengetahui dimana lokasi desanya di dunia ini? Tidak—mungkinkah bahkan orang dewasa tidak mengetahui bahwa Puncak Barisan Pegunungan itu sedekat ini? Selama tiga ratus tahun dalam sejarah, seseorang yang melewati hutan lebat yang terbentang dari bagian utara desa, selain dari Bercouli, adalah kita...? Bagaimanapun juga...Ini sangat aneh. Eugeo berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kenapa itu aneh.

Setiap hari, di waktu yang sama, semua orang dewasa memakan sarapan mereka, pergi bekerja di lahan atau peternakan, menempa atau memintal di tempat kerja mereka seperti hari sebelumnya. Apa yang Alice katakan sebelumnya, bahwa empat jam tidak cukup untuk mencapai Zakkaria, tentu saja, mereka semua tidak pernah pergi ke Zakkaria sebelumnya, Aku dengar dari orang-orang dewasa bahwa itu membutuhkan waktu dua hari berjalan melewati jalan utama selatan untuk mencapai kota itu. Tetapi, berapa banyak orang dewasa yang pergi ke Zakkaria dan kembali...?

Memikirkan dengan cepat dari pertanyaan membingungkan yang muncul di pikiran Eugeo, segera tersapu oleh suara Alice.

"—Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan selain masuk ke dalam setelah kita datang hingga sejauh ini. Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita kita makan siang terlebih dahulu." Seru Alice

Dengan mengatakan itu, dia menarik keranjang rotan dari tangan Naruto, lalu merendahkan pinggangnya di semak pendek dimana itu berganti menjadi bebatuan.

"Ini yang aku tunggu, perutku sudah merasa lapar sedari tadi." Dengan suara bersemangat dari Naruto

"Begitu juga denganku" ujar Kirito

Sementara itu Eugeo juga duduk di atas rumput. Aroma harum dari pai menghilangkan sisa dari keraguannya, semua yang dapat dia ingat adalah perutnya mulai mengeluh karena rasa lapar.

Alice dan Canaria menghentikan tangan yang terulur dari Naruto dan Kirito dengan memukulnya sementara sambil memeriksa life dari masing-masing makanan. Setelah mereka berdua selesai memeriksa semua makanan yang masih memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa, Alice langsung mengeluarkan pai isi kacang dan ikan, sedangkan Canaria juga menyusun pai isi apel dan walnut, dan buah persik kering ditempat selayaknya. Sebagai tambahan, Canaria juga menuang air Siral yang tersimpan di kantung air ke gelas kayu, ini juga sudah diperiksa untuk tidak segera menghilang.

Saat mereka berdua memperbolehkan ketiga bocah laki-laki tersebut untuk makan siang, Naruto yang sudah cukup kesal hingga tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia mulai memakan pai kacangnya, sementara Kirito juga langsung mengambil pai ikannya untuknya dan dia lalu bicara dengan suara yang tidak jelas saat menguyah makanan.

"Gua itu...Jika kita menemukan banyak es, maka kita tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memakan makan siang besok." Ujar Kirito

"yah dengan begitu kita bisa makan siang dengan santai" ujar Eugeo

Menelan makanannya, Naruto berbalik untuk menghadapnya dan menjawab.

"Tapi memikirkan tentang itu, bahkan jika kita berhasil menemukan esnya, bagaimana kita dapat mempertahankan Lifenya dengan suatu cara sejak awal? Jika semuanya meleleh sebelum waktu makan siang besok maka tidak ada gunanya kita melakukan ini, bukan?" tanya Naruto kepada mereka semua

"Mu..." gumam Mereka semua akan tetapi berbeda dengan Kirito yang malah membuat gestur seakan-akan 'Aku tidak memikirkan tentang itu,' bahu Kirito menurun, lalu Alice berkata dengan nada yang tidak peduli.

"Jika kita membawanya dengan cepat dan menyimpannya di gudang rumahku, untuk beberapa malam sama sekali tidak masalah." ujar Alice

"Yah aku setuju dengan Nee-chan, mungkin itu cukup beberapa malam jika kita menyimpanya disana" ucap Canaria

"Yah memang begitu, seharusnya Kalian bertiga, sedari awal telah memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Masa hanya kami berdua saja yang memikirkan hal tersebut. " Ujar Alice

Saat mereka bertiga menyadari pemikiran mereka tidak berguna sama sekali, Eugeo, Naruto dan Kirito mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka dengan memenuhi mulut mereka dengan makanan. Bahkan meskipun mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu, si Kembar indentik masih makan dengan kecepatan biasanya seperti sebelumnya sebelum meminum air Siral.

Setelah selesai, Canaria kemudian melipat dan menaruh kain putih dengan rapi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang rotan, setelah semua beres kini giliran Alice untuk mencuci gelas-gelas2 yang kotor tersebut, dia pun langsung saja berdiri. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju sungai terdekat dengan tiga gelas di tangannya, dan mencucinya dengan cepat di sungai.

"Uhyaa."

Dia mengeluarkan suara aneh saat masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan ketika dia kembali, Alice merentangkan tangannya, yang telah dikeringkan dengan menggunakan celemek, pada Eugeo.

"Air di sungai itu sangat dingin! Itu seperti air sumur saat di tengah musim dingin." Ucap Alice

Apa yang Eugeo lihat adalah telapak tangan kecil yang berubah menjadi kemerahan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam itu pada tangan Alice, tentu saja untuk saling berganti rasa hangat dari tangannya dengan rasadingin di tangannya.

"Tunggu...Hentikan itu." Cicit Alice

Pipi kecilnya sekarang berubah menjadi warna yang sama dengan tangannya, dan Alice menarik kembali tangannya. Pada saat itu, Eugeo menyadari dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh dirinya yang biasanya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ah...Tidak, itu.." ucap Eugeo dengan gagap.

"Tidak.. apa hanya saja.." cicit Alice

"Baiklah, bukannya kita seharusnya berangkat sekarang, tuan dan nyonya sekalian yang terhormat ?" Intrupsi Naruto sembari tersenyum kearah mereka berdua layaknya seorang pengawal pangeran dan putri Kerajaan.

Sedangkan Kirito dan Canaria sendiri hanya terkikik halus mendengar godaan dari Naruto kepada Eugeo dan Alice barusan.

'Apa kau berencana untuk membantuku keluar dari situasi ini Naruto?' Eugeo tersenyum sementara mengatakan itu dan perlahan menendang kaki Naruto, dan setelah perbuatan kasarnya, dia mengangkat kantung air menuju bahunya, dan berjalan ke dalam gua tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Itu sangat sulit dipercaya bahwa sumber dari Sungai Ruhr, sungai jernih yang diikuti oleh mereka berlima sampai sekarang, akan menjadi sekecil ini. Dengan diameter sekitar satu setengah mel, sungai kecil ini mengalir keluar dari gua yang terbuka di tebing yang tinggi, dan di sisi kirinya, ada batu yang berukuran sama menonjol keluar, dia melangkah pada itu dan berjalan ke dalam gua.

Eugeo berpikir, Bercouli telah melangkah pada batu ini tiga ratus tahun lalu, saat dia mencoba yang dia bisa untuk masuk ke bagian dalam gua. Tiba-tiba, suhu dari sekelilingnya menjadi turun, dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang tidak tertutupi bagian lengan baju pendeknya.

Dia berjalan maju sebanyak sepuluh langkah sambil memastikan dua langkah dari belakang mengikutinya. Pada titik itu, Eugeo menyaadari dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, dia menurunkan bahunya dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Oh tidak...Aku tidak membawa lampu. Kirito, Naruto, apa kalian membawa lampu?" tanya Eugeo

Bahkan meskipun dia hanya sekitar lima mel dari jalan masuk gua, suasananya sudah cukup gelap hingga dia tidak dapat mampu membedakan eskpresi dari mereka berempat. Kegelapan yang tebal di dalam gua itu, itu sangat normal untuk mempercayai harapan pada partnernya untuk menangani hal yang dia sendiri telah lupakan,

Tapi jawabannya adalah "Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menyadari sesuatu yang kau tidak sadari juga?" dan "begitu juga dengan aku" ucap Kirito dan Naruto dengan nada yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang aneh.

"S...Sungguh, kalian bertiga..." ucap Alice dengan nada geram, sementara Canaria sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ketiga bocah laki-laki yang begitu konyol itu.

Sementara Eugeo memikirkan berapa banyak dia suara yang hebat hari ini, dia melihat ke arah rambut pirang yang samar-samar berkilauan. Alice sejenak melihat ke sampingnya beberapa kali sebelum memasukkan tangannya pada saku celemek mereka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tipis dan panjang. Itu adalah 2 pucuk rumput yang dia ambil ketika mereka memulai petualangan mereka.

Dia pun lalu memberikan 1 pucuk itu pada Canaria, setelah itu masing-masing dari mereka berdua menggenggam rumput di tangan kanannya, dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan ujungnya, mereka berdua menutup matanya. Mulut kecil mereka berdua ikut bergerak, upacara yang aneh dalam Pengucapan Suci yang Naruto tidak tahu yang mulai terdengar di udara.

Akhirnya masing-masing dari tangan kiri mereka berdua dengan cepat memotong simbol rumit, cahaya lemah yang pucat mulai bersinar dari ujung rumput yang mengembang lingkaran. Cahaya itukemudian meningkatkan sinarnya dalam waktu singkat, dan menjauhkan kegelapan dari gua dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Ooo."

"Wow..."

" Sugooii"

Kirito, Naruto dan Eugeo tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara kekaguman pada saat yang bersamaan.

Bahkan meskipun mereka telah mengetahui Alice dan Canaria telah mempelajari sacred art, mereka bertiga hampir tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat melihatnya sendiri.

Berdasarkan ajaran Sister Azariya, semua upacara dimana semua kekuatannya berasal dari dewi kehidupan Stacia, dewi matahari Solus atau dewi bumi Terraria— —kecuali darkness art yang digunakan oleh pelayan dewa kegelapan Vector— semuanya ada untuk menjaga aturan dan keseimbangan dunia, jadi itu semua tidak boleh digunakan secara sembarangan.

Sacred art yang digunakan Sister dan muridnya hanya ketika tanaman obat di desa tidak mampu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit atau luka. Karena Eugeo memahami tentang ini, dia berbalik pada Alice, yang memegang sepucuk rumput yang bersinar dengan warna aneh, dan tanpa sadar bertanya.

"Ah, Alice, Canaria...Mengunakan art seperti itu, apakah tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kalian berdua akan dihukum karena ini...?" tanya Eugeo

"Tenang saja, yang kita berdua lakukan ini adalah Sacred art biasa kok, jadi tidak masalah" ucap Canaria

"Hmph, lagipula jika sebanyak ini akan membuat kami berdua dihukum, tentu kami berdua pasti sudah tersambar petir sebanyak sepuluh kali." Ucap Alice

"..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Alice memberikan rumput yang bersinar itu kepada Eugeo dengan senyuman. Dia mengambilnya memikirkanya sebelum bergumam 'Hiee', dan menyadarinya. Dan begitu juga dengan Canaria memberikan rumput yang bersinar itu pada Naruto.

"Kami berdua! yang berada didepan!?" Pekik Eugeo

"Tentu saja, atau kalian mau membiarkan dua orang gadis lemah berjalan di depan?" ucap Alice

"Eh tapi.. kan.." ucap Eugeo

"Sudahlah tenang saja, ada aku disampingmu Eugeo" ujar Naruto sambil menenangkan Eugeo.

Naruto dan Eugeo ada di depan, Alice dan Canaria berada ditengah sedangkan Kirito berjaga di belakang.

"Jangan menghabiskan waktu lagi, ayo cepatlah dan segera pergi." Ucap Alice

"Y-Ya."

Seolah-olah dia didorong oleh semangat, Eugeo mengangkat obor kecil itu dan berjalan dengan ketakutan menuju ke dalam gua.

Susunan batu yang berliku ini kelihatannya terus terbentang dengan terus menerus.

Dindingnya memperlihatkan cahaya biru keabu-abuan seolah-olah itu terlihat basah. terkadang, dia khawatir dengan gerakan gemerisik yang kecil di bagian gelap dimana cahaya tidak mencapainya.

Tetapi, tidak peduli bagaimana Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya, dia tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menyerupai es sama sekali. Meskipun terkadang ada sesuatu yang berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat seperti es yang tergantung di langit-langit, dia segera tahu bahwa itu batu hanya dengan memandangnya saja. Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, Eugeo dan Naruto memanggil Kirito yang ada di belakangnya,

"Hei...Sudah pasti, kau mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ada es segera saat kita memasuki gua, bukan?" ucap Eugeo

"Aku mengatakan? Sesuatu seperti itu." Ujar Kirito

"Yah, tadi kau bilang seperti itu bukan" ucap Naruto

"Tapi memangnya aku mengatakan hal itu?" ujar Kirito

"bukannya Kau mengatakannya tadi!" tegas Eugeo

Saat Eugeo mendekati Kirito yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan ketidaktahuan yang dibuatnya, Alice menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan Eugeo dan dengan cepat berbisik.

"Hei, bawalah cahayanya sedikit lebih dekat." Seru Alice

"...?"

Eugeo membawa sepucuk rumput tadi mendekati wajah Alice. Dia membulatkan bibirnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas dalam pada cahaya.

"Ah..." gumam Alice

"Lihat, kau melihatnya bukan? Nafas kita menjadi berwarna putih, seperti saat musim dingin." Ujar Eugeo

"Wow, benar. Dan aku baru memikirkan mengenai bahwa itu telah menjadi dingin untuk waktu yang sekarang..."

Menghiraukan keluhan Kirito, Eugeo dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan diikuti dengan Alice serta Canaria.

"Bahkan meskipun di luar musim panas, di dalam gua ini musim dingin. Sudah pasti ada es disini." Ucap Canaria

"Yeah, mari kita cari lebih jauh lagi." Ucap Naruto

Naruto pun membalikkan badanya diikuti dengan Eugeo disampingnya, Naruto sendiri memiliki perasaan bahwa gua ini menjadi lebih lebar sedikit demi sedikit saat mereka menuju lebih dalam, dia kembali dengan cara berjalan hati-hatinya sebelum berjalan maju.

Apa yang mereka dengar, selain dari suara dari sepatu kulit mereka yang bersentuhan dengan batu, hanyalah suara dari aliran air tanah. Bahkan meskipun mereka telah mendekati sumbernya, aliran air itu sama sekali tidak melemah.

"...Jika kita memiliki perahu, maka untuk pulang kembali akan lebih mudah." Untuk Kirito yang dengan santai mengatakannya dari belakang,

Eugeo memarahinya dengan "Jangan bicara terlalu keras." Saat mereka telah memasuki gua lebih dalam daripada yang mereka telah rencanakan, tentu saja, apa yang terpikir di pikirannya adalah

"—Hei, jika naga putih itu benar-benar keluar, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Alice

Alice membisikkan itu seolah-olah dia dapat membaca pikiran Eugeo.

"Tentu saja... apa lagi yang dilakukan, selain dari la..."

Jawaban dari pertanyaan bisikan tadi langsung dipotong oleh suara nekat dari

Kirito.

"Itu t-tidak-apa-apa. Naga putih itu mengejar Bercouli karena dia mencuri pedang harta karun miliknya, bukan? Itu sudah pasti tidak akan menghiraukan kita untuk mengambil es.—Hmm, tapi jika mungkin aku ingin mengambil sisik darinya bagaimanapun juga..." ujar Kirito

"Oi, apa yang kau pikirkan, Kirito?"

"Kau benar juga Kirito, jika kita dapat kembali dengan bukti bahwa kita telah melihat naga yang asli, Anak penjaga desa itu bersama teman-temannya akan mati karena perasaan iri terhadap kita." Ujar Naruto malah menyetujui ide gila Kirito.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan memberitahu kalian berdua sekarang, jika kalian berdua dikejar oleh naga itu, kita hanya akan meninggalkan kalian berdua dan lari dari tempat ini." Pekik Eugeo

"maaf Eugeo-kun, suaramu terlalu keras, aku khawatir kalau es tajam di atas tepat diatas kita akan jatuh akibat keributan ini." Tegur Canaria

"Itu karena Kirito dan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh harus kau menegur mereka juga, Cana..."

Tiba-tiba kakinya membuat suara yang aneh, dan Eugeo berhenti bicara. Parin, itu adalah suara dari sesuatu yang pecah di bawah kakinya. Dia membuat cahaya yang ada di tangan kanannya mendekati kaki kanannya dengan cepat sebelum tanpa sadar membiarkan suaranya keluar.

"Ah, lihat ini." Seru Eugeo

Mendengar seruan Eugeo, semuanya pun membungkuk untuk melihatnya, Eugeo lalu menggerakkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Air yang terkumpul di batu berubah menjadi es tipis yang menyelimuti permukaan halus batu abu-abu tersebut. Dia mengulurkan jarinya untuk mengambil bagian lembaran tipis yang transparan itu.

Setelah menaruh itu di telapak tangannya untuk beberapa detik, benda itu meleleh menjadi tetesan air, mereka bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain dan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan senyuman.

"Ini es, tidak ada keraguan tentang itu. Pasti ada lebih banyak lagi di dalam sana." Ujar Eugeo

Eugeo mengatakan itu sementara menyinari sekelilingnya, sebagian besar cahaya biru yang terpantul sesuatu yang menyerupai air yang membeku. Dan itu tenggelam pada kegelapan yang pekat dari dalam gua, jauh di dalam...

"Ah...Bagaimanapun juga, ada banyak cahaya di sana."

Sama seperti yang Alice bilang, Eugeo menggerakkan tangan kanannya, dari titik cahaya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dia dapat melihatnya berkelap-kelip dan bersinar dengan lemah. Saat dia benar-benar melupakan tentang naga putih, dia berlari menuju arah itu.

Berdasarkan waktu yang mereka tempuh, kelihatannya mereka telah berjalan sekitar ratusan mel dalamnya. Tiba-tiba, dinding di bagian kiri dan kanan berakhir. Pada saat yang sama, pemandangan menakjubkan yang mendebarkan terlihat dihadapan mata mereka.

Luas. Itu sangat sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa mereka ada di gua bawah tanah, karena ruangan terbuka yang sangat luas. Luasnya sudah pasti beberapa kali lebih luas dari pusat desa yang ada di depan gereja.

Dinding melengkung, yang hampir mengelilingi seluruh keadaan sekeliling, tidak lagi terlihat seperti dinding abu-abu basah yang mereka sampai sekarang, tapi tertutup oleh lapisan biru terang, tebal, yang transparan. Lalu, setelah melihat pada permukaan lantai, akhirnya mereka semua memahami, serta mengerti, kalau tempat ini adalah sumber dari sungai Ruhr., itu adalah kolam raksasa—tidak, danau akan jauh lebih cocok.

Tetapi, permukaan airnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Itu membeku dengan kuat untuk semuanya, dari tepi hingga bagian tengah. Diantara jejak kabut putih di yang berada di sekitar danau, sesuatu yang berbentuk pilar aneh menonjol keluar, tingginya dengan mudah melebihi tinggi dari ketiga anakanak itu Itu memiliki bentuk pilar segi enam yang tajam dengan ujungnya sangat runcing. Itu seperti biji kristal yang pernah ditunjukkan kakek Garitta kepada Eugeo dan Kirito.

sebelumnya. Tapi, benda itu jauh lebih besar, dan jauh lebih indah. Tak terhitung pilar biru transparan yang tebal itu menyerap cahaya suci dari sepucuk rumput yang dipegang Eugeo dan Naruto, sebelum melepaskannya ke enam arah, yang juga memantul lebih jauh, menyinari seluruh ruangan luas itu. Jumlah dari pilar tersebut bertambah banyak saat itu mendekati bagian tengah, dan sepenuhnya menjadi menghalangi bagian paling tengah danau.

Itu es. Dinding sekelilingnya, danau yang ada dibawah kaki mereka, pilar aneh berbentuk segi enam, semuanya terbuat dari es. Dinding biru itu yang terbentang vertical, dan menutupi jauh di ketinggian, seperti kubah gereja.

Mereka berlima melupakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit, berdiri disana untuk beberapa menit sementara menghembuskan nafas putih. Tidak lama kemudian, Alice samar-samar berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"...Dengan es sebanyak ini, kita dapat mendinginkan seluruh makanan di desa." Ujar Alice

" bahkan…. kita bisa menggunakannya es sebanyak sampai musim dingin tiba" ujar Canaria

"Atau lebih tepatnya, ini bahkan dapat mengubah desa menjadi di pertengahan musim dingin untuk beberapa waktu. Ujar Kirito

" —Baiklah, dari pada semakin penasaran, lebih baik mari kita periksa di dalam." Ujar Naruto

Segera setelah Naruto berbicara, Kirito dan Naruto kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum menaruh kakinya di danau es. Mereka berdua perlahan menaruh beban tubuh mereka diatas Danau beku itu, dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua melangkah pada itu dengan kedua kakinya, dan tidak ada satupun suara es tebal yang retak.

Mereka berdua selalu seperti ini. Bahkan meskipun Eugeo memiliki tugas untuk menahan perbuatan kenekatan kedua partnernya, tapi saat ini perasaan keingintahuannya jauh lebih unggul mengalahkan rasa cemasnya.

' _jika memang benar-benar ada naga putih di dalam, Aku betul-betul ingin melihatnya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi._ _'_ Pikir Eugeo

Memegang sacred light lebih tinggi, Eugeo serta Alice dan Canaria mengejar Naruto dan Kirito yang sudah berada didepan. Dengan hati-hati menghindari membuat suara keras langkah kaki, mereka bergerak dari bayangan satu es besar menuju es lainnya dengan bagian tengah danau itu sebagai tujuan mereka.

—Ini benar-benar hebat, jika kita melihat naga asli, untuk kali ini cerita tentang kita

akan terus diceritakan selama beberapa ratus tahun lagi, bukan? Dan jika, hanya jika, kita dapat melakukan apa yang yang tidak dapat dilakukan Bercouli...Dengan membawa pulang apapun dari harta karun yang tertimbun milik naga tersebut dengan kita, akankah kepala desa mempertimbangkan Sacred Task kita...?

"Mugu."

Di saat Eugeo memperluas mimpi di siang hari sementara masih berjalan, hidungnya menabrak bagian belakang kepala Naruto, yang tiba-tiba berhenti, dengan wajah merengut. Disaat bersamaan Kirito juga berhenti dan memandang apa yang Naruto lihat

"Oi Naruto, jangan tiba-tiba berhenti seperti itu." Tegur Eugeo

Tetapi, Tidak ada jawaban dari partnernya. Sebagai gantinya, rintihan pelan keluar.

"….Apa itu…." Gumam Naruto

"Eh….?" Gumam Eugeo

"Apa sebenarnya itu!" ujar Kirito

Eugeo memiringkan kepalanya di saat yang sama saat si Kembar identik tersebut berada di sampingnya, dan melihat ke depan dari samping Naruto dan Kirito.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bertiga bica..." tegur Alice tetapi

Alice, yang melihat hal yang sama seperti ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya tersebut tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Itu adalah gunungan dari tulang belulang. Itu semua adalah tulang belulang yang terbuat dari es biru. Itu bersinar dengan kuat seolah-olah mereka adalah patung kristal. Setiap masing-masing darinya berukuran besar, berbagai bentuk tulang belulang saling bertumpuk satu sama lain, membuat sebuah gunungan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan tinggi ketiga anak-anak itu.

Di atasnya, sebuah bongkahan besar yang memberitahu mereka siapa pemilik makam ini. Sebuah tengkorak, mereka semua pun dapat mengerti hal itu hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Lubang matanya yang kosong, lubang hidung yang panjang, tanduk-tanduk yang menonjol keluar dari punggungnya, tak terhitung sejumlah taring seperti pedang berbaris di tulang rahang yang tergantung.

"Tulang belulang….Naga putih?"

Canaria berbisik dengan suara rendah.

"Apakah itu sudah mati….?" Tanya Eugeo

"Ah….Tapi, kematiannya bukan karena alasan alami." Gumam Naruto

"Kau benar, ini sangat mencurigakan" ujar Kirito

Rupanya jawabannya datang dari Naruto dan Kirito yang telah mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali, Eugeo sangat jarang melihat wajah Kirito seperti ini, begitu juga dengan Naruto, saat ini wajah Naruto, dia seperti mengalami emosi yang cukup sulit disiratkan.

Kemudian Naruto sendiri berjalan beberapa langkah, dari tempat di dekat kakinya, dia mengambil cakar besar yang kelihatannya berasal dari kaki depan naga itu.

"Lihat….Ada banyak luka disini, ujungnya juga hampir terpotong dengan rapi." Ujar Naruto

"Disini juga, ada beberapa bekas sayatan dibagian moncongnya" ujar Kirito yang juga memeriksa bagian kepala Naga itu.

"Naga itu bertarung melawan sesuatu….? Tapi, makhluk hidup yang dapat membunuh naga…." Gumam Alice

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan Alice melayang di pikiran Eugeo. Berbicara tentang «Naga Putih Utara», mahluk itu adalah salah satu yang hidup di berbagai tempat di Puncak Barisan Pegunungan, yang membatasi seluruh dunia, melindungi Dunia Manusia dari kekuatan kegelapan, penjaga terkuat dunia. Makhluk hidup seperti apa yang dapat membunuh sesuatu seperti ini...?

"Bertarung dengan hewan atau naga lain seharusnya tidak akan memberikan luka seperti ini."

Kirito berkata sementara menekan ibu jarinya pada moncong naga tadi.

"Hn, kau benar Kirito, ini seperti sayatan benda tajam" ujar Naruto

"Eh….? Kalau begitu, apa…." Tanya Canaria

"Ini adalah luka tebasan pedang. Apa yang membunuh naga ini adalah— manusia." Ujar Naruto

"T-Tapi….sebenarnya, bahkan Bercouli, pahlawan yang memenangkan turnamen di pusat bahkan tidak dapat melakukannya dan melarikan diri. Ini menggelikan, bahkan swordsman dari seluruh tempat…" jelas Eugeo

Berbicara sampai titik itu, Alice kelihatannya menyadari sesuatu dan tenggelam dalam keheningan. Beberapa saat dalam keheningan telah terjadi di danau es yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah makam besar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bisikan yang dipenuhi dengan ketakutan mengalir dari mulut kecilnya.

"….Integrity Knight….? Integrity Knight dari Gereja Axiom membunuh naga putih….?" Gumam Alice terbata-bata.

Integrity Knight, penjelmaan hukum dan peraturan mutlak, dan juga simbol pelayan dari dewi, membunuh naga putih, yang juga penjaga Dunia Manusia. Jenis cerita seperti ini, yang umur sebelas tahun telah dijalani Eugeo, tidak pernah memikirkannya, jadi dia tidak berpikir bahwa dia dapat menerimanya dengan mudah.

Setelah menderita karena pertanyaan yang dia tidak mampu telan atau memikirkannya untuk sesaat, dia menggerakkan tatapannya ke samping, meminta jawaban dari kedua partnernya.

"….Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Kirito

Tetapi, jawaban Kirito juga dipenuhi oleh kebingungan yang besar.

"Mungkin…..Mungkin juga Tanah Kegelapan juga memiliki seorang knight yang sangat kuat, dan knight itulah yang membunuh naga putih ini…Tapi jika itu memang benar, maka itu sangat aneh karena sampai sekarang bahkan tidak pernah satu kali pun pasukan kegelapan melewati Puncak Barisan Pegunugan. —setidaknya, ini bukanlah perbuatan oleh pencuri bagaimanapun juga…"

Setelah dia selesai berbicara, Kirito melangkah menuju sisa-sisa naga itu dan perlahan meletakkan kembali cakar tadi pada gunungan tulang belulang. Kemudian, dia menarik sesuatu yang panjang dari dasar gunungan tulang belulang itu.

"Uo….Ini benar-benar sangat berat…." Keluh Kirito

Dia memperlihatnya pada semuanya setelah dia terhuyung-huyung saat dia itu sekitar satu mel. Itu adalah pedang panjang, dengan gagang perak dan sarung pedang yang tebuat dari kulit putih. Penahannya dihiasi oleh pahatan mawar biru yang indah, dengan sekali pandangan saja, mereka mengerti bahwa nilainya jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan semua pedang di desa.

"Ah…ini, mungkin…" gumam Alice

Alice berkata saat dia melihatnya, Kirito mengangguk pada perkataannya.

"Yeah. «Blue Rose Sword» yang Bercouli hendak curi dari pangkuan naga putih yang tertidur. Aku ingin tahu kenapa orang yang membunuh naga itu tidak mengambilnya…"

"Jadi ini pedang legendaris yang kalian berdua ceritakan kemarin" gumam Naruto sambil melihat pedang yang coba Kirito bawa

"yah aku yakin, tidak salah lagi, memang pedang ini adalah Blue Rose Sword" ujar Kirito

Dia menunduk sementara berbicara, dan mengangkat gagang pedang itu dari tanah dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi, bahkan dengan seluruh kekuatannya, dia hanya mampu mengangkatnya ke atas beberapa cens saja dari lantai.

"….Terlalu berat." Keluh Kirito

Kirito melepaskan tangannya saat berteriak, pedang panjang itu terjatuh ke lantai es sekali lagi dengan suara berat. Sebuah retakan kecil dapat terlihat di atas es tebal, pedang itu kelihatannya memiliki berat yang tidak dapat dibayangkan meskipun dengan penampilan tipisnya.

"….Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan pedang ini?" tanya Kirito pada semuanya

"….Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita membawanya ke Desa, dan menunjukanya pada teman-teman kita, bahwa kita sudah mendapatkan pedang legendaris ini, aku yakin mereka semua pasti iri." usul Naruto

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, bahkan dengan kita bertiga mengangkatnya secara bersamaan, itu tidak mungkin membawanya kembali ke desa. Bahkan meskipun kita terbiasa menangani kapak penebang pohon setiap hari….Selain itu, kelihatannya masih ada banyak harta karun di bawah tulang belulang itu bagaimanapun juga…" ujar Eugeo

"….apapun itu, mungkin sebaiknya kita semua jangan berpikir tentang mengambil apapun dari tempat ini…." Ujar Canaria

"Benar yang dikatakan Cana-chan, Apalagi ini merupakan salah satu pedang Legenda, kita tidak bisa mengambilnya dengan sembarangan, karena akan banyak masalah muncul ketika kita membawa barang yang bukan berasal dari tempatnya.." ujar Alice

Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk atas teguran yang diberikan Alice dan Canaria.

Bahkan meskipun mengambil piala kecil kembali dan membanggakan diri pada anak-anak lain dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka telah mengambilnya tanpa membangunkan naga itu maka itu akan menjadi sebuah cerita petualangan yang hebat, tindakan mengambil harta karun dari tempat ini sudah jelas akan dianggap sebagai pencurian makam. Meskipun peraturan Taboo Index tentang «Mencuri» terhadap manusia tidak berlaku pada situasi ini, itu bukan berarti mereka dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan selama itu tidak dilarang.

"Mari mengikuti rencana kita, hanya mengambil es. Kalau hanya es saja, bahkan kalau naga itu masih hidup, naga itu akan memaafkan kita, pasti." Ujar Eugeo

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, Eugeo berjalan mendekati bongkahan es, dan menghentakkan kaki di kristal es kecil yang menonjol dari dasar es seperti tunas yang baru tumbuh. Pakin, dengan suara yang bagus, dia mengambil bongkahan yang hancur itu itu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Alice, yang membuka tutup keranjang rotan yang kosong dan menaruh es tadi kedalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kirito melakukan hal sama seperti Eugeo, dan menyerahkan es tersebut pada Canaria dan Alice.

Mereka berlima berkosentrasi kerja untuk menaruh pecahan es ke dalam keranjang rotan tanpa berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Ketika dasar dari es tadi sudah habis, mereka bergerak menuju kolom es berikutnya dan mengulangi perbuatan mereka. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, keranjang rotan besar telah penuh dengan kristal es yang terlihat seperti permata biru transparan.

"Yo...sho-tto."

Canaria mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengangkat keranjang rotan sementara melihat kumpulan cahaya di antara tangannya.

"…..Indahnya. Entah mengapa, itu terasa sangat sia-sia untuk membawa ini pulang dan membiarkan itu semua mencair." Ujar Canaria

"Bukannya kita membawa pulang ini untuk memperpanjang Life kotak makan siang kita Cana-chan?"

Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang merupakan fakta sementara mengerutkan dahinya, Canaria tiba-tiba menyerahkan keranjang itu pada anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Eh? Aku harus membawa keranjang di perjalanan pulang juga?" keluh Naruto

"Bukannya sudah jelas Naruto-kun ? Lagipula ini terlalu berat untukku, Lihat Kirito-kun bahkan membawa keranjang rotan dari Nee-chan" ujar Canaria sambil melirik Kirito sedang membawa keranjang rotan dari Alice.

Mencoba untuk melerai dari pertengkaran mereka, Eugeo dengan cepat mengatakan.

"Aku akan membantu kalian berdua, kita bisa bergantian membawanya?" tanya Eugeo

"Baiklah aku mengerti.." ujar Naruto

"—Baiklah, jika kita tidak segera kembali sekarang, kita tidak akan sampai di desa sebelum malam hari. Bukankah kita sudah berada di dalam gua ini selama satu jam?" ujar Eugeo

"Ah…karena aku tidak dapat melihat Solus, aku tidak tahu waktu sekarang. Apa ada suatu sacred art yang bisa menunjukkan waktu sekarang?" tanya Kirito

"Tidak ada!"

Alice dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, sebuah jalan keluar kecil dapat terlihat dari salah satu sisi danau es yang luas ini.

Kemudian, melihat sekitar, di sisi yang berlawanan ada jalan keluar lainnya. Alice dan Canaria pun bersamaan mengikuti jalan itu.

Kemudian, Alice menurunkan bahunya sebelum berbicara.

"—Semuanya, sebenarnya mana yang kita lalui saat datang barusan?" tanya Alice

Eugeo, Naruto dan Kirito dengan segera menunjuk ke arah yang mereka yakin sebagai jalan keluarnya. Tentu saja, mereka menunjuk jalan keluar yang berbeda. Seharusnya ada jejak kaki—sayangnya, tidak ada satupun jejak kaki pada permukaan es yang halus itu, sisi dimana air dari danau ini mengalir pasti jalan keluarnya—sayangnya, itu mengalir dari kedua sisi, arah dimana tengkorak itu melihat adalah jalan keluarnya—sayangnya, itu tidak melihat ke arah manapun setelah semua pilihan tadi telah berakhir sia-sia, akhirnya Alice mulai menjelaskan sesuatu yang kelihatannya menjadi petunjuk.

"Ingat, bukankah tadi ada genangan air membeku yang diijak Eugeo dan pecah? " ujar Alice

"hmm kalau begitu, mungkin Jika kita berjalan mendekati jalan keluar dan melihatnya, maka itu adalah jalan keluar yang benar." gumam Canaria

Aku mengerti, seperti yang mereka berdua katakan. Seolah-olah menyembunyikan perasaan malu karena dia sendiri tidak dapat memikirkan hal itu, Eugeo terbatuk, sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, mari kita mengecek sisi yang terdekat." Ujar Eugeo

"Aku berpikir jalan itu yang benar bagaimanapun juga..." gumam Naruto

Sementara Naruto menggerutu dengan enggan, Eugeo menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mendorong punggungnya sementara memegang rumput di tangan kanannya dengan tinggi, dan melangkah menuju saluran air di depannya. Ketika kolom es yang memantulkan cahaya tadi telah menghilang dari sekeliling mereka, apa yang awalnya sacred light yang dapat diandalkan sekarang terasa tidak dapat diandalkan. Ketiganya mempercepat langkah kaki mereka.

"….Hmm, kita tidak tahu jalan pulang, hampir sama seperti Berin bersaudara dalam dongeng. Itu akan sangat bagus jika kita menebarkan kacang di perjalanan kota, karena tidak ada burung yang memakannya bagaimanapun juga." Gumam Kirito

Perkataan aneh dari Kirito entah bagaimana terasa dipenuhi dengan kepura-puraan, Jadi partnernya yang santai seperti dia bisa merasa gelisah juga, huh? Eugeo sebaliknya menjadi sedikit tertawa.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita tidak memiliki kacang sejak awal. Kalau kau mau memanfaatkan apa yang telah kau pelajari, bagaimana kalau kau meletakkan bajumu di setiap percabangan jalan yang kita lalui tadi?" ujar Eugeo

"Kau benar Eugeo, tapi sebelum itu aku malah bertaruh kalau Kirito bakal terkena flu musim dingin terlebih dahulu kerena melepas bajunya ditengah gua dingin seperti ini" ujar Naruto sedikit tertawa

"Kalian berdua, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal konyol itu!." pekik Kirito

Saat Kirito berbicara dengan nada tinggi, Alice menepuk punggungnya.

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak berguna dan dan lihat tanah itu dengan hati-hati. Jika kita melewatkannya, ini akan menjadi masalah….atau bahkan…." Tegur Alice

Saat Alice memotong perkataan Kirito, dia mengerutkan dahinya sebelum melanjutkan berbicara.

"Hei, kita sudah berjalan cukup lama sampai sekarang tapi masih belum melihat genangan es yang pecah tadi…. Jadi, itu sebenarnya berada di jalan lainnya?" ujar Alice

"Tidak, mari pergi sedikit lebih jauh… Ah, dengar." Seru Kirito

Saat Kirito tiba-tiba meletakkan jarinya ke mulutnya, Alice malah berhenti berbicra. Kemudian Mereka semua mendengar dengan teliti. Memang benar, ada suara lain yang tercampur dengan suara dari aliran air tanah.

Itu terdengar seperti siulan sedih dengan nada yang naik dan turun.

"Ah...itu seperti suara angin." Ujar Canaria

Canaria bergumam. Memang benar, mereka semua juga menyadari bahwa suara ini mirip dengan suara puncak pohon yang dimainkan oleh angin.

"Jalan keluarnya sudah dekat! Itu sangat bagus kita mengambil jalan ini, ayo cepat!" seru Kirito

Saat dia memanggil mereka semua dengan perasaan lega, dia mulai berlari untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hei, kau akan terpeleset jika kau lari di tempat seperti ini." Tegur Alice

Tapi bahkan meskipun dia berkata mengatakan itu, Alice juga mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mengikuti mereka dari belakang adalah Naruto, yang membuat ekspresi keraguan.

"Tapi...Apakah angin musim panas terdengar seperti ini? Entah kenapa….itu terdengar seperti suara angin dingin di musim dingin..." ujar Naruto

"Angin lembah yang kuat berhembus seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, mari segera keluar dari tempat ini." Ujar Eugeo

Cahaya di tangan kanan Eugeo terayun dengan keras saat dia mendekat menuju jalan keluar gua, Hatinya telah dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang menginginkan untuk cepat pulang menuju desa, ke rumahnya. dia yakin keluarganya akan terkejut saat dirinya memperlihatkan pada mereka pecahan es yang dia dapatkan dari si Kembar Identik tersebut.

Tapi, es ini akan dengan cepat mencair. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik jika dia mengambil satu koin perak dari tempat itu... ...Saat dia memikirkan hal itu, dia melihat sebuah cahaya kecil dari kegelapan yang ada di depan.

"Jalan keluar!" seru Eugeo

Dia yang berteriak dengan wajah tersenyum, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi merah yang samar-samar. Mereka memasuki ke dalam gua sekitar waktu makan siang, itu kelihatannya waktu yang mereka habiskan di dalam sekitar satu jam atau lebih, itu kelihatannya mereka berada di dalam gua bawah tanah lebih lama daripada yang mereka sadari. Jika Solus mulai terbenam di barat, dan mereka tidak segera pulang, mereka tidak akan sampai ke desa pada saat waktu makan malam.

Eugeo mempercepat langkah kakinya. Suara angin keras yang menggema di dalam gua telah mempengaruhi suara sungai.

"Hei, Eugeo, berhenti sebentar! Ini aneh, ini baru dua jam telah berlalu tapi..."

Alice yang berlari di belakangnya menaikkan volume suaranya karena kegelisahan. Tetapi Eugeo tidak berhenti. Dia sudah merasa cukup dengan petualangan ini. Sekarang ini, dirinya ingin segera pulang ke rumah bahkan meskipun beberapa saat lebih cepat—

Berbelok ke kanan, berbelok ke kiri, dan berbelok ke kanan lagi, akhirnya cahaya itu benar-benar menyebar di seluruh pandangnya. Jalan keluar itu hanya tinggal beberapa mel di depan. Dia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan sementara perlahan mengurangi kecepatan larinya, sebelum benar-benar berhenti.

Gua ini berakhir tepat di situ.

Tetapi, di depan mata Eugeo bukanlah dunia yang dia ketahui. Seluruh langitnya berwarna merah tua. Tapi itu bukanlah warna dari matahari yang tenggelam. Pertama dari semuanya, Solus tidak dapat terlihat di bagian manapun dari langitnya. Seperti jus dari dari anggur gunung yang menggantung yang terlalu matang—atau darah domba yang merembes keluar, hanya kepudaran, dari warna

merah tua pucat yang tersebar di sepanjang pandangannya. Tanahnya berwarna hitam. Di sisi lain terdapat barisan pegunungan curam aneh yang memiliki titik di depan pegunungan berbatu yang memiliki bentuk aneh, permukaan air yang dapat terlihat dari sini dan dari sana telah dikotori dengan warna hitam dengan sesuatu yang mengingatkan pada abu. Kulit yang membengkok dari pohon mati berwarna putih seperti tulang yang dipoles.

Angin, yang bertiup kencang seolah-olah ingin dapat merobek apapun menjadi bagian kecil, menggetarkan ujung pohon mati itu, menyebabkan suara menjerit yang keras. Ini adalah tanpa keraguan, adalah suara angin yang mereka dengar dari dalam gua.

Tempat seperti ini, sebuah dunia yang diabaikan oleh dewi, bukanlah Dunia Manusia yang Eugeo tinggali. Lalu—apa yang mereka sedang lihat, pemandangan ini adalah—

"Tempat apa ini..!" ucap Naruto terbata-bata yang sudah berada dibelakang Eugeo.

"Dark...Territory..." gumam Kirito

Suara serak Kirito dengan segera terbawa oleh suara angin. Tempat dimana kekuasaan Gereja Axiom tidak dapat mencapainya, tanah dimana suku mosnter yang melayani dibawah Dewa Kegelapan, Vector, dunia yang mereka pikir hanya ada di dalam dongeng yang dikisahkan oleh para tetua desa, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah ke depan.

Saat dia memikirkan hal itu, bagian tengah dari kepala Eugeo menjadi dingin membeku, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain tetap berdiri. Seolah-olah mengetahui informasi itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, sejumlah besar dari itu itu terbang terlintas masuk ke dalam bagian pikiran yang belum pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

Di dalam kepalanya, yang dipenuhi warna putih bersih, terdapat satu kalimat yang tertulis dalam bagian awal dari Taboo Index, bersinar terang dan jelas. Bab pertama, kalimat ketiga, paragraf kesebelas yang seharusnya telah dia telah lupakan setelah berbicara dengan Alice hari sebelumnya.

『 Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh pergi melewati Puncak Barisan Pegunungan yang membatasi batas Dunia Manusia』 .

"Tidak... jangan pergi lebih jauh lagi..." seru Eugeo

Eugeo dengan berani menggerakkan mulutnya yang kaku dan memaksa kata-kata itu keluar. Dia membentangkan tangannya seolah-olah mencegah Kirito, Naruto, Alice dan Canaria, yang ada dibelakangnya, agar tidak terjatuh. Saat itulah. Suara hantaman logam keras bergema dari atas, membuat tubuh Eugeo bergetar karena keterkejutan. Dia melihat ke atas pada langit merah dengan refleks.

Di dalam latar yang berwarna merah darah, dia dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih terjalin dengan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam.

Saat mereka terbang pada ketinggian yang menakutkan, mereka terlihat seperti cahaya yang kecil. Itu kelihatannya ukuran mereka yang sebenarnya jauh melebihi manusia. Di saat kedua tubuh yang terbang itu saling bertukar tempat, mereka

berpisah sebelum mendekat satu sama lain lagi, pada saat mereka tergabung, suara logam yang berhantaman bergema beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ksatria naga..."

Kirito yang melihat ke atas langit di samping Eugeo dan Naruto, berbisik dengan suara serak. Seperti yang dikatakan partnernya, keduanya yang bertarung satu sama lain memiliki leher dan ekor panjang, mereka adalah naga terbang besar, dengan setiap dari mereka memiliki sepasang sayap berbentuk segitiga. Tubuh penunggang mereka dapat terlihat di punggungnya, yang memiliki senjata pedang dan perisai.

Seseorang yang menunggangi naga putih memiliki armor berwarna perak putih, dan penunggang naga hitam adalah knight yang memiliki armor hitam legam. Pedang

mereka berwarna seperti itu juga, sinar cahaya menyilaukan dari pedang knight putih itu tertahan oleh cahaya hitam yang keluar dari pedang knight hitam.

Sementara kedua knight tadi saling bertarung satu sama lain dengan pedang mereka, suara gemuruh dari hantaman yang bergema, saat sejumlah besar percikan api yang kecil menari di udara.

"Kirito-kun, Aku ingin tahu jika knight putih itu adalah…. Integrity Knight dari Gereja lalu yang mereka lawan itu mungkinkah?..." ujar Canaria

Kepada perkataan Canaria, Kirito perlahan mengangguk.

"Benar….Knight hitam adalah Darkness Knight dari pasukan kegelapan" ujar Kirito

"Jadi, semua Knight hitam itu adalah Darkness Kngiht dan yang mereka lawan itu adalah Intergrity Knight!" gumam Naruto dengan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Yah begitulah" ujar Kirito.

Mereka semua terus melihat pertarungan kedua Knight yang bermusuhan itu, bahkan mereka semua sedikit terperangah melihat aksi dilakukan Intergrity Knight yang sedang berusaha menghabisi musuhnya tersebut. akan tetapi bagi Naruto kini, dirinya sepertinya mengetahui betul kalau pertarungan kedua Knight itu berjalan imbang, karena dia sendiri juga sudah berpengalaman dengan namanya pertarungan, jadi dia bisa menilai hal itu.

" bahkan, aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku dapat menilainya, kalau pertarungan mereka benar-benar imbang. Apa mungkin Darkness Knight memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Intergrity Knight, sehingga pertarungan mereka berjalan imbang." gumam Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Eugeo

Eugeo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sembarangan.

"Integrity Knight adalah yang knight terkuat di dunia. Dia tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh seorang Darkness Knight." Bantah Eugeo

"walaupun begitu, Aku ingin tahu tentang perkataaan Naruto barusan, mengenai jalan nya pertarungan ini." Ujar Kirito seakan ingin membuktikan pendapat Naruto.

"kau bisa melihatnya, tidak terlalu ada banyak perbedaan dalam sword skill mereka. Keduanya tidak mampu menembus pertahanan lawan mereka. bahkan mereka saling bertahan satu sama lainya, aku jadi yakin kalau mereka masih menahan kartu As mereka masing-masing dalam pertarungan ini" Ujar Naruto.

Dengan segera setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Seolah-olah mendengar suaranya, knight putih menarik tali kekang naganya dan menciptakan celah yang lebar. Naga hitam itu mengepakan sayapnya dengan keras untuk memperpendek jarak.

Tetapi, sebelum jarak itu dapat berkurang, naga putih itu membalikkan kepalanya secara tajam dengan membengkokkan lehernya, bersamaan dengan tindakan yang terlihat seperti mengumpulkan kekuatan. Dengan segera setelah itu, sementara masih tetap mengayunkan lehernya, rahangnya terbuka lebar. Sebuah api tidak berwarna menyembur keluar dalam garis lurus di antara taringnya, dan membungkus tubuh knight naga hitam secara keseluruhan.

Teriakan yang mempengaruhi suara angin yang menusuk telinga Eugeo. Naga hitam memutar tubuhnya dengan kesakitan, begetar dengan hebat di tengah udara dan menurun. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan itu, Integrity Knight mengganti pedangnya dengan busur panah besar berwarna coklat kemerahan dan menarik tali busur hingga batasnya, sebelum melepaskan anak panah panjang. Anak panah samar-samar menarik sebuah jalur api di tengah udara, tanpa meleset, itu menusuk pada dada knight hitam itu.

"Ah..."

Canaria mengeluarkan suara kecil yang terdengar seperti jeritan.

Saat kulit dari kedua sayapnya benar-benar telah terbakar, naga hitam itu kehilangan kemampuan untuk terbang dan menggeliat dengan keras di tengah udara. Knight hitam terpisah dari punggungnya, dan dengan jejak darah yang keluar, yang mulai jatuh tepat menuju jalan masuk gua dimana mereka bertiga berdiri.

Pertama, pedang hitam tadi tertusuk ke dalam tanah yang tercampur kerikil, menciptakan suara keras. Selanjutnya, di tempat yang sepuluh mels jauhnya dari mereka bertiga, knight terjatuh. Terakhir, naga hitam tadi menabrak pada pegunungan berbatu yang sangat jauh jaraknya, menggerakkan ekor panjangnya sambil berteriak kesakitan, sebelum itu berhenti bergerak sama sekali.

Di depan kelima anak kecil yang menatap tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun, knight hitam menahan rasa sakit, mencoba untuk mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya. Di atas armor metal pelindung dada yang bersinar pudar, lubang dalam dari luka tusukan anak panah dapat terlihat. Wajah knight, yang tersembunyi di balik pelindung wajah yang tebal, memandang lurus ke arah mereka bertiga.

Tangan kanannya yang sedikit gemetaran terulur keluar seolah-olah meminta pertolongan. Tapi dengan segera setelah itu, sejumlah besar darah segar tersembur keluar dari leher armor tersebut, knight itu terjatuh ke tanah. Cairan merah tersebar luas dari tubuhnya yang tidak lagi bergerak, membasahi pada celah pada tanah kerikil hitam itu.

"Ah...Ah..."

Suara lemah keluar dari Canaria yang berada di samping kanan Naruto. Bergerak seolah-olah dia terhisap menuju kesana, dengan terhuyung-huyung dia melangkah ke depan—menuju bagian luar gua. Eugeo tidak sempat bereaksi. Tetapi, Naruto di yang berada samping kirinya membuat teriakan pelan namun tajam "Jangan!" Canaria mendengar suara itu,

tubuhnya bergetar, mencoba untuk berhenti. Tapi kakinya tersandung, tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Kali ini Eugeo mengulurkan tangannya bersamaan dengan Naruto secara refleks, mencoba menggenggam baju Canaria.

Tetapi, ujung jari mereka terlepas, karena tak begitu kuat menahan licinnya, akibat kedua telapak tangan mereka terbasahi oleh cucuran keringat. Ketika Naruto dan Eugeo sudah pasrah karena mereka berdua gagal menangkap Canaria disana.

Alice dan Kirito berhasil yang merespon lebih cepat dengan menangkap Canaria, mereka berdua berhasil membawa Canaria keatas, akan tetapi setelah menyelamatkan Canaria barusan, membuat Alice melupakan hal penting, bahwa kondisi tubuhnya kini sangat rawan, dan membuat posisinya jatuh akibat retakan tanah yang dirinya pijak barusan, akibatnya…

Alice terjatuh ke tanah gua dan mengeluarkan suara nafas yang pelan, diikuti dengan jejak rambut pirang panjangnya.

Dia hanya terjatuh. Bahkan jika dia mengecek «Window», Life nya hanya berkurang satu atau dua point saja. Tetapi masalahnya bukan itu. Pada saat Alice terjatuh, tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, dan melewati sekitar dua puluh cens perbatasan yang anehnya terlihat jelas diantara lantai gua yang abu-abu kebiruan dengan tanah berwarna abu di depan. Telapak tangan putih bersihnya menyentuh kerikil hitam legam Tanah Kegelapan, tanah Dark Territory.

"Alice…!" pekik Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo.

"Nee-chan..!" pekik Canaria

Mereka berempat secara bersamaan memanggilnya, kemudian dengan cepat Kirito dan Eugeo mengulurkan kedua tangan mereka dan memegangi tubuh Alice dengan erat. Normalnya, melakukan hal seperti ini akan membuat mereka dimarahi sampai mereka menyesalinya, tapi untuk kali ini, dia hanya berdiri saja seolah-olah dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan ditarik kembali ke dalam gua.

Alice, yang berpegangan pada tangan Eugeo dan Kirito, mendapati matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Knight hitam yang kalah, sebelum kemudian, tatapan matanya melihat ke bawah pada tangan kanannya. Di telapak tangan halusnya masih terdapat pasir dan kerikil kecil yang menempel, setiap butiran pasir tadi berwarna hitam legam.

"...Aku…Aku, ..." Alice bergumam dengan nada yang sangat ketakutan.

Melihat reaksi saudari kembarnya itu. secara spontan Canaria malah memeluk Alice begitu erat, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena dirinya membuat kakak Kembarannya itu menyentuh tanah terlarang. Dia benar-benar menyesalinya. Bahkan dia menangis saat memeluk Alice.

"Hiksss.. Nee-chan, maafkan Cana., karena.. Cana Nee-chan malah.. hiksss..hikss" gumam Canaria sambil menangis tersedu.

Saat itu juga Eugeo tanpa berpikir panjang mengulurkan tangannya pada tangan kanan Alice. Dia mengelus telapak tangannya, menyingkirkan semua butiran pasir dan berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Alice. Kau tidak keluar gua. Tanganmu hanya menyentuhnya saja. Itu, sudah pasti, tidak dilarang, bukan? Benar, Kirito, Naruto ?!" ucap Eugeo

"…."

Eugeo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada wajah kedua partnernya seolah-olah mengandalkannya. Tapi Kirito tidak melihat pada Eugeo maupun si kembar identik itu, wajahnya hanya menekuk kebawah saja. Seakan-akan ada perasaan menyesal juga, kalau dirinya tak sempat menyelamatkan Alice.

Kemudian Kirito sendiri melihat kearah Naruto, dia berekspresi berbeda, saat ini Naruto sendiri menekukkan lututnya, tatapannya dengan tajam mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"A-Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kirito

"...Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Kirito? Ini seperti...seseorang...sesuatu….." gumam Naruto

Dia merengut dan mulai mengamati sekitarnya sekali lagi, tetapi, di dalam gua bahkan tak ada satu ekor pun serangga, lupakan manusia. Satu-satunya yang terlihat di pandangnya adalah tempat yang berjarak sepuluh mels jauhnya, knight hitam yang mati. Sosok dari Integrity Knight yang memenangkan pertarungan telah menghilang dari langit.

"Itu hanya imajinasimu saja, dibandingkan dengan itu..." ucap Kirito

Mari kita bawa Alice ke sisi lain gua ini dengan cepat. Di saat Kirito hendak mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto memegangi bahunya dengan kekuatan yang penuh. Sementara merengut, Kirito mengikuti arah pandangan partnernya, dengan segera setelah itu, tubuhnya menjadi sangat kaku.

Di dekat langit-langit gua, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah lingkaran ungu tua berguncang seperti permukaan air. Dengan diameter kira-kira lima puluh cens, samar-samar yang melihat keluar dari tempat itu adalah—

—wajah manusia. Itu sangat sulit sekali untuk mengatakan bahwa itu adalah laki-laki atau perempuan, muda atau tua dari wajah datarnya. Kulitnya pucat, kepalanya tidak memiliki satu helai rambut. Kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar dalam bentuk lingkaran sempurna juga tidak memiliki emosi.

Tetapi, Kirito secara insting dapat menebak. Mata tersebut tidak melihat ke arah dirinya ataupun Naruto, tapi orang yang duduk dengan tidak sadarkan diri di tanah, Alice.

Mulut wajah asing itu mulai bergerak, melalui selaput ungu tua, kata-kata aneh dapat terdengar,

"シンギュラー・ユニット・ディテクティド。アイディー・トレーシング…"

Kedua matanya, yang terlihat seperti rumput bola berkedip sesaat, lalu sekali lagi, suara misterius itu mengatakan.

"コーディネート・フィクスト。リポート・コンプリート"

Lalu, Window ungu tadi tadi tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat Kirito menyadarinya meskipun terlambat bahwa kata-kata aneh itu mungkin suatu jenis kalimat upacara untuk sacred art tertentu, dia dengan cepat melihat kesemuanya dan lalu akhirnya dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tidak merasakan suatu hal yang telah berubah.

Bahkan meskipun begitu, kejadian itu terlalu aneh untuk diabaikan. Kirito bertukar pandangan dengan Naruto, lalu mereka berdua kemudian membantu Eugeo untuk menangkat Alice ke atas, serta membawa Canaria yang masih bersedih disana dan kemudian menenangkan dirinya kembali.

setelah Canaria sudah merasa baikan, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk membawa si kembar identik itu, menjauh dari Dark Territory dan membawanya kembali ke dalam gua—dan mulai berlari ke arah dimana mereka datang sebelumnya.

Eugeo sendiri tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana mereka kembali ke Desa Rulid. Kembali melintasi danau dimana naga putih itu terbaring, dan terus berlari setelah mereka melompat menuju jalan keluar yang berada di sisi berlawanan. Mereka berkali-kali tergelincir saat mereka berlari di atas batu yang basah, tapi mereka menjelajahi gua yang panjang ini dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan ketika mereka datang, ketika mereka melompat ke dalam cahaya putih akhirnya mereka melihat, cahaya matahari sore masih bersinar menerangi hutan.

Tetapi, kegelisahan Eugeo yang berhasil terambil tidak mudah untuk menghilang. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih memiliki perasaan bahwa Window ungu tua akan terbuka tepat di belakangnya, dengan wajah pucat aneh akan muncul sekali lagi, jadi dia tak membiarkan dirinya untuk beristirahat.

Dibawah pepohonan dimana burung berkicau, melewati tepi sungai dimana sekelompok ikan kecil berenang ke sana dan kemari, mereka bertiga berjalan dengan cepat dalam keheningan. Melintasi bukit yang seharusnya menjadi Perbatasan Utara, melewati dua kolam kembar, sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di jembatan utara Rulid.

Dengan sedikit lagi berjalan, mereka telah kembali dan beristirahat di dasar pohon tua, yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka fajar tadi, tapi mereka masih belum banyak bicara. Mereka berlima bertukar pandangan sebelum sedikit tersenyum.

"Hei, Alice, ini."

Kirito mengatakan itu sementara menyerahkan keranjang rotan yang terlihat berat itu ke depan. Didalamnya dipenuhi dengan hasil petualangan mereka hari ini, «Es Musim Panas», Eugeo sekarang baru menyadari keberadaan keranjang yang benar-benar dia lupakan. Untuk meyembunyikan rasa malunya, dia berkata dengan wajah tenang.

"Ketika kau sampai rumah, kau lebih baik segera membawanya menuju ruang bawah tanah. Dengan begitu, ini seharusnya akan mampu bertahan sampai besok, bukan?" ujar Kirito

"...Ya, baiklah."

Alice yang biasanya tidak menurut segera mengangguk, setelah mengambil keranjang itu, dia berbalik untuk melihat kedua wajah anak laki laki itu, dengan sedikit ekspresi berbeda. Dan itu terlihat oleh saudari kembarnya tersebut.

"Nee-chan, apa benar nee-chan tidak apa-apa, mengingat kejadian itu semuanya adalah kesalahan Cana" ucap lirih Canaria

"Tenanglah Cana-chan, Nee-chan baik-baik saja kok, lihat Nee-chan saja sudah merasa seperti biasa, jadi jangan khawatir yah" ujar Alice akhirnya tersenyum cerah seperti yang biasa terlihat dari wajahnya tersebut.

"Uhmm baiklah kalau begitu Nee-chan" ujar Canaria

Melihat si Kembar Identik itu sudah baikan, membuat Kirito, Eugeo dan Naruto sudah merasa lega untuk saat ini.

"Ne..ne.. kalau begitu besok kita akan bisa menikmati makan siang lebih lama bukan" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"tentu saja, Kalian bertiga dapat berharap untuk kotak makan siang besok. Sebagai hadiah untuk kerja keras kalian, kita berdua akan melakukan yang terbaik bukan begitu Cana-chan." Ujar Alice sambil melirik adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Yah, tentu saja" ujar Canaria

Maksud kalian berdua Sadina-obasan yang akan melakukan yang terbaik, bukan? yang tentu saja, Kirito dan Eugeo tidak mengatakannya secara keras. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang untuk sesaat sebelum mengangguk pada saat yang bersamaan.

"….Hei, apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan?" tanya Alice

Alice bertanya sementara memperlihatkan ekspresi kebingungan, dua anak laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Alice, sebelum berkata secara bersamaan—

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke desa!" ujar Kirito dan Eugeo

Pada saat mereka berjalan menuju alun-alun desa, tempat dimana mereka berpisah, cahaya matahari terbenam yang sesungguhnya berada di langit yang melayang di atas mereka. Kirito dan Naruto tinggal di panti asuhan gereja, Alice dan Canaria pulang kembali ke rumah kepala desa. Eugeo tiba di rumahnya di sisi barat desa tepat beberapa menit sebelum lonceng jam enam malam berbunyi.

Eugeo tetap diam saja sepanjang makan malam yang pada saat dia tiba, hampir ketika waktunya. Meskipun dia sangat yakin bahwa saudara laki-laki dan saudara perempuannya, bahkan ayah dan kakeknya tidak pernah mengalami petualangan sepertinya hari ini, dia entah kenapa tidak mampu membuat dirinya untuk menceritakan hal tersebut.

Kelihatannya dia tidak dapat berbicara tentang fakta bahwa dia telah melihat Tanah Kegelapan dengan matanya sendiri—pertarungan sengit diantara Integrity Knight melawan Darkness Knight, dan kemudian wajah aneh yang muncul di akhir petualangan, karena sekali dia berbicara mengenai itu, itu tidak sulit baginya untuk menebak bagaimana reaksi keluarganya nantinya, dan itu yang membuatnya takut.

Malam itu, Eugeo yang pergi untuk tidur lebih awal yang berpikir dia akan melupakan semua yang dia lihat di akhir petualangannya. Tetapi dia tidak mampu melakukannya, sebab Gereja Axiom dan Integrity Knight yang begitu dia kagumi dan hormati sampai saat ini telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME.**_

 _ **Hari Keempat, Bulan ke 7, Tahun 372, Kalender Dunia Manusia.**_

 _ **Desa Rulid, Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara.**_

Solus telah terlihat, kemudian terbit—dan setelahnya, ini adalah kehidupan sehari - hari seperti biasanya, tanpa ada sesuatu yang berubah.

Normalnya, satu hari setelah hari libur, Eugeo akan pergi ke tempat kerjanya dengan sedikit muram, tetapi, hari ini dia entah bagaimana merasa lega. Dirinya sudah cukup dengan berpetualang, dirinya merasa penebang pohon setelah semua yang ia lalui kemarin. Sementara dia memikirkan hal ini saat dia berjalan keluar dari gerbang selatan desa, Kirito dan Naruto bergabung dengannya di perbatasan antara padang rumput dan hutan.

Eugeo menyadari sedikit perasaan kelegaan di wajah kedua partner yang telah dia kenal. Kedua partnernya juga menyadari ekspresi yang sama pada wajah Eugeo. Untuk sesaat, mereka bertiga saling bertukar senyuman untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sempit kecil di hutan untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengambil Dragon Bone Axe dari gubuk penyimpanan, lalu setelah berjalan untuk beberapa menit, mereka mencapai bagian dasar Gigas Cedar. Eugeo bersyukur ketika dia berpikir melanjutkan untuk menebang batang pohon ini seperti tidak ada apapun yang telah berganti.

"Baiklah, pastikan kalian berdua mendapatkan beberapa tebasan yang bagus dan mentraktirku Air Siral hari ini." Ujar Kirito

"Bukannya beberapa hari ini, kau yang melakukan hal itu, Kirito?" ucap Naruto

"Kau benar dia yang seharusnya dia sadar diri" ucap Eugeo tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Saat mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain, Eugeo mempersiapkan kapak. Serangan pertamanya membuat suara Gon bernada tinggi. Aku sedang dalam kondisi bagus hari ini. Eugeo berpikir seperti itu.

Saat pagi pagi hari telah berlalu, mereka bertiga selalui melanjutkan beberapa serangan bagus pada batang pohon. Alasannya adalah, saat mereka mengayunkan kapak, jika mereka kehilangan konsentrasi, pikiran mereka akan kembali pada kejadian yang mereka lihat kemarin—itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dihindari.

Setelah menghantamkan serangan kesembilan dari lima puluh hantaman setiap bagian yang diperintahkan, perut Eugeo mulai merasa lapar.

Eugeo melihat ke atas langit sementara mengusap keringatnya, Solus telah mencapai bagian tengah dari langit. Seperti biasa, setelah satu serangan lagi, Alice akan membawakan makan siang yang sudah ditunggu mereka. Namun hari ini kami dapat memakan pai dan susu dingin secara perlahan. Perut kosongnya terasa sakit hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Etto..." gumam Eugeo

Hanya memikirkan tentang makan siang saja membuat genggaman Eugeo menjadi tergelincir. Setelah menyeka kedua tangannya yang basah, dia dengan hati-hati menggenggam kapak dengan genggaman yang lebih erat.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya matahari menjadi meredup. Hujan yang mendadak? Itu sangat menyebalkan. . Eugeo berpikir sementara melihat ke atas.

Sebuah bayangan dapat terlihat terbang melintas langit biru di atas batang Gigas Cedar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jantung Eugeo tersentak.

"Naga terbang...!?"

Eugeo tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Oi...Kirito, Naruto yang barusan itu!?" seru Naruto

"Tidak… salah lagi" gumam Kirito

"Ya, itu adalah Integrity Knight yang kemarin!" ucap Naruto

Suara kedua partnernya juga membeku dalam ketakutan. Naga terbang bersama-sama dengan knight berarmor putih keperakan yang duduk di punggungnya menyapu puncak pohon dan menghilang dari pandangan mata mereka menuju arah Desa Rulid.

Kenapa dia datang ke tempat seperti ini?

Di dalam keheningan yang menyeluruh, seolah-olah burung dan serangga dalam keadaan ketakutan, Eugeo berpikir dengan kebingungannya.

Integrity Knight bertarung melawan musuh Gereja Axiom dan menjaga aturan agar tetap pada tempatnya. Di dalam Dunia Manusia dimana empat kerajaan membagi dan memerintahnya, tidak ada kelompok pemberontak lagi, jadi selain dari tentara kegelapan, musuh dari Integrity Knight tidak ada sekalipun. Apa yang kudengar tentang pertempuran tanpa akhir di bagian luar Puncak Barisan Pegunungan, aku sebenarnya telah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri kemarin.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Integrity Knight yang sesungguhnya. Semenjak aku dilahirkan, Integrity Knight tidak pernah datang ke desa. Dan meski begitu, kenapa sekarang—

"Jangan..jangan.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata

"Itu tidak mungkin...Itu tidak mungkin, Alice..." pekik Kirito

Kirito bergumam di sampingnya. Pada saat dia mendengar hal itu, suara aneh yang dia dengar sebelumnya kembali terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Eugeo. Dibalik window ungu tua itu, yang mengatakan keluar kalimat aneh dari mulut manusia dengan bentuk wajah aneh. Dia merasa hawa dingin dibalik punggungnya seolah-olah dia dimasukkan ke dalam air yang membeku.

"Ini bohong... ini tidak mungkin benar, hanya dengan itu... hanya dengan itu saja..."

Dia memandang wajah Naruto dan Kirito secara bersamaan, sementara dia mengatakan itu, seolah-olah untuk mencari persetujuan, namun kedua partnernya memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah serius yang jarang sementara menatap pada arah knight itu terbang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menatap lurus pada mata Eugeo dan Kirito sebelum memberikan sebuah perintah.

"Ayo kita kesana, cepat kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi" Seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju desa kemudian disusul Kirito

"Ayo pergi, Eugeo!" seru Kirito

Kirito kemudian mengambil Dragon Bone Axe dari tangan Eugeo sebelum berlari lurus menuju arah utara.

"O...Oi kalian berdua tunggu aku!" ucap Eugeo

Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.. Sementara dia memikirkan hal itu, Eugeo juga menghentakkan kaki ke tanah dan segera mengejar di belakang Kirito dan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga berlari melintasi jalan kecil yang mereka kenal di hutan dengan kecepatan penuh sambil menghindar dari akar dan batu, sampai ke tempat dimana jalan itu bergabung dengan jalan utama yang menuju ke arah ladang. Mereka tidak dapat melihat bayangan naga terbang di atas langit desa. Kirito sedikit melemaskan kakinya, dan dengan suara keras bertanya pada petani di antara rimbunan gandum, yang mengenakan pakaian biru dan sedang melihat ke atas langit.

"Ridack –ojisan! Dimana ksatria naga tadi pergi!?" tanya Kirito

Petani itu terlihat seperti dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya, setelah berkedip beberapa kali, dia akhirnya menjawab.

"A... Ah... hello, kelihatannya dia mendarat di alun-alun desa…." ujarnya

"Terima kasih!" ucap Kirito.

Setelah berterima kasih padanya dengan perasaan jengkel, mereka bertiga terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di berbagai tempat sepanjang jalanan utama dan ladang, terdapat sekelompok penduduk desa yang hanya berdiri saja. Mungkin, bahkan di antara para tetua, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar pernah melihat Integrity Knight sebelumnya. Semua orang hanya melihat ke arah desa dengan eskpresi wajah yang tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan. Naruto, Eugeo dan Kirito hanya berlari melewati mereka dengan susah payah.

Melintasi gerbang selatan desa, berlari melewati jalan pendek daerah pertokoan, dan, setelah menyeberangi jembatan batu kecil, mereka bertiga akhirnya melihatnya. Mereka menahan nafas mereka tanpa pernah menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

Leher panjang melengkung dan ekor dari naga terbang tersebut menempati separuh bagian utara dari alun-alun di depan gereja.

Sayap besarnya terlipat di sampingnya, hampir sepenuhnya menutupi gereja dari pandangan. Sisik abu-abu dan armor besi di berbagai bagian dari tubuhnya memantulkan cahaya Solus, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah patung es.

Mata merah darah, yang tidak memiliki emosi, mengawasi alun-alun desa. Di depan sang naga, yang bahkan bersinar jauh lebih menyilaukan, adalah sesosok knight.

Badannya lebih besar daripada semua orang yang ada di desa. Armor berat yang dipoles hingga terlihat seperti cermin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa ada satu kain sekalipun, juga semua persendiannya ditutupi dengan rantai perak yang dijahit dengan rapi. Bagian pelindung kepala yang menyerupai bentuk kepala naga yang memiliki bagian dahinya menonjol keluar, di bagian samping terdapat hiasan tanduk panjang yang terbentang ke belakang, wajah knight itu tersembunyi di balik pelindung wajah yang besar yang ditarik ke bawah.

Ada sebuah pedang panjang yang memiliki gagang perak tergantung di pinggang kirinya. Di punggungnya, dengan panjang sekitar satu mel, terdapat sebuah busur panah coklat kemerahan. Tanpa ada keraguan lagi, dia adalah Integrity Knight yang menembak dan membunuh Darkness Knight yang Eugeo telah lihat di jalan keluar gua kemarin.

Dari bagian berbentuk salib yang terbuka dari pelindung wajahnya, knight itu menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun ke arah bagian selatan selatan alun-alun, dan sejumlah penduduk desa yang berkumpul menundukkan kepalanya secara bersamaan. Di barisan terakhir, sosok dua gadis muda yang baru saja menunduk dengan keranjang rotan di tangannya dapat terlihat. Eugeo sedikit melepaskan ketegangan dari bahunya. Rupanya Alice yang memakai pakaian biru biasanya dan pinafore putihnya, memandang sosok Integrity Knight dari celah diantara orang dewasa bersama dengan Canaria disampingnya.

Eugeo menyikut pinggang Kirito sebagai sinyal, mereka menundukkan tubuh mereka dan bergerak, setelah mereka sampai di belakang Alice dan Canaria, Kirito berbisik.

"Alice, Canaria….." bisik Kirito

Merasa dipanggil mereka berdua pun berbalik, saat itu rambut pirang sikembar identik itu terayun ke samping.

"Kirito/Kirito-kun" ucap Alice dan Canaria melihat mereka berdua dipanggil oleh Kirito. Kemudian Naruto yang berada dibelakang Kirito bersuara sama seperti Kirito untuk memanggil Alice disana.

"Alice.. cepat kesini.." panggil Naruto

Alice sendiri membuat wajah kaget yang terlihat seolah-olah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi Kirito dengan cepat meletakkan jarinya ke mulutnya, sebelum dengan pelan berbisik.

"Alice, tolong diam. Aku pikir kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang." Ucap Kirito

"Eh….Kenapa?" tanya Alice

Alice menjawab dengan bisikan pelan dengan volume yang sama, dia kelihatannya tidak mengetahui bahaya yang sekarang sedang mendekatinya. Eugeo berpikir dia tidak akan menyadari akan kemungkinan itu tanpa Kirito mengatakannya.

"Tidak...Integrity Knight itu mungkin…." Gumam Alice

Bagaimana seharusnya kami menjelaskannya mulai dari hal ini. Eugeo kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat. Dan di saat itulah. Beberapa suara pelan datang dari dalam kerumunan. Melihat ke sana, yang berjalan menuju alun-alun dari aula desa, seorang pria tinggi terlihat.

"Ah...ayah."

Alice dan Canaria bergumam. Pria itu adalah ayah kedua gadis tersebut dan di waktu yang sama, merupakan Kepala Desa Rulid saat ini, Gasupht Schuberg. Tubuh tegapnya memakai rompi sederhana, rambut dan kumis hitamnya tersisir rapi. Bahkan meskipun dia mewarisi Sacred Task dari kepala desa sebelumnya hanya semenjak empat tahun lalu, sikapnya yang sangat tegas dengan cepat membuat dia dihormati oleh seluruh penduduk desa.

Gasupht mendekati Integrity Knight sendirian tanpa sedikitpun tanda-tanda keraguan, sebelum meletakkan tangan di depan tubuhnya menurut etika Gereja Axiom, kemudian membungkuk. Setelah mengangkat wajahnya, dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya berperan sebagai sebagai kepala desa Rulid, Schuberg adalah namaku." Ucap Gasupht

Sang Integrity Knight mengangkat tangannya di depan tubuhnya sebagai balasan salam Gasupht, armornya membuat suara samar-samar ketika dia mengangguk, sebelum mulai untuk berbicara.

"Penjaga Istana Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara, Integrity Knight dari Gereja Axiom, Deusolbert Synthesis Seven." ucapnya

Sangat sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa suara itu datang dari tenggorokan mahluk hidup, karena suaranya menggema dalam intonasi yang sumbang. Suara yang benar-benar terasa seperti baja menggema di seluruh alun-alun, membuat setiap penduduk desa di area itu menjadi terdiam. Eugeo merengut saat suara itu terasa seolah-olah menusuk langsung melewati dahinya dibandingkan dengan masuk melalui telinganya, meskipun dia berjarak dua puluh mel jauhnya. Bahkan kepala desa Gasupht terdorong setengah langkah ke belakang dikarenakan tekanannya. Tetapi, seperti yang diharapkan dari keberaniannya, Gasupht memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, sebelum mengeluarkan pidato mengesankannya sekali lagi.

"Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan dari Tuan Integrity Knight, yang menjaga ketertiban di seluruh penjuru Dunia Manusia yang luas ini, untuk berkunjung ke desa kecil kami di daerah terpencil ini. Jika saya tela mengetahui waktu anda datang terlebih dahulu saya akan mempersiapkan sebuah jamuan penyambutan." Ujar Gasupht

"Saya tidak dapat menerima hal tersebut saat aku haru menjalankan tugas resmiku." Ucap Deusolbert

Suara menggema knight itu mengatakan seperti itu, dan dengan tatapan seperti es di balik pelindung wajahnya—dia melanjutkan,

"Dikarenakan salah satu anak Gasupht Schuberg, Alice Schuberg telah melanggar pasal dalam Taboo Index, aku datang untuk menangkapnya untuk penginterogasian, yang diikuti dengan pengeksekusiannya." Ucap Deusolbert

Getaran dapat terlihat dari punggung Alice yang berdiri di dekatnya. Begitu juga dengan Canaria, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar penuturan sang Intergrity Knight itu. Tetapi, Naruto, Eugeo dan Kirito tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, lupakan berbicara. Di dalam kepala mereka, kata-kata knight itu terus terdengar berkali-kali.

Tubuh kuat kepala desa itu juga terguncang untuk sesaat. Sebuah lengkungan kecil namun jelas dapat sedikit terlihat dari samping wajahnya. Setelah keheningan yang panjang, Gasupt berkata dengan suara yang telah kehilangan wibawanya.

"...Tuan Knight, dosa apakah yang dilakukan oleh putri sulungku?" ucap Gasupht.

"Taboo Index, bab pertama, kalimat ketiga, paragraf kesebelas, melewati batas Dark Territory." Ujar Deusolbert dengan nada dingin.

Pada saat itu, sebuah keributan yang besar terjadi di antara para penduduk desa yang sedang menahan nafas mereka, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sampai titik ini. Anak-anak membuka lebar mata mereka, saat semua orang dewasa yang mengucapkan ayat suci gereja sementara menggenggam simbol pelindung kutukan.

Saat itu juga melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk desa saat ini, membuat Naruto menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan nya begitu kuat. dia tahu tatapan itu, manik mata itu dan padangan itu yang pernah ditujukan padanya di Konohagakure sewaktu berusia belia dulu kala, mereka membuat Alice terlihat seperti dirinya terdahulu, yah dirinya terdahulu sebagai Jelmaan Iblis Kyuubi no Yokou, yang pernah menghancurkan Konoha, dan membuat banyak kematian disana.

Jujur saat ini juga Naruto benar-benar merasa marah dan ingin sekali menghajar para penduduk Desa saat ini, Karena Alice dipandang oleh penduduk Desa Rulid seperti dirinya waktu kecil, dianggap sebagai sebuah kutukan tuhan, bencana, serta marabahaya yang harus disingkirkan secepatnya. Bayang-bayang itu bahkan terlintas kembali di ingatan Naruto, menyebalkan, menyedihkan dan menyakitkan, tentu saja itu sudah pasti. Oleh karena itu dirinya tidak ingin membiarkan ada lagi seseorang yang menjadi sepertinya dahulu kecil. Cukup itu untuknya saja mengalami hal itu, dan Dia sudah bersumpah akan hal itu, oleh kerena itu.

Naruto sendiri akhirnya bertindak, sebagian dikarenakan oleh sponitas. Dia mendorong dirinya untuk maju ke depan Alice, melekatkan bahunya, menyembunyikan gadis itu dari tatapan penduduk desa dibalik punggungnya. Melihat hal itu, membuat Kirito dan Eugeo tersadar yang dilakukan Naruto saat itu, dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, akan tetapi mereka betiga tidak dapat melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh, karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba akan menarik perhatian orang dewasa yang ada di depan mereka.

Di dalam kepala Eugeo, Apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan, apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan, adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya, dan terus terulang dengan sendirinya. Bahkan tanpa perasaan depresi yang memenuhi di dadanya saat ini, dia masih tidak akan tahu apa yang dia dapat lakukan.

Semua yang dia lakukan hanya tetap berdiri, menyaksikan adegan di depannya, melihat pada kepala desa Gasupht yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam tanpa membuat gerakan lainnya.

Itu tidak apa-apa, jika memang orang itu. Eugeo berpikir seperti itu. Bahkan meskipun dia belum pernah berbicara dengan Kepala Desa Gasupht, dia seharusnya adalah orang yang paling dihormati dari semua orang dewasa setelah Pak Tua Garitta.

Namun—

"...Jika memang begitu, saya akan memanggil putriku, saya berpikir kita seharusnya mendengar alasan dari mulutnya sendiri." Tegas Gasupht

Kepala desa yang mengangkat kepalanya hanya mengatakan itu. Tidak, kita tidak dapat membiarkan Alice menuju ke depan knight itu. Selama periode waktu singkat Eugeo memikirkan hal itu, Integrity Knight itu mengangkat tangan kanannya saat armornya membuat suara yang pelan. Melihat ujung jarinya menunjuk kearahnya, jantung Eugeo berdegup kencang dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

"Itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Alice Schuberg ada disana. Kau, kau dan kau..." ucap Deusolbert

Knight itu menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk dua orang dewasa di antara kerumunan secara bergantian.

"Bawa anak perempuan kepala desa kemari." Perintah Deusolbert

Barisan penduduk desa di depan Eugeo dengan cepat terpisah. Apa yang berdiri di antara Integrity Knight dan Alice hanyalah Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo saja.

Di jalan yang lebar tersebut, dua penduduk desa yang dikenalnya perlahan mendekat. Kulit mereka telah kehilangan warna karena kurangnya darah, namun ada cahaya aneh yang terlihat di dalam mata mereka.

Orang itu dengan menyingkirkan Narut, Eugeo dan Kirito secara paksa, yang menghalangi mereka, menuju Alice, dan mendorong mereka bertiga ke samping sebelum mengenggam tangan Alice. Canaria pun sempat berusaha untuk menahan tangan kakak kembarannya tersebut, akan tetapi karena genggaman nya tidak terlalu kuat membuat genggamanya terlepas.

"Nee-chan" pekik Canaria melihat kakaknya dibawa oleh para penduduk itu.

"Ah…." pekik Alice

Alice berteriak dalam suara pelan, sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Sementara pipinya yang berwarna merah mawar memudar, sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat dari wajahnya. Tidak apa-apa. Dia mengangguk kepada mereka berdua hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Alice…." Seru Kirito dengan nada lirih

Ketika Kirito memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, keranjang rotan di tangan kanannya terjatuh dikarenakan tarikan yang kuat. Penutupnya terbuka, dan isinya menggelinding pada jalanan berbatu.

Kedua penduduk desa menarik Alice, tanpa membiarkannya mengambil keranjangnya, menuju Integrity Knight.

Tatapan Eugeo tertuju pada keranjang rotan yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Pai dan roti keras yang tebungkus dalam kain putih, dengan bongkahan es kecil mengisi celahnya. Sebagian kecil es yang terbuang keluar ke tanah memantulkan cahaya matahari dan bersinar terang. Pada saat itu, di atas permukaan batu, yang dipanasi oleh cahaya matahari, itu dengan segera menjadi mencair, berubah menjadi sebuah titik hitam kecil.

Di sampingnya, Naruto menarik nafas dengan kuat. Seperti yang diduga, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengejar punggung Alice, yang sementara ditarik pergi. Eugeo dan Kirito juga menggeretakkan giginya, memaksa kakinya yang kaku mengikuti partnernya yang sudah berlari duluan tersebut.

Kedua orang itu melepaskan tangan Alice di samping kepala desa, kemudian bergerak beberapa langkah ke belakang sebelum berlutut. Kedua tangan mereka mendekap saat mereka membungkuk dengan dalam, memperlihatkan kepatuhan pada knight itu.

Alice, yang telah dilepaskan, melihat ke arah ayahnya dengan wajah pucat. Gasupht memandang anak perempuan kesayangannya sesaat sebelum berbalik dan melihat ke bawah sekali lagi.

Integrity Knight itu perlahan mengangguk sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah alat aneh dari belakang armornya. Itu adalah rantai besi tebal dengan tiga sabuk kulit menempel padanya secara parallel, terdapat lingkaran besar di ujung rantai tersebut.

Knight itu menyerahkan alat tersebut pada Gasupht.

"Perintah untuk kepala desa. Ikatlah kriminal itu." Ucap Deusolbert

"..."

Saat kepala desa menerima alat pengekang itu saat menurunkan tatapan kebingungannya, sebelum Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo akhirnya tiba di hadapan knight itu.

Pelindung kepala ksatria tersebut bergerak perlahan, sebelum menatap lurus pada mereka bertiga . Eugeo tidak mampu untuk melihat apapun yang ada di dalam lubang berbentuk salib pada pelindung wajah yang berkilauan, seolah-olah itu terbungkus dalam kegelapan yang dalam, tapi tekanan dari tatapan itu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan. Dia menatap ke bawah secara refleks, menginginkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Alice yang berdiri di depannya, namun dia tidak mampu untuk melakukannya, seolah-olah tenggorokannya terasa seperti sedang terbakar.

Kirito juga menundukkan wajahnya, seperti Eugeo, sementara Naruto mengambil nafas dalam secara berulang-ulang, kemudian tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak dengan suara keras sementara.

"Knight-sama!" pekik Naruto

Dia mengambil nafas dalam sekali kali, dan melanjutkan.

"A...Alice tidak memasuki Dark Territory! Salah satu tangannya saja yang menyentuh tanah itu beberapa saat! Hanya itu saja!" ucap Naruto

Tetapi, jawaban dari knight tersebut hanyalah sederhana.

"Apa masih perlu tindakan yang lebih jauh?" tanya Deusolbert dengan nada datar.

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, dia melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yang berlutut tadi. Penduduk desa itu berdiri dan menggenggam punggung Kirito, tangan Naruto dan leher Eugeo, sebelum mulai menarik mereka menjauh. Sementara melawan mereka,

Naruto berteriak sekali lagi.

"K…..Kalau begitu, kami juga melakukan dosa yang sama! Kami berada di tempat yang sama! Jika anda ingin membawanya, maka bawalah kami juga!" pekik Naruto

Tetapi, Integrity Knight itu tidak lagi melihat mereka.

Itu benar...Jika Alice melanggar Taboo, maka aku seharusnya menerima hukuman yang sama. Eugeo dan Kirito berpikir seperti itu. Mereka memikirkan itu dari dasar dalam hatinya. Lalu kenapa suara mereka berdua ini tidak mau keluar? Mereka berdua ingin berteriak seperti Naruto, tapi mulut mereka terasa seperti telah melupakan bagaimana caranya bergerak, semua yang dapat mereka berdua lakukan adalah menghembuskan nafas kuat.

Alice memandang dan menatap ke arah mereka bertiga untuk sejenak, Tidak apaapa. Dia tersenyum seperti mengatakan itu, dan mengangguk. Ayahnya, yang telah kehilangan ekspresi di wajahnya, memasangkan alat pengekang berbahaya itu di belakang tubuh langsingnya.

Dia mengeratkan tiga sabuk tadi pada bagian bahu, perut, dan pinggangnya. Wajah Alice untuk sesaat sedikit berubah. Setelah dia selesai mengeratkan peralatan logam itu, dia mundur beberapa langkah dengan terhuyung-huyung, dan menunduk sekali lagi. Knight itu berjalan menuju Alice, sebelum mengenggam ujung dari rantai yang tergantung dari punggungnya.

' _Kuso!.. kalau seperti ini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto, Kirito dan Eugeo ditarik mundur menuju bagian tengah alun-alun, kemudian secara paksa dijatuhkan dengan betumpu dengan lutut mereka. Naruto pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah Kirito dan Eugeo yang sementara berpura-pura terguncang, dan dengan cepat berbisik.

"Eugeo… Kirito Dengar, aku akan menggunakan kapak ini untuk menyerang Integrity Knight. Aku seharusnya mampu untuk mengulur waktu selama beberapa detik, kalian gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil Alice dan segera kabur bersama. Larilah ke ladang gandum di selatan, berbaurlah ke dalam celah yang ada di ladang dan pergilah menuju hutan, kalian tidak akan mudah terlihat jika sampai di sana." Jelas Naruto

Setelah Eugeo dan Kirito menatap pada Dragon Bone Axe yang dipegang oleh Kirito, mereka berdua entah mengapa mampu untuk memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar.

"...Narutoo...apa kau sudah gila..." ucap Kirito

"Kirito. Benar.. apa kau yakin melakukan hal .. itu" ucap Eugeo

"Tidak ada pilihan lain.." ucap Naruto

"Naruto..tapi…" ucap Eugeo

Kemarin, bukankah kau sudah melihat skill pedang dan panah Integrity Knight yang mengerikan itu? Jika kau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, dia akan segera membunuhmu…Sama seperti Darkness Knight. Seolah-olah dia dapat membaca pikiran Eugeo, yang tidak mampu untuk berbicara,

Naruto melanjutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, knight itu tidak akan mengeksekusi Alice tepat di tempat ini. Mungkin, tanpa interogasi terlebih dahulu, dia tidak dapat langsung membunuhku. Aku juga akan mencari kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Juga…."

Tatapan mata membara Naruto yang tertuju pada Integrity Knight, yang sedang memastikan ikatan dari alat pengekangnya. Setiap kali dia menarik sabuk kulit tadi, wajah Alice berubah menjadi kesakitan.

"...Juga, tidak apa-apa bahkan jika kita gagal. Selama kita ikut dibawa pergi bersama Alice" ujar Naruto

"Kau yakin.. dengan hal itu, apa kau tidak memikirkannya dengan matang" ucap Kirito

"yah aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik, dengar Kirito, Eugeo seharusnya masih ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang ini, jika Alice dibawa pergi dengan naga terbang itu, maka tidak ada harapan lagi." Ujar Naruto

"Itu..." ucap Eugeo

Itu mungkin benar.

Tapi—sebuah ide berbahaya yang bahkan tidak dapat dianggap sebagai sebuah rencana, bukankah itu adalah «Pengkhianatan terhadap Gereja»? Taboo Index, bab pertama, kalimat pertama, paragraf pertama, yang ditetapkan sebagai, dosa terbesar—

"Eugeo, Kirito...Apa memang perlu kalian untuk ragu-ragu!? Siapa juga yang peduli jika itu Taboo?! Apakah itu lebih penting dibandingkan dengan hidup Alice!?" Suara pelan namun jelas dari Naruto terdengar di dalam telinga Eugeo dan Kirito.

"…"

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli menjadi sampah masyarakat sekalipun, lebih baik aku menjadi sampah karena menyelamatkan temanku, dari pada aku harus menuruti peraturan bodoh tersebut, karena manusia yang tidak mempedulikan temannya lebih buruk daripada sampah!" ucap Naruto

Bahu Eugeo dan Kirito mendengar penuturan Naruto kali ini begitu sangat bergetar, apa yang dikatakan Naruto Benar. seperti yang telah dikatakan olehnya.

Di dalam hati Eugeo dan Kirito, mereka berdua meneriakkan itu pada dirinya masing-masing.

—Kita berlima telah memutuskan bahwa kita akan terus bersama sampai mati. Bekerja bersama-sama, jadi satu orang dapat hidup demi empat orang lainnya, kita telah bersumpah untuk melakukan itu. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk ragu-ragu. Gereja Axiom dan Alice, diantara dua hal itu yang mana yang jauh lebih penting? Jawabannya telah diputuskan. Itu telah diputuskan. Itu adalah—itu adalah—

"Eugeo, Kirito…Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang itu, jawab aku!" pekik Naruto

Suara yang sekarang terdengar seperti teriakan menyayat hatinya keluar dari Kirito. Alice yang melihat mereka bertiga. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Itu adalah... itu... adalah..."

Sebuah suara serak keluar dari mereka berdua, seolah-olah itu bukan suara miliknya.

Tetapi, mereka berdua tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Bahkan di dalam kepalanya, mereka berdua tidak dapat membentuk sisa dari kata-kata tersebut. Zukin, rasa sakit yang tajam menjalar menuju mata kanan mereka berdua. Rasa sakit yang terus menusuk itu mengganggu pikiran mereka. Zukin, zukin, warna seperti darah tersebar di pandangannya, meyelimuti semuanya tanpa terkecuali, sementara perasaan dari anggota tubuhnya memudar.

Pada saat itu, kepala desa telah menyadari peristiwa yang tidak biasa terjadi, yang disebabkan oleh mereka bertiga. Dia perlahan menggerakkan tangannya, dan memerintahkan dua penduduk desa yang berdiri di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Bawa keluar tiga anak-anak itu dari alun-alun." Seru Gasupht

Dengan segera setelah itu, leher Naruto, Eugeo dan Kirito digenggam dan diseret ke belakang.

"Sial…..lepaskan aku! —Kepala desa Gasupht Schuberg!, Apakah tidak apa-apa!? Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Alice diambil pergi dengan cara seperti ini!?" teriak Naruto

Naruto meronta-ronta seolah-olah dia menjadi gila, melepaskan tangan orang itu dengan memukul perutnya menggunakan siku tangan kanan miliknya, setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, dirinya mempersiapkan kapak di tangannya yang dia ambil dari Kirito, dan bersiap untuk menyerbu. Naruto kemudian berlari menggunakan Sushin miliknya dan melesat cepat kearah Deusolbert. Dan sesuatu mengejutkan penduduk Desa Rulid pun terjadi saat Naruto mengubah manik matanya.

Di saat itu Integrity Knight, yang telah selesai memastikan ikatan sabuk kulit Alice, dirinya hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang berlari, Dragon Bone Axe yang gagangnya dia genggam dengan erat yang dilapisi cakra anginnya. Tetapi diselingi itu dirinya merasakan keterkejutan saat melihat mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi mata merah darah dengan disertai 3 tomoe miliknya. Yah rupanya Naruto sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya sejak ia berlari menuju arah Deusolbert.

' _Mata apa itu, kenapa bocah itu memiliki mata yang aneh '_ pikir Deusolbert

Dengan melesat cepat Naruto mulai mengayunkan Kapak Anginnya itu kearah Deusolbert dan hasilnya.

ZRAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHH…..

BRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK…

Ayunan Cakra angin itu rupanya membelah pagar rumah salah satu penduduk Desa. Dengan seketika hancur terbelah menjadi 2 bagian. Membuat Deusolbert menjauh dari Alice untuk sementara, melihat hal dilakukan Naruto sontak membuat penduduk berlari ketakutan menjauhi Naruto dan Deusolbert. Akan tetapi bagi Kirito, Eugeo, Canaria dan Alice mereka begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto kini.

"Cepatlah Pergi Kirito, Eugeo, bawa pergi Alice menjauh dari sini" Seru Naruto

Mendengar perintah diserukan Naruto membuat Kirito segera mendekat pada Alice dan berupaya melepaskan ikatan sabuk tali yang terikat pada Alice, meski ia masih menahan rasa sakit dimata kanannya, akan tetapi Eugeo kini malah bergetar dan terdiam ditempat saat mendengar perintah Naruto barusan. Dia masih ragu untuk melakukan hal itu.

Deusolbert melihat serangan Naruto menggeram marah, ia sepertinya tidak boleh meremehkan bocah dihadapannya kali ini. Oleh karena itu dia akan segera mengerahkan kemampuannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan pelanggaran berat Gaki, menentang pihak Gereja, dan menyerang Intergrity Knight, kau harus dijatuhi hukuman berat" seru Deusolbert

"Heh.. aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan bodoh itu, sekarang yang hanya aku pedulikan saat ini berusaha mengalahkanmu disini dan membawa Alice keluar dari desa ini" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, aku tak akan segan-segan lagi mengeksekusi mu sekarang juga" ucap Deusolbert

Deusolbert kemudian melepaskan pedang miliknya, dan kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto. Merespon cepat Naruto melesat dengan Dragon Axe bone yang dilapisi cakra angina miliknya.

Adu pedang pun terjadi diantara pedang dan kapak naga tersebut. Deusolbert mencoba bertindak ofensif dengan sword skill miliknya, dia melesatkan pedang berlapis api kearah sisi kiri Naruto, tetapi dengan menggunakan Sharingan Naruto berhasil membaca dan mengcopy seluruh pergerakan Deusolbert dengan cepat, sehingga ia pun berhasil menangkis serangan pedang Deusolbert tersebut.

Traaaaaaaaanggggggggggg...Triiiiiinggggggggggg... Traaaaaaaangggg...

Deusolbert begitu terkejut melihat Naruto mampu membaca dan mengcopy pergerakan sword skill miliknya meski kecepatan sword skillnya saat ini tidak mampu di ikuti mata telanjang, akan tetapi dengan memiliki Sharingan, Naruto mampu membaca arah pergerakan pedang Deusolbert, dengan melakukan sword skill copyan milik Deusolbert dia pun memulai serangan balasan, dengan menggerakan kapaknya kesisi dalam tubuh Deusolbert, akan tetapi Deusolbert mampu menangkisnya menggunakan bilah dalam pedang miliknya.

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"tak kusangka, ada seseorang yang mampu melihat dan mengcopy pergerakan sword skill milikku, tetapi itu bukanlah apa-apa sebab kau akan kalah." ucap Deusolbert

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"oke mari kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah dalam pertarungan kita!" ucap Naruto

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"baiklah akan aku buktikan" ucap Seru Deusolbert

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"lihat saja, aku pasti akan menang" ucap Naruto

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"Aku pastikan akan membunuhmu saat ini juga. " ucap Deusolbert

Traaaaaaannnnggggggg...Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg...Traaaaaanggggg..

"Ayo siapa takut." Ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pun terlontar saat adu antara pedang dan kapak tersebut, mereka jatuh tersungkur akibat benturan tersebut, akhirnya mereka pun bangkit kembali dan melesat menyerang satu sama lain dengan kecapatan yang menganggumkan.

"Mati kau bocah!" ucap Deusolbert

"tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mati disini!" pekik Naruto

Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangggggggggggggg...

membuat suara logam tajam sebelum terlempar keluar dari tangannya. Pedang milik Knight tersebut rupanya terlontar akibat serangan pamungkas milik Naruto. Deusolbert kini terkejut karena saat ini, pedangnya sudah terlontar kearah sisi berbeda sedangkan Naruto masih memegang kapak miliknya, dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya terkejut, karena saat ini, dirinya tak bisa bergerak akibat Genjutsu yang diberikan oleh Naruto saat beradu pedang barusan.

"Sial sejak kapan, kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak" keluh Deusolbert

"Saat beradu pedang tadi, aku sudah memberimu genjutsu Knight-san, harusnya kau tidak terlalu percaya diri saat menatap kedua mataku. akibat kau meremehkan hal itu, kau terjebak dalam Genjutsu milikku" ucap Naruto

"Sialan, kau bocah keparat..!" geram Deusolbert

 _ **Dilain sisi**_

Canaria dan Alice benar-benar takjub dengan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Deusolbert, mereka benar-benar disebut tengah bertarung dengan kelas Atas. Begitu juga dengan Kirito dan Eugeo merasa begitu, mereka berdua juga tahu akan hal itu karena mereka berdua sangat tahu betul ilmu pedang, Kirito dan Eugeo sendiri tak menyangka Naruto sangat mahir mengusai Sword Skill bahkan dirinya hanya bertarung menggunakan Dragon Axe Bone yang beratnya bukan main untuk mereka berdua, akan tetapi ditangan Naruto, Kapak tulang Naga itu bahkan bergerak bebas seirama dengan ayunan Naruto layaknya Naruto benar-benar mengendalikannya. Padahal baru 4 hari ia bisa mengayunkan kapak itu. Mereka semua benar-benar terkejut dengan rahasia yang dimiliki Naruto.

' _Aku tak menyangka Naruto-kun sangat menguasai ilmu pedang'_ gumam Canaria.

' _Dia.. dia bahkan bisa menggunakan Dragon Axe bone itu layak sebuah pedang' pikir Eugeo_

' _Sebenarnya siapa dirimu sebenarnya Naruto'_ gumam Kirito dalam batinnya

' _Naruto. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku.'_ gumam Alice dalam hatinya.

 ** _Disisi Naruto dan Deusolbert._**

Deusolbert kini menggeram marah, baru kali ini semenjak ia menjadi Intergrity Knight, ia berhasil dikalahkan bocah dalam adu swordskill. Kali ini ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Karena itulah ia akan mengerahkan kartu AS nya.

' _Menarik-menarik sekali, aku tak menyangka ada monster seperti dia, lebih baik aku lebih serius menari dengannya sebelum aku membunuhnya'_ pikir Deusolbert

"Bagus, bagus sekali pertujukan kali ini bocah, tapi aku tidak akan kalah, karena aku yang akan menang" seru Deusolbert kemudian meningkatkan intensitas Energinya.

BLAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHH….

Bagaikan seruan perintah dari Deusolbert, hempasaan angin pun menghempaskan mereka semua, itu membuat Naruto, Kirito, Eugeo, Canaria serta Alice terhempas ke sisi masing-masing.

Hempasan angina itu, membuat Naruto terhempas menuju bagian ujung alun-alun.

' _Ini seperti Shinra Tensei, hanya saja ia menggunakan sihir aneh untuk menghempaskan ku menggunakan udara disekitaranya, sial aku benar-benar lengah kali ini'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto yang menerima hantaman yang berasal dari hantaman tidak biasa itu juga tubuhnya ditekan saat dia terjatuh. Pipi kanannya tertekan pada dinding berbatu, sementara dia memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Heh kau terlihat menyedihkan Gaki, mana ekspresi kepercayaan dirimu tadi, kalau kau tidak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu, kau akan tamat Gaki" seru Deusolbert

Naruto pun segera bangkit berdiri dan mengelap tetesan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya, dia pun mulai berdiri kembali untuk menantang sang Knight tersebut.

"Heh aku tidak akan tamat semudah itu Knight-san" ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

"Hahahahaha, baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan meningkatkan intensitasnya" ujar Deusolbert

Deusolbert kemudian melapalkan mantra Control Art miliknya yang terdengar asing untuk Naruto, setelah menyelesaikan itu Naruto dikejutkan dengan kilatan petir yang muncul dari tangan Deusolbert dan mulai menyambar area sekitar Naruto. Canaria, Kirito, Eugeo, bahkan Alice pun mulai berteriak cemas saat petir akan menghantam Naruto.

CLIPPP…..CLLLLIIIIPPPP…..CLLLIIIIPPP…..

BZZZZZZTTTTTTTT…BZZZZZZZTTTT..BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT…

JRASSSSSHHHHHHH…..JRASSSSSHHHHHHHHH…JRASSSSSSSSHHHHH…

'ini mirip Chidori-nagashi milik Teme, efeknya sangat berbahaya jika serangan itu mengenaiku, sial kalau begini' pikir Naruto

Naruto pun mulai merapalkan segel jutsunya.

 _ **Futon : Kamikaze no jutsu**_

Naruto pun kemudian meniupkan 2 buah angin puting beliung berskala kecil tersebut terhadap petir buatan control art milik Deusolbert. Dan hasilnya

BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR…

Hasilnya membuat seluruh Alun-alun desa rulid rusak parah akibat hantaman kedua elemen yang saling berlawanan tersebut. Debu-debu, mulai bertebangan. Puing-puing pun mulai menghantam mereka disekitarnya, tapi untungnya bagi Canaria, Eugeo, Kirito dan Alice, mereka semua sempat menjauh dari area tersebut saat Naruto dan Deusolbert akan menghantamkan serangan mereka, alhasil serangan tersebut tidak memakan korban.

Belum selesai serangan pertama, Deusolbert kembali menggunakan Control Art miliknya, kali ini ia menggunakan elemen api mirip Katon : Goukkakyuo no Jutsu. Melihat api yang datang kearahnya membuat Naruto merapalkan kembali segel jutsunya.

 _ **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

Naruto rupanya mengelurkan jutsu naga Air miliknya untuk beradu dengan Control art api milik Deusolbert dan hasilnya..

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH…..

Hasil pertemuan dua serangan yang saling berbeda elemen tersebut menghasilkan kabut asap yang begitu lumayan tebal, sehingga menutupi medan pertarungan, menggunakan Sharingan miliknya Naruto memutar pandangan sekitarnya, dan tepat dibelakangnya Deusolbert sudah mengarahkan Tijuuannya tepat dihadapan kirinya akan tetapi Naruto berhasil mengantisipasi dengan menepis serangan tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Wussshhhhhhhhhh.

Taaaaaapppppppppppppppp

Keduanya pun berbenturan didalam kabut Asap, baik Naruto maupun Deusolbert, mereka berdua mengkonsentransikan Energi mereka ditangan andalan mereka masing. Beturan pun berjalan seimbang, sehingga mereka berdua terpental menuju keluar kabut.

Mereka berdua pun berhasil menghentikan lontaran tubuh mereka dengan berpijak disisi masing-masing.

Mereka pun kemudian saling melesat untuk melepaskan pukulan mereka, adu pukulan serta tendangan pun terjadi diantara mereka

Buaaaagggghhhhhh...Buaagggggggggggghh...Buaaaaggghhhhhhhhh...

Naruto pun melesatkan tinju kepada Deusolbert, Deusolbert kemudian menepisnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya, dengan sekejap Naruto pun melepaskan congkelan terhadap kuda-kuda Deusolbert, sehingga membuat Deusolbert kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto pun menyerang Deusolbert dengan tangan kirinya, akan tetapi seakan-akan mengetahui pemikiran Naruto.

Deusolbert berhasil menepisnya menggunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya berpijak sebagai kesimbangan, Deusolbert pun melesatkan pukulan serangan balik, dirinya mencoba menghantam perut Naruto akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan tumitnya sehingga ia pun dengan bebas memukul perut Deusolbert, akan tetapi disaat bersamaan kaki kanan Deusolbert menghantam kepala Naruto, sehingga mereka pun terlontar kembali kearah berbeda akibat saling adu pukul disana.

BRAAAAAAAAKHHHHHHHH…..

"Cougghhhh" ucap Naruto sambil memuntahkan darahnya itu.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun" teriak Eugeo, Kirito, Alice dan Canaria melihat Naruto terlempar dan membentur dinding dan terluka cukup parah didalam. Bahkan ia sendiri mulai terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya tersebut.

Tidak begitu berbeda dengan Deusolbert, keadaannya juga sama, ia terluka cukup dalam, walau armornya sudah dilapisi Control Authority, akan tetapi pukulan dilapisi Cakra dari Naruto sukses membuat armor merah kebanggannya retak dan hancur sebagian. Ia bahkan memuntahkan darahnya sedikit karena pukulan dari Naruto barusan.

Dengan cepat ia membasuh darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya tersebut secara kasar, dan dia pun mulai berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Hahahaha menarik-menarik sekali bocah, kali ini aku benar-benar mengakuimu, kau adalah orang yang terkuat kedua yang pernah aku lawan, bahkan sihir serta bela dirimu sangat menganggumkan dan membuatku terhibur." seru Deusolbert

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mencoba bangkit berdiri, walau sudah kesakitan dirinya tidak boleh kalah, karena jika ia kalah Alice akan dibawa pergi olehnya, oleh karena itu dirinya tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Alice yang melihat Naruto terluka parah hanya untuk bertarung demi menyelamatkannya itu hanya menitikan air mata saat melihat keadaan kacau dari Naruto.

"Kumohon, Naruto.. berhentilah sebelum semua ini terlambat" gumam lirih Alice.

Akan tetapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya, jika dia orang keras kepala dengan tekadnya serta tidak mau menyerah dalam usahanya itu.

"Oh rupanya kau masih bisa menari juga, menarik-menarik sekali untuk orang tidak tahu diri, orang sepertimu seharusnya sudah menyerah disaat begini, tapi kau terlihat menarik dengan tekadmu kali ini, oh bagaimana jika kalau begini, aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau menyerah dan ikut bersamaku menghadap Megami-sama, aku yakin Megami-sama akan memaafkanmu jika kau ikut bersamaku, jadi bagaimana apa kau tertarik Gaki?" tanya Deusolbert

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto hanya menatap kosong Deusolbert, dirinya hanya berekspresi datar saat mendengar tawaran dari Deusolbert tersebut, dirinya kemudian hanya menatap tajam Deusolbert yang sudah menghina harga dirinya tersebut.

"Heh. Menyerah dan menghadap Megami-sama, Aku rasa itu adalah perbuatan orang idiot, aku tak akan melakukan hal hina itu, asal kau tahu aku Knight-san, aku tak akan menyerah dan aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku lagi, aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu disini" seru Naruto

Mendengar penuturan Naruto kali ini, membuat ia marah dan menggeram kesal, sesaat kemudian Deusolbert hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan dalam dan mulai menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kalau itu maumu, sayang sekali.. aku sudah memberikan banyak waktu untukmu. Tetapi kau tak mau menggunakan kesempatan itu, oleh karena itu kau akan mati disini Gaki!" ucap Deusolbert.

Setelah Deusolbert berkata seperti itu, ia pun mulai meningkatkan Energi mana miliknya, ia pun mulai memunculkan sebuah busur panah coklat kemerahan. Dia pun juga memunculkan anak panah sambil mengucapkan mantar aneh, Naruto tidak tahu apa itu tetapi ia harus segera membuat serangan akan tetapi.

"Cooouuugghhhh" suara batuk pun terdengar dari Naruto, kali ini begitu banyak darah mengalir segar dari mulut Naruto.

' _Sial luka dalamku semakin parah, aku lupa kalau fisikku tidak lebih dari bocah berusia 12 tahun, aku sudah menggunakan jutsu Rank tipe B-A, akibatnya aku kehabisan cakra. Sial kalau saja aku bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan atau Senjutsu, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda'_ pikir Naruto

"Naruto-kun" pekik Canaria saat melihat Naruto terbatuk. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman saat Canaria mengkhawatirkan keadaanya itu.

Integrity Knight meneriakkan kalimat terakhir dengan jelas.

"- Enhance armament!"

 _ **Armament Full Control Art**_

Dengan suara 'po', api orange telah muncul di tali busur yang putus menjadi dua dan tergantung di ujung. Api yang memusnahkan tali busur dalam sekejap mata dan lalu sesuatu terjadi pada saat itu mencapai kedua ujung dari busur besar.

Api gelap yang terbakar muncul dari seluruh busur tembaga. Dengan seketika Deusolbert mengarahkan beberapa anak panahnya kearah Naruto. Dia pun kemudian menembahkan beberapa anak panah api tersebut secara cepat mengarah pada Naruto..

BLASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH….

BLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH…..

BLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH…..

Akan tetapi dengan susah payah Naruto sendiri berusaha menghindari busur-busur panah itu.

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR…

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR…

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR…

Sebuah api yang kelihatannya cukup untuk membakar kulit seseorang, membuat Eugeo, Kirito, Canaria serta Alice terkejut bukan main. Jadi inikah kekuatan sejati dari seorang Intergrity Knight, ini memang diluar dari perkiraan mereka semua.

"Gagal yah, hnn bagaimana dengan 30 anak panah api sekaligus" ucap Deusolbert dengan lantang.

Deusolbert kemudian menembakan 30 panah api tersebut kearah Naruto.. sontak melihat banyaknya anah panak membuat Naruto kesulitan menghindar. Bahkan..

BLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH..BLASSSSSSH…BLASSSSSSSSSSHHH….

JLEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBB…JLEEEEEEBBBB…JLEEEEEEBBBB…..

"Coughhhhttttttt…ohhookkkkk...!" pekik Naruto sambil memuntahkan darah miliknya akibat terkena 3 buah panah api di kaki kanannya, bagian perutnya serta dada kananya, semua anak panah tersebut berhasil menembuh tubuh Naruto saat itu. Dan dengan perlahan membuat roboh Naruto ditempat akibat tusukan 3 anak panah api itu.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun" teriak Kirito, Eugeo, Alice dan Canaria melihat robohnya Naruto saat itu juga.

"Cougghhhttttttt" Naruto kembali memuntahkan darahnya saat ia tergeletak ditanah akan tetapi Naruto tetap saja berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun, melihat keadaan itu Deusolbert hanya tertawa saat Naruto masih saja mau berusaha membangunkan dirinya itu.

"Hahahahaha. Apa kau ini bocah tak tahu diri, bukan kau seharusnya menyerah setelah kau merasakan kematianmu sudah dekat, lihat badanmu saja sudah banyak terkena luka bakar dan kehilangan banyak darah. Seharusnya kau sadar akan hal itu." ucap Deusolbert

Akan tetapi meski ia memuntahkan darahnya, ia tetap berusaha untuk bangun, walau dengan badan gemetaran sekalipun. Naruto berusaha membangkitkan dirinya kembali, meski sempat terjatuh, ia tak menyerah sampai akhir. Ia tetap berusaha untuk bangkit meski tubuhnya tak mendukung sekalipun.

"Couughhtt.. mes..ki.. aku .. coughhtt...harus.. mati.. coughhttt...itu..lebih. baik.. dari pada..aku.. menyerah.. ditanganmu.." ujar Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam. Dia pun berusaha untuk bangkit akan tetapi ia malah terjatuh kembali.

"Hahaha baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu Gaki, anggap saja ini hadiah karena sudah menghiburku" ucap Deusolbert sambil menyiapkan banyak anak panah api didalam busurnya tersebut.

Kirito, Eugeo, Canaria, dan Alice hanya terpaku kaku saat melihat banyak anah panah itu akan menghujam tubuh Naruto. Melihatnya ini seperti serangan terakhir yang akan menamatkan riwayat sahabatnya itu. Alice pun mulai menangis dan merasa teriris melihat Naruto kini, pengorbananya sangat luar biasa bahkan untuk dirinya yang berdosa itu.

Dia tak habis pikir, masih saja ada orang bodoh seperti Naruto mau mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk melindungi dirinya yang sudah berlumur dosa itu. Hatinya pun begitu menjerit saat melihat sahabat pirang berkulit tannnya itu hanya meringis kesakitan saat mencoba untuk bangkit.

Alice benar-benar heran, kenapa dirinya tak berusaha untuk kabur, kenapa dirinya rela mengorbankan tubuhnya hanya untuknya menyelamatkannya, mengapa dia melakukan hal itu untuknya, dia bahkan tak bisa menerima dengan akal sehat mengenai apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

Oleh karena dari pada ia melihat Naruto mati. Lebih baik.. lebih baik Alice merasa menderita saat ini, oleh Karena itu. Dia..

"Dengan ini tamatlah riwayat kau Gaki" ucap Deusolbert

Saat Deusolbert mencoba melepaskan anak panah itu terhadap Naruto yang keadaan sudah mengkhawtirkan itu tiba-tiba saja.

"Kumohon Hentikan Knight-sama!" pekik Alice dengan lantang.

Sontak semuanya begitu terkejut melihat Alice berteriak, alhasil pertarungan pun terhenti akibat teriakan Alice barusan. Bahkan Deusolbert menghilangkan anak panah apinya saat mendengar teriakan Alice.

"Ali..ce" ucap lirih Naruto

"Hikks… Hikksss. Kumohon hentikan Knight-sama. Kumohonn.. sudah cukup untuk saat ini, aku mohon padamu.. " ucap Alice

"Heh memangnya aku akan mendengarkan omongan mu bocah!" seru Deusolbert

Mendengar hal itu membuat Alice sendiri mendekat kepada Deusolbert, dia pun segera bersujud dihadapan Deusolbert. Sontak perbuatanya kini membuat Kirito, Eugeo, Canaria, bahkan Naruto begitu sangat terkejut.

"Kumohon Knight-sama, aku akan menuruti apa perintahmu, asalkan Knight-sama tak menyerang Naruto lagi hiksss…" ucap Alice dengan lirih sambil menangis bersujud dihadapan Deusolbert.

"Ali…ce.. kumohon… jangan..lakukan itu.." ucap Naruto dengan nada serak..

Akan tetapi baginya, kini hidup Naruto jauh lebih berharga darinya oleh karena itu dia akan menuruti semua yang di inginkan oleh Knight dihadapnnya itu…

Deusolbert pun hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Alice saat itu juga. Dia yakin, cepat atau lambat Alice akan menyerahkan dirinya ketika ia melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan kacau.

 _'Akhirnya sang wadah Megami-sama tunduk juga terhadap perintah gereja'_ pikir Deusolbert

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti menghabisinya, asal kau bocah, bersedia ikut bersamaku ke Gereja pusat"

"Aku bersedia, asalkan anda melepaskan Naruto saat ini juga Knight-sama" ucap lirih Alice

Mendengar hal itu sontak mengejutkan Kirito, Eugeo, Canaria dan Naruto.

"Alice/Nee-chan" pekik Kirito, Eugeo dan Canaria secara bersamaaan.

"Ali..ce.." gumam Naruto dengan nada samar.

Mendengar penuturan Alice membuat Deusolbert tersenyum puas, akhir dengan ini tidak ada kendala membawa sang wadah menghadap Megami-sama.

"Baiklah aku akan melepaskannya lagipula cepat atau lambat dia tak akan tertolong lagi, sekarang kau bocah ikut aku ke Gereja pusat"

Alice pun hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui apa yang diminta Deusolbert.

"Ali..ce.. ku mohon.. padamu.. jangan.. pergi…jangan..mengorbankan..dirimu…" ucap parau Naruto

Akan tetapi Alice hanya tersenyum lirih pada Naruto, dan tak menggubris perkataan Naruto, dirinya sendiri hanya menangis saat melihat keadaan Naruto kali ini. Oleh kerena itu dia harus berkorban untuknya, untuk pahlawannya kini.

"Al..iicee…..ku mohon jangan pergi….."

Naruto dengan susah payah berteriak.

"Eugeo, Kirito!, kumohon… Kumohon pada kalian, selamatkan Ali..ce!" ucap Naruto dengan nada samar

"A..."

Seluruh tubuh Eugeo dan Kirito menjadi bergemetar. Pergi. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengambil kembali Alice dari tangan knight itu, lalu melarikan diri menuju hutan selatan.

Suara samar-samar bergema dari ujung mereka berdua Tapi, dengan segera, sebuah rasa sakit yang tajam menyerang mata kanan mereka berdua seolah-olah seperti ditusuk, menghempaskan semua tujuannya. Bersamaan dengan cahaya merah yang bergetar itu, suara keras lainnya menggema seperti sebuah lonceng rusak.

Gereja Axiom adalah mutlak. Taboo Index adalah mutlak. Tidak mematuhinya adalah larangan. Larangan untuk semua orang.

"Eugeo, setidaknya tolong bawa lari ..kumohon padamu..." ucap Naruto dengan lemah.. akan tetapi Eugeo pun tak menanggapinya, karena badannya kini bergetar dengan kencang.

Integrity Knight itu tidak lagi mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan Naruto yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di alun-alun, dia memasang ujung rantai tadi pada pelana yang ada di punggung naga terbangnya. Saat naga itu merendahkan lehernya, knight tadi memanjat pada pelana itu tanpa ada kesulitan.

Armor peraknya berkilauan dengan terang.

Dalam keadaan tertelungkup, Naruto berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah kepergian Alice, akan tetapi meski ia sudah berbuat sejauh itu, tubuhnya tak bisa lagi bergerak akibat dampak luka parah ditubuhnya tersebut. seolah-olah dirinya tak ingin Alice pergi dari hadapannya, salah tangan Naruto terus berusaha menangkap sosok si gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, tetapi sayangnya dalam keadaan tertelungkup, Naruto hanya bisa mengadahkan salah satu tangannya ke hadapan sosok Alice yang mamandanginya dengan pandang sulit diartikan dan penuh makna tersebut.

"Ali..cee... jang..an...pergi..!—"

Naruto berteriak saat dia memuntahkan darah.

Naga terbang putih itu mengangkat tubuhnya, dan membentangkan sayapnya secara keras terdengar dua, atau tiga kali.

Alice yang terikat pada pelana naga tersebut, memandang lurus pada Eugeo, Canaria dan Kirito sambil tersenyum. Seolah-olah dia mengucapkan _'Selamat tinggal,'_ dengan kedua mata birunya. Begitu juga ia tak lupa mengarahkan pandanganya terhadap Naruto tengah terluka parah, dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh makna dan sulit diartikan, dia pun menangis dan menitikan Air matanya.., Rambut pirang panjangnya terurai karena angin yang disebabkan oleh kepakan sayap, berkilauan dengan terang seperti armor knight itu.

"Alii…..ceeeeee….." teriak lemah Naruto saat melihat Alice dibawa pergi oleh Deusolbert menuju gereja pusat.

 **"Naruto.. Sayonara!"** ucap Lirih Alice sambil memandangi Naruto.

Seakan tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi bertahan, pandangan Naruto mulai menggelap ketika ia melihat terakhir kalinya Alice untuk saat ini mulai tersenyum lirih padanya. Dan setelah itu dia pun roboh tepat ditengah Alun-Alun yang Kacau tersebut.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 3 is Done**_ _ **. Oke tanpa basa-basi Auhtor langsung saja menceritakan apa yang dibahas didalam Chapter 3, tentunya didalam Chapter 3 tersebut, ada sepenenggal kisah Ekpedisi menuju Pegunungan Utara, mulai ditemukan fakta yang begitu mengejutkan seperti kematian Naga putih, serta Inside pelanggaran Taboo Index yang dilakukan Alice, selain itu chapter ini juga menceritakan sepenenggal pertarungan Naruto VS Deusolbert sang Intergrity Knight, akan tetapi kali ini Naruto mengalami kekalahan telak, yang membuat ia sekarat dan juga Alice harus terpaksa pergi meninggalkan kampong halamanya.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hari Kedelapan, Bulan ke 7, Tahun 373, Kalender Dunia Manusia.**_

Desa Rulid, Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara.

 **Wuuush!**

Udara kering musim gugur bergerak sangat cepat menabrak apapun yang dilewatinya layaknya pasukan yang sedang menyerbu musuhnya, menerbangkan apapun yang tidak lebih berat daripada dirinya baik debu, dedaunan kering atau apapun yang penting benda itu tak berat seperti batu. Membawa sesuatu yang tidak berharga dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain adalah sedikit dari sekian banyak manfaat angin.

Tepat di jendela Menara Gereja Desa Rulid sesosok Gadis remaja pirang menjadikan permukaan berdebu jendela itu menjadi sandaranya melihat pemandang luar, salah satu manik shapire mengayun pandanganya ke arah dedaunan kering yang mulai berguguran. Surai keemasannya yang sepanjang punggunya tersebut tergerai melambai-lambai seakan ingin ikut menari bersama angin, kulit putih porselen yang dibalut dengan pakaian hitam berkerah putih ala Suster Gereja, dua tangan yang mungilnya kini menjadi sandaran sang empunya yang tengah melihat redupnya sinar sang mentari.

Iris shappire menenangkan menatap lurus langit senja yang senada dengannya, awan yang menggumpal layaknya kapas bergerak kemanapun angin membawa mereka. Awan senja yang beratnya sama dengan molekul uap air membiarkan angin membawanya, tak peduli jika itu adalah dunia yang tak pernah mereka jamah sedikitpun.

Hangatnya sinar senja matahari tak membuat gadis remaja pirang itu menghangat layaknya senja dikala itu, Karena baginya sinar senja sang mentari dihari itu tak akan mampu menembus kebekuan hatinya yang sudah membeku setelah kehilangan apa yang ia sebut sebagai sang mentari. Akhir-akhir ini gadis pemilik surai pirang itu lebih suka menikmati senja sore hari, semua masalah yang timbul di otaknya sedikit demi sedikit tersapu bersama angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya lembutnya.

" satu tahun sudah berlalu?"

Ucapan feminism yang terdengar lirih terlontar dari mulutnya seolah mengantarkan pikirannya untuk kembali membuka kenangan-kenangan di beberapa bulan yang ia lalui tersebut, semua di awali di hari itu, beberapa hari yang dimana menjadi sebuah petualangan yang menyenangkan baginya akan tetapi ironinya beberapa hari yang sama itu menjadi kenangan yang terkelam yang pernah ia lalui.

Saat itu ia, saudara kembarnya dan beberapa sahabat karibnya memutuskan melakukan ekspedisi menuju utara. Sebuah ekspedisi yang membawanya menuju batas nalar nya. Di awali dengan tujuan untuk mencari es di tengah musim panas, guna memperpanjang life makanan yang ia buat bersama sang saudara kembar. Awalnya berjalan lancer, mereka berlima berhasil mencapai batas dunia yang disebut pengunungan Utara, sebuah pegunungan yang tertutupi salju abadi. Disana mereka semua menemukan banyak kejutan, pertama salju abadi yang tak pernah mencair, kedua matinya naga legenda secara tidak wajar, ketiga secara tak sengaja mereka bisa mencapai sebuah tanah terlarang bagi Taboo index, Tanah itu disebut Dark Territory. Dan terakhir sebuah insiden dimana ia membuat kakak saudara kembarnya malanggar salah satu Hukum Taboo Index yang paling terlarang, yaitu "Melewati Batas Dark Territory".

Belum sampai disitu, hari berikut ia mengalami sebuah kehilangan yang membuat kehampaan hatinya kini. Di hari itu ketika sang saudara kembarnya Alice Schuberg dibawa oleh Intergrity Knight Karena melanggar Hukum yang terlarang, dan juga ia telah kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya yang sudah menyelamatkan dari serangan Goblin saat ia tengah mencari jamur dihutan.

Kala itu sang mentarinya Uzumaki Naruto begitu nekat menentang salah satu Intergrity Knight yang dikenal sangat kuat untuk membawa pergi Alice dari Desa Rulid. Akan tetapi dia hanyalah seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun, pertarungan yang tidak imbang itupun terjadi dan hasilnya dia tidak berdaya melawan sang Knight yang sudah kaya akan pengalaman bertempur, dan pada akhirnya Alice berhasil dibawa pergi.

Walau begitu dirinya benar-benar bersyukur sang pemuda yang ia cintai itu rupanya diampuni oleh sang Knight. Sang Knight tak sedang ingin mencabut nyawanya. Dengan begitu walaupun mengalami keadaan sekarat ia berhasil diselamatkan. Akan tetapi meski selamat, sang pemuda yang koma itu rupanya menjalani Hukuman dipenjara bawah tanah desa. Dalam keadaan koma, Ia ditahan dalam penjara Karena menentang perintah Gereja yang berlaku mutlak di Dunia manusia.

Relang dalam satu bulan berlalu, sang pemuda tak kunjung terbangun. dan disaat bersamaan kemudian datang perintah penangkapan untuk membawa pemuda itu ke ibukota Centoria City oleh Gereja. Ayah kala itu hanya menyetujui saja untuk membawa sang mentarinya pergi menuju Centoria.

Kala itu perasaan benar-benar hancur ketika sang pemuda Uzumaki Naruto akan dibawa menuju Ibukota oleh salah satu Intergrity, dalam keadaan koma pemuda yang ia cintai itu dibawa paksa menuju ibukota. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemimpin Gereja, membawa paksa seseorang dalam keadaan koma sebagai Tahanan. Mereka berdalih melakukan itu demi penegakan Hukum yang mutlak yang ditetapkan oleh Gereja. Sebuah peraturan yang tertulis " Siapapun yang menentang Keputusan Gereja, dianggap sebagai pengkhianat Negara". Sebuah hukum yang mengekang sebuah kebebasan untuk memilih dan menyatakan pendapat. Dan Hukuman itulah yang dilanggar oleh Naruto.

Dia tentu sangat menentang hal itu, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanyalah gadis lemah yang tak berdaya, hanya pasrah akan sebuah takdir yang kini menimpanya. Dirinya tak seperti kakaknya Alice, yang punya keberanian dan selalu berjalan satu langkah didepannya.

Sang Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya melihat Naruto sang pemuda yang begitu ia cintai kini, dibawa dengan tangan dirantai rotan dan kaki yang terikat. Pemuda itu hanya terbujur lemas dan tak berdaya melawan hukum itu dikarenakan ia sedang mengalami koma. ia hanya menangis dikala itu saat menatap kepergiannya. Dihari itu menjadi salah satu hari yang paling pahit setelah ia kehilangan Alice Nee-chan yang sangat ia cintai.

Akan tetapi belum sampai disitu, bagaikan sebuah penderitaan tiada akhir, 7 hari kemudian ia mendapat kabar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto telah dieksekusi oleh pihak Gereja. Jantungnya bagaikan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kabar itu. dirinya bahkan tak bisa menangis kala mendengar kabar itu. Sepertinya Air matanya yang sudah mengering, mungkin kala itu hanya darah yang bisa ia keluarkan dari air matanya, akan tetapi ia benar-benar tak sanggup melakukannya. Mungkin ini akibat kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya, dan kini ia hanya memiliki sebuah lubang hati yang begitu sulit untuk menutupnya.

kali ini sang Gadis tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, rasanya kehilangan Alice Schuberg, dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sebuah kehampaan terbesar. Perlahan hatinya kini mulai membeku, Dunia yang ia lihat bagaikan sebuah Neraka yang tak berujung bahkan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini tak sanggup untuk dirasakannya lagi.

Darah yang ia rasakan berdesir cepat mengingat semua itu, kenangan yang selama ini yang ia jalani tidak membuahkan apa-apa, selain sebuah kekecewaan dan kehampaan.  
Kelopak matanya menutup untuk beberapa saat, menghapus semua kenangan yang berkelebatan di depan matanya. Akan tetapi walau dirinya sudah berusaha keras untuk melakukan itu, dirinya kali ini harus mengakui bahwa, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Nee-chan, rupanya kamu disini"

rupanya dibalik tangga Menara Gereja kini, sudah berdiri salah satu gadis yang terlihat berusia satu dekade tersebut. Ia mengenakan pakaian duster merah muda tanpa lengan lengkap dengan Apron putih yang biasa ia kenakan, dan rambut berwarna teh terang tumbuh memanjang sampai ke pinggangnya. Mata yang berwarna sama dengan surai rambutnya.

Mendengar suara yang ia kenali, ia pun berbalik dan menatap sumber suara tersebut sambil tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya didepan sosok tersebut. Dirinya pun berbicara dengan nada lembut dalam menaggapi perkataan sosok tersebut.

"Hm Aku kira siapa yang memanggilku barusan, ternyata Selka-chan, Imouto Nee-chan yang tersayang"

Rupanya yang memanggilnya itu adalah Imoutonya Selka Schuberg, anak ketiga dari keluarga Schuberg, umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan dirinya saat ini. Saat ia menyahut dengan senyuman, Selka langsung merespon perkataan ia dengan raut wajah sebal, bisa dilihat Karena kali ini Selka tengah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya menanggapi perkataannya.

"Mou Canaria Nee-chan, walau Nee-chan bilang seperti itu, tapi aku merasa sebaliknya. Huh buktinya Nee-chan selalu saja pergi tanpa memberitahuku, akibatnya aku malah kerepotan saat mencarimu Nee-chan!"

menanggapi keluhan sang adik, Canaria hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Walau begitu, bukan berarti Nee-chan tak sayang sama kamu Selka-chan, hanya saja kali ini Nee-chan butuh waktu sendiri, aku mohon kamu mengerti yah Selka-chan"

Yah dirinya memang tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan adiknya kini, tetapi saat ini ia memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri.

Selka mengerti akan hal itu, walau dirinya hanyalah gadis belia berusia 10 tahun, tetapi tetap saja ia bisa merasakan apa yang Kakaknya rasakan kini. Karena ia juga sudah kehilangan Alice, sang Kakak perempuan tertua yang ia miliki. Selka sendiri tak menanggapi lebih jauh lagi, ia hanya mendekat disisi sang Kakak Canaria Schuberg yang tengah merenungkan apa yang akan ia putuskan nanti.

beberapa menit berlalu, ia mengerti betapa tenangnya melihat senja sore hari diatas Menara Gereja. Menatap senja sore hari dikala itu, Selka seakan-akan bisa menuangkan kegelisahannya kini kepada angin musim gugur yang menerpa dirinya dikala itu. Sambil melihat hal itu, ia memalingkan sejenak pandangannya menuju sang Kakak Canaria yang kini tengah menatap senja sore hari. Dia bisa melihat betapa redupnya Shapire milik sang Kakak saat ini. Bahkan ia juga dapat melihat kesedihan yang dialami Kakaknya yang begitu tersirat dibalik manik Shapirenya tersebut.

Kehampaan, itulah yang dipikirkan Selka kini. Dirinya tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi melihat wajah layu sang Kakak. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia tak tahan melihat kondisi Kakaknya kini, akan tetapi dirinya juga takt ahu harus berbuat apa. Karena kini dia hanya seorang gadis belia berusia 10 tahun, yang masih belum mengerti apa itu Dunia.

selain itu ada satu hal yang terus mengganjal hatinya kini. Yaitu tentang sang Kakak, yang Selka pikirkan saat ini adalah kemanakah sang Kakak akan berlabuh. Karena it uterus mengganggu pikirannya, membuat ia sendiri mencoba bertanya pada sang Kakak.

"Nee-chan, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Ucapan Selka sejenak membuat Canaria mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Selka, sorot manik shapirenya kini pun mulai menatap manik mata teh terang yang seakan-akan menyiratkan banyak pertanyaan itu.

sambil tersenyum Canaria sendiri menanggapi apa yang di inginkan sang adik tersebut

"Hmm, memang ada apa Selka-chan, apa ada masalah yang sedang mengganggumu?"

"Itu sebenarnya sih bukan suatu masalah sih, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja? Bagaimana?"

Canaria sendiri terus memandangi adiknya tersebut yang masih terlihat kelu saat menanyakan apa yang ia ingin tanyakan tersebut. Melihat pandangan dari sang Kakak membuat Selka akhirnya bersungguh-sungguh untuk menanyakan hal yang menganggunya dikala itu.

"Maaf Nee-chan, bukan aku bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu apa benar Nee-chan akan benar-benar pergi bersekolah di Akademi Gereja Kota Sant Adrià?"

Rupanya, Selka kali ini sangat penasaran dengan keinginan sang Kakak yang tiba-tiba ingin bersekolah di Sant Adrià. Salah satu Kota pendidikan di Kerajaan Norlangarth. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak terlalu antusias untuk belajar disana.

menanggapi pertanyaan Selka, jujur Canaria sendiri cukup kaget dan bingung menjawab apa, ini bisa terlihat dari Alis miliknya yang mengernyit ketikan mendapat pertanyaan dari sang adik barusan.

"Kurasa ini memang sudah waktunya Nee-chan untuk menimba ilmu disana, terutama Sacred Art Penyembuhan"

"Tapi bukankah di Desa kita juga ada pembelajaran Sacred Art tersebut, bahkan Nee-chan sudah bisa beberapa Sacred Art dasar, lalu kenapa Nee-chan masih mau mempelajarinya?"

"Nee-chan sebenarnya hanya ingin terus mengembangkan penguasaan Sacred Art milik Nee-chan, meskipun Nee-chan sendiri sudah belajar dari Suster Azariya, akan tetapi yang Nee-chan pelajari hanya beberapa Sacred Art dasar, Jika ingin menjadi seperti Suster Azariya tentunya Nee-chan harus masuk Akademi. Itu yang sebenarnya disarankan oleh Suster Azariya. Kalau Nee-chan belajar Sacred Art di Akademi Sant Adrià, Nee-chan bisa lebih mengembangkan kemampuan Nee-chan dalam penguasaan Sacred Art, dan kamu tahukan Akademi Sant Adrià itu merupakan salah Akademi terbaik untuk mempelajari Sacred Art terutama bidang Pengobatan, oleh Karena itu Nee-chan ingin belajar di Akademi tersebut"

"Begitu yah, berarti Nee-chan bisa menjadi Suster Gereja jika lulus dari Akademi, tapi walapun begitu?"

"Hmm memangnya ada apa? Apa kamu keberatan jika Nee-chan pergi, Selka-chan?"

"Tidak…tidak.. bukan itu masalahnya.. hanya saja..?"

Selka sendiri tak langsung menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia sendiri agak ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya barusan. Jujur saja jika saja Kakaknya belajar di Akademi Sant Adrià tentu dia akan tinggal beberapa tahun disana. Selka sendiri merasa kesepian jika Canaria pergi dari desa. Hanya saja ia juga merasa bimbang Karena bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kakaknya tersebut. Dia bisa lebih mengembangkan kemampuan pengendalian Sacred Art miliknya dan secara tidak langsung juga kakaknya tersebut bisa melupakan kenangan pahit yang pernah ia alami di Desa. Karena itulah Selka kali ini merasa bimbang apakah akan mendukung keputusan Canaria atau sebaliknya.

Sedangkan Canaria sendiri bisa menangkap arti dari manik mata teh terang milik adik tersayangnya tersebut. Canaria sendiri juga merasa Selka akan kesepian jika dirinya tak ada di Desa. Selka sendiri selama ini pribadi yang cenderung tertutup dan pemalu, selama ini Selka memang jarang bergaul bersama anak seumurannya, dirinya lebih senang bermain bersama kedua Kakak Kembarannya. Akan tetapi semuanya kini telah berubah dimana mereka bertiga akan berjalan masing-masing, Alice yang dibawa paksa oleh pihak Gereja Axiom Karena melanggar Taboo, Canaria sendiri juga harus menggantikan peran kakaknya sebagai kandidat pengganti Suster Azariya yang akan pension, dan setelah itu Selka mungkin akan kesepian tanpa dirinya ketika ia belajar di Akademi Sant Adrià.

Canaria sendiri sudah menimbang betul apa yang ia akan jalani, dan keputusannya adalah belajar di Akademi Sant Adrià.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa berat bagi kita berdua, Karena kita akan berpisah sementara waktu, dan mungkin kamu akan kesepian Karena Nee-chan tak berada disini"

"Nee-chan.."

"Tapi walau kita berpisah, Nee-chan berjanji akan terus mengirimkan surat padamu setiap bulannya Selka-chan. Jadi kita bisa saling berkomunikasi dan terus berhubungan satu sama lain oke"

Canaria sendiri berkata lembut sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk surai teh terang milik adiknya tersebut. Kemudian dia juga tak lupa memeluk adiknya dengan erat sekali.

Mendapat pelukan hangat dari kakak tercintanya tersebut, perlahan butiran air mulai turun dari wajahnya, rupanya manik mata teh terang tersebut mulai menitikan air mata.

"Hiksss.. Hiksss.. Nee-chan.. Nee-chan.."

ia benar-benar tak sanggup menahannya. Karena baginya untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama dirinya akan kesepian Karena Kakaknya akan belajar di Akademi Sant Adrià. Canaria sendiri juga menyadari hal ini, bagi Selka kehilangan Alice sudah memberikan kesedihan mendalam untuknya dan kali ini dirinya juga harus rela meninggalkan Selka untuk menuntut ilmu di Akademi Sant Adrià. Tentu ia paham akan perasaan Selka saat ini. Oleh Karena itu ia berjanji akan terus berusaha mengirimkan surat setiap bulan kepada Selka agar mengobati rasa kesepiannya kali ini.

Dan dimulai hari inilah Canaria akan mencoba bergerak maju kedepan.

* * *

 ** _Naruto_** ** _(_** ** _ナルト_** ** _)_** ** _disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **_disclaimer_** ** _Kawahara Reki_**

 ** _RE:Life-_** ** _in Underworld_**

 ** _Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini._**

 ** _Chara_** ** _: Redhair Naruto_** ** _Uzumaki,_** ** _Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Alice Schuberg dan Canaria Schuberg (OC)_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance._**

 ** _Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca_**

 ** _Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic_** ** _lainya_** ** _atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan._**

 ** _RnR please .. hehehehehe_**

 ** _Arc 01 : Beginning_**

 ** _Chapter 04 : Crimson Hair_** _ **!**_

* * *

 **Clack! Clack! Clack….!**

Apa aku memang sudah mati…

Tapi Perasaan ini sedikit berbeda…..

 **Clack! Clack! Clack….!  
**

Mungkinkah…. Aku sudah mati untuk kedua kalinya atau…

 **Clack! Clack! Clack….!**

Perlahan aku membuka mata secara perlahan-lahan. Dengan samar aku bisa melihat dimana aku berada. Semakin aku membuka mataku semakin jelas pemandangan apa yang aku dapat.

Sejauh ini yang aku lihat hanya gumpalawan Awan yang terus bergerak, awan itu digerakan oleh angin, menari bebas dilangit biru yang cerah. Perlahan sinar mentari sedikit mengganggu ku ketika melihat langit.

Tapi anehnya Cahayanya begitu menghangatkan, mententramkan, seakan semua masalah lepas begitu saja. Aku pun mulai menggerakan manik Shapire ku menuju arah pandangan kananku.

Jujur saat melihatnya aku terkesima, melihat indahnya padang rerumputan, stepa yang teduh, beberapa bunga seperti tulip, matahari, lavender menghiasi disana dan juga beberapa pepohonan nan asri membuat suasana tempat ini benar-benar sejuk. Semuanya benar-benar alami seakan-akan tempat sudah diberkahi oleh sang Dewa.

Sekarang menjadi tanda tanya di otakku adalah apakah ini adalah Surga?

Jika dipikir-pikir aku merasa mungkin tempat ini adalah Surga. Karena begiku tempat ini sangat indah dan begitu menenangkan, tetapi anehnya aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Rasanya aku pernah singgah ditempat ini.

Sebenarnya dimana aku berada sekarang ini pikirku.

Perlahan aku mencoba untuk membangunkan tubuhku, aku merasa sedikit basah saat aku berusaha bangu, sesaat aku terbangun aku melihat disekelilingku. rupanya kali ini aku tengah mengambang disebuah danau yang begitu jernih, lengkap dengan rerumputan indah nan asri mengelilingi danau ini.

"Tempat ini sangat indah, tapi kenapa aku ragu jika ini Surga"

Aku sedikit bergumam kecil melihat semua yang dihadapanku ini, entah mengapa hati kecilku mengatakan hal berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang.

 **Wuuuuuushhhh!**

perlahan angin mulai menerpa tubuhku secara lembut, benar-benar lembut bahkan aku merasa tenang saat sejuknya angin menerpa diriku ini. Terpaan angin ini seakan-akan mengajakku untuk menari bersamanya.

sambil memejamkan mata aku menikmati betul terpaan angina yang lembut ini, udara segar yang kuhirup tak kusia-siakan untuk saat ini. Aku juga merasa sepertinya angin sedang memainkan Surai rambut. Bergerak dan terus mengikuti irama angin.

Setelah semua itu berlalu aku pun kembali membuka manik shapireku dengan perlahan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meragukan kalau ini adalah Surga, tapi tetap saja walaupun begitu?"  
Yah tapi tetap saja hati kecilku berkata bahwa aku pernah mengunjungi tempat ini, tapi dimana.., dimana…

Tapi gak ada jawaban. Aku menggali seluruh sudut dari ingatan ku, tapi Aku gak bisa menemukan ingatan dari bagaimana Aku bisa datang kesini dan tertidur di tempat ini. Berjalan sambil tidur? Amnesia? Saat kata-kata berbahaya itu terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku pun segera mengenyahkan hal itu, tidak.. tidak aku pasti tidak mengalami hal itu bukan.

Perlahan aku mulai mengingat apa yang aku alami.

 _'_ _Aku... ... namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tujuh belas tahun lebih 1 hari walau sekarang ukuran tubuhku menjadi seorang anak 12 tahun._ _Oh yah sekarang aku telah hidup didimensi berbeda sebuah dimensi yang disebut Underworld, oh yah aku mengingatnya rupanya aku sudah tinggal di sebuah Desa bernama Rulid._ '

Aku merasa agak tenang sembari ingatan itu keluar dengan mulus, kemudian Aku mengolah lebih ingatan ku.

' _Kemudian aku berhasil mendap_ _at beberapa sahabat baru, seperti Kirito, Eugeo, Alice dan Canaria. Kami setiap hari selalu bermain sambil melakukan rutinitas kami yaitu sebuah Sacred Task, kemudian beberapa hari setelahnya kami berlima memutuskan untuk melakukan ekspedisi keutara guna mendapatkan bongkahan es untuk memperpanjang Life makanan ditengah panasnya musim panas tahun ini..'_

'Tidak lama kemudian kami berhasil mencapai pegunungan salju abadi, yaitu Pegunungan Utara. Akan tetapi masalah muncul ketika kami berhasil menemukan naga putih yang sudah menjadi kerangka, dan lalu…'

Aku sedikit melupakan bagian ini, berpikir sebentar aku mulai memproses kembali ingatan yang aku dapat

Ah aku mengingatnya, aku mengingat dengan jelas

 _' Saat itu kami tanpa sengaja berhasil mencapai batas dua dunia, antara Dunia Manusia dan Dark Territory, kemudian tragedy itu terjadi saat Alice terjatuh kedalam wilayah Dark Territory..'_

 _' Keesokan harinya aku, Kirito dan Eugeo melihat ada naga tengah melintasi langit desa, aku pun terkejut akan hal itu, rupanya seorang Integrity Knight mencoba membawa Alice ke Ibukota Karena melanggar Taboo Index, melihat hal tersebut kami tak tinggal diam, kami semua berusaha menyusun rencana matang untuk membawa pergi Alice secepat mungkin dari Desa, hanya saja semua kami rencanakan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.'_

 _'Heh pada akhirnya aku nekat menantang duel satu lawan satu sang Integrity Knight tersebut, aku pun tak berdaya melawannya dan tentu saja aku mengalami kekalahan telak, dan wala! kini setelah aku pingsan sehabis pertarungan aku malah terdampar ditempat ini'_

Heh aku benar-benar naif, aku benar-benar ceroboh dengan menantangnya satu lawan satu. Dan hasilnya mungkin bisa kutebak Alice berhasil dibawa pergi dan kini aku sudah meninggal kehabisan darah.

"Heh pemikiranku benar-benar naif, hehehehe pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun"

Yah itu benar. Aku benar-benar naif, aku rela melakukan semua hal itu, tetapi aku tak begitu memikirkan apa dampaknya.

Dulu Elemental National hancur, dan Kini salah satu sahabatku dibawa pergi oleh Gereja Axiom, jangan lupakan juga jika aku sekarang malah terdampar ditempat ini.

"Hehehehehe… hehehehe.. aku benar-benar naif"

Kali ini hanya tawa datar yang bisa aku keluarkan untuk saat ini, seperti kata pepatah penyesalan datang selalu terlambat.

Aku benar-benar seorang naif, yang kupercaya selama ini hanya sebuah tekad, impian pantang menyerah, dan keteguhan hati.

Tapi sekarang apa hasil yang aku dapatkan kali ini, aku kehilangan rumahku dan duniaku Elemental National, dan juga sekarang aku sudah kehilangan Alice.

"He Chi-Kusoo!"

Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tanganku, jujur saja rasa sangat ingin sekali aku untuk membunuh diriku sendiri, gara-gara diriku yang naif ini, aku malah menghilangkan segalanya.

"Chi-kuso!"

Aku jatuh berlutut, kedua kakiku tak mampu menahan beban tak kasat mata yang serasa menimpaku. Kedua tanganku hanya menjambak rambutku sambil diriku berharap hal tersebut dapat sedikit melenyapkan pikiran buruk di kepalaku.

"Chi-kusoo…Chi-kusoo…Chi-kuso!"

Mengapa hidupku selalu seperti ini? Kebahagian dan cita-citaku berlari menjauh, kebencian dan kesedihan yang justru terus mengejarku kemanapun Aku berlari dan bersembunyi.

Aku begitu merasa takdir kehidupanku sebagai seorang Jinchuriki dan Reinkarnasi Ashura hanyalah mendapat sebuah kehampaan. Aku benar-benar kehilangan segalanya.

Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. aku hanyalah seorang yang naif, yang selalu berkoar-koar menjadi Hokage dan tak bisa membuktikan apapun. Bukti nyatanya Aku bahkan kehilangan yang namanya sahabat. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, dan Teman sengakatanku hancur bersama Elemental National. Dan kini Aku kembali kehilangan salah satu sahabatku Alice. Itu Karena aku mengulangi kesalahanku kembali.

 **TES TES TES...**

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku meluncur deras melewati pipi dan menetes bebas terjun kelantai yang tergenang Air, menyadari betapa egois dirinya, ingin sekali Ia menghajar dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini aku hanya menangis dan meratapi beberapa penyesalanku. Sebuah penyesalan yang akan terus menghantuiku. Dan selanjutnya Aku hanya mengepalkan tanganku seakan akan aku siap untuk membunuh diriku kali ini.

"Ore wa Saihate desu _(Akulah yang terburuk)_ "

Tiba-tiba saja ditengah aku merenungi kesalahanku, ada suara aneh yang menegurku.

 **"Cih berisik sekali kau ini. Tangisanmu itu benar-benar menggangguku tahu!"**

Suara siapa itu, dari mana asalnya..

Tak peduli dari mana asalnya, kali ini Aku perlahan menyiagakan tubuhku, untuk mengantisipasi kalau dia adalah musuh yang akan menyerang.

"Siapa itu, suara siapa itu!"

 **"Keh… rupanya sekarang kau ini sudah menjadi bocah cengeng dan selalu saja mengeluh, kau yang sekarang benar-benar lembek untuk seorang Bocah keras kepala. kemana Bocah Uzumaki yang aku kenal, orang naif dan selalu bertindak gegabah demi orang lain tanpa menpedulikan dirinya itu?"**

"Kau jangan asal berbicara, seakan-akan kau begitu semuanya hah!"

 **"Cih Cerewet Sekali kau ini, jika kau yang sekarang ini terus saja mengeluh aku benar tak akan segan-segan untuk memakanmu!"**

" Aku bahkan tak takut padamu, asal kau tahu saja kau tak akan mengerti betapa sakitnya yang kurasakan selama ini setelah aku kehilangan ikatan yang aku punya!"

 **"Keh Aku benar-benar muak padamu, kau itu sekarang sama saja dengan Bocah Uchiha temanmu tersebut, selalu saja mengeluh tentang hilangnya ikatan padahal disekitarnya selalu ada yang mempedulikannya."**

"Urusai! Kau sebaiknya diam saja, sudah kubilang kau bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan kini!"

 **"Cih Kau pikir hanya kau saja mengalami hal itu, asal kau tahu saja Bocah aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Umurku itu ratusan tahun lebih tua darimu. Kau pikir dengan hanya mengeluh dan menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi akan merubah segalanya, jika kau memang berpikir seperti itu mungkin otak Uzumakimu selama ini tak kau pergunakan dengan baik untuk berpikir!"**

"Urusai.! Urusai!.. kau sebaiknya diam saja!"

 **"hah terkadang aku benar-benar malu karena mendapatkan host yang lemah sepertimu"**

Dan balasan kalimat terakhir yang kudengar tadi adalah suara feminine, heh kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara feminism, padahal aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas nada beratnya itu. Kenapa bisa begini.

Arrgggggggg….. aku tidak bisa berpikir

Tunggu tadi kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dia berkata Host, apa aku tidak salah dengar kata-katanya barusan. Host.. apa maksudnya sebenarnya siapa dia?

Apa jangan-jangan… dia….

 **KLING KLING KLING**

Ah apapaan ini, cahaya apa itu!

Mataku perlahan sedikit menutup untuk melindungi dari kilauan Crimson tersebut. Dan kemudian aku juga sedikit berupaya melindungi pandanganku menggunakan telapak tangan.

perlahan tubuh yang di selimuti cahaya Crimson tersebut mulai mengecil dan secara perlahan membentuk pola tubuh seukuran manusia.

Aku hanya diam dan terpaku sambil memperhatikan apa yang terjadi, saat cahaya tersebut mulai menghilang bagai kembang api, aku benar-benar terkejut melihat perubahan pada Mahluk di hadapanku.

Seorang Wanita berambut Crimson panjangnya menyentuh lantai, mengenakan kimono merah dengan lambang sembilan Nagatama di bagian dada melekat pas tubuhnya yang putih bersih, wajah nya yang cantik di hiasi tiga pasang goresan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, meski begitu tak mengurangi kencantikan wajahnya.

Kedua kelopak mata terbuka menampilkan batu Crimson ruby dengan pupil vertikal tajam memperhatikanku yang wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi menggelitik hati, membuat Wanita tersebut tertawa halus yang terdengar merdu di telinga.

"Hihihi... akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan tubuh ini, ah melihatmu yang sekarang ini aku merasa kasihan padamu, Karena kamu sudah mewarisi tanda lahir dan surai crimson yang sama denganku maafkan aku yah "

Wanita tersebut membuka suaranya, taring kecil terlihat saat bibir merah tipisnya terbuka untuk berbicara. Tangan Wanita tersebut menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, hangat dan halus itulah yang aku rasakan.

Jujur kali ini aku benar-benar terpana, Karena aku bisa melihat jelas kecantikannya, tapi tunggu sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal dikepalaku kali ini. Kalau tidak salah tadi aku mendengar barusan Tanda Lahir dan Surai Crimson.

"Chotto matte.. tunggu apa maksudmu tadi, Tanda lahir dan Surai Crimson yang sama? Apa maksudnya?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada keheranan tentunya.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyadarinya? Apa kamu ini benar-benar Baka yah?"

dia menjawab dengan nada sinis. Oh hey perkataan Baka tadi agak sedikit menyinggung perasaanku tahu.

"Hey walaupun aku bodoh tapi aku juga sadar siapa diriku tahu. Sejak lahir Aku ini hanya mempunyai tanda lahir yang sama denganmu tahu, mana mungkin aku punya rambut berwarna Crimson Karena rambutku ini bewarna…"

sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba saja ditanganku ada sehelai rambut berwarna Crimson. Ukurannya agak pendek dari biasanya.

Tunggu kenapa ada rambut dengan warna seperti ini ditanganku, padahal hanya gadis dihadapanku ini yang bersurai crimson. Aku pun sedikit menggarukan sisi belakang kepalaku sambil berpikir.

akan tetapi anehnya malah semakin banyak rambut crimson ditanganku.

"Baka! masih belum sadar juga yah, coba kamu lihat dirimu yang sekarang dipantulan Air Danau"

Aku pun sendiri mencoba menuruti sarannya itu, kemudian….

"... ...Ehhhhhhhh."

Kenapa penampilanku malah berubah lagi, kenapa Surai rambut milikku berwarna Crimson, dan kenapa kulitku yang sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih cerah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Aku tentunya berteriak ketika melihat kejadian ini. Ini benar-benar menganggetkanku kenapa Surai pirang kebanggan milikku berubah menjadi Crimson. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Fuu.. ... Hentikan ekspresi bodoh mu itu Bocah."

Perlahan aku kemudian berdiri dari posisinya semula, tinggi Wanita itu hampir menyamaiku.

Berfikir keras, Aku mencoba memahami hal yang terjadi, tapi aku benar-benar di buat bingung oleh Mahluk di hadapanku saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dan sekarang kau menggunakan Harem no jutsu...! Kau ingin mencoba membodohi-ku lagi!?"

"...?" Apa maksudnya? Sepertinya itulah dipikirkan gadis yang kini dihadapanku tersebut.

"Ku akui perubahan mu memang sempurna..."

aku mengatakan dengan jantung tak karuan, dan rasanya wajahku akan terlihat sama dengan surai rambutku

"Tapi ukuran dada yang berlebihan membuat Orang yang melihatnya menjadi menimbang kalau ukuran dada yang sedang lebih menarik..."

"...?!"

Aku berkacak pinggang.

"Hahahaa...! Hentikan menggunakan Jutsu itu di hadapanku... Aku ragu kalau kau sering menggunakanya, lama-lama Kau akan jadi seorang Transgender... Hahaha...!"

Aku mulai tertawa dan mengejeknya. Tanganku secara otomatis menunjuk-nujuk wajah Wanita dihadapanya.

Kedua pipi wanita itu memerah, Ia tak terima dikatai seperti itu, urat-urat di keningnya mulai bermunculan dan rambut Crimson-nya mulai berkibar marah.

"Hahaha...! Dasar Transgen..."

 **BLETAK!  
**  
"ITTEEEII!"

Jitakan keras memukul kepalaku, memutus perkataanku yang belum selesai aku tuntaskan. Aku hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang terasa panas dan melahirkan gunung besar hasil dari Jitakan keras Wanita dihadapanku.

"GERRHHH...! Sudah kuduga Kau akan berbicara seperti itu bocah...!"

Wanita itu menarik kerah bajuku meski kini aku masih merasa pusing akibat pukulan mautnya itu.

"Asal Kau tau Bocah! Aku tak sudi menggunakan Jutsu kampretmu itu Bodoh!"

"O-oh ya? Buktinya sekarang kau menggunakanya dasar Trans..."

 **BUAGH!**

"Aku ini benar-benar Wanita!" wajah Wanita itu menjadi sangar, Satu tanganya masih mencengkram kuat kerah bajuku yang mulai kusut, dan satunya lagi mengambang di udara bersiap memberi tinju yang bergerak Otomatis jika Aku mengeluarkan kata Terlarang.

"Sekali lagi Aku dengar kata 'Transgender' dari mulut-busukmu bocah akan kupastikan bejolan kepalamu bertambah...! Mengerti?!"

"Haa-haiiii..Wakarismastebbayou!"

Aku hanya bergidik ngeri, mulai meneguk ludah saat melihatnya. Kemudian aku menganggukan kepalaku berulang-ulang untuk menuruti akan apa yang di katakannya.

 _' Dia bahkan terlihat seperti Kaa-chan yang pernah ku temui dialam bawah sadar, kali ini aku tidak akan memancing kemarahannya lagi, Karena aku masih sayang dengan Nyawaku'_

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku alami saat ini, bayangkan saja jika seorang partnermu yang selama ini menemanimu adalah seorang gadis bishoujo, yah gadis itu bernama Kurama yang sebenarnya adalah jelmaan Kyuubi no Yokuo yang disegel didalam tubuhku.

Pantas saja sifatnya seperti gadis Tsundere, selalu tak mau jujur pada perasaanya dan malu-malu kucing. Aku memang sudah menduganya, tetapi aku juga tak pernah membayangkan kalau Human form Kurama adalah seorang gadis bishouju berambut Crimson. dan kini dia sedang duduk dipinggiran danau.

Ah mimpi apa aku semalam. Kenapa ini terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Walau aku sebenarnya senang sekali Karena Kurama hadir bersamaku kali ini. Yah aku sangat bahagia Karena hanya dialah berasal satu dimensi denganku.

Tapi walau begitu, tentu saja aku benar-benar kaget, semua ini terjadi dengan tiba-tiba, tampaknya pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Ootsutsuki Kaguya kepadaku sebagai penebusan dosanya tersebut.

"Hah baiklah aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi, apa kamu punya jawaban soal itu?"

Yah tampaknya aku sudah menyerah untuk mencari alasan yang logis, jadi dari pada aku berpikir keras lebih baik aku bertanya pada Kurama. Aku pun kemudian duduk disampingnya untuk mendengar beberapa penjelasannya.

"Hmm kalau soal itu mungkin saja ini akibat Cakra murni dari Nenek Tua yang kamu terima. Cakra benar-benar memurnikanku hingga bulu milikku berubah menjadi Crimson dan aku bisa kembali membangkitkan human form milikku setelah tertidur cukup lama. bukan hanya itu sih, tampaknya genmu juga mengalami perubahan Karena efek pemurnian dari Cakra Murni tersebut sehingga kamu sekarang ini benar-benar murni sebagai seorang Uzumaki."

"Nenek tua, Cakra Murni, apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti?"

"Hah dasar Naruto, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, padahal aku sudah menjelaskan intinya barusan"

"Maaf saja kalau aku agak lambat menangkap apa kamu maksud"

Aku sendiri agak membalas perkataannya dengan nada sinis, tentu itu karena sindiran halus yang ia maksudkan kepadaku, maaf saja aku ini sebenarnya orang yang membutuhkan penjelasan yang mudah kupahami, jadi maaf kalau merepotkan.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya dan jangan membuat tampang menjijikan itu"

"Hai… Hai…"

Yah aku hanya menjawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Uhmm sepertinya aku mulai dari sini terlebih dahulu, Naruto apa kamu ingat dengan Kaguya yang pernah menciummu?"

Uhmm sepertinya aku mengingatnya jadi aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Lalu apa kamu tahu, Jutsu terlarang yang disebut Kaguya saat menciummu?"

"Yah aku tahu itu, lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Tampaknya Kaguya bukan hanya memberikan kehidupannya padamu Naruto, tetapi ada hal yang lebih dari itu, seperti dia sudah berhasil memasukan sebuah Cakra murni padamu yang mengakibatkan banyak perubahan dari Gen dan juga kekuatanmu"

Jadi begitu sepertinya dugaanku selama ini benar adanya, tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal jika aku sekarang seorang Uzumaki kenapa aku juga bisa membangkitkan Sharingan dengan leluasa.

"Aku mengerti beberapa garis besarnya tapi walau begitu aku masih tak begitu mengerti kenapa Sharingan milik teme juga bersatu dengan mataku sekarang, seharusnya mataku ini berubah menjadi raven seperti teme tetapi yang terjadi justru malah sebaliknya?"

"sepertinya perkataanmu ada benarnya Naruto, Jika memang seperti itu berarti dugaan yang tepat adalah gen Reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura sudah bersatu dalam milikmu sehingga kau bisa mengendalikan Sharingan dengan leluasa tanpa kehabisan Cakra. Dan kemungkinan besar disuatu hari nanti kamu juga akan membangkitkan Rinnegan"

"Uhmm menyoal Rinnegan sebenarnya aku sudah bisa membangkitkannya hanya saja aku memiliki keterbatasan Karena durasi pengaktifannya hanya 30 detik saja"

"Hmm begitu yah, kurasa mungkin saat ini kapasitas cakra didalam tubuhmu masih belum cukup untuk mengaktifkan mata tersebut secara leluasa"

Jadi begitu aku mengerti sekarang. Mungkin kedepanya aku harus melatih lagi kemampuanku.

"Oh yah, Kurama sebenarnya masih ada yang hal lain menggangguku?"

"Katakan saja, aku akan berusaha menjawabnya?"

"Sebenarnya kita ini sedang berada dimana?, apa kita bedua ini sudah meninggal?"

mendengar pertanyaanku barusan Kurama malah terkekeh halus. Apa maksudnya, apa perkataanku itu tadi lucu baginya?

"Hihihi Baka, tentu saja kita belum meninggal tahu, kalau kamu meninggal sudah pasti kita tidak akan bertemu, karena adalah kitakan satu kesatuan"

Kurama mengucapkan perkataanya sambil menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"Lalu kita sebenarnya berada dimana? Kenapa kita malah berada ditempat entah-berantah seperti ini"

menanggapi pertanyaanku kulihat Kurama sedikit tersenyum sambil menjawab apa yang membuatku begitu penasaran kali ini.

"Hihihi. Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat yang berada dialam bawah sadarmu, kamu tahukan tempat ini dimana kita selalu berjumpa"

"Maksudmu tempat ini adalah got dan saluran bawah tanah yang gelap itu, ehhh kenapa tempat ini menjadi sangat indah"

"Yah bisa dibilang ini juga termasuk efek pemurnian dari Cakra murni yang kamu dapat Naruto, lihat suasana begitu sejuk dan tentram"

Setelah berkata demikian, diapun tak lupa menjadikan pundak milikku sebagai sandarannya. Kehangatan dapat kurasakan ketika ia menyandarkan surai crimsonnya dipundak milikku.

"Unn kamu benar Kurama, ini berbeda dibandingkan dahulu, lebih indah dan lebih layak untuk menjadi rumahmu saat ini"

 **Wuuuuuushhhh!**

Angin pun perlahan menerpa mereka berdua, dengan lembut menari-narikan surai crimson milik Kurama, aku sendiri menjadi sedikit terpana melihat hal itu. Jujur saja disaat ini Kurama terlihat cantik. Dan ketika aku memperhatinkannya lebih dalam manik mata ruby vertical itu tiba-tiba saja memperhatikanku dengan intens

rupanya aku sedang tertangkap basah memperhatikan wajah Kurama, aku sendiri kemudian sadar dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kembali perasaanku saat ini. dan kemudian berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Uhmm Kurama"

"Unn ada apa Naruto?"

"Uhmm ano mungkin ini sedikit memalukan bagiku tapi.."

"Tapi apa memangnya ada masalah apa denganku Naruto?"

"Anoo yah jujur saja sebenarnya aku… merasa begitu bahagia ketika kamu berada disisi Kurama, karena kamu yang saat ini aku punya, dan kamu juga berasal satu dimensi yang sama denganku, jadi kali ini aku merasa bahagia akan hal itu"

Aku sendiri mengatakan hal itu sambil menggarukan telunjukku tepat dipipiku. Tepat setelah aku berkata seperti itu aku melihat wajahnya Kurama malah berubah seperti surai rambutnya.

"Ba-baka!. Kenapa.. kamu berkata hal sentimental itu disaat seperti ini"

"Eh memangnya kamu tak bahagia bisa bersamaku Kurama?"

"Te-tenn..tu saja aku bahagia, tapi hanya saja aku sedikit.."

Kurama agak aneh wajahnya terlihat seperti orang terkena demam, bahkan perkataannya barusan tak terdengar olehku, apa dia mendadak sakit yah.

"Eh ada dengan Kurama, kenapa kamu malah semakin terlihat memerah, apa kamu sedang sakit?"

Aku menanyainya sambil mendekatkan dahiku dengan dahi miliknya. Dan reaksi yang kudapat malah wajah semakin terlihat memerah. Gawat sepertinya dia memang mendadak sakit.

"Ba-baka! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba malah mendekat?"

"Aku pikir kamu sedang demam jadi aku berinisiatif memeriksa suhu tubuhmu"

Dan setelah aku berkata seperti itu wajah malah semakin mirip dengan surai rambutnya.

"Ba-baka! Aku ini baik-baik saja dan cepat singkirkan wajahmu dariku!"

Dia malah mendorongku menjauh darinya padahal akukan belum selesai memeriksanya,

"Ehh kenapa kamu malah mendorongku, akukan sedang memeriksa suhu tubuhmu?"

"Urusa-saii! Baka! Sudah kubilang aku ini sehat-sehat saja, jadi jangan mendekat!"

Ehh kenapa dia tiba-tiba malah marah padaku, padahal aku memang berniat baik padanya, ah aku memang tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis.

* * *

 _ **Hari Kesepuluh, Bulan ke 10, Tahun 373, Kalender Dunia Manusia.**_

Desa Selburg, Kerajaan Elfrieden, Benua baru Elfheim.

Selburg adalah sebuah Desa tradisional yang berada diwilayah Kerajaan Benua baru Elfrieden, sebuah Kerajaan Elf yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang dipilih berdasarkan 12 Klan Bangsawan Elf yang memiliki hak dalam perwakilan rakyat dan pemerintahan Kerajaan. Biasanya masing-masing klan akan memutuskan calon penerus tahta kerajaan dan mereka semua akan dipilih secara demokratis melalui musyawarah Dewan Nasional. Jadi bisa dibilang Kerajaan Elfrieden bersifat semi Monarki Konstitusional. Dalam hal pemerintahan dibatasi oleh Konstitusi yang ditetapkan oleh Dewan Nasional, Raja yang dipilih hanyalah Kepala negara sedangkan kepala pemerintahan sendiri ditunjuk oleh Raja sebagai perdana menteri. Bisa dibilang system pemerintahan Elfrieden sudah sangat maju dibandingkan peradaban lainnya di Underworld.

oke kita kembali ke Desa Selburg, sebuah desa dimana klan Elf Hutan tinggal. Pada biasanya desa umumnya mendirikan bangunan semi permanen disuatu lahan, tetapi berbeda dengan Desa Selburg, bangunan dan rumah-rumahnya hampir sebagian besar didirikan diatas pohon yang cukup kokoh. Banyak keuntungan yang didapat jika mendirikan rumah pohon bagi Elf Hutan.

pertama mereka bisa terhindar dari serangan beberapa monster dan binatang buas dimalam hari, kedua mereka bisa memanfaatkan lahan yang ada tanpa harus merusak Hutan, ketiga Rumah pohon sangat efektif jika menghadapi musuh dalam taktik gerilya. Oleh Karena itu Desa Selburg menjadi salah satu desa teraman meski letaknya ditengah Hutan.

Penduduk Desa sebagian besar bermata pencaharian sebagai tukang kayu atau pemburu beruang liar, tetapi ada juga berprofesi sebagai petani dengan memanfaatkan lahan yang ada. Elf Hutan dikenal sebagai penjaga tradisi yang begitu kental. Mereka memelihara dan memanfaatkan Hutan dengan baik. Karena mereka percaya jika mereka baik pada alam, maka alam pun akan membalas dengan balasan yang setimpal.

ini dapat dilihat dari beberapa hasil Hutan yang begitu melimpah, dimulai dari kayu yang dimanfaatkan dari pohon tua, Gandum yang ditanam dengan hati-hati, dan juga daging beruang yang terkadang jarang diburu secara berlebihan Karena Elf Hutan mempunyai kebiasaan dengan memakan buah-buahan dan sayur-mayur.

oleh Karena itu Elf Hutan dapat menjaga keseimbangan Hutan yang mereka tempati. Apalagi selama 10 tahun terakhir kehidupan Desa Selburg benar-benar damai sekali, begitu tentram dan menyenangkan.

Hanya saja semua berubah sejak kemunculan seorang manusia di wilayah Desa Selburg 3 bulan lalu. Tentunya terjadi pro-kontra Karena kemunculan sosok manusia ini benar-benar menggengerkan warga Desa. Karena mereka percaya mustahil seorang manusia biasa akan tiba di Benua baru, Karena Benua baru sendiri memiliki sihir penyamaran dan pertahanan yang tinggi sehingga sulit dijangkau oleh manusia.

Manusia memang tak begitu memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan para Elf terutama, Manusia sendiri tak mau menganggap Elf sebagai bangsa sederajat dengannya karena perbedaan kepercayaan. Bangsa Elf lebih percaya dengan kepercayaan menyembah Dewi Lunaria sebagai Dewi bulan, Bulan juga dapat dikatakan sebagai asal mula leluhurnya, sedangkan manusia sendiri lebih memilih menyembah beberapa Dewa-Dewi Utama, seperti Solus. Terraria, Stacia. Karena perbedaan kepercayaan membuat kedua belah pihak sulit untuk bersatu. Disamping Manusia, Elf rupanya memiliki hubungan yang sangat buruk bagi bangsa Dark Territory. Karena sebagian besar bangsa Dark Territory pernah terbukti mengirimkan Naga untuk menghancurkan Elfrieden akan tetapi itu berhasil ditumpas tantara Kerajaan meski banyak memakan korban. Oleh Karena itu Elf juga tidak pernah bersahabat dengan bangsa Dark Territory.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

Saat ini manusia itu sedang dirawat oleh salah satu Elf Hutan dirumahnya, tepatnya dia adalah seorang Half Elf. Awalnya manusia itu ditemukan diwilayah Desa Salburg dengan kondisi penuh luka. Saat itu desa menjadi gempar Karena penemuan tersebut. Tidak diketahui jelas bagaimana manusia bisa berada di Salburg. Tetua Desa awalnya akan melaporkan hal ini pada Kerajaan, akan tetapi dikarenakan kondisi sang manusia yang sedang menjalani koma, membuat tetua desa pada akhirnya menunda rencana tersebut dan juga menunjuk salah satu Elf hutan untuk merawatnya hingga ia sadar.

Awalnya tak ada yang mau merawatnya, akan tetapi ditengah keapatisan para Elf Hutan itu, ada seseorang Half Elf yang mau merawatnya. Jadi sudah 3 bulan terakhir sang pemuda itu dirawat oleh Half Elf tersebut. Dengan Nuraninya yang begitu tergerak saat melihat kondisi sang pemuda pertama kali ditemukan, membuat sang Half Elf tersebut tergerak hatinya untuk merawatnya.

Saat ini sang Half Elf tengah melihat wajah sang pemuda itu.

Tampak dari penampilannya, dia pemuda bersurai Crimson dengan kulit tan cerah, umurnya mungkin sekitar 13 tahunan, dan tak lupa yang membuat sang Half Elf begitu penasaran melihat wajah sang pemuda itu adalah 3 tanda garis lahir miliknya, Half elf berpikir dia lebih Nampak seekor kucing lucu dibandingkan manusia. Sang pemuda itu tampak sedang tersenyum teduh dalam tidurnya dan tentu hal ini membuat kesan tersendiri bagi Half Elf tersebut.

"Entah kapan, engkau akan siuman pemuda-san"

ucapan dengan nada feminism lembutnya terdengar, sepertinya ia juga sedang mengelus surai rambut crimson milik sang pemuda tersebut.

"Padahal dia terlihat sangat tampan, sayang sekali yah kalau dia terus tertidur"

manik biru terang Half Elf itu terus menatap intens sang pemuda yang tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Aku ingin sekali berbincang denganmu jika kamu bangun nanti, ada banyak hal loh yang aku ingin perbincangkan denganmu"

ditengah ia merawat sang pemuda itu tiba-tiba kediaman miliknya kedatangan tamu, itu bisa didengar Karena ada seseorang mengetok pintu rumahnya.

"Tiffa-chan, ini aku Leafa…"

"Uhmm yah tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera membuka pintunya"

Sang Gadis Half Elf itu kemudian segera bergegas cepat untuk membuka pintu kediaman miliknya, rupanya salah satu temannya Leafa Slyphania sedang mau bertamu dirumahnya.

Sang Half Elf terus berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar, seakan mengikuti geraknya, rambut blonde yang sepanjang punggunya tersebut ikut menari, akan tetapi lain halnya dengan bongkahan dada miliknya seakan-akan tak mau menari berirama sesuai langkah kakinya. Jujur saja Half Elf ini agak merasa terbebani jika berlari Karena ada banyak beban yang ia bawa disaat bersamaan.

Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu lagi sang Half Elf kemudian dengan lekas membuka pintu rumahnya, tampak didepan kediamannya kini ada sesosok gadis seumuran dengannya, dia gadis bersurai blonde yang sama dengannya hanya saja dia sering kali berpenampilan pony tail backside tentu sangat berbeda dengannya, kulit putihnya sama bersihnya dengan Half Elf tersebut. Yang hanya membedakan dirinya dengan Leafa adalah manik mata greenlight miliknya dan juga beban yang ia sering bawa jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan dirinya.

"Oh Leafa-chan ohayou, tumben pagi-pagi berkunjung kesini"

"Ohayou juga Tiffa-chan, yah aku juga kesini mumpung ini adalah hari liburku"

"Oh souka, yah sudah ayo masuk kedalam, akan kusiapkan beberapa cemilan nanti"

Tiffa sendiri mempersilahkan Leafa untuk bertamu didalam rumahnya, tentu Leafa pun masuk Karena sudah dipersilahkan oleh sang empu rumah tersebut.

Tiffania Westwood atau yang dikenal sebagai Tiffa sendiri merupakan sahabat karib Leafa selama ini, mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bisa dikatakan mereka berdua adalah teman sepermainan, bahkan lebih dari itu mereka berdua dikatakan saudara meski bukan sekandung.

Tiffania Westwood sendiri berbeda dengan yang lainya, ia dilahirkan di Kerajaan Westdarath, tepatnya di Albion. Ayah adalah seorang manusia dari klan bangsawan Albion, sedangkan ibunya merupakan Elf Hutan. Selama ini mereka membesarkan Tiffania di Albion, akan tetapi pergeloakan politik muncul ketika Raja baru Westdarath memutuskan untuk melakukan Politik diskriminasi oleh kaum non manusia, akibat selama bertahun-tahun keluarganya diteror oleh Kerajaan.

Ayahnya sendiri meninggal Karena melindunginya dari Tentara Kerajaan, sedangkan Ibunya sendiri sudah meninggal dunia ketika ia mendapat suaka politik di Desa Selburg, saat ia berumur 7 tahun, selama ini ia hanya hidup sendiri di Selburg. Kala itulah Tiffa mengenal Leafa, mereka menjadi sahabat dekat meski status Tiffa sendiri berbeda dengannya. Leafa tak memandang apapun, Karena baginya persahabatan adalah hal yang murni tanpa memandang apapun.

tapi jika mengenai manusia Leafa sendiri sedikit memiliki rasa tidak suka, ini Karena perlakuan manusia terhadap sahabat karibnya, hal itulah membuat Leafa kurang begitu suka ketika Tiffa memutukan untuk merawat sang pemuda misterius itu.

Leafa sendiri merasa manusia itu sebagai makhluk yang takt ahu diri, bahkan sesamanya saja mereka saling melancarkan peperangan. Yah walau dizaman sekarang manusia akan sulit berperang Karena mereka begitu taat pada Gereja, akan tetapi Hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu pasti, bahkan untuk sesamanya sendiri. Oleh Karena itu Leafa sendiri kurang menerima keberadaan sang pemuda itu di Desanya.

"Ini sudah 3 bulan kamu merawatnya tapi dirinya tak kunjung terbangun dari komanya"

"Yah, tapi aku percaya kok dia akan terbangun suatu hari nanti Leafa-chan"

"yah tetapi disaat ia sudah terbangun, Desa mungkin akan menyerahkan ia pada Kerajaan"  
"Kenapa kamu malah berkata seperti itu, apa kalian tega membawa seorang pemuda yang baru siuman dari komanya ke ibukota Kerajaan, seharusnya kita bisa menunggu keadaannya pulih terlebih dahulu"

"Tiffa-chan, seharusnya kamu mengerti, sudah jauh hari tetua desa menetapkan hal itu, tetapi sekarang kenapa kamu berpikiran sebaliknya?"

"Habisnya…apa kalian tega membawa manusia tak tahu apa-apa tentang kesalahanya untuk diseret ke dalam pengadilan"

"Sudah seharusnya lagipula dia bukannya sudah melanggar batas wilayah, seharusnya dia mendapat ganjaran itu"

"Leafa-chan apa kamu tak ada belas kasihan sedikit pun, meskipun dia manusia tetapi kita belum tahu apa dia orang jahat, masa iya kita langsung menghakiminya tanpa tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya"

"Tiffa-chan kamu ini memang naif, manusia tetaplah manusia, makhluk serakah yang bahkan mereka bisa melebihi bangsa Dark Territory sekalipun mereka mau"

"Tapi Leafa-chan…"

"Ah sudahlah Tiffa-chan aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu lagi, maaf kali ini waktu kunjunganku sudah berakhir, aku harus melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada tetua, jadi aku pergi dulu"

sambil meletakan gelas tehnya dimeja dengan cepat, Leafa akhirnya pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Tiffa. Tiffa sendiri menatap kepergian Leafa dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu Leafa-chan.."

ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

Angin kering berhembus disamping Tiffania seakan sebuah pertanda bahwa hubungannya dengan Leafa akan mengalami kekeringan yang cukup pelik bagi keduanya. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 4 is Done**_ _ **. Oke tanpa basa-basi Auhtor langsung saja menceritakan apa yang dibahas didalam Chapter 4, tentunya didalam Chapter 4 tersebut, ada sepenenggal kisah Pasca kepergian Alice. nasib Naruto saat ini rupanya ia malah terdampar di Negeri para Elf, dan beberapa pengenalan tokoh baru.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hari Kesepuluh, Bulan 10, Tahun 373, Kalender Underworld.**_

BUMMMMMM..

BUMMMMMM..

Disebuah tempat tak dikenal terdengarlah ledakan yang membahana. Tanah-tanah disekitarnya ikut bergetar dikala ledakan itu terjadi, dan juga setelah ledakan tersebut terbentuklah beberapa kawah yang berukuran besar disana. Padahal sebelum ledakan itu terjadi tempat ini sangatlah indah, dipenuhi dengan rerumputan, stepa, pohon-pohon nan asri,, tak juga lupa ada sebuah danau yang berasal dari aliran 2 sungai disana. Bagaikan tempat yang diberkati dewa tetapi kini tempat tersebut malah terkena kerusakan dimana-mana.

rupannya ledakan itu terjadi Karena ada sebuah pertarungan disana, pertarungan antara sosok pemuda bersurai crimson bermata shapire dengan kulit tan cerah serta 3 garis tanda lahirnya menghiasi wajahnya cukup tampan tersebut, kini tengah berhadapan dengan sesosok gadis bersurai crimson panjangnya menyentuh lantai, mengenakan kimono merah dengan lambang sembilan Nagatama di bagian dada melekat pas tubuhnya yang putih bersih, wajah nya yang cantik di hiasi tiga pasang goresan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, meski begitu tak mengurangi kencantikan wajahnya.

Yah mereka tengah bertarung kali ini adalah Naruto dan Kurama, sepertinya mereka tengah bertarung di dimensi ini. Kurama sendiri yang menginginkan hal itu, selain ingin mencoba kekuatan human form miliknya, dia juga berencana menggembleng kekuatan hostnya tersebut, hasilnya lumayan bagus, sejak Naruto berlatih didimensi ini, banyak peningkatan ia dapat, mulai dari penguasaan control cakra, peningkatan beberapa control Ninjutsu, peningkatan kualitas Stamina, peningkatan penguasaan senjutsu dan terakhir penguasaan Sharingan 3 tomoe dengan baik.

tetapi walau begitu, Naruto masih mengalami beberapa kendala seperti dirinya masih belum bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan dan Choku Tomoe Rinnegan miliknya, Kurama sendiri berasumsi kalau Naruto memang belum cukup siap untuk membangkitkan mata tersebut mengingat fisiknya kali ini hanya berumur 13 tahun, walau dia berlatih di Dimensi ini selama 2 tahun sekalipum tetap saja di dunia nyata waktu yang Naruto tempuh hanya berkisar 2 hari saja. Oleh Karena itu Naruto masih membutuhkan latihan lagi di Dunia nyata untuk membangkitkan Rinnegan miliknya.

kini Kurama sendiri tengah menatap iba Naruto yang sudah pingsan ditengah kawah saat menerima Renzokou Bijuudama miliknya, kali ini Kurama merasa berlebihan melatih Naruto.

"Kurasa aku cukup berlebihan, tapi perlawanan yang ia tunjukan cukup sepadan, maaf yah Naruto sudah membuatmu pingsan."

Setelah memastikan keadaan hostnya tersebut, Kurama segera turun menuju kawah dimana tubuh Naruto kini sedang pingsan tak berdaya akibat menerima serangan Renzokou Bijuudama begitu beruntun.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja  
CLAAAAAPPPPPP

Tubuh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi darah, darah tersebut terciprat kesekitar kawah disaat Kurama akan menghampirinya.

"Apa Chi-Bunshin!"

tentu Kurama sendiri terhenyak melihat hancurnya Chi-bunshin tersebut, rupanya itu adalah tubuh palsu, jadi sedari tadi ia hanya melawan salah satu tiruan Naruto, walaupun begitu ia juga mengalami kelelahan saat melawan chi-bunshin tersebut, kekuatan mirip seperti Naruto asli. Kali ini Kurama memang takjub dan kaget melihat perkembangan Naruto, sungguh diluar dugaan ia sudah menguasai salah satu teknik tinggi dalam Bunshin no jutsu. Sadar kalau dirinya meremahkan hostnya tersebut, Kurama secara langsung meningkatkan sensornya guna melacak Naruto, akan tetapi semua dilakukan Kurama sudah terlambat Karena.

SRIIIIINGGGGGGGG….

"Kyaaaa…."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah rantai cakra berwarna crimson membelit dan mengikat tubuh Kurama disana, rupanya ini adalah salah satu Kekkei Genkai khas Uzumaki, Kurama sendiri sangat terkejut ketika Naruto sudah berhasil membangkitkannya.

Ikatannya begitu kuat dan erat, jujur saja saat ini Kurama sendiri sulit melepaskan diri, bahkan kondisi terlihat menyedihkan dalam keadaan bondage. Benar-benar mengejutkan pikir Kurama. Karena ia sempat meremehkan kemampuan hostnya tersebut, ia malah terkena batunya, mengalami kekalahan dengan kondisi memalukan tersebut.

"Ne sepertinya aku yang menang Kurama?"

ucapan itu terdengar jelas dari sosok dihadapannya tersebut, rupanya dia adalah Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kurama yang terikat rantai cakra miliknya, Kurama sendiri hanya pasrah ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Mou ya.. ya.. aku kalah Naruto, jadi tolong cepat lepaskan rantai ini, uuhh posisi ini sungguh memalukan."

Suara terlihat akan menangis Karena mengalami hal memalukan tersebut, yah wajar saja Karena ia mengalami kekalahan dalam kondisi bondage, gadis mana tak malu Karena hal tersebut.

"Tapi yang kulihat ekspresi wajahmu sedikit menikmati ne Kurama"

"Baka! Naruto, cepat lepasin rantai ini, kalau tidak akan aku hajar kamu!"

"Hee seharusnya kamu memohon lebih baik Kurama, masa kamu memintaku untuk melepaskanmu dengan perkataan kasar begitu"

Naruto sendiri menanggapinya dengan nada santai dan tersenyum provokatif, meski ia tahu akibatnya Karena sudah mengerjai gadis jelmaan Kyuubi no Yokou tersebut. Tapi sesekali ia berbuat seperti ini, Karena ia merasa sering sekali diperintah habis-habisan oleh Kurama saat berlatih dengannya.

Kurama sendiri hanya mendecih melihat senyum mengejek dari Uzumaki tersebut. Kalau begini apa boleh buat terpaksa ia menggunakan senjata rahasianya.

"Ayolah, kumohon Goshujin-sama, lepaskan hambamu yang tak berdaya ini, kumohon"

dengan pandangan mata sayu memelas, kuping rubah yang tertunduk lesu, dan wajah memohon, Kurama pun terpaksa membuat nada memohon pada Naruto agar membebaskannya.

Naruto sendiri tentu tak berdaya melihat Kurama saat ini, apalagi dengan pandangan memelas tersebut, benar-benar menaklukan hatinya.

"Ah Kawaii, Kurama-chan, ketika kau berkata begitu aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu disini"

sedangkan didalam hati Kurama sendiri, benar-benar mengutuk hostnya yang tega membuat dirinya memohon padanya tersebut, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia memohon kepada makhluk lain, padahal selama ini ia dikenal sebagai makhluk yang tak mudah memohon dengan mudah pada makluk lain.

"Baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu"

Naruto sendiri pada akhirnya melepaskan rantai cakra miliknya, perlahan rantai cakra mulai terlepas dari tubuh Kurama, dan disaat itu tiba-tiba saja.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis bersurai crimson tersebut langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung melompat sambil mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang perut Naruto.

 _BUAGH!_

 _DEBUGGG!_

 _OHHHOOKK STRIKE ONE!_

Terdengarlah suara orang terjatuh atau tepatnya membentur pohon tersebut. Yah, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto yang dengan suksesnya sekarang sedang menempel di batang pohon dengan manisnya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku penganiayaan sekarang sedang tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya. Yah, siapa suruh Ia berani membuat Kurama sang Kyuubi no Yokou harus memelas belas kasih kepadanya beberapa saat lalu, padahal sebagai makluk dengan harga diri tinggi, ia benar-benar membenci hal itu.

Poor Naruto

.

"Oh ayolah Kurama, mau sampai kapan Aku duduk 'Seiza' seperti ini, sudah 5 jam aku begini, lihat kakiku udah benar-benar keram"

"Sampai kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu itu Baka!, kau membuat aku melakukan perbuatan yang memalukan tahu!"

Yah inilah kondisi saat ini, Naruto sepertinya sedang duduk dengan posisi Seiza (duduk dengan kaki terlipat di bawah pantat seseorang), dirinya terus saja diceramahin habis-habisan oleh Kurama, Karena sudah membuatnya malu dengan terlilit rantai dan juga sempat menurunkan harga dirinya ketika ia memohon pada Naruto.

Kurama memang dikenal dengan gadis dengan harga diri tinggi, oleh Karena itu dia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuatnya ia malu meskipun itu Naruto sendiri.

"Baik-baiklah aku minta maaf."

Naruto sendiri mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis dan wajah cemberut, Kurama yang melihat tingkah Naruto sendiri malah semakin kesal tetapi dirinya hanya mengekspresikannya dengan senyum manis. Sayangnya bagi Naruto saat melihat senyum Kurama barusan, rasanya seperti dirinya sudah mau dijemput oleh kematian.

"Kalau meminta maaf itu yang benar Baka!, jangan memakai nada seperti tahu!"

"Baba-baiklah, aku mengerti Kurama-sama, aku menyesal, aku minta maaf…aku-aku berjanji tak akan menjahilimu lagi"

"Kau berjanjikan tak akan membuatku terikat dengan posisi memalukan seperti itu"

" … aku berjanji.. tak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Humphh. bagus… kalau sudah mengerti"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang ketakutan itu membuat Kurama tersenyum kecil dan menghentikan hukuman pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri akhirnya merasa lega Karena hukumannya sudah berakhir, dia sendiri kemudian duduk santai disamping Kurama untuk melemaskan otot-otot kakinya yang sudah keram tersebut.

"Oh yah Naruto, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?"

"Memang ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Kurama?"

"Yah sedikit sih, aku cuma mau bertanya sejak kapan kamu bisa membangkitkan rantai Cakra, padahal selama kamu latihan bersamaku, kamu tak pernah menunjukan hal itu padaku?"

"Oh soal itu sebenarnya aku sudah membangkitkanya sejak sebulan lalu, kemudia aku melatih Rantai Cakra milikku secara rahasia"

"Mou kamu ini kenapa tidak memberi tahuku soal itu?"

"heheheh bukan kejutan namanya, jika aku memberitahukan hali ini padamu Kurama"

"Hemphh.. begitu yah jadi sekarang Naruto sudah main-main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku yah, oke kalau begitu nanti kalau kamu kehabisan cakra ditengah pertarungan, aku pasti tak akan membantumu"

"Oh ayolah Kurama jangan begitu, nanti kalau aku meninggal, kamu juga bisa terkena imbasnya tahu"

"Heh walau aku terkena imbasnya, tapi aku tinggal keluar dari tubuhmu, jadi aku akan tetap hidup"

"Oh ayolah jangan ngambek begitu, bukannya aku bermaksud merahasiakannya. Aku tak bermaksud juga untuk menjahilimu, jadi maafkan aku oke"

"Hummphh.."

Lagi-lagi Kurama malah menjadi badmood, padahal Naruto sendiri tak bermaksud seperti itu, hah perempuan memang susah ditebak jalan pemikirannya pikir Naruto saat ini. pada akhirnya dirinya sendiri memang harus mengalah. Lagipula ini juga sebagian kesalahanya Karena tak jujur memberitahukan hal ini pada Kurama.

"Baiklah oke-oke.. bagaimana soal pertaruhan pertarungan kita, kita batalkan saja, jadi aku tak akan menagih permintaan apapun padamu kecuali satu permintaanku untuk mengelus telingamu"

"Humpphh…"

"Baiklah itu juga dibatalkan oke, aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu"

"Hummphhh.."

"Kalau kamu masih tak mau memaafkanku, bagaimana dengan ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang menarik padamu, jika kamu mau memaafkanku Kurama?"

mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang Host itu, membuat Kurama sendiri sedikit tertarik, jadi pada akhirnya Kurama bersedia menurunkan egonya tersebut.

"Humpphh, mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan memaafkanmu, dan aku pertegas hal ini padamu, aku melakukan hal ini Karena aku kasihan melihatmu terus meminta maaf, jadi aku akan menerimanya"

"Benarkah, jadi kamu mau memaafkanku?"

"Yah tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan berbuat usil kepadaku?"

"Waaahhh akhirnya terima kasih Kurama-chan, kamu memang gadis yang baik hati deh"

Naruto benar-benar gembira Karena akhirnya Kurama mau memaafkannya, Sedangkan Kurama sendiri mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan entah mengapa ada rasa hangat menjalar dihatinya, apalagi dengan senyuman Naruto yang ditujukan kepadanya membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tapi ia sendiri berhasil menyembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi angkuhnya tersebut.

"Jadi hal menarik apa yang kamu akan perlihatkan kepadaku, Naruto?"

"Mungkin ini agak sedikit tak terlalu penting, tapi aku sudah menguasai beberapa Fuinjutsu Khusus yang aku kembangkan sejak 2 tahun terakhir, dengan Fuinjutsu tersebut, aku bisa membuatmu pergi menuju dunia luar"

"Apa! maksudmu kamu berniat membebaskanku Naruto?, apa kamu sudah gila? Kalau kamu berbuat seperti itu maka kamu akan mati karena aku keluar dari tubuhmu"

"Tenang saja, Kurama, soal itu aku sudah punya solusinya"

"Tapi-tapi apa itu tak terlalu beresiko, kalau sampai gagal kamu bisa meninggal tahu!"

"Aku tahu soal itu Kurama, tapi aku pasti tak akan gagal kok, aku sudah memodifikasinya dengan bantuan Banbutsu Sōzō"

Kurama sendiri mendengar perkataan Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut, mengingat saat ini dia sangat terperangah dengan perkembangan Naruto.

"Banbutsu Sōzō sebuah teknik penciptaan segalanya, bukankah itu teknik Rikkudou-jiji !, sejak kapan kamu menguasainya?"

"Heheheh asal kamu tahu Kurama aku sudah menguasainya dalam 1 tahun terakhir, dengan Cakra murni dalam tubuhku ini, aku berhasil menemukan cara membangkitkan Senjutsu Rikkudou dalam tubuhku ini, jadi aku bisa melakukan tekhnik itu loh, aku hebat bukan"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto dengan nada bangga itu, membuat Kurama sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, sepertinya ia lupa kalau hostnya ini salah satu Shinobi paling mengejutkan, jadi seharusnya ia tak terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Asal kamu tahu, Aku bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu melebihi Hakke-fuin, dengan Fuinjutsu tersebut aku bisa menyisakan 10% Cakra milikmu didalam tubuhku, sehingga kamu bisa hidup bebas diluar sana, tetapi meskipun kamu sudah hidup diluar, kita masih bisa berhubungan Cakra milik kita berkat sebuah link yang aku buat. Jadi tidak ada resiko lagi yang harus kamu khawatirkan Kurama"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan membuat Kurama sendiri senang bukan main, itu Karena selama ini dia begitu mendambakan kebebasan di dunia luar, apalagi dengan fisiknya sekarang ini, dia bisa hidup dengan nyaman, tanpa Kurama sadari perlahan butiran air mata dari manik ruby miliknya tersebut perlahan jatuh membasahi permukaan.

"Ehhh Kurama, mengapa kamu menangis? Apa yang kulakukan itu salah menurutmu?"

Naruto sendiri benar-benar bingung, Karena tiba-tiba saja gadis jelmaan Kyuubi no Yokou itu menangis secara tiba-tiba.

Kurama sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

"Uhmm, tidak kok. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, hanya saja aku benar-benar bahagia, Karena kamulah satu-satunya Jinchuriki yang memberikan hal itu padaku Naruto"

sambil mengatakan hal itu, Kurama sendiri membasuh air matanya dengan kasar, dan sedikit terlihat ekpersi tersipu milikknya tersebut. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kurama bahagia, tampaknya ini akan menjadi lembaran baru untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **(**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **)**_ _ **disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** _**disclaimer**_ _ **Kawahara Reki**_

 _ **ReLife**_ _ **in Underworld**_

 _ **Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini.**_

 _ **Chara**_ _ **: Crimsonhair Uzumaki Naruto,**_ _ **Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Alice Schuberg, Leafa, Female Kurama, Canaria Schuberg (OC) dan Tiffania Westwood (OC)**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

* * *

 _ **Arc 01 : Beginning**_

 _ **Chapter 05 : Trouble begin**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Desa Rulid, Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara, Benua Manusia.**_

Bunyi ayunan kapak seperti terdengar disebuah Area tumbuhnya Pohon legendaris Gigas Cedar, sebuah pohon yang hampir selama 400 tahun berdiri kokoh di sebuah desa kecil di perbatasan utara Benua Manusia. Tampak dari kejauhan ada 2 orang pemuda yang masih bekerja dengan giat untuk menantang Gigas Cedar.

Cahaya Solus pun tak menghalangi mereka berdua, terutama si pemuda berambut hitam, tampak dari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia begitu ingin menamatkan riwayat sang legenda tersebut, tujuannya tak lain ia melakukan hal itu Karena ada hal yang harus ia kejar.

Pertama setelah ia menyelasaikan Sacred Task menyedihkan ini, ia bersama teman masa kecilnya akan pergi untuk mendaftar Kompetisi pertarungan pedang se-Kerajaaan Norlangarth Utara, jika ia dan temannya tersebut berhasil memenangkan kompetisi tersebut maka kemungkinan besa mereka berdua bisa belajar disebuah Akademi berpedang di kota Zakkaria, disana ia bersama partnernya tersebut akan belajar teknik berpedang.

Setelah berhasil menguasai beberapa Ilmu pedang, dirinya dan temannya tersebut akan berusaha mengikuti Kompetisi pertarungan pedang suci yang di adakan di Ibukota Centoria City.

Lalu dengan memenangkan Kompetisi itu, dia dan teman masa kecilnya tersebut bisa masuk menjadi Intergrity Knight, dan disanalah mereka bisa mencari kedua orang temannya dibawa paksa oleh Gereja Axiom. Yaitu Alice dan Naruto.

Dirinya meyakini kalau mereka berdua masih hidup, Karena baginya Gereja Axiom seperti tak akan terlalu gegabah untuk mengeksekusi mereka, apalagi mengingat bakat mereka berdua, Alice yang begitu mahir dengan Sacred Art miliknya dan Naruto yang sudah terbukti berhasil membuat salah satu Intergrity Knight terpaksa menggunakan Divine Object miliknya setelah ia berhasil dipukul mundur oleh seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun.

dan dengan alasan itu, dia terus mencoba menantang sang Legenda, meski sulit rasanya untuk menumbangkannya secepat mungkin. Tapi ia sudah memiliki beberapa rencana meski hal itu agak diragukan oleh sang partner tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan ide tersebut?"

salah satu pemuda bersurai pirang cerah tengah mengajukan protes pada sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Yap.. aku tidak pernah seyakin ini Eugeo"

"Tapi walaupun begitu, apa hal ini tak melanggar Taboo index?"

"Tidak Eugeo, itu tidak mungkin kita melanggarnya, ingat bukan kita tidak sedang mencuri, lagi pula pedang itu sekarang tak bertuan tahu, jadi kita bisa membawanya."

"Tetepi walau pun begitu, membawa Blue Rose Sword ke Desa, apa itu tak terlalu beresiko, mengingat itu adalah pedang legenda?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, kita berdua akan membawa pedang itu kepenyimpanan kapak milik kita, tak ada seorang pun tahu, Karena di Kerajaan ini ada Taboo yang melarang untuk membongkar penyimpanan orang lain tanpa izin, mereka yang melakukan itu bisa terkena hukuman berat loh"

Kirito sendiri dengan wajah meyakinkannya menyampaikan ide itu kepada Eugeo, sebuah ide untuk membawa Blue Rose Sword untuk dijadikan sebagai pedang latihan untuk mereka berdua, mereka bisa berlatih menggunakan Blue Rose Sword sebagai alat menebas Gigas Cedar. Bisa dibilang Ide Kirito kali ini terbilang nekat, Karena ia sendiri tahu menggunakan pedang itu akan sangat menyulitkan mengingat berat pedang tersebut, tetapi dengan menggunakan Divine Obejct untuk menebas Gigas Cedar, dirinya bisa meyakini kalau mereka berdua bisa menebas pohon tersebut dengan waktu 3 tahun kedepan. Karena Blue Rose Sword lebih tajam dan kokoh dari kapak Dragon Axe Bones miliknya.

Eugeo sendiri yang melihat tingkah partnernya kali ini hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah saja, Karena baginya percuma saja berbicara dengan sosok Kirito kali ini, Karena pada saat ini Eugeo bisa melihat sendiri kombaran api yang tampak dari sorot manik mata hitam milik sang partner tersebut, itu menandakan kalau saat ini Kirito tak akan mengubah idenya. Jadi daripada berdebat percuma, lebih baik ia menuruti saja apa kemauan sang partner.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti.., aku akan melakukannya juga, lagipula dengan menggunakan kapak usang ini akan memakan waktu begitu lama untuk menyelesaikan Sacred task menyedihkan ini"

"Hehehe Satsuga ore no Aibo, kau bisa mengerti jalan pemikiranku kali ini"

sambil berkata seperti itu, Kirito sendiri sedikit menepuk punggung Eugeo, meski terlihat wajah Eugeo seperti menggerutu tetap saja Kirito melakukan hal itu dengan santai.

"Jadi, setelah kita mendapatkan pedang itu, apa yang selanjutnya kau lakukan Kirito?"

Eugeo sendiri betanya memastikan apa yang dilakukan sang partner selanjutnya.

"Yah seperti yang kujelaskan padamu beberapa waktu lalu, kita akan mencoba beberapa hal yang selama ini mengganjal di pemikiranku"

"Hah.. kuharap itu bukan hal yang akan merepotkan kita berdua, Kirito"

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan membuat masalah kok, aku jamin itu"

Eugeo hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan optimis dari sang partner tersebut, dirinya sendiri hanya berharap kedepan semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana, Karena dirinya juga akan ikut bersama Kirito mencari Alice dan Naruto di Centoria City.

 _'Aku harap semua berjalan sesuai rencana, tunggu aku Alice, Naruto, kami berdua akan membawa kalian pulang'_

Sambil meneguhkan tujuan barunya tersebut, Eugeo sendiri hanya menatap riak awan yang berjalan perlahan dibawah desa kelahirannya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Desa Salburg, Kerajaan Elfrieden, Benua Elfheim.**_

Disebuah tepi sungai dekat Desa Salburg, tampak ada seseorang tengah mencari buah-buahan yang tumbuh secara alami disana, dia berparas seperti gadis Elf hutan muda dengan rambut pirang, kulit putih bersihnya, dan tubuh yang sangat proposional meski umurnya baru menginjak 13 tahun. Tetapi walau paras seperti Elf, sebenarnya dia adalah campuran antara Elf dan Manusia.

Dia adalah Tiffania Westwood, satu-satunya Half Elf didesa Salburg, walau pun dia seorang Half Elf, dia begitu diterima dengan baik oleh penduduk Desa Salburg, bahkan Tiffania sendiri diumurnya yang masih belia tersebut dia sudah menjadi primadona Desa. Banyak Elf Laki-laki yang tertarik padanya, bahkan ada yang salah satu melamarnya untuk menikah, tetapi sayangnya Half Elf itu menolak secara halus semua permintaan itu. ia sendiri beralasan masih belum bisa membuat ikatan Karena dirinya memang belum mengenalnya. Oleh Karena itu ia menolak lamaran tersebut. Tentu banyak yang kecewa akan hal itu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka juga menghormati keputusan Tiffania menolak mereka semua.

kembali kesituasi saat ini, dimana Tiffania sendiri sedang mencari buah-buahan dan beberapa tanaman obat untuk seseorang ia rawat dirumahnya, Tiffania sendiri sejujur melakukan semua hal ini karena ia begitu tergerak melihat kondisi sang pemuda saat pertama kali ia temukan, kondisi cukup mengenaskan banyak sekali luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya, bahkan ada seperti bekas tusukan panah di bagian perutnya. Dia sendiri tergerak akan hal itu, Karena merasa iba melihat kondisi sang pemuda yang terbujur tak berdaya, dirinya sendiri heran kenapa bisa ada sosok pemuda tak berdaya dan penuh luka terdampar dihutan Desa.

Padahal dirinya sudah mengetahui bahwa wilayah Kerajaaan Elfrieden akan sulit dilewati oleh manusia, mengingat beberapa sihir pelindung melapisi seluruh perbatasan. Bila ada seseorang melewatinya tentu ia akan tewas menjadi abu Karena melewati sihir pelindung tersebut, tetapi kali ini ada seorang manusia ditemukan di Hutan Desa, tentu ini sudah menjadi keajaiban bagi sang pemuda tersebut untuk datang ketempat ini.

Tentu masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran salah satu Half Elf tersebut, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa menanyakannya dikarenakan kondisi pemuda tersebut masih belum siuman, oleh Karena itu mungkin nanti sebaiknya ia tanyakan beberapa hal itu ketika sang pemuda yang ia tersebut rawat siuman. _ **  
**_  
"Yosh..sepertinya ini sudah cukup, buah-buahan dan tanaman obatnya sudah lengkap, dengan begini aku berharap pemuda-san bisa lekas siuman"

Tiffania memang berharap kalau sang pemuda tersebut lekas siuman, soalnya dia sendiri ingin bercerita banyak dengan pemuda tersebut, Tiffania memang seorang pribadi yang pemalu, tetapi adakalanya jika ia menemukan teman untuknya dia sendiri bertekad untuk akrab dengannya. Oleh Karena itu ia sendiri begitu antusias seandainya sang pemuda tersebut siuman dari tidur panjangnya.

Cahaya Solus tampaknya sudah menunjukan warna jingganya, itu menandakan Tiffania harus lekas pulang kerumah, mengingat malam akan tiba. Menyadari akan hal itu, dengan cekatan Tiffania mengemasi beberapa tanaman dan buah-buahan di dalam keranjang miliknya.

"Aku harus bergegas, ini sudah menjelang malam"

 _ **SREEEGGGG…..SREEEEEEEGGGGGG…**_

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja, terdengar gesekan dedaunan dari semak belukar di sisi kanan Canaria.

"Suara apa itu?"

Tiffania sendiri merasa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh disekitarnya, ia melihat di area semak belukar disana.

Dan alangkah mengejutkannya ketika ia melihat seekor Minitour besar tengah menatapnya. Dia membawa sebuah kapak tulang yang cukup kasar. Dia sepertinya tengah menatap Tiffania dengan liarnya.

 _ **GOAAAAARRRRRRR…..**_

"Minitour kenapa dia bisa berada disini!"

Tiffania sendiri terkejut sampai-sampai menjatuhkan beberapa buah dan tanaman obat didalam keranjangnya. Dia tak pernah berpikir jika di Elfheim ada sesosok mahkluk Dark Territory, oleh Karena itu Tiffania benar-benar terkejut saat melihat makhluk tersebut muncul.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, kalau dia sampai masuk kedalam Desa, akan banyak terjadi kekacauan disana"

Tiffania sendiri akhirnya menguatkan tekadnya untuk mencegah Minitour tersebut masuk kedalam pemukiman penduduk, meski ia tahu kalau yang ia lawan saat ini Makhluk kelas B.  
ia pun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat kecil miliknya, tampak seperti Tongkat sihir.

Tak tinggal diam melihat Tiffania yang sedang merapal mantra, dengan liarnya Minitour besar tersebut langsung berlari kearah Tiffania seakan dia tahu bahwa yang dihadapannya itu adalah lawannya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak membiarkan kamu lewat"

 _ **Light Explosion  
**_  
SHIINGGGGGG…..

Sebuah laser cahaya dengan cepat meluncur kearah tubuh Minitour yang tengah berlari tersebut. Setelah terkena tubuh Minitour itu, Lacer cahaya tiba-tiba saja meledak.

BLAARRRRRRRR…..

Ledakan pun terdengar disana, cahaya juga tiba-tiba berhamburan setelahnya, kemudian asap tebal mulai menutupi area tembakan Light Explosion milik Tiffania. Tiffania sendiri bersyukur Karena bisa menahannya, dia sedikit yakin dengan Sihir kelas A terkuat miliknya, ia bisa membuatnya jadi abu saat ini, akan tetapi kepercayaan Tiffania benar-benar sirna ketika Minitour yang ia lawan rupanya masih berdiri kokoh, meski sedikit mengalami luka bakar.

"Bagaimana bisa, dia seharusnya menjadi abu setelah terkena Sihir itu, apa jangan-jangan dia"

Tiffania kaget bukan main, dia mengira lawannya kali ini adalah Kelas B, tetapi walau begitu sihir miliknya tak begitu mempan melawan. Sepertinya Minitour yang ia lawan saat ini adalah Tipe Kelas A. tetapi walau begitu seharus ia juga mengalami beberapa luka, sayangnya Fakta berkata lain, dia terlihat hanya mengalami luka bakar kecil saja.

 _ **GOAAAAARRRRRRR…..  
**_

Minitour sudah meregenerasi lukanya, kemudian menyerang Tiffania secara membabi buta.

ZRAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH..

ZRAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH…

ZRAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH…

Beruntung Tiffania sedikit memiliki kecepatan untuk menghindar, meski ia seorang Mage tetapi ia juga cukup mempunyai kemampuan fisik dalam pertarungan, itu cukup membuatnya terselamatkan, akan tetapi walau begitu tampaknya beberapa luka kecil ia derita setelah sedikit terkena ayunan kapak milik Minitour tersebut.

Kemudian tak berselang setelah itu Minitour tersebut mulai mengeluarkan Api miliknya.

WUSSSSSHHHHHHHH..

BLAARRRRRRRRRRR….

Ledakan pun tercipta dari semburan api milik sang Minitour tersebut, bahkan efeknya juga begitu mengenaskan Karena sebagian besar pepohonan berubah menjadi abu akibat semburan api milik sang Minitour. Meski begitu Tiffania cukup beruntung berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

"Meski aku seorang Mage kelas A, tetapi aku tetap tak bisa menandinginya, Mage tak cukup beruntung melawan Minitour, Karena dia terus menyerangku dengan jarak dekat, kalau begini aku…"

Meski ia harus menghabiskan seluruh Mana Point miliknya, dia harus membunuh makhluk itu disini Karena jika ia tidak bisa membunuh makhluk yang berada dihadapanya tersebut, Desa bisa hancur terbakar. Dia sudah mengira ini, Karena lawan dihadapannya benar-benar kelas A+. Oleh Karena itu dia…

 _ **Blessing Light Arrow**_

Tiba-tiba saja ratusan panah cahaya muncul dari atas Tiffania, kemudian ratusan panah cahaya tersebut mulai menghujam keseluruh tubuh Minitour yang sedang ia lawan.

WUSSSSSSSSHIING….

WUSSSSSSSSHIING….

JLEEEEEEEEBBBBB….

JLEEEEEEEEBBBBB….

 _ **GOAAAAARRRRRRR…..**_

Minitour sendiri tampak kesakitan saat menerima ratusan panah Cahaya yang keluar dari lingkaran Sihir milik Tiffania. Tapi walau begitu tetap saja HP milik Minitour tersebut belum mencapai titik merah, tampak Tiffania sendiri sudah kehabisan MP miliknya sehingga ia terjatuh dan tak berdaya.

 _ **GOAAAAARRRRRRR…..**_

Minitour yang sudah menyembuhkan lukanya tersebut mulai mengamuk, dan berlari kearah Tiffania yang sedang terbaring lemah di permukaan tanah, dia tampaknya akan membuat pembalasan padanya dengan menggunakan kapak miliknya tersebut.

Tiffania sendiri hanya tersenyum lemah saat ia akan dihadapkan dengan kematian, padahal ia masih ingin melakukan beberapa hal lagi selama ia masih hidup, rasanya sedikit menyesal.

 _'Gomenne Leafa-chan, aku tak sempat meminta maaf padamu soal pertengkaran kemarin dan aku juga masih belum sempat melihat pemuda-san terbangun dari tidur panjangnya'_

Minitour pun kemudian mengayunkan kapak miliknya kearah Tiffania, Tiffania sendiri hanya menatap pasrah akan hal itu.

 _'Mungkin ini adalah akhirnya, Minna sayonara'_

Tiffania sudah mulai menyerah, dia sendiri bahkan mulai menutup mata ketika Ayunan kapak milik Minitour tersebut akan menyayat tubuhnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja.

STABBBBBBBBB…

STABBBBBBBBB…

Tiffania dapat melihat dua buah senjata aneh, sudah menacap di dekat tubunya, dan kemudian setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja.

WUSHHHHHHINGGG.

 _ **Rasengan.**_

GUHAAAAAAAAAA..

BLAARRRRRRRR…

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah serangan aneh muncul dihadapan Minitour tersebut, dampak serangan itu menganggumkan bagi Tiffania, ia bisa melihat tubuh sang Minitour tersebut terlempar jauh dan menabrak batu besar disana.

Ia bertanya-tanya darimana kah serangan tersebut, akan tetapi belum selesai dengan hal itu, terjadilah hal lain yang mengejutkan Tiffania.

Rupanya ia sendiri tengah ditolong oleh seorang pemuda misterius yang seumuran dengannya, Tiffania sendiri tengah ia bawa dengan cara bridal style, tentu hal ini membuat Tiffania sendiri merona merah ketika ia melihat sang penyelamatnya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 13 tahun.

Dia pun bisa melihat manik blue shapire itu. dirinya pun terbius akan pesona mata sipemuda misterius yang menyelamatkan dirinya barusan, manik blue Shapire miliknya bahkan lebih biru dari pada miliknya, pemuda yang menyalamatkan nya ini memiliki rupa wajah dengan tiga garis tanda lahir dikedua pipinya, memiliki surai jabrik crimson yang tergerai bebas seperti gaya rambut miliknya serta kulit tan cerah yang mempertegas ketampananya itu. Tiffania kali ini benar-benar terbius akan hal itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan Onee-san ?"

Pemuda tersebut bertanya padanya dan hal itu membuat Tiffania membuyarkan lamunan sesaat, dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah yah, aku baik-baik saja kok"

Tunggu sebentar bukankah kalau dilihat-lihat dia itu mirip dengan pemuda yang aku rawat selama ini, pikir Tiffania sesaat karena melihat sosok sang penolongnya tersebut.

' _Eh jangan-jangan dia itu'_

"Nee-san, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Nee-san sadarlah jangan melamun"

"Ah, maafkan aku malah berpikir tidak-tidak sekarang ini"

" Yah, aku mengerti mungkin Nee-san terkejut dengan hal barusan, tetapi alangkah lebih baiknya, jika Nee-san bersembunyi disana, biarkan aku yang melawan makhluk aneh itu"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian membaringkan Tiffania ditempat aman, kemudian sang pemuda mencoba beranjak pergi untuk melawan sang minitour, akan tetapi langkah terlihat dicegah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Half Elf tersebut.

"Apa kamu mencoba untuk bunuh diri, Minitour itu bukan lawan sembarangan tahu, kalau kamu lengah bisa-bisa…."

Belum selesai Tiffania menyelesaikan beberapa perkataanya, sang pemuda tersebut malah mendekatkan ujung jarring telunjuk tepat di bibir manis milik sang Half Elf tersebut, tentu dengan jarak sedekat itu membuat Tiffania sendiri gugup bukan main.

"Aku tahu kalau musuhku itu memang kuat, tapi percaya padaku Onee-san, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, aku janji tak akan kalah darinya"

Tiffania yang niat awalnya hendak mencegah sang pemuda tersebut melawan Minitour itu, mulai luluh ketika mendapatkan sorot mata keyakinan dari sang pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati yah, soalnya musuh yang kamu hadapi begitu kuat"

"Uhmm tenang saja aku tahu akan hal itu, Nee-san"

Setelah berkata hal itu, perlahan sang pemuda bersurai merah itu beranjak menuju Minitour yang mulai terbangun tersebut. Dapat dilihat oleh Tiffania sang pemuda bersurai merah tersebut menutup mata sejenak.

Mata sang pemuda yang awalnya manik blue shapire perlahan berubah menjadi mata tanda plus berwarna kuning dikedua manik matanya. Tiffania sendiri begitu terkejut melihat hal itu, apalagi ia juga dapat merasakan Aura kekuatan alam yang besar saat si pemuda itu merubah manik matanya. Kemudian setelah itu pemuda melemparkan beberapa senjata aneh kearah Minitour besar disana, lebih mirip seperti kunai bermata tiga.

 _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_

WUSHHHHHHHHH

setelahnya sang pemuda melesat cepat disana, Tiffania dapat melihat kecepatan pemuda itu sangat cepat, entah sihir apa yang ia pakai. Dia bisa begerak sangat cepat menuju sang Minitour yang mencoba terbangung, terlihat pemuda itu kemudian memukul badan sang Minitour

 _ **Senpou : Kawazu Tataki**_

Awalnya sang Minitour sedikit meremehkan pukulan yang ia terima dari sang lawan.

DUAAAAAAGHHHHHHH…

 **GUHAAAAAAAAAA**

BUUMMMMMMMMMM…

Tiba-tiba saja Tubuh sang Minitour terlempar jauh kembali akibat pukulan tersebut, bahkan Minitour itu sempat memuntahkan darahnya ketika menerima pukulan tersebut dari sang pemuda. Tiffania sendiri terperangah ketika sang pemuda berhasil menghempaskan lawanya dengan sekali pukulan.

"Fuhhh keras juga kulitnya, pantas saja dengan Rasengan biasa tidak mampu melubangi tubuhnya"

Sang pemuda tampak mengeluh akan hal itu, rupanya kulitnya itu juga menjadi penghalang untuk menyingkirkannya. Tapi dia sudah mempunyai rencana lain.

 **GOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR….**

Apalagia dapat dilihat sang minitour tersebut sangat marah Karena ia sudah dihajar berkali-kali oleh sang pemuda tersebut. Rupanya ia sudah memasuki berseker mode miliknya, Minitour itu mulai menyerang habis-habisan sang pemuda tersebut.

ZRAASSSSSSHHHHHH…

ZRAASSSSSSHHHHHH…

ZRAASSSSSSHHHHHH…

Minitour tersebut terus saja mencoba menyerang sang pemuda tersebut, akan tetapi ia selalu berhasil lolos berkat kecepatan Hiraishin miliknya, pemuda tersebut berpindah tempat kesekitar Kunai miliknya untuk menghindar serangan Minitour yang mengamuk tersebut.

Tiffania sendiri yang melihat hal itu sedikit khawatir, apalagi dengan seekor Minitour kelas A+ yang tengah mengamuk merupakan salah satu mimpi buruk untuknya, akan tetapi sang pemuda tersebut tetap saja tenang meski ada seekor Minitour yang sedang mengamuk dihadapanya.

"Sepertinya,aku harus menahan pergerakannya, kalau begitu"

Sang pemuda kemudian menyiapkan 8 Kunai miliknya di kedua tangannya tersebut, ia pun melempar Kunai tersebut dengan cara aneh, pemuda tersebut memlompat keatas kemudian berputar diudara kemudian melemparnya ke beberapa arah, dapat dilihat oleh Tiffania Kunai yang pemuda itu dilempar saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, dan terpental keberbagai sisi.

Minitour yang melihatnya hanya meremehkan hal itu, Karena Kunai tersebut tak mengincar dirinya, akan tetapi seperti Minitour tersebut harus menarik kata-katanya kembali karena.

SWWWEEEEENGGGG.

Terdapat lilitan kawat baja disekitar tubuh Minitour tersebut, sang pemuda kemudian hanya tersenyum saat ia melihat Minitour tersebut tak menyadari keberadaan kawat baja miliknya, akibatnya beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Minitour tersebut terlilit kawat baja dengan posisi tergantung diatas Hutan.

"Maaf tapi ini sudah berakhir, selamat tinggal"

Setelah berkata tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ditangan sang pemuda tersebut ada sebuah shuriken muncul, lama-kelamaan Shuriken itu semakin besar, dan menghasilkan bunyi seperti mesin pesawat jet.

 _ **Senpou : Futon Rasenshuriken  
**_ _ **  
**_WUUSHIIIINGGGG..

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu melemparkan jutsunya, hasilnya bisa ditebak.

 **GUHAAAAAAAAAA  
**  
BLAAAAAARRRRRR..

DUAAARRRRRRRRR..

Ledakan pun membahana di senja kala itu, bahkan geterannya sampai terasa hingga Desa, Tiffania hanya termengap-mengap melihat efek kehancuran dari Rasenshuriken. Dia tak menyangkan kalau sebuah sihir yang pemuda lemparkan tersebut akan berefek seperti ini.

Yah efeknya benar-benar mengerikan, tampak tubuh Minitour tersebut lenyap tak bersisa, hanya meninggalkan sebuah tanduk saja disana, belum lagi bekas kawah yang berukuran besar, dapat dikatakan kalau kemapuan pemuda yang menolongnya saat ini bukanlah yang patut untuk diremehkan.

Yah Tiffania baru kali ini melihat sihir terkuat dari manusia, ia pikir manusia biasa hanya bisa melakukan beberapa sihir dasar, akan tetapi sepertinya anggapan tersebut harus dibantahkan ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang begitu mahir dengan sihirnya, padahal pemuda tersebut bukan sedang memakai sihir, dia menyerang Minitour tersebut menggunakan Jutsu.

"Halo Onee-san, mau sampai kapan kamu melamun disini, lihat sebentar lagi malam akan tiba loh?"

Pemuda tersebut bertanya padanya dan hal itu membuat Tiffania membuyarkan lamunan sesaat, dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah yah, maaf aku hanya terkejut melihat sihirmu barusan kok"

"Sayangnya itu bukanlah sihir Nee-san, itu adalah Jutsu, penggunaaan berasal dari Cakra"

Tiffania sendiri merasa sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan pemuda tersebut, pada akhirnya ia bertanya tentang apa yang pemuda itu lakukan saat menghabisi Minitour itu. rupanya itu adalah sebuah Jutsu yang dihasilkan oleh Cakra, pemuda tersebut menjelaskan beberapa detailnya, sehingga kini Tiffania sendiri akhirnya paham kalau serangan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut berbeda dengan sihir miliknya.

"Oh yah kita dari tadi terus berbicara, tapi tak mengenal satu sama lain, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Umurku 13 tahun Salam kenal Nee-san"

"Ah yah maafkan aku juga Karena belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Tiffania Westwood seorang Half Elf Hutan, salam kenal juga Naruto"

"Eh namamu tadi apa? Tiff…uh agak susah menyebutkannya."

"Tiffania Westwood, padahal namaku tidak terlalu sulit disebutkan."

"Maaf tapi aku sedikit kesulitan menyebutkannya hehehehe"

"Kalau begitu panggil saja Tiffa, biar kamu lebih mengingatnya Naruto"

"Oh Soukka, aku mengerti kalau begitu Tiffa, yah ini lebih mudah diucapkan hehehe"

"Bagus kalau kamu mudah mengucapkannya Naruto, oh yah asal kamu tahu satu hal, kalau aku ini seumuran denganmu loh, jadi jangan memanggil Nee-san"

"Seumuran yah.. Ehh.. tunggu dulu jadi kita seumuran!"

"Yah, aku benar-benar berusia sama dengamu loh"

"Tapi walaupun begitu, etto kenapa..?"

Yah Naruto sendiri jujur agak errr.., kebingungan melihat penampilan Tiffania layaknya anak gadis berusia 18 tahun padahalnya umurnya sama dengannya, tapi faktanya tubuhnya benar-benar proposional apalagi dibagian ah sudahlah jika terus memikirkannya dia malah dianggap mesum.

"Mungkin ini karena penampilanku seperti ini, soalnya Elf rata-rata tumbuh dengan cepat tapi setelah berumur 20 tahun ia akan awet muda, walau aku termasuk Half Elf sih, tapi dalam kasus pertumbuhanku aku juga sama dengan Elf, Karena pertumbuhanku terbilang cepat dibandingkan manusia"

"Jadi, begitu pantas saja kamu sedikit berbeda Tiffa, apalagi dengan bagian telinga imut itu?"

Jujur mendengar pernyataan spontan dari Naruto barusan, membuatnya detak jantungnya terasa aneh.

"Eh telinga imut, memangnya kelihatan imut yah?"

Dengan nada lembut dan raut wajah memerah, Tiffania mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Akan tetapi untuk Naruto sendiri dia tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap Tiffa saat ini.

"Yah itu benar, bahkan aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya."

"Eh ka-kalau menyentuhnya tidak boleh Naruto, asal kamu tahu ini bagian yang sensitive untuk gadis Elf!"

"Begitu yah, ah maaf sudah meminta hal yang aneh padamu"

"Tida apa, aku paham kok, lagipula sepertinya baru pertama kalinya kamu melihat Elf, jadinya kamu malah penasaran begitu"

"Hehehe yah sih, soalnya selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Elf itu ada"

"Yah, aku mengerti, oh yah Naruto sepertinya kamu ini berasal dari Kerajaan Eastabarieth, soal nya banyak sekali manusia disana yang menggunakan nama belakangnya sebagai nama panggilan"

"Ah aku sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang hal itu Tiffa, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku terbangun disebuah rumah pohon dekat sini, padahal tempat tinggalku sebenarnya di Norlangarth Utara, tepatnya Desa Rulid."

"Eh tunggu dulu, kamu bilang baru terbangun disebuah rumah pohon?"

"Yah begitu sih, memang ada yang salah?"

"Itu sebenarnya kamu ini adalah seorang aku rawat selama ini dirumah pohonku, 3 bulan lalu kamu itu ditemukan dengan penuh luka di Hutan dekat sini"

"Eh itu berarti aku selama ini dirawat olehmu Tiffa, wah terima kasih sudah mau merawatku, aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu"

"Ah yah tapi jangan anggap begitu Naruto itu terlalu berlebihan, padahal kamu juga mau menolongku saat berhadapan dengan Minitour tersebut, karena itu aku juga berterima kasih padamu Naruto"

"Yah walapun begitu itu tidak sebanding denganmu yang mau merawatku, maaf sudah membuatmu repot Tiffa"

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu kok, aku merawatmu memang Karena keinginanku kok, itu saja"

"Tapi.. Tiffa"

"Sudahlah anggap saja kita impas, Karena kita berdua saling tolong menolong satu sama lain, bagaimana kamu setujukan Naruto?"

"Ah baiklah, kalau kamu menganggap begitu, aku mengerti kok"

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju Desa Selburg, disepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus saja berceloteh ria untuk mengusir kebosanan, sedangkan Tiffania sendiri beberapa kali tertawa ketika mendengar beberapa cerita konyol dari Naruto, Tiffania tak menyangka kalau Naruto itu begitu mudah akrab dengannya. Padahal bisa dibilang dirinya itu tipe gadis tertutup dan pemalu akan tetapi ketika bersama dengan Naruto semuanya menjadi berubah, dirinya sedikit lebih cerewet Karena terus saja menanggapi beberapa hal konyol yang Naruto ceritakan.

"Terkadang aku heran dengan beberapa orang yang menganggap namaku itu sebagai makanan, padahal walau namaku dari toping ramen, tetap saja itu pemberian berharga dari keluargaku"

"Hihihi, begitu yah, aku sempat berpikir hal itu juga, lihat Naruto kan artinya Kue ikan, aku pikir itu sangat sederhana sekali"

"Walaupun namaku ini diartikan Kue ikan, tapi namaku juga memiliki arti kedua yaitu pusaran angin, aku yakin pasti orang tuaku selalu berharap kalau aku dimasa depan nanti akan menjadi sebuah pusaran angin yang menggerakan dunia"

"Orang tuamu berarti hebat yah, bisa menemukan nama sederhana tetapi memiliki makna yang mendalam"

"Yeah, kamu benar Tiffa aku juga mengganggap begitu, bagiku mereka berdua adalah kedua matahariku, mereka selalu menyinari dimana aku berjalan"

Tiffania sendiri melihat Naruto tersenyum lepas, senyum begitu hangat dan ramah, agak aneh untuknya melihat beberapa manusia jarang tersenyum sepertinya. Dia juga selalu merasa aneh ketika melihat senyum cerah milik Naruto, entah kenapa detak jantung selalu tak sehat Karena itu.

Tiffania sendiri akhirnya sadar kalau ia sedang melamunkan hal aneh, dengan cekatan ia kembali menutupi ekspresi malunya.

"Oh yah ngomong-ngomong, apa orang tuamu tak khawatir, Karena kamu tak pulang kerumah?"

"Aku memang berharap seperti itu, bisa pulang kerumah bersama kedua orang tuaku tapi sayangnya mereka berdua sudah tidak lagi berada didunia ini"

Naruto sendiri menanggapi pertanyaan Tiffania dengan senyuman lirih, dapat dilihat sorot mata shapire miliknya menyiratkan sebuah luka ketika Tiffania menanyai hal itu. Tiffania sendiri merasa bersalah akan hal itu, Karena secara tak sengaja ia bertanya menyangkut privasi Naruto.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaan tadi agak sedikit menyinggung perasaanmu Naruto"

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja, kalau kamu ingin menanyakan itu, aku tak mempermasalahkannya"

"Tapi, setidaknya…kan"

"Sudahlah tak apa Tiffa, aku bisa menjelaskannya"

Naruto sendiri malah memotong ucapan Tiffania yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia sendiri hanya tersenyum sebelum menjelaskan tentang keluargannya.

"Asal Tiffa tahu saja, kalau kedua orang tuaku itu sangat hebat, mereka adalah orang yang dikagumi oleh banyak orang, Ayahku dulu seorang pemimpin desa. Dia bijaksana dan mampu memimpin desa dengan baik. Sedangkan Ibuku orang selalu setia mendukung ayahku dari belakang, dan bagiku itulah yang terkeren hehehehe"

"Naruto..."

"Tapi sayangnya itulah yang hanya kuketahui tentang kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak mengetahui lebih dari itu, mungkin Karena tepat disaat hari kelahiranku tiba, mereka berdua meninggal, mereka berdua meninggal karena berusaha menyelamatkan Desa dari bencana yang melanda Desa saat itu, mereka berdua berkorban untuk itu. bagiku mereka berdua adalah pahlawan, aku juga bersyukur bisa lahir diantara mereka berdua dan aku akan terus mengidolakan mereka berdua yang telah menjadi kedua matahari yang menyinari kehidupanku"

Tiffania sendiri cukup tercengang mendengar fakta kalau orang tua Naruto meninggal disaat kelahirannya, itu lebih tragis dibandingkan dirinya. Bayangkan saja sejak bayi Naruto hanya tahu beberapa hal tentang orang tuanya, sedangkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari keluarganya tidak begitu ia ketahui. Ah rasanya dirinya merasa lebih beruntung jika dibandingkan pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut. Karena baginya dirinya sempat merasakan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya walau itu hanya dalam waktu yang singkat saja.

"Jadi selama ini kamu hanya hidup sendirian Naruto?"

"Tidak, kalau aku hidup sendirian itu salah besar, Karena selama ini aku dibesarkan bersama desaku, disanalah aku mendapatkan beberapa teman, dan membuat ikatan dengan mereka, meski hanya itu, aku cukup bersyukur akan hal itu"

Naruto sendiri juga merasa begitu, dirinya merasa bersyukur akan semua itu, walau Desa asalnya sudah tiada, tetapi ikatan diantara mereka tak akan pernah terputus, Karena pada dasarnya ikatan itu adalah abadi

"Naruto.."

Tiffania sendiri takt ahu lagi harus berkata apa tentang Naruto, Naruto saja sudah merasa bersyukur dengan kondisinya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri terkadang mengeluh kepada Dewa mengenai nasibnya. Dirinya memang harus belajar banyak dari pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Yah sebuah pelajaran yang disebut Ketegaran.

"Ano-ne Naruto, asal kamu tahu aja kalau nasib kita berdua rupanya sama yah"

Tiffania sendiri mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu Tiffa juga?"

"Yeah, aku juga sama sepertimu, sekarang aku juga ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuaku, tapi sayangnya aku lebih beruntung darimu, Karena aku sempat merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta dari kedua orang tuaku"

Tiffania lalu menjelaskan tentang dirinya, tentang keluarganya yang berasal dari Albion City Kerajaan Westdarath, tentang ayahnya sebagai Duke Albion, tentang ibunya sebagai Elf Hutan, tentang beberapa kenanganya selama ia tinggal di Albion, dari manis hingga pahit, dan tentang mengapa ia bisa berada disini.

Naruto sendiri akhirnya paham tentang hal itu, tentang hal pendiskriminasian yang dilakukan manusia terhadap Elf, entah mengapa dimana pun ia berada, rasa kebencian selalu ada disekitarnya. Seperti apa kata Nagato dahulu, bahwa menghapus rantai kebencian itu bukanlah perkara mudah, perlu bertahun-tahun untuk menghilangkannya. Dan dia yakin hanya kepercayaan yang bisa melakukan hal itu, tapi ia juga tahu perlu waktu untuk melakukan hal itu semua.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Setelah memakan waktu 30 menit berjalan kaki dari Sungai, mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di kediaman milik Tiffania, letaknya dekat pinggiran timur Desa Selburg. Seperti Naruto lihat pertama kali ia terbangun, ini adalah sebuah rumah pohon yang cukup sederhana, hanya ada 2 kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang dapur dan kamar mandi.

Naruto agak penasaran kenapa para Elf Hutan malah membangun rumahnya diatas pohon, apa mereka tidak kerepotan membuatnya diatas pohon, tetapi menurut Tiffania mereka membuat diatas pohon Karena lebih banyak keuntungan seperti mudah dipertahankan bila dikemudian hari binatang buas atau pun musuh menyerang Desa, kedua sangat mendukung taktik Gerilya saat berhadapan dengan musuh, ketiga membangun rumah pohon juga akan menjaga kesimbangan Hutan, Karena mereka semua tidak perlu membuang banyak lahan saat membuka pemukiman baru.

Mendengar penjelasan Tiffania sendiri, Naruto hanya memangut-mangutkan dagunya seraya seperti ia paham dengan penjelasan seperti itu. seperti Elf Hutan memang sedikit berbeda dibandingkan manusia pikir Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto, cepatlah kesini, kita harus cepat-cepat soalnya akukan masih belum membuat makan malam"

Tiffania sendiri sedikit berlari kecil disana, dia terus menyahut Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai disana.

" .. tapi tidak perlu terburu-buru juga, Tiffa ini kan masih-.."

Belum sempat Naruto selesai berkata tiba-tiba saja sebuah serangan datang menimpanya.

TRAAAAAANGGGG…

Benturan antara Kunai Hiraishin milik Naruto dengan sebuah Pedang milik seorang Gadis Elf pun tak terhindarkan.

Insting Naruto berkata untuk berputar badan sambil membawa Kunai miliknya kearah belakang, dan bisa dilihat ada seorang Gadis Elf sedang menyerang Naruto saat itu, untungnya dia berhasil menahan serangan tersebut, berkat ia selalu terlatih dengan aura membunuh.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau malah menyerangku, apa kau ini adalah musuhku?"

"Itu seharusnya pertanyaan yang ku ajukan padamu!"

TRAAAAAAAAAANG…

Gadis Elf itu kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya kembali, melihat hal itu Naruto merespon kembali menahan ayunan pedang miliknya.

"Sial, kau bisa dengan mudahnya menahan seranganku!"

Naruto dan Gadi Elf terus saja saling mendorongkan Kunai dan Pedang milik mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, apa kau juga mengincar Tiffa?"

"Diamlah manusia!, bukankah itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya kuajukan"

"Kumohon kalian berdua, berhentilah bertarung!"

Tiffania dengan nada tingginya memecah pertarungan antara Naruto vs Gadis Elf tersebut, Ketika Gadis Elf tersebut mendengar suara Tiffania, dia pun langsung menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto dan menjauhkan jaraknya dari si Pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri dengan cekatan merespon apa yang terjadi, dia kemudian membuat tubuhnya menjadi tameng untuk Tiffania, seakan-akan Tiffania harus dilindungi dari musuh dihadapanya tersebut.

"Tiffa, sebenarnya siapa gadi Elf ini?, apa dia tengah mengincarmu?"

"Mengincar katamu, seharus kau sadar diri Manusia, kalau kau sudah menculik Tiffa-chan"

Gadis Elf itu menatap sinis Naruto dan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada arogan.

"Hah apa kau bilang menculik katamu, bukan itu yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto sendiri membalasnya dengan sedikit sarkasme, dia juga benar-benar heran kenapa dia dituduh menculik sesorang yang sudah menolongnya. bukankah seharusnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang itu berniat mengincar sesuatu.

"Kalian berdua bisa hentikan pertarungan ini"

Tiffania sendiri menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan nada tinggi

"Tapi Tiffa-chan, bukankah dia itu.."

"Aku bilang berhenti bertarung Leafa-chan, Naruto, kalian berdua sudah salah paham dalam situasi ini"

Rupanya gadis Elf yang menyerang Naruto barusan adalah salah satu temannya Tiffania, Leafa Slyphania. Naruto sendiri mengernyitkan alis saat Tiffania sedang berbicara dengan gadis Elf tersebut.

"Apa kamu sudah dipengaruhi sihir Tiffa-chan, kenapa kamu membela manusia itu"

"Oi..oi aku mana mungkin melakukan serendah itu terhadap Tiffa"

Naruto sendiri menyela pertanyaaan Leafa dan menaggapinya dengan nada sinis.

" ** _Damare, Ningen_**. Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Tiffa-chan, sehingga ia membelamu sekarang ini"

"Oi.. sudah kubilang aku bukan-…"

"Kalian berdua sudah aku bilang hentikan kesalahpahaman ini!"

Tiffania berteriak keras kepada mereka berdua agar menghentikan pertarungan mereka, tentu mereka berdua terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan dari Tiffania, apalagi untuk Leafa sendiri, ini baru pertama kalinya temannya berteriak dengan nada tinggi tersebut. Tiffania terus menatap tajam mereka berdua, agar mereka berdua segera menghentikan pertarungan yang menurutnya sangat sia-sia belaka.

Dengan perasaan tak rela, mereka berdua akhirnya menyimpan senjata mereka masing-masing. Apalagi bagi Leafa terlihat jelas sekali wajah cemberut ketika mendengar perkataan temannya untuk berhenti bertarung.

"Hah baiklah aku mengerti, tetapi kalau begitu bisa kamu jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Tiffa-chan?"

"Yah aku akan menjelaskannya Leafa-chan, tapi didalam rumah, nah kalian berdua bisa ikut aku sekarang"

Tiffania sendiri akhirnya mengajak mereka berdua untuk bertamu dirumahnya, Leafa sendiri dengan perasaan tak rela menerimanya, ia kemudian berjalan disamping Tiffania dan membuang arah pandangan wajahnya ketika ia melewati Naruto disana.

"Yare-yare.. terkadang aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang perempuan pikirkan"

Naruto hanya bergumam sambil menghela nafasnya sesaat karena melihat kelakuan Leafa yang begitu sinis terhadapnya. kemudian setelah itu dia mengikuti mereka berdua yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

.

"Jadi kamu habis seekor Minitour besar di pinggiran sungai, ah benar-benar sulit dipercaya"

"Yah, aku juga sendiri kaget ketika melihat Minitour itu berkeliaran di wilayah Elf"

Leafa sendiri sungguh kaget mendengar penjelasan Tiffania barusan, bahwa dirinya telah diserang oleh makhluk iblis tersebut. Tipe monsternya dapat diperkirakan A+ dan yang paling mengejutkan bagi Leafa sendiri adalah Monster buas itu hanya dikalahkan oleh seorang Manusia.

"Kalau kau memang tak percaya dengan ucapa Tiffa barusan, aku sudah menyiapkan bukti agar bisa mempercayai penjelasannya"

Naruto sempat menyela perkataan Leafa dan kemudian ia sendiri langsung mengambil sebuah tanduk Minitour yang ia dapatkan setelah pertarungan, tanduk berwarna merah dengan struktur kokoh dan keras seperti batu mulia. Leafa sendiri langsung memeriksa benda tersebut. Dan dia mendapati sebuah kesimpulan yang mengejutkan.

"Tak salah lagi, ini milik Jendral Minitour, kekokohan struktur ini memang miliknya"

"Heh sudah kubilang bukan, Kalau Tiffa tak berbohong soal itu, masa kau tak mempercayai apa yang diceritakan oleh temanmu"

Naruto berkata tersebut dengan nada sedikit menyindir, sedangkan Tiffania sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ah yah, maaf aku sudah meragukan penjelasanmu Tiffa-chan, untungnya monster itu berhasil dibunuh dan kamu selamat darinya"

"Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak melakukan apapun kok, selama pertarungan itu hanya Naruto yang terus berjuang menghabisi monster tersebut. andaikan Naruto tak ada disana, mungkin aku sudah tak berada lagi disini karena serangan monster tersebut"

Dengan wajah memerah Tiffania mengatakan hal itu dengan lantang.

"Sudahlah Tiffa, jangan melebih-lebihkan aku seperti itu, aku kebetulan hanya lewat saja, padahal niatku sebenarnya hanya ingin memeriksa dimana aku berada. Lagipula andaikan aku tak dirawat olehmu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berada disini."

"Meski begitu Naruto, kamukan sudah.."

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi Tiffa, ingat seperti kamu katakan diperjalanan barusan, kita sudah impas karena kita saling menolong satu sama lain, jadi jangan merasa sungkan begitu oke"

"Uhm yah Naruto"

Dengan wajah memerah Tiffania dan Naruto saling menanggapi dan menatap dalam satu sama lain, dan itu membuat Leafa serasa seperti nyamuk saja. Sungguh kondisi yang menyebalkan untuknya saat ini.

"Uhmm..uhmm.. moshi-moshi… kalian berdua, aku masih ada beberapa pertanyaan disini, jadi jangan abaikan aku!"

Leafa sengaja membuat batuk buatan, untuk menegur mereka berdua, sontak mereka berdua jadi salah tingkah Karena hal tersebut.

"Ah maaf Leafa-chan, aku malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Ah yah aku juga minta maaf"

Baik Tiffania maupun Naruto dengan sopan meminta maaf Karena membuang-buang waktu Leafa. Menanggapi permintaan maaf mereka berdua Leafa hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Intinya aku memang mempercayai cerita kalian berdua, tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal dibenakku sekarang"

"Hal yang mengganjal maksudmu?"

Naruto sendiri agak terheran dengan pertanyaan Leafa barusan.

"Coba kalian pikir, bagaimana bisa makhluk Dark Territory berhasil masuk melewati perbatasan Elfrieden?"

"Memang nya apa yang akan terjadi jika ada makhluk selain Elf masuk melewati perbatasan Kerajaan ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu yah, jika itu terjadi maka tubuh mereka akan hangus menjadi abu, meskipun itu seorang Makhluk kelas S sekalipun. Asal kau tahu saja berkat Sihir pelindung tinggi yang diciptakan oleh Dewi Luna, membuat Tanah Elf akan terus terlindungi dari serangan musuh. karena sebelum mereka melewati perbatasan tubuh mereka akan hangus terbakar."

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar hal itu, jika memang ada pelindung sihir, bagaimana bisa monster tersebut masuk.

"Eh yang benar? Lalu jika seperti itu bagaimana Minitour itu bisa masuk ke Desa?"

"Ini sama seperi kasusmu, Karena kau juga bisa lolos dari Sihir pelindung dan memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Elfrieden"

Naruto sendiri tak menampik perkataan Leafa barusan, Karena kejadian sebenarnya adalah Naruto bisa memasuki Elfrieden berkat fenomena ledakan sihir, Kurama pernah berkata padanya, bahwa sewaktu ia ditangkap oleh Geraja Axiom dalam keadaan koma, Geraja Axiom telah mencoba mereinkarnasikan Naruto menjadi budak Gereja, akan tetapi mereka semua mengalami kegagalan dikarenakan, ada sumber Energi mesterius yang menolak sihir dari Pihak Gereja, Energi itu adalah Cakra murni milik Naruto.

Akibat tolak menolak kedua Energi itu tesebut membuat sebuah lubang sihir yang kemudian menyerap seluruh tubuh Naruto. Akibat bisa diketahui Tubuh Naruto berpindah kelokasi berbeda dan efeknya cukup melukai beberapa bagian organ dalam milik Naruto. Beruntungnya ada Kurama dan Tiffania, karena mereka berdua merawat tubuh Naruto dari dalam dan luar sehingga ia bisa kembali sehat seperti sediakala.

Selain itu berkat kejadian itu Cakra murni didalam tubuh Naruto berhasil merubah penampilan Naruto menjadi sekarang sehingga, ia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi ketika ia kembali ke Desa, Karena ia tak akan terlalu diburu oleh pihak Gereja Axiom. Dirinya yakin berkat kejadian itu pasti pihak Gereja Axiom sudah menganggap dirinya meninggal.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu malah melamun, apa ada masalah denganmu?"

Rupanya Tiffania sedang menegur Naruto yang tengah berpikir tersebut. Dan sepertinya dapat terlihat raut wajah khawatir milik Tiffania disana.

"Ah tidak ada masalah kok Tiffa, hanya saja aku benar-benar tak ingat mengapa aku bisa sampai disini"

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan terlalu berpikir terlalu keras, itu akan membebani fisikmu, lagipula kita juga tak akan terburu-buru mencari tahu kenapa kamu bisa disini"

Ah seperti yang diharapkan dari Tiffania, sikap lembutnya benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Rasanya sedikit bersalah Karena dirinya tak jujur dihadapan Tiffania sekarang.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Tiffania, Leafa hanya menatap curiga tentang pernyataan Naruto barusan, tampak Leafa adalah tipe orang yang sulit memberikan kepercayaan miliknya pada orang lain. Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafas melihat hal itu.

"Aku berkata jujur kok, aku benar-benar tak ingat soal itu"

Naruto sendiri masih terus berusaha meyakinkan Leafa.

"Sudahlah Leafa-chan. Kalau Naruto benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya, kita tak perlu memaksanya"

Tiffania sendiri sudah memberikan pendapatnya tentang pernyataan Naruto barusan, hal itu membuat Leafa akhirnya menyerah untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan percaya perkatanmu tadi, lagipula kau juga sudah menolong Tiffa-chan dari monster tersebut."

"Wah benarkah, Syukurlah kalau kau percaya padaku"

Naruto berkata dengan penuh semangatnya.

"Tapi, sayangnya aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya, jadi jangan berharap banyak dariku"

"Yah, yah.. aku paham nona Elf-san."

ucap Naruto dengan nada malas.

Geez rasanya manusia satu ini benar-benar sedikit menyebalkan pikir Leafa saat itu. apalagi sipemuda itu malah terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Kamu atau nona"

"Omong-omong bisakah kau itu memanggil namaku, jangan memanggilku nona, itu seakan-akan aku ini seperi putri kerajaan saja."

"Ehhh.. tapi bukannya kamu tadi bilang kamu belum percaya denganku sepenuhnya"

Tentu saja Naruto sedikit kaget melihat perubahan mood Gadis Elf dihadapanya tersebut.

"Ughh akukan sudah bilang kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku, jangan membuat aku mengulangi perkataanku tadi!"

"Eh kok bisa begitu, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba malah..?"

Dan kini gadis Elf itu seperti terlihat marah-marah dengannya, ada apa dengan perubahan emosinya itu pikir Naruto

"Jangan salah paham yah, aku berbuat begitu karena kamu itu adalah temannya Tiffa-chan, jadi aku harus menganggapmu juga sebagai temanku, itu juga karena temannya Tiffa-chan adalah temanku juga paham"

Dia mengatakannya sambil mengalihkan pandangnya dari Naruto, sepertinya Leafa sedikit pemalu untuk mengutarakan apa yang dia ingin katakan.

"Eh baik-baiklah aku mengerti, Leafa-san, dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan kata 'kau', rasanya agak lainya deh, mendingan kamu memanggilku Naruto"

"Aku mengerti tak usah dijelaskan juga, Naruto"

Tiffania yang melihat Leafa mau berteman dengan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sedangkan si pemuda bersurai crimson itu hanya terheran-heran melihat mood gadis elf dihadapanya tersebut berubah begitu cepat.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga berbincang dengan hangat, tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang larut malam, akhirnya Leafa berniat pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya, tetapi sebelum itu dia meminta tanduk Minitour milik Naruto untuk dibawa dihadapan para Tetua esok nantinya. Naruto sendiri juga menyetujui hal itu, Karena dengan begitu ia juga bisa melakukan penyelidikan tentang kasus tersebut.

Lalu setelah kepulangan Leafa, pada akhirnya Tiffania dan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk menghadapi kegaiatan esok hari, tetapi sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk Tidur sepertinya Kurama di dalam tubuhnya sedang memanggilnya dialam bawah sadar. Dan Karena panggilan tersebut membuat Naruto mau tak mau pergi menuju alam bawah sadar miliknya.

* * *

.

.

Tepat disebuah padang rumput yang luas terdapat sesosok gadis bersurai crimson panjangnya menyentuh lantai, dia memiliki kedua telinga rubah serta dia mengenakan kimono merah dengan lambang sembilan Nagatama di bagian dada melekat pas tubuhnya yang putih bersih, wajah nya yang cantik di hiasi tiga pasang goresan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, meski begitu tak mengurangi kencantikan wajahnya. Dia adalah Kurama sang gadis jelmaan Kyuubi no Yokuo yang mendiami tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Kurama pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Jadi ada apa Kurama, tiba-tiba saja kamu memanggilku disini?"

"Mou kamu ini Naruto, apa tidak ada basa-basi gitu, masa langsung to the point"

Sang Gadis bertelinga rubah bersurai crimson itu tampak tak senang dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Ini terlihat dari ekspresinya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya secara bersamaan, ah bagi Naruto sekarang Kurama terlihat sangat imut.

"Maaf Kurama, aku berkata seperti ini, Karena aku ingin segera beristirahat"

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya ingin mengobrol lama dengan Kurama, tetapi akibat banyak kejadian yang ia alami hari ini, dia benar-benar mengalami kelelahan, jadinya dia ingin segera beristirahat.

"Baiklah, aku paham Naruto, aku akan langsung keintinya, saat kamu berhadapan dengan Minitour tersebut aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas kumparan energi negative di Desa ini"

"Eh kalau begitu, itu artinya…"

"Yap. Dugaanmu tepat Naruto, sepertinya ada seorang Elf yang sudah memanggil monster buas tersebut di Desa ini"

Penjelasan Kurama barusan membuat Naruto kaget bukan main, ternyata ada seseorang Elf yang bermain-main dengan hal ini.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 05 is Done**_ _ **. Oke tanpa basa-basi Auhtor langsung saja menceritakan apa yang dibahas didalam Chapter 3, tentunya didalam Chapter 05 tersebut, beberapa kejadian menarik di Chapter ini, mulai dari terbangunnya Naruto, penyerangan Minitour Misterius terhadap Tiffania, Bagaimana cara Naruto bisa sampai di Elfrieden dan juga ada Elf yang bermain-main dengan penyerangan tersebut. Selain pokok pembahasan tersebut, juga diperlihatkan beberapa character lainnya yang seperti Kirito dan Eugeo. Bagaimana kah cerita kedepan, tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Oh yah jika para reader begitu penasaran dengan sosok female Kurama, Author sudah memasangnya pada Cover Image / DP fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hari kesebelas, Bulan 10, Tahun 373, Kalender Underwold.**_

 _ **Desa Salburg, Kerajaan Elfrieden, Benua Elfheim**_

Burung-burung tampak menari di udara dengan gesitnya, Sinar Solus juga menyinari Desa Selburg dengan hangat, Cahayanya begitu ramah bagi tumbuhan yang terus melakukan siklus Fotosintesis demi kelangsungaan hidupnya, kemudian beberapa binatang juga melakukan siklus rantai kehidupan, demi kelangsungan hidupnya, tampaknya Hutan disekitar Salburg begitu dijaga dengan baik oleh Elf Hutan.

Semua nya berjalan dengan damai dan tenang, akan tetapi ada sebuah bunyi yang memecah kedamaian di Hutan tersebut.

 _ **Katon : Gouka Mekkakyu**_

WUSSSSSSSHHHHHH…

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR..

Semburan gelombang api dan ledakan pun membahana disekitar Danau yang berukuran 120 Km persegi tersebut, Danau nya cukup besar bagi seukuran Danau umumnya. Tetapi ukurannya tersebut rupanya telah kalah dengan sebuah api yang hampir menutupi Danau tersebut. Bahkan Karena skala semburan api tersebut begitu luas sehingga menimbulkan uap air akibat panasnya suhu kobaran api tersebut.

Rupanya pelaku dari sebuah semburan api tersebut seorang pemuda bersurai crimson, dia tengah berdiri, ditengah dermaga kayu dipinggiran Danau, dia Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi yang hidup di Dunia lain.

Saat ini dia tengah melakukan latihan Katon Ninjutsu, Naruto sangat berambisi untuk mengembalikan seluruh keterampilan Shinobi miliknya, yah dia merasa masih banyak kekurangan didalam dirinya, sehingga ia terus berlatih untuk mencapai level yang sesuai.

Walau begitu tampaknya dia sedikit memaksakan dirinya, soalnya sedari tadi dia terus saja berlatih dengan Ninjutsu Rank S. sebuah tingkatan yang terlihat tidak lazim bagi Shinobi seusia dirinya, meski begitu Naruto tetap saja berlatih dengan jutsu tersebut, bahkan untuk hari ini saja sudah 4 kali percobaan yang sudah dilakukannya di Danau tersebut.

Padahal itu sangat beresiko bagi seorang shinobi biasa, akan tetapi untuk Naruto, yang diberkahi Cakra Murni, Gen Uzumaki, dan Seekor Bijuu yang selama ini menjadi partnernya tampaknya itu bukan menjadi masalah. Walaupun begitu saat ini kondisinya sedikit terengah-engah setelah melakukan beberapa percobaan.

"Hah..hah..hah… akhirnya berhasil juga"

" _ **Mou walaupun begitu, tetap saja kamu sedikit berlebihan melakukan itu Naruto, andai saja aku tak terus mengisikan Cakraku padamu, pasti kamu sudah pingsan disini"  
**_  
Sebuah suara feminism pun muncul di pikiran Naruto saat ini, rupanya Kurama sedikit memberikan komentarnya tentang latihan kali ini.

Naruto sendiri sedikit merasa bersalah dengan partner gadisnya.

"Maaf Kurama, bukannya maksudku untuk memaksakan diri, tetapi aku memang harus terus meningkatkan kualitas jutsu milikku, kamu sudah tahukan sejak tiba di Dunia ini, kualitas jutsuku menurun drastis, padahal disaat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 berlangsung, aku lebih leluasa mengeluarkan jutsu"

" **Mou baiklah aku mengerti, kamu memang harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan itu bukan tapi jangan terus memaksakan diri oke"**

Ah belakangan ini Kurama begitu perhatian padanya, seperti sang Gadis jelmaan Kyuubi no Yokou tersebut sedikit khawatir dengan Host tersebut, yang belakangan ini sedikit terbebani dengan beberapa masalah.

"Baik.. baik aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan beristirahat dulu"

Naruto sendiri mematuhi saran diberikan Kurama, dia pun segera berteduh disebuah pohon yang terletak di pinggiran Danau tersebut. Naruto sendiri tampak merebahkan tubuhnya disana, sambil menatap awan yang terus menari dilangit Salburg.

"Fuhh. Damainya.., sudah lama aku tak merasakan suasana tenang seperti ini"

" **Uhm yah kamu benar Naruto, andai dunia terus seperti ini tanpa konflik dan perang, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan yah"**

Benar yang dikatakan Kurama saat ini, bagi Naruto andai perang dan kebencian tidak hadir di Dunia manapun, pastinya dia akan terus merebahkan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang sambil menghitung banyak awan yang menari di langit. Dirinya tidak perlu merasa kehilangan akibat kehancuran dan kematian. Dan mungkin dalam hidupnya kini dia bisa menikmati kebahagian ditengah keluarganya.

"Yah aku setuju denganmu Kurama, andai hari-hari tersebut menghiasi hidup kita."

Naruto menanggapi perkataan Kurama dengan nada terdengar lirih dan sorot shapire yang tersirat penuh kepedihan.

 **"Naruto…"  
**  
Dari Alam bawah sadar Kurama hanya menanggapinya dengan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa sesak didadanya. Suaranya juga terdengar lirih sama seperti perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

Huh andai hari-hari tersebut datang kepada mereka berdua, pasti dia dan Naruto akan bahagia.

Tapi guratan takdir berkata lain, Kami-sama membuatnya dengan imbang, jika ada kedamaian pastilah ada peperangan, jika ada cinta akan selalu dibayangi kebencian, jika ada kasih sayang akan selalu dipasangkan dengan kekejaman, dan itulah yang Naruto lalui selama hidupnya baik Dunia Shinobi atau Dunia ini.

Rasanya jika melihat sisi Naruto memang tidak begitu adil, Naruto selalu menelan kepahitan dalam hidupnya, seperti masa kecilnya yang terkucilkan akibat dia menjadi seorang Jinchuriki, atau ketika kedua orang tuanya yang seharusnya hadir menemani masa kecilnya dengan guratan kasih sayang tiba-tiba saja harus pergi dan berkorban demi Desa untuk menyelamatknya dari Bencana, atau saat ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Dunia Shinobi sudah hancur akibat peperangan.

Entah terbuat apa Hati milik Uzumaki Naruto tersebut, dia selalu saja mendapat luka, rasa sakit serta kebencian akan tetapi dia membalas semua itu dengan kehangatan.

Padahal selama ini, Kurama hanya berharap Naruto dapat menjalani hidup yang normal dan sederhana, akan tetapi dia terus saja melihat sang hostnya tersebut berjalan dijalan yang penuh lika-liku dan kesedihan, terkadang ada saatnya ia melihat Naruto sudah hampir menyerah akan semuanya, tetapi rasa egoisnya yang menginginkan hal lebih baik untuk Naruto, membuat ia harus memaksakan Naruto untuk terus bertahan, meski terlihat miris ketika Naruto terus saja mengalami rasa sakit, akan tetapi Kurama tetap berbuat seperti itu demi Naruto.

Kurama tahu betul tentang hostnya, dia sudah hidup hampir 18 tahun bersamanya, suka dan duka menyelimuti perjalanan keduanya, walau di awalnya Kurama sangat membenci Naruto Karena baginya dia adalah sebuah penjara berjalan untuknya, akan tetapi lamban laun semua itu berubah dengan garis waktu terus berjalan beririgan dengan nya. Perlahan Kurama begitu mengetahui bahwa ia merasakan begitu banyak persamaannya dengan Naruto, sama-sama tersakiti, sama dikucilkan, sama diperalat sebagai mesin pembunuh, dan sama-sama menanggung luka dan kebencian.

Diantara persamaan itulah perlahan timbulah rasa peduli satu sama lain, dan lambat laun rasa tersebut terus berkembang dan berkembang, hingga mencapai titik dimana bahwa Kurama sudah begitu mencintai sang Hostnya tersebut.

Yah bisa dibilang bagi Kurama Naruto itu adalah special untuknya, Karena berkatnya dia bisa membuka mata tentang dunia, membuka matanya dari pandangan kebencian, membuka wawasannya tentang manusia, dan membuka sisi lamanya yang sudah tenggelam yaitu rasa haus akan cinta.

Dan Karena itulah dia merasa seperti itu, kebenaran bahwa dirinya kini ia sudah mencintai Naruto bukan sebagai seorang Jinchuriki, tetapi sebagai seorang gadis layaknya mencintai lelaki yang selalu bersamanya, mengisi hatinya dan terus memberinya kehangatan dari gelapnya Dunia.

oleh sebab itu apapun yang terjadi, Kurama akan selalu bersama, disampingnya, menjaganya agar Naruto tidak jatuh dalam kegelapan, ia bahkan rela menanggung setengah dari duka milik Naruto, asalkan ia bisa melihat Senyum hangat miliknya, Kurama akan melakukan apapun.

 **"Naruto, sudahlah janganlah membuat raut wajah seperti itu. aku sungguh tersiksa melihatnya, lihatlah ada aku disisimu. jika kamu butuh tempat untuk memangku bebanmu aku siap untuk itu, jika kamu butuh tempat berteduh ditengah hujan duka yang menyelimuti hatimu aku siap untuk itu, jika kamu membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani perjalanan panjangmu aku siap bersamamu, Karena itulah untuk saat ini tolong lupakanlah kesedihanmu itu."**

Naruto sendiri hanya membulatkan matanya untuk beberapa saat ketika gadis jelmaan Kyuubi no Yokou tersebut berkata seperti itu. benar kata Kurama, sebaiknya dia tidak usah membuang waktu untuk bersedih, lebih baik dia harus terus bergerak maju dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Arigatou Kurama-chan, kamu benar-benar membuatku lebih baik saat ini. andai saja kamu dan teman-temanku terdahulu tak mengakui keberadaanku, mungkin saja aku sudah menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari diriku yang sekarang ini, sekali lagi terima kasih karena kamu telah peduli padaku. aku yakin jika aku terus bersamamu aku pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Dengan nada tenang dan sambil tersenyum kecil Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu dengan perasaan hangat. Sementara Kurama dalam bentuk Human Formnya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat senyuman hangat tersebut telah kembali.

 _ **'Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Naruto, karena kamulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. aku sudah memutuskan untuk selalu menemanimu, bahkan jika Dunia menentangmu, aku pasti akan menjadi sosok pertama yang mendukungmu, Karena bagiku kamu sudah menjadi hal yang teristimewa untukku'**_

Kurama sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk itu, Karena itu apapun yang terjadi ia pasti akan selalu bersama si pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut.

* * *

 ** _Naruto_** ** _(_** ** _ナルト_** ** _)_** ** _disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **_disclaimer_** ** _Kawahara Reki_**

 ** _RE:Life-_** ** _in Underworld_**

 ** _Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini._**

 ** _Chara_** ** _: Redhair Naruto_** ** _Uzumaki, Female Kurama,_** ** _Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Alice Schuberg, Canaria Schuberg, Tiffania Westwood (OC), Leafa Slyphania_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance._**

 ** _Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca_**

 ** _Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic_** ** _lainya_** ** _atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan._**

 ** _RnR please .. hehehehehe_**

 ** _Arc 01 : Beginning_**

 ** _Chapter 06 : Pertentangan_** _ **!**_

* * *

 _ **Hari kesebelas, Bulan 10, Tahun 373, Kalender Underwold.**_

 _ **Akademi Suster Gereja, Kota**_ _ **Sant Adrià, Kerajaan Norlangarth Utara, Benua Manusia**_

Berpakaian rapi ala Suster Gereja, rambut bersurai pirang tergerai bebas sepinggang, fisiknya mulai tumbuh semapai, mata shapire yang begitu bersinar. Yah seperti itulah penampilan saudara kembar Alice Schuberg, dia adalah Canaria Schuberg.

Hari ini adalah tepat hari pertama ia resmi duduk dibangku tahun pertama Akademi Suster Gereja, senyumnya begitu mengembang mengingat hal itu. mulai hari ini ia adalah seorang murid Suster Gereja yang akan memasuki kelas tahun pertama klasifikasi A.

Usaha Canaria sendiri membuahkan hasil ketika mendaftar di akademi tersebut, tak sia-sia ia membanting keringatnya untuk belajar giat selama setahun bersama Suster Azariya di Gereja Desa Rulid. Selama ini dia terus berupaya berperan sebagai penerus Suster Azariya sebagai pengganti Alice. Padahal menurutnya Alice lah yang lebih cocok memangku peran ini, tapi akibat Alice berusaha menyelamatkannya saat terjatuh di jurang wilayah perbatasan Dark Territory, membuat Canaria kini harus mengambil peran tersebut.

Ia juga melakukan ini demi penebusan Dosanya Karena telah membuat Alice dibawa paksa oleh Gereja Axiom, dan selain itu ia melakukan hal ini Karena ia mempunyai tujuan baru.

Selain berusaha sebagai penerus suster Azariya, Canaria sendiri berniat untuk menjadi Suster Gereja pusat, semua ini dilakukan demi mencari kembarannya dan tak lupa juga untuk mencari lelaki yang sudah mengisi hatinya yaitu Naruto.

Oleh Karena itu dia harus kuat, dan terus berjuang untuk mencapai tujuannya tersebut.

 _ **Tok…tok….tok…**_

Mengetuk pintu, Canaria kini memasuki kelas, tetapi sebelum itu dia meminta izin kepada pengajar kelas hari ini

"Sumimasen shisou, saya Canaria Schuberg, calon suster pindahan dari Gereja Desa Rulid, mulai hari ini saya akan menuntut ilmu dikelas ini"

"Ah rupanya kamu murid baru itu Schuberg-san, saya Angela Violani wali kelas ini, kamu bisa memanggil saya Angela Shisou"

"Hai.. Angela-shisou!"

"Yah sudah masuklah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai Schuberg-san"

Pengajar tersebut akhirnya memperbolehkan Canaria masuk kedalam kelas, sesampai didalam kelas, pengajar tersebut mempersilahkan Canaria untuk berkenalan dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Schuberg-san silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

"Nama saya Canaria Schuberg, calon suster pindahan dari Gereja Desa Rulid, semuanya mohon bimbingamnya untuk 4 tahun kedepan"

Lalu kemudian ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh teman sekelasnya, rata-rata para gadis tersebut menanyakan tentang dirinya, Canaria sendiri meresponnya dengan ramah dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut secara satu persatu.

Setelah itu pengajar tersebut mempersilahkan Canaria untuk duduk di meja belajarnya, tampaknya ia duduk dibaris tengah bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berusia sama dengannya, Dia memiliki rambut Jingga kecokelatan serta manik mata yang sama dengan surai rambutnya. Wajahnya dapat terlihat putih langsat persis seperti Canaria.

"Ah halo Schuberg-san salam kenal, namaku Yuuki Asuna, Calon Suster dari Kerajaan Eastabarieth, kamu bisa memanggilku Asuna. mulai 4 tahun kedepan kita akan belajar bersama-sama"

"Ah yah aku juga, perkenalkan namaku Canaria Schuberg, calon Suster Gereja pindahan Desa Rulid, kamu bisa memanggilku Canaria. mohon bimbingannya untuk 4 tahun kedepan Asuna-san "

Setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, maka dimulailah hari Canaria berjuang untuk menjadi Suster pusat Gereja Axiom.

' _Alice-nee, Naruto-kun, mulai hari ini aku akan mulai menyusul kalian berdua ke Ibukota, jadi tunggu aku yah'_

Canaria berkata dihati sambil tersenyum simpul. Hari ini ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk membawa mereka berdua pulang ke Desa.

* * *

 _ **Desa Salburg, Kerajaan Elfrieden, Benua Elfheim  
**_

Saat posisi Solus sudah mencapai ½ langit Selburg, Naruto mulai memutuskan untuk pulang menuju kediaman Tiffa untuk menyantap makan siang. dia melompati satu persatu dahan demi dahan layaknya Shinobi pada umumnya, disepanjang perjalannannya Naruto dapat melihat pemandangan Desa yang begitu Asri dan terasa begitu teduh. Maklum masyrakat Elf disini selalu memanfaatkan sisi atas pohon untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat tinggal mereka disana.

Banyak rutinitas masyarakat Elf Desa Salburg yang terlihat oleh Naruto disepanjang perjalanan, ada jual-beli, ada kegiatan pendidikan, ada juga sekedar bercengkramah dan mengobrol sambil menyantap makan siang. Pemandangan ini cukup nyaman terlihat bagi Naruto disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Tiffa.

Tapi sejenak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ketika melihat beberapa kerumunan Elf di sebuah lapangan yang cukup besar, dia sendiri menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seorang Elf yang ia kenal kini malah tengah beradu argument dengan Elf lainnya, tampaknya mereka semua tengah mengadakan pertemuan.

"Bukankah itu Tiffa dan Leafa-san, kenapa mereka berdua ada disana?"

Yah Naruto sedikit bertanya, sedang apa yang dilakukan mereka semua saat, mengapa terlihat Tiffa dan Leafa seperti tengah ditekan di dalam sebuah Forum. Karena itulah ia putuskan sejenak untuk memperhatikan pertemuan tersebut.

"Kalian semua saharusnya sadar, bukankah manusia itulah menyebabkan bencana tersebut di Desa kita, semenjak kedatangan Dia kemari, mahkluk Dark Territory mulai gencar menyerang kita semua!"

Teriak seorang Elf Laki-laki muda tersebut, dengan ekspesi arogannya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Yah itu benar.., sejak kedatangan dia, Desa kita mulai terancam, bahkan seekor Minitour kelas A+ muncul tiba-tiba disini."

"Pasti ini ulah dia, aku yakin dia telah memanggil iblis itu"

"Yah itu benar.., itu benar."

Tampak beberapa Elf lainnya menyetujui pendapat seorang Elf laki-laki muda yang tengah mengajukan pendapatnya tersebut ditengah pertemuan. Akibat dapat dilihat suasana forum mulai memanas.

"Kalian semua salah, kenapa kalian menuduh Naruto berbuat serendah itu, bukankah dia sudah menyelamatkan Desa ini dari ganasnya Minitour itu"

Rupanya salah satu gadis Elf tengah menginstrupsi Forum, dia adalah Tiffania. Tiffania sendiri rupanya tidak menerima tudahan yang tak masuk akal tersebut. Tiffania sendiri benar-benar gerah akan hal itu, mereka dengan seenaknya saja menuduh Naruto padahal secara langsung Desa mereka bisa selamat Karena Naruto.

Tentu mendengar pendapat dari Tiffania semua Elf langsung terdiam sesaat, memang betul faktanya Naruto sudah menyelamatkan Desa mereka dan itu memang tak terbantahkan tetapi masih ada keraguan dibenak para Elf kini.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia mengalahkan Minitour tipe kelas A+. apa kau mempunyai bukti kuat untuk itu?"

Rupanya sang Tetua Desa ingin membuktikan kebenaran tersebut. Karena itulah ia bertanya pada Tiffania.

"Tetua yang terhormat, kami sudah mempunyai bukti tersebut , Leafa-chan sudah membawa buktinya disini, bahwa Minitour itu memang dikalahkan oleh Naruto."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Tiffa-chan, aku memang mempunyai buktinya, Tetua yang terhormat izinkan untuk memperlihatkannya padamu."

"baiklah, bawa bukti tersebut kehadapanku"

Leafa sendiri lalu mengambil tanduk Minitour tersebut dari Item box miliknya, dan menunjukannya kepada Tetua Desa. Tetua Desa kemudian menerimanya, dan menganalisa benda tersebut dengan skill Analyze.

"Tak salah lagi, struktur ini memang milik Minitour atau lebih tepatnya seekor Minitour berkedudukan Jendral, Desa memang tidak akan bisa menghadapinya andai pemuda tersebut tidak membunuhnya disana."

Mendengar pendapat dari Tetua yang mereka percayai secara langsung Tiffania berhasil membangun kepercayaan Elf terhadap Naruto, kini mereka semua sudah percaya jika Tetua sudah berkata.

Akan tetapi bagi kubu tak begitu suka dengan manusia, mereka tetap saja mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tetua yang terhormat, saya tetap keberatan akan hal itu"

Rupanya protes datang dari orang yang sama, dia beberapa saat lalu menuduh Naruto telah memanggil iblis tersebut ke Desa.

"Jadi kenapa kamu keberatan dengan hal itu Oberon?"

Tetua bertanya dengan nada bijaksana dan memberikan kesempatan Oberon untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" Tetua yang terhormat saya sebagai Ksatria Kerajaan Elfrieden tahu betul kekuatan Jendral Minitour tersebut, butuh sekelompok Elf Party kelas A untuk melenyapkan makhluk tersebut, sedangkan dia hanya sendirian apalagi dia adalah seorang manusia, apakah itu tidak mencurigakan bagi kita semua"

Oberon menyampaikan pendapat tersebut dengan sinisme serta sarkasme kepada pendukung manusia.

Mendadak suasana Forum begitu riuh dengan suara-suara kubu anti manusia, sepertinya mereka begitu meragukan hal itu.

"yah betul itu. sepertinya kalau bukan dia memanggilnya, mana mungkin iblis itu dikalahkan dengan mudah!"

"Yah itu betul. Sepertinya memang dia pelakunya"

Tampaknya kubu anti manusia mendapat angin segar dengan adanya pendapat Oberon, akan tetapi untuk Tiffa sendiri, dia malah langsung menyanggah pendapat tersebut.

"Maaf Tetua yang terhormat, bolehkah saya menyela"

"Baiklah Tiffania kamu boleh menyampakan pendapatmu"

Setelah diperbolehkan tanpa basa-basi Tiffania langsung mengutarakan pendapatnya di dalam forum.

"Tetua yang terhormat, saya keberatan dengan apa yang diucapkan Oberon-san. Yang dituduhkan Oberon-san sangat tidak beralasan. karena saya Tiffania Westwood dengan mata kepala saya sendiri melihat kemampuan Naruto sangat berbeda dibandingkan manusia umumnya, oleh karena itu apa yang di utarakan Oberon-san sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Apa kamu berkata jujur akan hal itu Tiffania?"

"Yah saya bersumpah Demi Dewi Lunaria yang memberikan berkah rembulan kepada kita semua, saya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri melihat Naruto bertarung menyelamatkanku disana, dia memang bukan manusia biasa Tetua yang terhormat"

Tetua Desa sendiri merenungkan kembali apa yang diutarakan kedua kubu, dia sendiri harus membuat kebijaksanaan agar pihak Desa tidak salah mengambil keputusan. Soalnya keputusan ini menyangkut dengan kehidupan dan keberlangsungan Desa Salburg sendiri.

"Baiklah dengan beberapa pertimbangan, bukti dan saksi yang ada, memang sepertinya pemuda tersebut sudah menyelamatkan Desa Salburg ini, sejujur Desa tak akan mampu menghadapi monster tersebut, itu karena kekuatan kita masih jauh dibawahnya, akan tetapi berkat keajaiban dari seorang pemuda manusia tersebut, kita bisa selamat, Demi Dewi Lunaria kita harus berterima kasih kepadanya"

Tetua menyampaikan hal itu dengan jelas, ia benar-benar mempertimbangkan apa ia dapat dilapangan, oleh Karena itu Tetua sendiri memutuskan untuk berterima kasih kepadanya, tentu ini merupakan Kemenangan Kubu Pro manusia.

Akan tetapi bagi Kubu anti manusia terutama Oberon sendiri, wajah nya mengeras ketika mendengar pendapat Tetua. Dia sendiri memang masih tak begitu terima akan hal itu.

"Kuhhh…, dasar Half Elf sialan.., apa kau pikir kami akan percaya dengan bualanmu itu hah!"

Oberon berkata dihadapan Tiffania dengan nada Arogan, sinisme dapat begitu terlihat sorot tajam Oberon saat ini. akan tetapi bukannya gentar Tiffania sendiri malah manajamkan sorot shapirenya kepada sang lawan.

"Maaf Oberon-san, Tetua sudah memberikan pendapatnya, dia telah memutuskannya, jadi kita semua harus menerimanya"

"Konoyaoru!... kenapa kamu membela manusia itu Hah!, apa kamu sudah diguna-guna dengan sihir oleh manusia itu"

Sontak Tunduhan tersebut sedikit memancing emosi Tiffani saat itu. akan tetapi berusaha berpikir jernih, Tiffania pun menghela nafas sebelum menanggapi omong kosong Oberon.

"Maaf Oberon-san, tapi tuduhan mu itu tidak masuk akal, bahkan demi Dewi Lunaria sekalipun mana mungkin Naruto akan menggunakan hal serendah itu terhadapku, seharusnya kamu berkata seperti itu jika kamu sudah mempunyai bukti kuat, jika itu hanya omong kosongmu belaka, seharusnya kamu tak boleh menodai forum ini dengan keegoisanmu tersebut"

Dengan nada tenang Tiffania berkata seperti itu, seakan-akan menjadi cambuk, emosi Oberon saat itu mulai meledak, wajah sangat mengeras, darahnya berdesir ketika mendengar perkataan Tiffania, dan sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan akal sehat akibat rasa Egoismenya yang begitu tinggi.

"Berani-beraninya kau…, berani-beraniny kau! Half Elf jelata mengatakan hal itu kepada aku yang seorang Ksatria kerajaan, kau beraninya mengatakan perbuatanku sudah menodai forum ini!, kau benar-benar tak akan ku maafkan sialan!"

Oberon sendiri langsung mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat untuk menampar Tiffania. Tiffania sendiri begitu terkejut ketika Oberon berniat untuk menamparnya, dia tak percaya kalau Oberon melakukan hal itu, bahkan karena itu tubuhnya tak begerak, seakan-akan tubuhnya menolak komando Tiffania untuk menghindar dari tamparan tersebut. Akibatnya mungkin Tiffania akan terkena tamparan tersebut.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja.

WUUUUSSSHHHINGG.

TAAAAAAAAAAP….

"Apa!"

Oberon terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Rupanya saat ini ada seorang pemuda bersurai crimson tengah menahan salah satu tangan Oberon disana, dapat dilihat sorot matanya begitu tajam ketika ia melihat Tiffania akan dilukai oleh Oberon. Bahkan dia begitu erat mencengkram tangan Oberon seakan-akan ia ingin sekali menghancurkan tangan tersebut.

"Naruto"

Tiffania bergumam kecil menyebut nama pemuda tersebut, tampak ia sendiri begitu terkejut saat Naruto datang tepat dihadapannya kali ini, untuk menahan Oberon yang ingin menamparnya.

"Kuhh.., Kisama!, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap tanganku, kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah!"

Oberon begitu marah Karena kini salah satu tangannya ditahan oleh si pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut.

"Khe..! jadi ini sifat seorang Kastria kerajaan, bukannya melindungi rakyat, malah berbuat arogan, dan ringan tangan terhadap rakyat biasa. apa ini disebut Ksatria Kerajaan. sepertinya yang sudah mengangkatmu menjadi Ksatria sudah melakukan penilaian yang salah"

Dengan nada penuh Sarkasme dan sorot mata yang tajam, Naruto berkata seperti itu dihadapan Oberon.

"Kisama! Berani-beraninya kau manusia rendahan, berkata hal itu kepadaku yang merupakan seorang bangsawan dan Ksatria kerajaan, kau pikir aku akan merima begitu saja hah!"

"Aku tidak peduli, mau itu bangsawan atau Ksatria Kerajaan sekalipun, bagiku sekarang keberadaan kau hanyalah lebih busuk dibandingkan sampah karena kau sudah bertindak sewenang-wenang terhadap rakyat biasa, terutama kaum wanita.!"

"Kisama beraninya kau manusia rendahan!"

Oberon dengan spontan berusaha memukul wajah Naruto kini, akan tetapi

"Hentikan keributan ini, perbuatan kalian berdua hanya akan menodai forum ini!"

Rupanya sang Tetua kelihatan marah karena Oberon dan Naruto saling bersitegang satu sama lain nya. Sontak mendengar perkataan Tetua Oberon dan Naruto mau tak mau saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Tapi Tetua yang terhormat dia sudah menghinaku, tentu aku tidak bisa memaafkannya"

Oberon sepertinya masih tidak menerima apa yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto barusan.

"Seharusnya kau mengontrol emosimu Oberon, kau adalah seorang Ksatria Kerajaan, jangan membuat kekacuan yang akan menodai Forum ini"

"Tapi Tetua yang terhormat tetap saja aku tak bisa menerimanya!"

Melihat ketegangan yang sudah tidak bisa diredamkan lagi, mau tak mau Tetua harus mengambil jalan tengah agar tidak terjadi kekacuan yang lebih jauh di Desa.

"Baiklah jika kalian memang tak bisa menyelesaikan perselisihan diantara kalian berdua, lebih baik kalian berduel dengan adil, tentu dengan imbalan yang adil untuk sang pemenang"

Pernyataan Tetua saat ini membuat Forum menjadi terkejut, mereka semua tak menyangka Tetua akan memutuskan Duel diantar mereka berdua. Terutama Tiffania dan Leafa benar-benar terkejut akan hal itu.

"Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati Tetua yang terhormat"

Dibandingkan reaksi para peserta forum umumnya, Oberon tampak tersenyum phsycho mendengar pernyataan Tetua. Dia langsung saja menerima usulan itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tetua yang terhormat, maaf saya menyela, tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Tetua yang terhormat, maaf menyela tapi saya setuju dengan pendapat Tiffa-chan, apa masih ada jalan lain selain bertarung?"

Tiffania tampaknya sedikit keberatan dengan hal itu, begitu juga Leafa juga berpendapat sama dengan Tiffania.

"Maaf Leafa, Tiffania, tapi ini adalah jalan terakhir. Karena situasi memang sudah buntu"

"Tapi Tetua yang terhormat-"

"Tak apa Tiffa, Leafa-san, ini adalah permasalahanku dengannya jadi aku akan menerima usulan Tetua untuk berduel dengannya"

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada mantap.

"Tapi Naruto, kamu akan membahayakan dirimu jika melakukan hal tersebut"

Tiffania berkata seperti itu dengan nada khawatir, karena yang dilawan Naruto sekarang adalah seorang Ksatria Kerajaan, tentu ia tak ingin melihat Naruto terluka.

"Tenanglah Tiffa, aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja, oleh karena itu percayalah padaku"

Dengan mantap Naruto berkata hal tersebut kepada Tiffania, Tiffania sendiri menangkap sorot keyakinan dari shapire milik sang pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut seakan-akan bahwa dia berjanji untuk memenangkan Duel. Mau tak mau Tiffania memberikan persetujuannya kepada Naruto untuk berduel melawan Oberon.

"Uhmm. Baiklah aku mengerti Naruto"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang Half Elf, Naruto kemudian menyetujui apa yang diusulkan oleh Tetua Desa.

"Tetua yang terhormat, saya akan menerima usulan anda, tetapi dengan satu syarat jika saya menang, saya harap Oberon akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaan saya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya"

"Hmm.. baiklah tetapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya padamu Oberon, apa kamu menerima usulan itu?"

"Saya menerimanya Tetua yang terhormat, anggap saja ini kebaikan yang aku tunjukan pada manusia rendahan itu"

Dengan wajah Arogan Oberon berkata dengan ketusnya. Sedangkan Tetua sendiri sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Oberon, sepetinya memang tak ada cara lain selain duel secara adil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kalian berdua akan berduel di Hutan oberia dekat Salburg, itu adalah tempat yang cocok karena jauh dari pemukiman Desa, duel akan dilaksanakan hari ini setelah Solus mencapai posisi ¾ dilangit Salburg. Kalian juga boleh menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian miliki, pemenangnya akan diumumkan jika salah satu kedua belah pihak menyerah atau pingsan dalam pertandingan. dan yang terakhir adalah larangan untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain, apa kalian mengerti."

Oberon dan Naruto sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai pertanda persetujuan.

"Baiklah dengan ini Forum desa resmi dibubarkan"

Tetua Desa akhirnya menutup Forum desa, dengan menghasilkan Duel antara Naruto vs Oberon.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini Solus sudah mencapai posisi ¾ di langit Salburg, itu artinya Duel akan segera berlangsung, tampak di lahan kosong sekuran 44 hektar, dikawasan Hutan Oberia dekat Desa Salburg, kini ada 2 Kubu yang saling berhadapan, kubu pertama adalah seorang pemuda bersurai crimson dan kubu penentangnya adalah seorang Elf laki-laki dengan kebanggaan tingginya sebagai Ksatria Kerajaan.

Tampak diantara keduanya, ratusan Elf tengah mengelingi berbagai sisi, tampak nya masyrakat Desa terlihat begitu antusias dengan Duel hari ini. mereka penasaran dengan sosok manusia yang katanya sudah menghabisi seekor Jendral Minitour tersebut.

Sebagian ada yang percaya dengan hal itu dan sebagian lainya meragukan hal tersebut bahkan ada juga yang meremehkan dan mencemooh manusia tersebut, tampak kita tahu siapa yang meremehkan Naruto, yah kalau bukan pendukung Oberon. mereka ingin sekali melihat manusia itu berhasil dipermalukan oleh Oberon.

"Lihat, jadi dia orangnya, aku penasaran seperti apa kemampuannya, soal ada rumor mengatakan bahwa dialah yang menghabisi Minitour ganas itu"

"Eh masa, tapi aku meragukan itu"

"Heh, aku malah tidak yakin kalau dia menghabisi makhluk tersebut, yang aku tahu manusia itu sangat rendah"

"Yah aku setuju denganmu bahkan, dia akan kalah dengan sekali serang oleh Oberon-sama"

"Hahahahaha, kau benar, sekali, manusia rendahan itu pasti kalah"

Ditengah beberapa cemoohan para Elf yang menyaksikan Duel tersebut, tampak ada salah seorang Gadis Half Elf yang tak begitu senang dengan cibiran itu, yah dia adalah Tiffania Westwood.

"Mereka semua itu, mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto menghabisi Minitour itu dengan gagahnya"

"Sudahlah Tiffa-chan, jangan terlalu menanggapinya, saat ini yang kita lakukan hanya percaya pada Naruto-san, aku yakin Naruto-san mampu membungkam mulut mereka"

Leafa sendiri menempelkan tangannya dibahu sahabatnya tersebut untuk menenangkan Tiffania yang sedikit terpancing emosinya akibat mendengar beberapa cibiran tersebut.

"Uhmm."

Tiffania sendiri akhirnya mengabaikan hal itu, dan berdoa supaya semua baik-baik saja.

' _Aku harap kamu bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini Naruto'_

 _ **Arena Pertarungan**_

Saat ini Naruto dengan Oberon sang Ksatria Kerajaan yang arogan tersebut. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lainya, terlebih lagi untuk Oberon benar-benar menujukan ekspresi kekesalannya tersebut kepada Naruto. Dia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh oleh manusia rendahan tersebut. Baginya apa yang diucapkan pemuda bersurai crimson itu merupakan salah satu penghinaan baginya.

"Jadi apa kau ingin menyerah manusia rendahan, aku sangat berbaik hati untuk mengampunimu sekarang, jika kau menyerah dan bersujud menjilati kakiku hahahahahah"

Oberon berkata dengan wajah Arogannya.

Naruto diam dan tidak terlalu menggubris pernyataan provokatif dari Oberon.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan perbuatan serendah itu, memohon padamu akan mempermalukan jalan Ninjaku"

Dengan nada santai Naruto berkata seperti itu, hal ini membuat Oberon benar-benar naik pitam.

"Cih jangan harap kau bisa menang melawanku Ningen, aku pasti akan menghancurkan harga dirimu itu!"

"Oh aku tunggu itu, tapi sayangnya jika kau ingin melakukan hal tersebut, maka kau akan menunggu selamanya."

Setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut, tampaknya Oberon langsung melepaskan Aura miliknya, Naruto dapat merasakan Auranya berada ditingkat Kage, sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan pikir Naruto, apalagi dari info yang dia dapat dari Leafa bahwa Oberon sendiri sudah mahir menggunakan sihir lima element sekaligus, dan masih banyak sihir tersembunyi lainnya dari Oberon.

Kali ini dia tak akan main-main, perlahan dengan perlahan, Mata Naruto kini berubah menjadi warna kuning terang dengan pupil tanda plus yang menghiasinya. Aura energi alam dapat terasa disekitar tubuh Naruto. Tampaknya Naruto sudah masuk dalam mode Senjutsu Rikkudou tahap awal.

Para Elf sendiri begitu terkejut melihat perubahan Naruto terlebih dengan intesitas Energi Alam yang mampu menyaingi Tekanan Aura dari Oberon. mereka semua tak menyangka seorang manusia sangat mahir menguasai energi alam, setahu mereka hanya bangsa Demi-human saja yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut, sontak banyak pertanyaan pun muncul dibenak mereka, sebenarnya siapa sosok manusia yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

Sedangkan Oberon sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh manusia yang ia benci itu, baginya saat ini adalah menghancurkan Naruto adalah tujuan utamanya, tak peduli kekuatan apa yang ia punya.

merupakan salah satu penghinaan baginya.

"Bagi kedua peserta pertarungan, saya akan menjelaskan peraturan yang terdapat dalam duel kali ini, pertama ini adalah duel 1 vs 1 secara bebas yang itu berarti kalian boleh menggunakan kemampuan kalian dalam pertarungan. kedua peserta dibolehkan menggunakan senjata atau tongkat sihir andalan masing-masing. ketiga pemenang akan ditentukan melalui sistem K.O yang artinya apabila ada salah satu peserta mengalami pingsan atau kelumpuhan maka dinyatakan gugur. keempat peserta diperbolehkan untuk memilih opsi menyerah pada saat pertandingan tengah berlangsung, dan terakhir tentang larangan membunuh satu sama lain, apa kalian paham"

Elf pengawas pertandingan pun, menjelaskan aturan main Duel kali ini. setelah semua selesai dijelaskan, mereka berdua pun menganggukan kepalanya yang berarti mereka sudah paham dengan aturan

"Baiklah, semuanya aktifkan sihir pelindung suci"

Dengan menggunakan 4 Artefak Suci, keempat Mage Elf yang membuat pelindung pun langsung membentuk barrier pelindung yang sangat kuat, bahkan itu cukup sanggup menahan sihir kelas S. bisa dilihat aura hijau menyelimuti arena pertarungan antara Naruto dan Oberon disana.

"Dengan ini, pertandingan antara Oberon de Marceleu dengan Naruto Uzumaki resmi dimulai" ucap Pengawas pertandingan.

Dengan ucapan pengawas pertandingan tersebut, kedua peserta duel langsung meresponnya dengan mengadakan adu serangan.

Naruto pun langsun melesat maju menuju tempat Oberon berada, tetapi Oberon tak membiarkan hal tersebut itu terjadi, dia mulai merapalkan mantra sihir miliknya.

"Lahir Naga Api yang menjatuhkan tiraninya di Dunia"

 _ **Great Dragon Fire.**_

GOAAAAAAARRRR.

Tampak naga api berukuran besar pun muncul dihadapan Naruto, rupanya Oberon langsung melakukan sihir elemen api tingkat A, untuk menghanguskan Naruto disana

Naga api kemudian melesat cepat menuju Naruto disana. Akan tetapi melihat hal tersebut Naruto tak tinggal diam begitu saja, dia pun langsung merapalkan segel miliknya untuk mengeluarkan jutsunya tersebut.

 _ **Senpou:**_ _ **Suiton Suishōha**_

WUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHH

Dinding air pun tercipta disekitar tubuh Naruto, lama kelamaan dinding air tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah pusaran air besar. Para elf yang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut takjub melihat pusaran air besar yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto

BLUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHH

Akhirnya Naga Api dan pusaran Air pun saling berbenturan satu sama lainnya, menciptakan kabut tipis disana. Tampaknya serangan pertama Oberon mengalami kegagalan, akan tetapi meski begitu Naruto tidak mengendurkan pertahanan karena.

 _ **Great Tiger Strom.**_

Oberon merapalkan sihirnya kembali, dia rupanya mengeluarkan seekor Harimau angina, Harimau angin pun melesat cepat menuju Naruto.

Tak ingin tersayat oleh Harimau angin, Naruto pun langsung membalasnya serangan tersebut.

 _ **Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga**_

Dua buah macan petir pun mucul dan menghadang laju Harimau angin. Akibatnya benturan serangan pun terjadi dan kali ini lebih dashyat.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR.

Tumbukan elemen angin dan elemen petir pun mengakibatkan ledakan yang hebat, bahkan tanah disekitar arena bertarung pun ikut bergetar, hal ini membuat para Elf yang menonton duel sedari tadi panik dan menjauh dari barrier pelindung.

Bahkan kabut yang menyelimuti arena pertandingan pun semakin tebal akibat benturan serangan tersebut, sehingga hal ini membuat para Elf yang menonton duel ini tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tiffania yang memang sudah khawatir sejak awal berdoa agar temannya itu baik-baik saja, dirinya takut jika Naruto terluka akibat serangan Oberon, Oberon yang ia kenal adalah Mage tingkat S, salah satu Mage terbaik di Kerajaan, oleh karena itu ia begitu khawatir kalau Naruto terluka.

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya tersebut membuat Leafa menenangkan Tiffania agar tidak usah terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Naruto, karena dia yakin, Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah dikalahkan.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan yang saat ini sudah terbentuk beberapa kawah akibat benturan serangan dari kedua belah pihak. sepertinya serangan dari kedua belah pihak bukanlah serangan biasa. Karena ini bisa dilihat dari kenyataan dilapangan seperti beberapa kawah dan kabut yang menyelimuti arena pertarungan.

Kemudian setelah kabut menipis.

Tampak dari langit Oberon yang tengah melayang diudara merapalkan sihirnya kembali.

"wahai kilat petir belahlah tanah yang ternista ini dengan kekuatanmu"

 _ **Lightning Dispatch**_

CLLIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP.

CLLIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP.

CLLIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP.

Ratusan Kilat petir pun mulai menyambar Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat hal itu sedikit membulatkan matanya, mau tak mau membuat Naruto harus bergerak menghindar dari puluhan petir tersebut.

JDEEEERRRRRRRR

JDEEEERRRRRRRR

JDEEEERRRRRRRR

Satu persatu petir yang diciptakan Oberon menghantam tanah yang dipijak oleh Naruto, akibatnya Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya untuk menghindar dari kejaran petir tersebut.

"Hahahaha bagaimana Ningen, apa kau sudah mengerti letak perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita!"

Oberon menujukan wajah aroganya sambil melayang dilangit menggunakan sihir Gravity Resistance.

' _Sial dia rupanya bisa melayang juga, kalau begini mau tak mau aku harus melayaninya juga'_

Naruto mendecih dalam hatinya melihat Oberon menyerangnya dari udara, jika begini mau tak mau dia harus masuk ke mode selanjutnya.

"Baiklah akan kutunjukan padamu, aku akan serius mulai dari sekarang"

Naruto kemudian berubah menuju mode tahap dua miliknya, yaitu Sejutsu Rikudou Kurama mode, perlahan Aura kuning menyeruak ditubuhnya, membuat penampilannya berbeda dibandingkan tadi, rambutnya yang tadi bewarna crimson kini berubah menjadi kuning, belum terdapat sebuah jubah aura kuning yang panjanngnya setara selutut. Penampilan Naruto kini persis saar dia menggunakan mode ini melawan Jinchuriki Juubi obito..

Tentu semua elf termasuk Oberon terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini, mereka bahkan bisa merasakan tekanan energi yang sangat kuat, bagi elf biasa energi ini terasa sesak sekali.

 _ **Ninpo: Shisekoushin**_

Untuk menangkis ratusan petir yang dihantamkan Oberon, perlahan Naruto memadukan fuinjutsu Kekai miliknya dengan Aura Sejutsu Rikudou Kurama mode. Hasilnya terbentuklah sebuah Kekai kuning setara Sheinji Youji. dan hasil nya bisa ditebak serangan petir milik Oberon, tak bisa menembus Kekai milik Naruto.

Oberon, yang melihat itu benar-benar kesal bukan main, bagaimana tidak, sihir kebanggaan miliknya tidak mempan berhadapan dengan manusia rendahan seperti itu pikirnya.

"Sialan, jadi dari tadi kau hanya bermain-main denganku, kenapa kau sedari tadi tidak menujukan kekuatanmu padaku, apa kau pikir aku lemah darimu hah!

"Tidak ada gunanya memerkan kekuatanku dihadapannya banyak orang, jika kekuatan itu hanya dipakai untuk kesombongan belaka"

Oberon yang kesal mendengar hal tersebut, langsung merapalkan sihirnya.

"Cih, kau pikir hanya kau yang punya kartu As, aku juga mempunyai, lihatlah dan nikmatilah Sihir tertinggi milikku ini"

 _ **Five Magic Elemen Divine Combo Attacks**_

Tampak dari 5 buah lingkaran sihir terbentuklah beberapa hewan elemen alam raksasa, seperti Elang Api, Naga petir, Ular Tanah, Harimau Angin, dan Hiu Air.

Tampak Oberon akan menyerang langsung dengan serempak, melihat hal itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menggunakan salah satu kekuatannya. Karena kini tingkatan sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Oberon sudah mencapai kelas S+

Sementara diluar arena para Elf membulatkan matanya ketika melihat serangan tersebut, apa Oberon berniat menghancurkan Naruto dengan sihir itu. jika itu terjadi itu sudah melanggar aturan Duel. Leafa dan Tiffania tak tinggal diam, mereka pun langsung mengajukan keberatan kepada tetua desa.

"Apa ini, bukankah ini sudah melanggar aturan, kenapa dia malah mengeluarkan Sihir tingkat S+"

Leafa mengucapkan kata-katanya sambil terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi

"Tetua yang terhormat tolong segera hentikan duel ini"

Tiiffania sendiri berupaya memohon kepada Tetua Desa agar menghentikan duel tersebut tapi.

"Maaf, tapi itu sulit, karena Artifak suci tak akan membiarkan kita menghentikan duel"

Tetua Desa yang melihat hal ini, hanya bisa pasrah karena selama dalam Duel berlangsung sulit untuk dihentikan dikarenakan sihir suci yang digunakan.

Tiffania mendengar hal tersebut benar-benar khawatir, bagaimana kini nasib temannya berada di ujung tanduk pikirnya.

"Dengan ini matilah kau manusia rendahan"

Oberon berkata seperti seakan-akan bahwa ia telah mengklaim kemenangan duel ini, dia pun langsung meluncurkan sihir mematikan tersebut.

GRRRRROAAAAAAAR.

WUSSSSSSSSSHHHHH.

"Naruto!"

Teriakan Tiffania begitu menggema ketika dia melihat serangan tersebut melesat menuju sahabat yang baru ia temui tersebut. Apakah ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya kini, tidak sebenarnya dia tidak mau kehilangannya dirinya, oleh karena itu dia terus berharap kepada Dewi Lunaria agar ia mau melindungi sahabat karibnya tersebut.

Disisi Naruto tampak terlihat terdiam melihat hal itu, tetapi setelah serangan diluncurkan, perlahan terlihat senyum mengembang dari bibirnya tersebut. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu. Dan benar saja ketika 5 serangan mematikan tersebut datang kepada Naruto, tiba-tiba saja

WUSSSSSSSSSHHHHH.

 _ **Jikkukan Kekkai**_

Terbentuk Aksara rumit yang menjadi pelindung Naruto saat itu. perlahan lima buah serangan milik oberon pun menghantam aksara rumit tersebut dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan seluruh serangan milik Oberon berhasil lenyap masuk kedalam lubang dimensi yang berasal dari Aksara rumit tersebut.

"Apa! bagaimana bisa!"

Oberon yang melihat tersebut hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat hal tersebut, dia tak menyangka kalau manusia dihadapannya kali ini bisa menepis Kartu As miliknya.

WUSSSSSSHIINGGG

FLASSSSSSSHHHHH.

"Maaf jika aku menggagu waktumu sebentar, tapi aku akan mengembalikan ini"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang Oberon menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya. bagaimana Naruto bisa berada disana, rupanya saat ia menahan tangan Oberon yang berniat mencoba menampar Tiffania dipertemuan Desa, dirinya sudah menanamkan segel Hiraishin kepada Oberon.

 _ **Jikkukan Kekkai: Gyaakku Housho**_

Dan langsung saja dari Lubang dimensi milik Naruto tiba-tiba saja keluarlah seekor Hiu Air, dan Naga petir. Mereka kemudia melesat cepat dan menjadi satu sehingga menciptakan Naga badai. Rupanya Naruto membuat serangan tersebut berdasarkan sihir milik Oberon. tampak kini nasib Oberon seperi senjata makan tuan.

WUSSSSSSSSHHHH

Oberon yang tak sempat menghindar kemudian terkena serangan itu

JDDDDEEEEEEERR.

BLAAAAAAAARRR.

"Arrrrrghhhhhhhh"

Oberon berteriak kesakitan saat terkena hantaman Naga badai yang terbuat dari sihir miliknya, dia sekarang benar-benar tenggelam ddalam air dan juga disaat bersaman merasakan sengatan listrik betegangan tinggi. Bagi manusia normal mungkin itu akan dia akan segera hangus terbakar, akan tetapi bagi Oberon seorang Mage Elf kelas S+ serangan tersebut memang tidak membuat ia meninggal, hanya saja ia langsung lemas ketika mendapat serangan tersebut.

BUUUUUUUUUUMM.

Akibat ia pun melesat jatuh menuju permukaan. Dan menghantam tanah begitu keras sehingga menciptakan kawah kecil.

"Sialan bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkanku"

Oberon berkata lirih saat ia tahu kondisinya saat ini, yah dia memang tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Kemudian disaat bersamaan para pengawas pertandingan pun masuk kedalam arena dan mengecek kondisi Oberon yang lumpuh saat ini. setelah memastikan beberapa hal, akhirnya pengawas pertandingan pun menyampaikan keputusannya,

"Baiklah, duel telah berakhir, pemenangnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, pengawas resmi menutup duel hari ini dengan kemenangan si pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut. Naruto pun yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mendarat di diperkumaan tanah, sekaligus menonaktifkan seluruh kekuatan miliknya tersebut.

"Dia berhasil mengalahkan Oberon sang Ksatria"

"Ini bohong bukan, apakah ini mimpi!"

"Tidak ini adalah kenyataan dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan Ksatria Arogan itu dengan telak"

"Tidak diragukan lagi, jika dia telah menghabisi Jendral Minitour"

"Dia benar-benar keren!"

"Dia memang pahlawan, kenapa kita meragukannya"

"Yah benar. Dia adalah orang yang menghabisi monster tersebut"

"Yeaaah!"

Itulah beberapa suara yang keluar dari para Elf yang menonton pertandingan tersebut. Riuh tepuk tangan pun membahan setelah menyaksikan Duel tersebut.

Nampaknya dengan kemenangan tersebut kini membuat para Elf yang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut mulai mengakui Naruto, mengapa begitu alasannya karena tiba-tiba saja ada seorang manusia berhasil terhindar dari bahaya sihir kelas S+ dan membalikan keadaan hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Dia berhasilkan"

Leafa perlahan membuka suaranya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Yokatta….yokatta…, Naruto sudah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini"

Tiiffania berkata dengan nada lirih, namun walau begitu rasanya perasaannya kini bercampur bahagia dan lega, sebab sahabat nya kini baik-baik saja.

Walau banyak yang terkejut dengan kemenangan Naruto, terutama bagi Tiffania dan Leafa yang saat ini mereka hanya terperangah melihat hal tersebut, karena Naruto seorang manusia, rupanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang tak bisa mereka pikirkan dengan nalar. Tetapi walau begitu mereka berdua senang melihat Naruto berhasil memenangkan pertandingan.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME.**_

 _ **Hari ke 20, Bulan kedua, Tahun 374, Kalender Underwold**_

 _ **Desa Salburg, Kerajaaan Elfrieden.**_

Empat bulan sesudah duel antara Naruto vs Oberon, tampaknya kini keadaan Desa Salburg sudah mulai membaik, ini dikarenakan perjanjian antara Naruto dengan Oberon untuk tidak saling mengusik satu sama lain. Selain itu Naruto juga meminta bawahan Oberon untuk tidak lagi menganggu stabilitas Desa dengan menyebarkan isu-isu yang memecah belah ketentraman Desa, Oberon mau tak mau menerima hal itu dengan terpaksa. Meski begitu ia dan pengikutnya benar-benar tak terima kalau ternyata dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia, oleh karena itu untuk menutupi aibnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Desa, karena tidak tahan melihat Naruto seorang manusia yang telah mengalahkan dirinya.

Yah berkat itulah kehidupan damai kini menyelimuti Desa Salburg, sudah 3 bulan rasanya Naruto membaur dengan penduduk Desa, dirinya sendiri bahkan sudah mengikuti beberapa kegiatan penduduk, contohnya berburu rusa dan mengajari anak-anak Elf kemampuan bertarung.

STAAAAAAAAABBBBB….

STAAAAAAAAABBBBB…

STAAAAAAAAABBBBB…

"Woaaahhh"

Rupanya anak-anak Elf Hutan yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto mengajar kini hanya berteriak kagum melihat kemampuan Naruto menggunakan Shuriken miliknya untuk membidik sasaran, bahkan ada juga sasaran yang terlihat sangat sulit, karena kemiringan sudutnya, akan tetapi Naruto sendiri berhasil melemparkan Shuriken miliknya tepat pada sasaran.

"Wow, sugoi!"

"Benar, itu sangat keren"

"Ne-ne.. Naruto-nii-chan, bagaimana bisa shuriken itu selalu tepat mengenai sasaran, padahal dilihat dari sudut kemiringannya saja itu sangat mustahil untuk mengenainya?"

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ada salah satu anak Elf yang bertanya padanya, sepertinya reaksi mereka cukup aktif saat Naruto mengajari kemampuan Shuriken miliknya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Ellen-chan, kalau Nii-chan jelaskan agak sedikit rumit, tapi intinya kita harus menyesuaikan jarak lintasan, waktu dan kemiringan sudut lintasan sebuah Shuriken untuk membelokannya ke sudut tertentu, contohnya seperti ini"

WUSSSSSSSSSH

STRRRRRIIIIIING

STAAAAAAAAB.

Naruto sendiri langsung mengambil 2 buah shuriken miliknya, ia langsung melemparkan 2 buah shuriken miliknya secara bersamaan tetapi memiliki posisi yang berbeda, satu secara horizontal dan satu secara vertical, kedua shuriken tersebut tampaknya membuat lintasan yang sama dengan sudut kemiringan 90 derajat, sehingga akibatnya dapat ditebak shuriken pertama dan kedua saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, dengan tabrakan lintasan tersebut membuat shuriken pertama dapat mengambil sudut lebih miring untuk mengenai sasaran

Anak-anak Elf yang melihat hal itu hanya menujukan rasa ketakjubkan mereka terhadap kemampuan Naruto dalam melempar Shuriken, jadi karena inilah Naruto dapat dengan mudah memburu rusa atau kijang walaupun hanya menggunakan Shuriken saja.

"Oh!"

"Wow!"

"Luar biasa! Sungguh, luar biasa!"

"Nii-chan keren sekali!"

"Yah benar, aku benar-benar takjub melihatnya"

"Naruto-nii benar-benar keren, bisa membelokan lintasan shuriken dengan sudut yang dibilang mustahil"

Naruto sendiri hanya menggaruk dagunya saat ia dipuji oleh beberapa anak-anak Elf yang tengah memperhatikan pelajaran yang ia ajarkan, rasanya ini begitu aneh karena pada sewaktu kecil ia benar-benar payah menggunakan Shuriken, tetapi kini berkat pengalamannya dia dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan melempar Shuriken.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan hal itu yah"

Rupanya ada salah satu anak Elf yang merasa pesimis kalau dirinya bisa menguasai kemampuan tersebut.

"Jangan pesimis begitu, asal kalian tahu, dulunya sewaktu kecil aku sangat tidak mahir dengan kemampuan ini, tetapi karena aku terus berlatih dan tak mau menyerah, jadinya aku bisa menguasai kemampuan melempar Shuriken"

"Waah, kalau begitu, aku juga tak akan kalah dari Nii-chan, aku pasti akan membuat Nii-chan terkejut dengan kemampuan melempar Shuriken milikku ini"

Ellen sendiri sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya untuk mengusai kemampuan shuriken ditengah teman-temannya yang masih memiliki keraguan untuk menguasai kemampuan tersebut.

"Hee, jangan sombong dulu Ellen, lihat saja aku juga akan mengejutkan Naruto-nii"

"Begitu juga aku"

"Yah aku juga, tidak akan kalah dari kalian semua"

Deklarasi Ellen sendiri membuat anak-anak Elf lainnya tergugah dan mulai menghilangkan keraguannya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat antusiasme mereka dalam pelajaran.

"Yosha, kalau begitu kalian boleh mencobanya, tetapi ingat jika kalian menemui beberapa kegagalan jangan terlalu sedih, karena kegagalan itu bagian dari pembelajaran, oleh karena itu teruslah berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian dalam melempar sebuah Shuriken"

"Haiii. Naruto-nii…"

Dengan suara kompak mereka semua memulai latihan melempar Shuriken, Naruto sendiri hanya mengawasi latihan mereka semua agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Sepertinya latihan kali ini akan berjalan lancar"

"Tampaknya mereka semua begitu antusias dengan pelajaran kali ini, Ne- Naruto?"

Sebuah suara feminism tersebut sontak mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak Elf dalam berlatih shuriken, shapire miliknya kini bergeser kearah padang rumput dibelakangnya, terlihat ada 2 orang yang ia kenal disana.

Rupanya mereka adalah Leafa dan Tiffania, tampaknya suara yang menegur Naruto berasal dari Leafa, yah sepertinya Naruto tak begitu menyadari kehadiran mereka disana.

"Ah yah begitulah, aku kira mereka tak akan seantusias ini, mengingat biasanya kan kamu yang mengajari mereka bukan Leafa"

"Tapi kenyataannya mereka begitu terlihat lebih antusias dibandingkan saat aku mengajar, tampaknya kamu benar-benar memiliki bakat untuk mengajar Naruto"

"Ah kamu ini jangan bercanda begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang guru"

"Aku serius Naruto, lihat saja anak-anak begitu antusias dan menikmati caramu mengajar bahkan Tiffa-chan sendiri yang sudah melihatmu mengajari anak-anak hanya membuat pandangan takjub kepadamu tahu!"

Tentu perkataan Leafa barusan membuat wajah Tiffania menjadi merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ehhh Leafa-chan, aku tidak berbuat begitu tahu, jadi jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh!"

Dengan waja malu, Tiffania sendiri memprotes ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Heee yang benar? Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu, yang aku lihat kamu terus saja memandangi Naruto saat mengajar, sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah pandangan takjub atau…."

"Mou sudah hentikan Leafa-chan, itu sungguh membuatku malu jika kamu terus membicarakan hal ini"

"Heee. Tapi.. tetap saja.. kamu kan…"

"Mou.. berhenti bicara Leafa-chan"

Tiffania sendiri langsung membekap mulut Leafa, sesaat ia akan memulai perkataannya, tampaknya dia merasa malu jika Leafa terus membicarakan hal tersebut. Leafa sendiri tak tinggal diam, dia terus saja memberontak agar dekapan Tiffania dapat terlepaskan darinya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka memang sahabat dari kecil, sama seperti dirinya dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang terdahulu pikir Naruto.

Setelah puas tertawa kecil, akhirnya Naruto mulai membuka percakapanya kembali dengan Elf dan Half Elf tersebut.

"Jadi Tiffa, Leafa, sebenarnya ada perlu apa kalian berdua datang kemari, mengingat kalian berdua bukannya sedang mengikuti forum Desa hari ini?"

Sontak pertanyaaan Naruto barusan membuat Leafa dan Tiffania berhenti bermain-main, mereka berdua sadar kalau mereka ketempat Naruto bukan untuk sekedar bermain-main.

"Ah, maaf kalau kami berdua malah membuang-buang waktumu Naruto"

"Tidak apa Leafa, aku juga kebetulan hanya sedang mengawasi mereka kok, jadi tak masalah"

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu, langsung saja keintinya, Naruto sepertinya Yang Mulia Ratu Elfrieden sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu sebagai manusia yang terdampar di Desa ini, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Desa memutuskan untuk membawamu kehadapan Ratu Elfrieden"

Sontak mendengar hal tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main, sepertinya Hari dimana ia akan dibawa ke Ibukota sudah datang tepat dihadapannya.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 06 is Done**_ _ **. Oke tanpa basa-basi Auhtor langsung saja menceritakan apa yang dibahas didalam Chapter 06, tentunya didalam Chapter 06 tersebut, beberapa kejadian menarik di Chapter ini, mulai dari Duel Naruto vs Oberon, Ketetapan Hati Cannaria, Perintah Pemanggilan Naruto untuk berhadapan dengan Ratu Elfrieden. Bagaimana kah cerita kedepan, tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hari Ke 23, Bulan ke 2, Tahun 374, Kalender Underwold**_

 _ **Dataran Tinggi Alf, Kerajaaan Elfrieden, Benua Elfhiem.**_

Pagi ini udara sejuk sangat terasa di wilayah Alf, salah satu Dataran Tinggi terluas di benua Elfheim. Dataran Tinggi tampaknya tidak terlalu banyak dihuni penduduk kecuali wilayah Timur yaitu Kota Altomura. Mengapa begitu ini dikarenakan Wilayah Alf dianggap sebagai wilayah Suci, Alf dianggap sebagai tempat kelahiran leluhur Elf di Dunia ini, yah Leluhur pertama mereka di ciptakan dan dilahirkan oleh Dewi Lunaria di dataran ini. atas keyakinan tersebut membuat pihak Kerajaan tidak memperkenankan penduduknya untuk membuka pemukimana disana kecuali wilayah timur yaitu Altomura, meskipun Alf sendiri wilayah yang sangat subur dan Hutannya masih Asri.

Tampaknya keputusan yang diambil Kerajaan Elfrieden juga berbuah positif, mengingat Alf merupakan paru-paru benua Elfheim, karena diwilayah ini merupakan wilayah hutan subtropis terluas di Benua ini. selain itu Alf juga berperan melindungi keanekaragaman hayati di Elfheim baik Fauna dan Flora. Oleh Karena itu demi menjaga keseimbangan Elfheim, Alf sendiri dilarang untuk dijamah kecuali Kota Altomura.

Kita tidak akan membahas lebih jauh lagi tentang Dataran tinggi Alf, melainkan pembahasan selanjutnya adalah perjalanan yang dilakukan oleh seorang manusia dan dua orang elf disana. Yah mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Tiffania Westwoood, dan Leafa Slyphania.

Tampak mereka bertiga sudah menempuh tiga hari perjalanan dari Salburg menuju daerah ini, dua hari sebelumnya mereka juga sudah melewati Altomura wilayah Timur Alf. Tujuan mereka kini menuju Ibukota Kerajaan Elfrieden yaitu Amandonia. Sebuah kota yang terletak di bagian barat perbatasan Dataran tinggi Alf. Tepatnya terletak ditepi sungai Odanuo yang merupakan sungai terpanjang yang mengalir dibenua ini.

"Huh sejak kita pergi dari Altomura dua hari lalu, sepanjang perjalanan pemandangan yang aku lihat hanya pepohonan dan semak belukar, apa di wilayah ini tidak ada Desa atau Kota begitu?"

Hampir 2 jam lamanya, perjalanan dilalu, dan yang dilihat oleh Naruto hanyalah semak belukar dan pepohonan, padahal dirinya ingin sekali mencapai kota terdekat untuk sekedar beristirahat dan mencari makanan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dataran tinggi Alf ini hampir 80% wilayahnya terdiri dari hutan, kamu tak akan mendapati wilayah perkotaan disini Naruto"

Rupanya suara barusan datang dari Tiffania, dia sendiri menjelaskan pada Naruto kalau wilayah yang mereka singgahi kini hanyalah Hutan saja.

"Tidakkk!"

Naruto sendiri benar-benar menggerutu dalam perjalanan, selama ini menurutnya menaiki kereta kuda sangatlah lambat, padahal kalau dia menggunakan kekuatan Senjutsu Rikudou miliknya, dirinya bisa terbang dan perjalanan pun akan terasa lebih cepat, akan tetapi sebelum ide itu dilakukan, Leafa dan Tiffania langsung menolaknya dengan tegas karena akan mengundang banyak perhatian para Elf lainya, karena itulah Naruto mau tak mau menempuh perjalanan darat dengan kereta kuda.

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh terus Naruto, kan sudah kubilang perjalanan yang kita lakukan ini juga demi memberikan informasi yang tepat agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman antara kamu dan Kerajaan."

"Yah.. yah aku mengerti Leafa, aku tidak akan protes lagi."

Leafa yang duduk di kursi Kusir hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, bagus kalau dia mengerti tentang tujuan perjalanan ini pikir Leafa.

Setelah ia berkata dengan malas, Naruto sendiri memutuskan untuk merebahkan badannya di Kursi Kereta sambil memandangi langit. Ia dapat melihat awan-awan menari dilangit sesuai irama angin. Tampaknya sinar Solus juga cukup bersahabat denganya kali ini, dirinya sejenak memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, akan tetapi belum selesai ia menutup matanya, dia pun terbangun kembali karena panggilan dari sang partnernya di alam bawah sadarnya tersebut.

" **Mouu Naruto jangan tidur dulu"**

"Hah ada apalagi Kurama, kamu tahukan aku sudah mengantuk nih"

" **Jangan protes dulu, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, apa kamu tak merasakan hal yang ganjil disekitar sini Naruto?"**

Naruto sendiri mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Kurama memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa ada yang aneh disekitar mereka.

"Hal yang ganjil, memangnya ada apa Kurama?"

" **Coba kamu masuk mode sensor Senjutsu Rikudou, kamu pasti akan tahu kalau ada hal yang terjadi didalam hutan"**

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti Kurama.. aku akan memastikannya"

Naruto sendiri langsung mengubah modenya kedalam Senjutus Rikudou tahap awal, dapat dilihat matanya kini berubah menjadi kuning dengan pupil tanda plus, yang itu artinya Naruto dapat merasakan energi asing disekitarnya dan juga dapat memvisualisasikan bentuk energi asing tersebu didalam ingatannya.

Ketika Naruto menelusuri area hutan dengan sensor Senjutsu Rikudou miliknya, Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari satu hal, ada hal ganjil dihutan ini.

Apa ini... bau darah? Merasakan hal tersebut Naruto langsung menvisualisai sensor tersebut ke arah yang berbau darah itu. Naruto melihat dari visualisasi energi asing tersebut, ada kereta kuda kelas tinggi dengan Elf laki-laki yang memakai baju besi yang tampaknya terlihat seperti prajurit dan banyak manusia berkepala babi yang mengenakan baju kulit di sekitarnya. Naruto hanya bisa melihat sosok seorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam di antara mereka. Sebagian besar prajurit itu telah jatuh dan yang tersisa sedang mencoba untuk melindungi kereta kuda menggunakan pisau yang melengkung yang di silangkan bersama pedang dengan sebuah tombak yang dimiliki oleh manusia berkepala babi tersebut pikir Naruto.

"Leafa! "

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa membuat raut wajahmu seperti begitu"

"Disana ada beberapa Elf yang tengah diserang oleh monster berkepala babi.! Bisakah kita menghampirinya"

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Tiffania dan Leafa terkejut bukan main, mereka tak menyangka kalau didaerah ini ada segerombolan monster, padahal daefah ini daerah suci kerajaan Elfrieden.

"Eh kamu yakin Naruto?"

Tiffania sendiri tampak sedikit ragu akan hal itu, karena itu dia bertanya kembali.

"Yah, aku sangat yakin karena sensorku tak pernah salah, jadi tolong pergi kesana.!"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto, membuat Leafa tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk ragu, oleh karena itu dia mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, jadi kita pergi kearah mana?"

"1900 meter.., kearah timur, kamu bisa memacunya lebih cepatkan?"

"Baiklah, dimengerti!"

Dengan sekejap Kecepatan kereta yang mereka tumpangi meningkat ketika Leafa yang berada di kursi pengemudi mencambuk kudanya. Sementara itu, Naruto masih terus menggunakan sensor miliknya untuk memahami situasinya. Para manusia babi itu terus mengalahkan para prajurit elf satu per satu dan sepertinya ada orang tua yang terluka dan seorang gadis seumuran dengan Naruto tampak di dalam kereta kuda tersebut.

"Gawat, bisakah kita tepat waktu...!? ..."

Naruto bergumam sambil mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa monster tersebut bisa berada disini pikir Naruto.

Sesaat Kereta yang mereka kendarai semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas ada 50 ekor monster berkapal babi tengah bertarung dengan para Elf.

"Aku melihatnya!"

Tiffania sendiri berseru ketika kereta sudah dekat dengan medan pertempuran.

"Tiffa cepat gunakan sihir untuk memecah belah konsentrasi mereka"

"Baiklah dimengerti, Api memutarlah"

 _ **Fire Strom**_

Tiffania meneriakkan mantra api dari kereta kuda. sontak sebuah tornado api memanas di tengah puluhan babi tersebut. Mengambil keuntungan dari itu, Naruto pun membuat beberapa Kagebunshin dan melompat dari kereta kuda, dan berlari ke arah manusia babi itu. Naruto pun kemudian meninggalkan kendali kuda pada Leafa. Setelah itu Tiffania pun bergegas turun untuk membantu Naruto.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

Segerombolan manusia babi yang terdiri dari 12 ekor tengah berlari ke arah Naruto dan beberapa Kagebunshinnya setelah dia melompat dari kereta. Tampaknya gerombolan manusia babi tersebut ingin melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyerang duluan"

Salah satu bunshin Naruto merapalkan segel jutsunya untuk menyerang segerombolan babi tersebut.

 _ **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu**_

WUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH5x

Sontak munculah 5 buah kepala naga api dari bunshin Naruto. Tentunya hal in membuat monster babi tersebut terkejut bukan main. Dan tidak sempat melarikan diri akibatnya dapat ditebak.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRR5x.

"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggg"

Teriakan pilu dapat terdengar dari segerombolan babi tersebut, tampaknya mereka sudah tewas terpanggang akibat Katon jutsu milik bunshin Naruto. Mendengar rekan-rekannya tewas terpanggang membuat monster babi tersebut marah bukan main, mereka pun sejenak mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang tadi menyerang prajurit Elf kepada Naruto. Dan mulai menyerang sipemuda tersebut.

Disisi lain Tiffania dan Leafa tengah menumpas sekitar 100 hingga 200 ekor orc disana.

" Keluarlah cahaya ~ Tombak suci yang bersinar"

 _ **Blessing Javelin**_

*KAA!* dan dari semua lingkaran sihir yang telah dialirkan, keluar tombak cahaya yang menyerang pada taget. Seolah-olah itu adalah hujan cahaya.

Tanah bergetar dengan seuara gemuruh

*dododododdodododdododododododdododododo*

Cahaya yang cemerlang dan menyilaukan itu terlihat indah. Setelah hujan cahaya mereda, lebih dari 100 ekor orc berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Tiffania.

Meski Tiffania sendiri sudah menghancurkan lebih dari 100 ekor Orc, tampaknya dia tidak memberangus semua lawannya, karena itu Leafa pun mulai bergerak untuk memberangus sisa musuh disana.

Mengambil pedang rapier miliknya, ia pun mulai merapalkan sihir miliknya.

"Atas nama dewi yang memberkahi pedangku, tebaslah semua musuh dihadapanmu"

 _ **Vibration Sword Enchantment**_

Rupanya Leafa sudah mengaktifkan mantra getaran untuk tepi pedang rapier miliknya, dia melakukan itu untuk meperkuat pedang agar bisa menebas apapun dengan sekejap. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatan miliknya untuk menebas musuh.

FLAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH.

Leafa pun melesat cepat menuju gerombolan Orc yang berjumlah sekitar 50 ekor.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSH.

CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH.

"Arrrrghhhhh"

Dia pun menebas satu persatu musuhnya dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai Hiraishin no jutsu milik Naruto. belum sampai disitu disaat bersamaan Leafa juga mengaktifkan Control Art miliknya.

"Api biru, perkuatlah pedang ini untuk menghapus dosa"

 _ **Blue Blazing Sword Enchantment**_

Rupanya dia bertujuan untuk menggunakan mantra api biru guna menambah daya tebasan rapier miliknya yang sudah diperkuat oleh mantra Vibration Sword Enchanment.

FLLLLLLLLLLLASSSSSSSSHHHH

CRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSH

BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAARRRRR.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHH"

Melesat dengan cepat, Leafa mulai menghabisi musuh nya sekaligus dengan satu tebasan. Hasilnya dapat dilihat hampir semua musuh tersisa hangus terbakar dan tertebas oleh ayunan rapier Leafa yang sudah diperkuat dengan mantra Vibration dan Blue Blazing Sword Enchantment tersebut.

"Fuuuuh akhirnya selesai juga."

Leafa berkata seperti itu dengan perasaaan puas, nah kini dia tinggal menyerahkan sisanya pada Naruto.

Kembali ke sisi Naruto, saat ini dia tengah dipandangi hampir 1000 ekor Orc disana, tampaknya perasaan benci kini menyelimuti para orc tersebut kepada Naruto, melihat sorot kebencian tersebut tidak membuat Naruto gentar, malah dia tersenyum ketika melihat hal tersebut.

"Bagus rupanya mereka semua sudah memakan umpannya, baiklah kalau begitu selanjutnya?"

STAAAAAAAAAABBBB100x..

Naruto dan beberapa bunshin langsung melemparkan 100 buah Kunai Hiraishin menuju 1000 ekor monster babi yang kini mengincar Naruto, dia pun melemparkan 100 buah kunai tersebut ke beberapa arah yang ditargetkan. Awalnya para manusia babi tersebut meremehkan serang Naruto, akan tetapi

 _ **Senpou :**_ _ **Rasen**_ _ **rengan**_ _ **Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki**_ _ **.**_

FLLAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSH…

WUUSSSSSSSSSSSHIIIIING…

Dododododododododododo…

"Argggggggghh"

"Argggggggghh"

"Argggggggghh"

Mereka semua dikejutkan dengan Naruto dan beberapa bunshinnya menyerang 1000 ekor babi tersebut menggunakan kombinasi Rasenrengan dan Hiraishin no jutsu miliknya. tampak suara ledakan dan teriakan para monster babi tersebut membahana di dataran tinggi Alf, belum lagi debu dan asap saling bertebangan akibat serangan beruntun milik Naruto tersebut.

Disisi lain Tiffania dan Leafa yang sudah membereskan masing-masing 10 ekor babi tersebut, hanya terperangah melihat serangan beruntun milik Naruto, dia bisa melihat banyak Naruto saling berpindah tempat dan menyerang secara bersamaan di hadapan kerumunan 1000 ekor monster babi tersebut.

Kurang dari 3 menit Naruto berhasil memberanguskan 1000 ekor monster babi tersebut dengan serangan campuran Hiraishin no jutsu dan Rasenrengan miliknya. tampak semuanya terperangah melihat tersebut, baik prajurit Elf, gadi kecil yang tengah di kereta mewah tersebut atau pun musuh yang Naruto hadapi. Mereka semua begitu terperangah melihat hal tersebut.

Tampaknya Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil memukul mundur para musuh tersebut.

Meski begitu, masih ada beberapa musuh muncul disana... kini Naruto pikir mereka bertiga akan bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat... meskipun seorang manusia babi itu tidak kuat jika seorang diri, tapi jika jumlah mereka yang seperti ini...

"Kegelapan keluarlah… Aku mencari seorang prajurit babi"

 _ **Orc Soldier**_

Ketika itu ada seorang yang berjubah hitam yang berada di tengah-tengah para manusia babi itu menggumamkan kata-kata, beberapa manusia babi tersebut merangkak keluar dari bayangan di bawah kakinya.

"Naruto, itu sihir pemanggil! seseorang berjubah itu telah memanggil manusia babi itul!"

Teriakan Tiffania membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si jubah hitam tersebut. Memanggil... sihir dengan Summoning Dark Magic, kah? Jadi begitu, Yang menjelaskan mengapa jumlah mereka tidak menurun sama sekali. Selama dia belum kehabisan kekuatan sihir, mereka bisa disebut tak terbatas, sungguh merepotkan. Pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi"

FLLLAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHH.

WUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH.

Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu miliknya. dan melesat cepat menuju sang summoning. Tentu dengan keberadaan Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat si Jubah hitam tersebut terkejut bukan main.

"Apa bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa katamu?, sepertinya kau meremehkan Kunai yang berada kebetulan dibelakangmu tersebut"

"Chi-kuso!, kau beraninya menggangguku, kalau begini!"

Tampaknya si jubah Hitam tersebut berniat melarikan diri,

"Maaf aku tak akan membiarkan kau kabur kali ini"

Akan tetapi belum sempat melarikan diri, Naruto langsung saja mendaratkan pukulan nya ditengkuk milik sang Jubah Hitam tersebut.

BUAAAAAAGHHHH.

Setelah itu spontan saja si Jubah Hitan tersebut langsung pingsan ditempat. Tentunya dengan pingsannya sang summoning membuat sihirnya tak bekerja dan akibatnya para Manusia Orc tersebut mulai menghilang dengan secara perlahan-lahan. Seperti yang diduga jika melumpuhkan sang summoning, akan membuat monster summoning tersebut pergi ketempat asalnya kembali.

Setelah semua itu, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kawat baja miliknya untuk mengikat dan melilit sang jubah hitam tersebut agar tidak kabur. Serta sebagai langkah pencegahan Naruto juga memasang Fuin Gravity seal miliknya sebagai pemberat agar si jubah hitam tersebut tidak kabur dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya sudah berakhir Naruto"

Dari belakang tampak terdengar suara Leafa sedang menghampiri Naruto yang tengah melihat pelaku kejahatan tersebut.

"Aku kira ini telah berakhir... jadi apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku, aku juga baik-baik saja ~ Naruto"

Leafa dan Tiffania memberikan tanda bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Syukurlah pikir Naruto. nah selanjutnya adalah memeriksa keadaan para prajurit Elf pikir Naruto.

Meskipun kami selamat, orang-orang yang diserang mengalami luka yang serius. Salah satu prajurit Elf yang menyeret kakinya memanggilku.

"Maaf, kalian telah menyelamatkan kita pemuda-san..."

"Ah tak apa kami kebetulan sedang lewat disini, lalu bagaimana dengan luka kalian?"

"Dari 10 penjaga yang kami punya, tujuh dari mereka telah... sialan, kalau saja aku melihatnya sedikit lebih cepat...!"

Kepalan tinju prajurit Elf bergemetar dalam penyesalan. Jika kita datang sedikit lebih cepat, kita mungkin bisa... tapi Naruto pikir itu sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Seseorang! Apakah ada seseorang di sana?! Jii... Jii"

Kita semua membalikan kepala kita secara bersamaan, ketika tiba-tiba teriakan seorang Elf gadis muda terdengar. Pintu kereta kuda mewah tersebut terbuka dan seorang Elf gadis muda yang berusia sekitar 13 tahun dengan rambut perak keabu-abuannya serta manik keunguan sedang berteriak sambil menangis.

Rupanya dia sedang mencari bantuan seseorang, kemudian disaat bersamaan. ada seorang Elf pria tua dengan rambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian kulit formal khas pelayan kerajaan Elfrieden, yang tengah berbaring ketika Naruto bergegas ke kereta kuda. Dia berdarah dari dadanya dan terengah-engah seakan menyakitkan.

"Tolong bantu Jii! Dadanya... ada panah yang menembus dadanya...!"

Elf Gadis yang seumuran dengan Naruto tersebut memohon dengan wajah basah yang penuh dengan air mata. Elf tua ini sepertinya sangat penting baginya. Para prajurit Elfmenurunkan orang tua itu dari kereta kuda ke rumput.

"Tiffania! Bisakah kamu memakai Sihir penyembuh!"

"...A-Aku tidak bisa Naruto. Panah yang patah menembus jauh ke dalam tubuh saat dia jatuh. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, sebuah benda asing akan tetap di dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan jika kita menggunakan sihir penyembuhan. Selain itu, dengan luka sebanyak ini... bahkan dengan sihir penyembuhanku..."

Tiffania bergumam meminta maaf. Wajah Elf gadis bersurai perak tersebut yang mendengar ini secara bertahap berubah dan diwarnai degan putus asa. Dia menggenggam tangan orang tua itu dengan tangan yang gemetar dan air mata yang meluap satu demi satu.

"... Ojou-sama..."

"Jii...i...Jii...!"

"Ini adalah perpisahan.. ~de gozai masu... hari dimana saya menghabiskan waktu dengan Ojou-sama... di mata saya... jauh lebih berharga dari apapun..* gofuu*!"

Tampaknya keadaan elf tua tersebut semakin parah, ini bisa dilihat ketika Elf tua tersebut mulai menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya tersebut.

"Jii! Cukup hentikan Jii. Jangan berkata begitu disaat seperti ini... !"

' _Kuuh... tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku belum mencoba Senjutsu Rikudou untuk pengobatan dengan luka sedalam ini. apa aku bisa, tidak sebaiknya aku tidak usah terlalu memikirkan resikonya ketika keadaan genting ini, tapi melihat lukanya itu..'_

Naruto Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dirinya terus berpikir untuk bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Elf tua tersebut?

' _Tapi, jika aku mengambil resiko dengan menggunakan Senjutsu Rikudou dengan panah yang masih berada di dalam tubuhnya, aku tidak tahu efek samping apa yang akan muncul. Aku takut bahwa hal itu mungkin juga menempel ke jantung...'_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar untuk tidak berpikir buruk saat ini, kemudian setelah mengambil nafas dan berpikir jernih dia pun akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk mencabut panah yang tertancap terlebih dahulu sebelum menyalurkan energi Senjutsu Rikudou miliknya.

"Tolong menjauh sebentar!"

Para prajurit Elf bergerak ke samping ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto dan kemudian setelah itu Naruto berlutut di samping Elf tua tersebut. Tampaknya Naruto mulai menarik panah ditubuh Elf tua tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf Jiji, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi tolong tahan sebentar."

"Arrghhh"

Pada saat berikutnya, Naruto kemudian berkonsentrasi memindahkan panah tersebut menggunakan segel Hiraishin miliknya, ia pun mulai memindahkan benda tersebut menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu level ketiga. Akibatnya panah yang patah, bernoda darah tersebut, menghilang dan muncul digenggaman tangan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti! Jadi kau memindahkan panah dari tubuhnya!"

Leafa berteriak saat melihat panahnya sudah berada tangan Naruto. Tapi itu masih belum cukup, ini masih belum berakhir. Perlahan Naruto menempelkan segel Yang miliknya ke hadapan luka Elf tua tersebut.

SRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG.

Perlahan cahaya kuning mulai menyeruak ditangan kananku, kemudian luka di dada Elf tua itu perlahan-lahan mulai menutup. Seolah-olah menonton rekaman video yang mundur. Dan beberapa menit kemudian luka di dadanya menghilang.

"... Oya? Rasa sakit ini, menghilang...? bagaimana ini bisa terjadi... sembuh... saya sembuh, tidak ada rasa sakit!"

Elf tua itu bangun seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah keajaiban dan Elf gadis muda tersebut meresponnya dengan memberikan pelukan yang penuh semangat. Elf tua itu membuat wajah kesusahan saat Elf gadis muda terus melakat padanya, terisak-isak.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri duduk di tanah dengan perasaan lega sambil melihat upayanya sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Elf tua tersebut.

"Huiii..."

Aku senang itu berjalan dengan sangat baik pikir Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Naruto_** ** _(_** ** _ナルト_** ** _)_** ** _disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **_disclaimer_** ** _Kawahara Reki_**

 ** _RE:Life-in Underworld_**

 ** _Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini._**

 ** _Chara_** ** _:_** ** _Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Female Kurama, Leafa Slyphania, Tiffania Westwood, Satella Elnea Luna Rivanheint dan Emillia Eleana Luna Rivanheint_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, (Maybe Harem)._**

 ** _Pairing : Naruto x ….. (Maybe Harem), Kirito x…..,_**

 ** _Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca_**

 ** _Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic_** ** _lainya_** ** _atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan._**

 ** _RnR please .. hehehehehe_**

 ** _Arc 01 : Beginning_**

 ** _Chapter 07 : Marceleu Betrayal_** _ **!**_

* * *

 _ **Hari Ke 23, Bulan ke 2, Tahun 374, Kalender Underwold**_

 _ **Dataran Tinggi Alf, Kerajaaan Elfrieden, Benua Elfhiem.**_

Setelah pertempuran selesai, Naruto dan lainnya juga membantu mengubur mayat ke prajurit Elf yang tewas di hutan terdekat. Naruto dan lainnya memang tidak bisa membawa mereka bersamanya dan kelompoknya juga tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah semua selesai, kelompok perjalanan tersebut kini membuat perkemahan ditengah lembah Alf, alasannya karena malam sudah tiba, sehingga mereka semua tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dimalam hari dikarenakan banyak sekali resiko seperti musuh atau binatang liar.

Hampir 2 jam sudah mereka mendirikan kamp perkemahan, tampaknya ada beberapa kamp yang dibuat, pertama kamp khusus gadis Elf perak tersebut, kedua kamp khusus pasukan elf, dan terakhir Kamp tahanan.

Dan kini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju tempat si jubah Hitam tengah ditahan oleh beberapa penjaga pasukan Elf.

"Jadi dia seorang Elf?"

Naruto sendiri bertanya kepada salah satu Elf penjaga tersebut.

"Yah sepertinya dia memang seorang Elf, aku bahkan terkejut saat mengetahuinya?"

"Begitu yah, sudah kuduga kalau ini akan terjadi?"

Sedangkan Elf penjaga tersebut hanya bergeming tak membantah apa yang dikatakan Naruto, sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Negeri ini pikir Naruto.

"Lalu apa dia mau berbicara dengan kita?"

"Sepertinya dia hanya bungkam saja saat proses investigasi, tampaknya dia tidak memiliki niat untuk membongkar siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini"

"Begitu, yaa. Kalau begitu bisakah aku berbicara dengannya."

"Tapi apa mungkin Uzumaki-san bisa membuatnya berbicara"

"Tenanglah aku sudah punya metode khusus agar ia mau membuka mulutnya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

Mendengar kata-kata meyakinkan milik Naruto membuat penjaga tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam tenda dimana si pelaku di tahan. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Naruto pun dapat melihat seorang Elf laki-laki tengah di ikat disana, dia tampaknya sedang menunjukan wajah putus asanya dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

' _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, yah aku ingat orang ini salah satu pendukung si Ksatria Arogan itu'_

Rupanya benar ia pernah melihat orang tersebut di Salburg bersama Oberon, apa dia ini ada kaitannya dengan si arogan itu, pikir Naruto.

"Kau yang disana, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu"

Sedangkan pelaku yang dipanggil Naruto ekspresinya mulai berubah menjadi terkejut dan gemetaran.

"Yah aku ingat, sepertinya kau salah satu pendukungnya bukan"

Elf yang tengah terikat tersebut hanya menunjukan ekspresi kenjengkelan dan ketakutannya disaat bersamaan, dirinya sendiri tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Hoo, tidak mau bicara yah, kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu untuk membuka mulut"

Perlahan manik Naruto berubah menjadi mata merah darah dengan 3 tomoe. Sepertinya Naruto sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya.

 _ **Genjutsu : Sharingan**_

DEEEEEEEEEGGGG

Sontak tatapan mata Elf tersebut hanya menampakan kekosongan belaka, rupanya dia sudah terjatuh kedalam pengaruh Sharingan milik Naruto.

"Katakan padaku, apa tujuanmu menyerang para Elf disini?"

"Tujuanku..hanya.. menyingkirkan keluarga Rivanheint.., guna memperlancar penggulingan pemerintahan saat ini."

Alis Naruto sendiri sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar rencana Kudeta, sepertinya memang benar ada pengkhianat didalam Kerajaan Elfrieden.

"Lalu, siapa yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Aku diperintahkan oleh bangsawan Marceleu"

"Lalu apa kau tahu nama atasanmu itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahui namanya, karena dia hanya menyuruhku melalui surat kaleng yang ia kirimkan padaku"

"Begitu.., pertanyaan terakhir.., apa kau tahu waktu pelaksanaan kudeta tersebut?"

"Kudeta akan dimulai dari 7 hari dari sekarang, dan disaat itu tiba bangsawan Mareceleu akan mulai mencoba mengambil alih Istana Kerajaan"

"Souka, kalau begitu untuk saat ini beristirahatlah, dan jangan terbangun sebelum aku memberimu perintah!"

"Baiklah akan kulaksanakan"

Dengan perintah terakhir yang diberikan Naruto pada Elf tersebut, spontan saja Elf berjubah hitam tersebut langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres di Negeri ini."

Naruto bergumam sambil berjalan keluar dari tenda tempat Elf itu ditahan. Sorot matanya kini menajam setelah mendengar informasi tersebut.

Diapun kemudian bergegas menemui yang lainya, yang sudah berkumpul disebuah api unggun yang sengaja dibuat oleh kelompok bangsawan tersebut.

Tampak disana ada Tiffania, Leafa, Gadis Elf berambut perak, serta para Elf lainnya tengah berkumpul menikmati makan malam.

"Naruto, kamu dari mana saja, makan malam sudah siap tahu!"

Naruto yang baru saja datang kesana pun disambut oleh Tiffania yang sedang memasak untuk pasukan Elf.

"Maaf semuanya, tadi barusan aku hanya berkeliling sebentar, takutnya ada musuh disekitar kita"

"Uhmm kalau begitu, cepatlah duduk Naruto, makan malam sudah siap nih"

"Yah.. yah aku tahu"

Naruto pun kemudian bergabung dengan lainnya untuk sekedar menikmati sup buatan Tiffania dibawah rembulan bulan, ia pun dengan lahap menikmati sup buatan Tiffania tersebut. Tiffania yang melihat Naruto begitu menikmati masakan buatannya tentu senang sekali. Sepertinya masakan kali ini sukses membuat Naruto makan begitu lahap pikir Tiffania.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Setelah makan malam berlalu kini Naruto dan lainya kini mulai mencoba berbicara kepada gadis Elf yang diselamatkannya tersebut, Naruto sendiri berniat ingin mencoba mengorek informasi yang ada darinya.

Tapi sebelum ia menanyakan tujuannya pada gadis elf perak tersebut tiba-tiba saja. Elf tua yang Naruto selamatkan tersebut berbicara padanya.

"Kalian telah benar-benar menolong kami. Bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa membayar rasa terima kasih ini..."

Elf tua berambut putih yang berada di samping Gadis Elf perak tersebut rupanya tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, jangan khawatir. Namun, anda jangan terlalu memaksakan diri meskipun anda sudah sembuh, darah anda yang hilang masih belum pulih kembali."

Naruto berkata panik kepada Elf tua yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja Naruto memang lemah jika menghadapi orang tua.

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepada kalian... terutama kepada Naruto-san, Karena telah menyelamatkan Jii, ah tidak hanya Jii, tapi kamu adalah penyelamat diriku"

Elf Gadis muda perak itu memberikan kata-kata terima kasihnya dengan kata-kata yang lemah, lembut dan sangat beretika. Berpikir sambil memberikan senyum, gadis ini mungkin adalah Elf dari keluarga bangsawan.

Kereta kudanya telihat lebih bagus jika dibandingkan dengan milik Oberon, banyak prajurit Elf yang mengawal, seorang Elf tua yang menjadi butler, seorang Elf gadis muda dengan sikap yang beretika, tidak ada keraguan tentang hal itu.

"Yah tidak usah dilebih-lebihkan Ojou-san, kami ini sebenarnya kebetulan lewat, benarkan minna?"

"Uhmn yah kami hanya kebetulan lewat kok"

"Yah persis apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dan Tiffa-chan, jadi anda jangan terlalu melebihkan hal itu"

Tiffania dan Leafa sendiri memberikan pernyataan yang senada dengan Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja, jika kalian tidak membantu kami, mungkin Aku dan Ojou-sama akan meninggal ditempat ini, jadi karena aku sangat berhutang budi kepada kalian semua"

"Yah kami sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti kok, jadi bisakah anda berhenti mendukan kepala anda jiji"

Sedangkan Elf tua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sendiri sontak langsung berhenti menundukan kepalanya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia malah menundukan kepalanya lagi dihadapan Naruto dan lainya.

"Maaf karena kami telat memperkenalkan diri. Saya sendiri Rene Albert dan juga sebagai kepala pelayan di keluarga Rivanheint, Dinasti Kerajaan Elfrieden. Dan perempuan ini adalah salah satu putri dari Ratu Elfrieden sebelumnya, Yang mulia Ratu Satella Elnea Luna Rivanheint ~ de gozai masu."

"EHHHHHHH"

Tentu pengakuan Albert sendiri membuat Naruto, dan kawan-kawan terkejut, mereka memang mengira sosok gadis Elf berambut perak tersebut adalah seorang bangsawan, tetapi mereka tidak pernah mengira jika mereka malah bertemu ratu tepat dihadapan mereka saat ini

"Ehhh.. chotto-matte..!, jadi Jiji adalah.."

" kepala pelayan Kerajaaan Elfrieden dan.."

"Anda adalah Ratu ke 12 Kerajaan Elfrieden"

Naruto, Tiffania dan Leafa sendiri memberikan pernyataan kaget mereka mengetahui fakta tersebut. Melihat reaksi dari mereka bertiga Satella sendiri hanya menampilkan senyum lembut sembari mencoba menjelaskan situasi pada mereka bertiga.

"Seperti yang dikatakan jiji minna-san, namaku adalah Satella Elnea Luna Rivanheint, Ratu ke 12 Kerajaaan Elfrieden, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua!"

Dengan nada lembut dan penuh ketegasan, Satella menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Ratu ke 12 Kerajaan Elfrieden. Tentu membuat Tiffania dan Leafa sendiri segera menundukan kepala mereka melihat keberadaan Ratu Elfrieden dihadapan mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih belum memahami situasinya hanya terdiam melihat hal tersebut

"... Apa ada yang salah?"

"Apa yang kau katakan... bagaimana bisa kau tetap tenang begitu?! Dia ini adalah pemimpin Kerajaan ini !"

Leafa sendiri tampak menegur Naruto yang masih bingung.

"... tapi bukankah Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yah?

"Memang, seharusnya seperti itu tetapi sejak zaman ibuku memimpin Elfrieden, keluarga kami sangat kesulitan mencari penerus tahta dari seorang laki-laki bahkan dalam garis keturunan keluargaku saat ini hanya ada aku dan adik perempuanku saja, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengambil alih kepimpinan di Kerajaan ini sebagai anak tertua."

Satella sendiri memberikan penjelasan pada Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Jadi itu berarti kamu benar-benar pemimpin Kerajaan ini. Itu luar biasa."

"... Ehh Kau tidak terlihat sangat terkejut Naruto. Dia adalah orang yang penting."

Eh? Tiffa dan Leafa, mereka bereaksi sangat sopan sekali kepada Satella, ah sepertinya aku sudah berada disituasi yang salah, pikir Naruto.

"E...tto, Satella... sama? Apakah saya juga harus... melakukan itu?"

Naruto sendiri menujuk hal yang dilakukan Tiffania dan Leafa yaitu Dogeza.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan tempat untuk melakukan formalitas, itu tidak diperlukan. Keigo tidak diperlukan. Seperti yang telah aku katakan sebelumnya, Naruto dan semuanya telah menjadi penyelamat hidupku. Sejujurnya, kitalah yang seharusnya menundukkan kepala. semuanya, kalian sudah dapat mengangkat kepala kalian."

Kedua Elf itu mengangkat kepala mereka ketika Satella berkata seperti itu. mereka sudah meredakan ketegangannya, namun mereka berdua masih tetap saja canggung.

"Meski begitu, kenapa Yang Mulia Ratu bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?"

Leafa sendiri tampak sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, mulai menayakan hal tersebut kepada Satella.

"Aku baru kembali dari tempat nenekku, ibu dari ayahku. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selidiki. Aku tinggal selama sekitar dua hari disana, dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke ibukota kerajaan."

"Saat itulah anda diserang... jadi itu bukan sekedar bandit."

Tiffania sendiri merespon pernyataan Satella dengan wajah mengerti. Sedangkan Naruto akhirnya bisa memahami kalau penyerangan kali ini bukanlah kebetulan belaka.

Diserang oleh pencuri yang bahkan menggunakan sihir pemanggil, itu agak sulit untuk membayangkannya. Selain itu, ada begitu banyak manusia Orc, namun pada kenyataanya, pelakunya hanyalah seorang Elf pria berjubah hitam. Jika kau berpikir bahwa serangan itu ditujukan kepada Ratu, maka itu benar. Tujuan mereka mungkin seperti pembunuhan atau penculikan.

"Sudah kuduga sepertinya kejadian ini memang saling berkaitan?"

Semua kemudian memandangi Naruto yang tengah bergumam tersebut. Tampaknya mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maksud Naruto-san, apa penyeranganku kali ini ada memang ada maksud dan tujuan lain?"

"Yah sepertinya memang begitu Satella-sama, aku sendiri sudah mendapatkan informasi ketika aku tengah mengintrograsi sipelaku"

"Informasi, memang apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Tampaknya penyerangan terhadap anda kali ini, memang diniatkan untuk menggulingkan pemerintahanmu Satella-sama"

Sontak semua yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto kini mulai melebarkan matanya, mereka semua tidak menyangka ada pihak yang ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan Satella.

"Naruto, apa kamu tidak bercanda bukan, mana mungkin ada pihak yang ingin melakukan hal itu"

Leafa sendiri yang masih belum percaya kebenaranya mulai membantah perkataan Naruto.

"Leafa-san, bisakah kamu tidak menyela perkataan Naruto-san"

"Tapi yang mulia Ratu, apakah anda percaya begitu saja?"

"Kita memang tidak mempunyai bukti akan hal itu, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-san"

Satella sendiri merespon perkataan Leafa dengan nada tegas, dan keyakinan.

"Uhm baiklah Yang Mulia"

"Baiklah, jadi tolong lanjutkan perkataanmu Naruto-san"

"Maaf Satella-sama, tapi ini hanya sebatas dugaan tapi aku memang mempunyai informasi yang kredibel dari sipelaku penyerangan, jadi apa anda masih ingin mendengarnya"

"Tentu, jadi informasi apa yang kamu dapat Naruto-san?"

"Uhmm, informasi yang aku dapat saat menginterogasi si Pelaku, bahwa aku mendapatkan kabar kalau 7 hari mendatang akan terjadi Kudeta dari pihak Keluarga Marceleu di Ibukota"

Tentu mendengar informasi tersebut membuat Satella sedikit melebarkan matanya, akan tetapi sesaat kemudian ketenangan kembali menguasai pikiran Satella.

"Sudah kuduga, kalau ini akan terjadi"

Satella bergumam dengan nada lirih.

"jadi kamu memang sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

Naruto sendiri mulai bertanya ketika ia melihat raut wajah Satella.

"Yah, memang aku sudah menduga hal ini Naruto-san, sepertinya memang ada beberapa pihak ingin mengkudeta pemerintahanku"

"Begitu, jadi itu artinya keluarga Marceleu memang punya kuasa khusus untuk melakukan itu?"

"Yah memang begitu, karena Keluarga Marceleu sendiri mempunyai jabatan-jabatan penting didalam militer Kerajaan."

Satella sendiri tampaknya menampilkan ekspresi pahit ketika mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto sendiri sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tetapi ia urungkan karena perasaan Satella kini mulai memburuk.

Akan tetapi kabar buruk tidak berhenti datang begitu saja kepada Satella kini, karena tiba-tiba saja seorang elf dari bagian pasukan Satella tiba-tiba saja datang kehadapan Satella.

"Yang mulia, maaf sudah mengganggu anda, tapi kami mempunyai kabar buruk dari Ibukota"

"Ada apa!, memang apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"kami telah menerima pesan dari Royal Army, bahwa ibukota sekarang sudah jatuh ditangan para pemberontak sejak kemarin malam, sebagian mereka semua berasal dari Keluarga Marceleu"

Tentu mendengar berita itu membuat semua yang disana melebarkan matanya kembali, mereka semua tentu tidak mengira kalau Kudeta akan terjadi dalam waktu secepat ini.

"Apa bagaimana bisa itu terjadi!"

"Sepertinya keluarga Marceleu memanfaatkan moment penyerangan terhadap anda dengan membuat informasi palsu tentang kematian anda, sehingga dengan leluasa mereka bisa membuat pemerintahan baru dibawah naungan Keluagra Marceleu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lia-chan, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Satella sendiri memang mengkhawatirkan kudeta yang terjadi, akan tetapi saat ini dia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya karena adiknya kini masih berada di ibukota.

"Yang mulia jangan cemas, saat ini Emillia-sama sudah berada di Aarun, dia berhasil dibawa pergi oleh Duchess Leicia Lugnica Rivanheint-sama keluar ibukota, jadi situasi Emillia-sama sudah aman"

Satella yang mendengar kabar itu benar-benar lega, karena adiknya kini sudah aman bersama Leicia Lugnica Rivanheint yang merupakan bibi dari Satella dan Emillia, dirinya juga merupakan salah satu Jendral Ksatria Royal Army, dan juga seorang Duchess, sang penguasa Duchy Lugnica yang beribukota Aarun tersebut.

"Hiks…Yokatta-yokatta, oba-chan berhasil membawa Lia-chan keluar dari Ibukota"

Tentu semua hanya menghela nafas lega ketika Satella menitikan air matanya mendengar kabar kalau adiknya selamat dari pemberontakan.

"maaf menggangu Satella-sama, tapi selanjutnya apa yang mau anda lakukan?"

Naruto sendiri yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, mulai mencoba bertanya pada Satella.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-san, tetapi yang selanjutnya aku lakukan hanya ingin menemui Lia-chan di Kota Aarun, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Lia-chan baik-baik saja"

"Begitu yah, aku mengerti.."

Naruto mengangguk paham apa yang ingin dilakukan Satella, dia juga mengerti dengan perasaan Satella kini yang lebih memprioritaskan adiknya.

"Umm, maaf Ojou-sama bisakah saya mengusulkan sesuatu?"

Rupanya Albert yang sedari tadi diam mulai berbicara dan meminta mengajukan usulan yang ia pikirkan.

"Katakan saja jiji, aku siap mendengarnya"

"Uhmm baiklah Ojou-sama, mengenai masalah ini... ~ de gozaimasu ga."

Albert yang mendekat ke depan sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Lebih dari setengah pejaga telah dikalahkan, jika tetap seperti ini dan kami diserang dengan cara yang sama, kami tidak bisa melindungi Ojou-sama. Oleh karena itu, saya ingin meminta kelompok Naruto-san untuk mengawal kami. Bayarannya akan tergantung sampai atau tidaknya kita ke kota Aarun, dapatkah kita meminta permintaan ini kepada mereka?"

"Tentu aku juga ingin melakukan itu jiji, tapi kita juga harus mendengar pendapat kelompok Naruto-san"

Satella sendiri langsung memalingkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Tentu saja.., kami siap membantu tapi.."

Naruto sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tiffania dan Leafa.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok"

"Lagipula kita kan awalnya pergi ke Ibukota karena ingin menghadap kepada anda Yang Mulia, jadi kami tidak masalah dengan permintaan anda"

Tampaknya tidak ada yang keberatan dengan permintaan Ratu kali ini.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menerimanya Satella-sama. Jadi mohon bantuannya"

"Umu! Demikian juga dengan kami, mohon bantuannya!"

Dan dimalam itu dimulailah perjalanan Naruto dan kawan-kawan menuju Aarun, sebuah kota yang berada di selatan tepatnya berada di wilyah Duchy Lugnica, Kerajaan Elfrieden, Benua Elfheim.

* * *

 _ **Hari Ke 24, Bulan Ke 2, Tahun 374, Kalender Underwold**_

 _ **Desa Rulid, Kerajaaan Norlangarth Utara**_

Bunyi burung seperti terdengar disebuah Area tumbuhnya Pohon legendaris Gigas Cedar, sebuah pohon yang hampir selama 400 tahun berdiri kokoh di sebuah desa kecil di perbatasan utara Benua Manusia. Tampak dari kejauhan ada 2 orang pemuda tengah menantang Gigas Cedar pedang. Hal ini tidak lazim seperti biasanya karena sebagian penebang pohon menggunakan Dragon Axebone dibandingkan sebilah pedang.

SWOSSSSSHHHH.

Dibarengi bunyi yang nyaring itu, pedang tadi terhunus, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mulai merasakan beban berat dari bahu kanan sampai pergelangan tangannya. Dia sepertinya buru-buru melemparkan sarung pedang di tangan kirinya ke samping dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam pedang tersebut.

GEEDEBUUUUKKK.

Sarung pedangnya nampak terbuat dari logam, namun kelihatan memiliki berat ekstra di saat ia menancap di tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk. Hampir saja sarung pedang tadi mengenai kaki kiriknya, namun dia udah nggak ada waktu untuk mundur sambil tetap terus mempertahankan keseimbangan pedang tersebut. Untungnya, pedangnya jadi 3 kali lebih ringan setelah dia mencoba mengeluarkannya dari sarungnya tersebut, dan sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut sanggup mempertahankan posisi ini untuk sesaat. dia terus menatap bilah pedang dengan sikap yang seolah-olah terpukau.

"Ini benar-benar berat, pantas saja butuh waktu 3 minggu untuk memindahkan pedang ini, bagi kita berdua"

"Yah aku setuju denganmu Kirito, pedang itu benar-benar berat sekali"

Rupanya temannya bersurai pirang tersebut tengah melihat sipemuda bersurai hitam itu yang sedang mengayunkan pedang berat itu.

"Yah tapi, sudah 3 minggu berlalu bagi kita mencoba menggunakan pedang ini untuk menebas pohon terkutuk dihadapan kita, aku rasa dalam waktu 2 bulan kedepan kita dapat mengayunkan dengan mudah Eugeo"

"Walau pun begitu aku masih meragukan perkataanmu Kirito, lihat saja bentuk pedang tersebut, lain daripada dengan pedang lainnya, aku yakin butuh lebih dari 2 bulan untuk mengayunkannya secara bebas"

Kirito sendiri tak bisa membantah hal tersebut, Ini benar-benar material yang tak masuk akal. Benda yang sepertinya terbuat dari logam yang lebarnya cuma 3,5 m ini memancarkan kilauan biru muda seakan ia memantulkan cahaya yang bersinar di sela-sela dedaunan. Dilihat dari dekat, bilah pedangnya memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan cerminannya dan beberapa sinar yang nampak terperangkap di dalam bilahnya, memancarkan pantulan difus. Apapun itu, toh, bilah pedang ini terlihat sedikit transparan.

"Kau benar Eugeo, Ini bukan logam biasa ataupun perak. Ia berbeda juga dengan tulang naga, dan jelas-jelas bukan kaca..."

"—Dengan kata lain, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dibuat oleh manusia...itulah yang kurasa. Ia dibuat oleh Spellcaster ahli Sacred Art dengan meminjam kekuatan dewa, atau kalau nggak ya sesuatu yang dibuat oleh dewa...item semacam itu disebut «Divine Instrument». Blue Rose Sword pasti adalah Divine Instrument juga "

—Dewa

Eugeo sendiri berpikir hal itu, tampaknya ia juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Kirito

"Eugeo, bisa kau cek Life Gigas Cedar?"

Kirito terus menggenggam pedang ini sambil berucap pada Eugeo yang melayangkan tatapan heran padaku.

"Jangan-jangan, Kirito...kau berniat menggunakan pedang ini untuk menebas Gigas Cedar?"

"Jika kita memindahkannya kemari, emang ada alasan lainnya?"

"Betul juga sih..tapi..."

Kirito terus mengatakan sesuatu pada Eugeo, yang menundukkan kepalanya, untuk meyakinkan dirinya yang meragu.

"Atau apa di Taboo Index ada pasal yang menyebutkan kalau kau nggak bisa menggunakan pedang untuk menebang Gigas Cedar?"

"Nggak, tentang hal ini, nggak ada yang menyebutkannya sama sekali..."

"Atau mungkin para tetua desa, atau pendahulu kita...Garitta jii-san bilang kalau kau nggak boleh menggunakan sesuatu selain Dragon Bone Axe?"

"Nggak...beliau tak bilang begitu...kurasa...sesuatu kayak begini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya..."

Eugeo bergumam, tapi masih saja ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan Gigas menggambar sebuah segel dengan tangan kirinya dan mengetuk batang pohonnya, menatap pada Window yang muncul.

"Yah, 232.315"

" -ingat angka ini."

"Tapi Kirito, Kau nggak mungkin sanggup menggunakan pedang itu dengan baik. Tubuhmu saja jadi tak stabil cuma karena kau menggenggamnya sekarang."

"Biarin, Lihat saja deh. Kau nggak perlu pakai kekuatan untuk mengangkat pedang berat, yang kau gunakan adalah pusat gravitasi."

Eugeo menunggu sedikit agak jauhan dari pohon, dan Kirito melangkah menuju ke kiri bekas hantaman kapak di batang pohon, membungkuk dan berusaha mempertahankan postur menghunuskan pedang rendah memakai pedang yang membuat tangannya nyeri cuma karena mempertahankannya.

Nggak usah melakukan tebasan beruntun. Cukup tebasan mendatar biasa saja di bagian tengah sisi kanan udah bagus. Kalau ini namanya akan menjadi «Horizontal».

Kirito perlahan menyelaraskan nafasnya dan memusatkan berat tubuhnya ke kaki kanan sebelum menarik mundur pedang sedikit. Dia kemudian mengangkat kaki kirinya karena berat inersia pedang itu.

Kayaknya dia bakal jatuh terduduk dengan bokongnya duluan, tapi dia sepertinya nggak peduli apapun itu jadinya sampai pedang ini mengenai targetnya. Dia kemudian menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah dan memindahkan berat tubuhnya ke sisi kiri tubuhnya, mengubah kekuatan dalam gerakan berayun dalam kaki dan pinggangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung pinggangku, dan mengeluarkan tebasan mendatar.

Pedang itu mengeluarkan kilauan, dan meski ia tak berakselerasi dengan sendirinya, tubuh Kirito masih mengikuti postur untuk ayunan pedang tadi dengan sempurna. Membiarkan kaki kirinya untuk mendarat di tanah, menciptakan sebuah getaran, menggerakkan pedang besar dan berat ini dan menggunakan inersia yang masih belum menghempaskannya ke belakang, dan maju mengikuti lintasan pedang ideal— Akan tetapi, ini cuma bisa digunakan sebagai demonstrasi.

Kakinya tak mampu berdiri tegak, dan bilah pedangnya sendiri mengenai kulit pohon.

*GIIIINNN!*

Sebuah suara melengking terdengar diiringi oleh burung-burung di pohon yang semuanya beterbangan. Akan tetapi, dia tak bisa melihat ini semua di saat dirinya tak sanggup lagi menahan hempasannya, membuatnya melepaskan pedang sembari wajahnya yang merasakan momen-momen intim dengan lumut di tanah.

"WAH! Sudah kubilang kan akan begini jadinya tadi?"

Eugeo berlari kearah Kirito, dan dengan bantuannya, Kirito pun berusaha duduk dan menyeka lumut di mulutnya. Di samping wajahnya yang menghantam tanah duluan, pergelangan tangan, pinggang, dan kakinya semuanya terasa nyeri luar biasa yang membuatnya ingin menjerit karenanya. Rasa sakit ini akan tetap terasa untuk beberapa saat, namun aku terus memaksa keluar kata-kata semacam ini.

"...Nggak bisa nih...statusnya masih merah..."

Akan tetapi kata-kata ini mungkin takkan sampai ke telinga Eugeo yang nampak lebih khawatir pada dirinya ini. Di saat inilah, dia buru-buru menambahkan,

"Nggak, itu...tubuhku cuma kurang kuat. Juga, emang beneran ada pendekar pedang yang bisa menggunakan senjata hebat semacam ini?"

Kirito membiarkan bahunya merosot, menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Eugeo mengikutinya dan memandang Kirito dari belakang. Kami berdua tercengang.

Blue Rose Sword, pedang cantik yang berayun di udara tadi menancap separuhnya ke Gigas Cedar.

"Nggak mungkin...satu tebasan aja bisa membuat..."

Eugeo mendadak berdiri dan berkata dengan suara serak walaupun menjadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk sesaat.

Ia mencoba menjulurkan jari-jari tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh tempat persilangan pedang dengan pohon.

"Bilahnya tak rusak sama sekali...dan ia benar-benar menebas kulit kayu Gigas Cedar sedalam 2 centimels..."

Kirito menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku dan berdiri, menepuk nepuk debu yang ada di bajunya.

"Ini, ini kan cuma buat mengetes hasilnya. Blue Rose Sword itu jauh melampaui Dragon Bone Axe...dalam segi kekuatan serangan. Coba lihat Life Gigas Cedar. "

"U,un."

Eugeo mengangguk dan sekali lagi menggambar segel sebelum mengetuk kulit pohonnya. Ia menatap window yang muncul.

"...232.307."

"A,Apa!?"

Kali ini giliran Kirito yang kaget.

"8 poin? Tertebas sedalam itu..., itu hampir menyamai Naruto saat menggunakan cakra anginnya"

"Padahal kau menebasnya di tempat yang salah. Tapi itu sudah mengurangi sebanyak 8 poin, Jika yang kau menebasnya pada intinya secara langsung, maka Life nya akan menurun drastis. Itu yang kurasa...dan saat itu terjadi, Sacred Task kita akan berakhir sudah... —tapi."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi itu kalau kita bisa menggunakan pedang tersebut dengan baik. Jika itu menyakitimu cuma karena mengayunkannya sekali, dan jika kita tetap saja meleset dari bagian yang kita incar, sama halnya akan jadi lebih lambat daripada menggunakan kapak."

"Hmm aku mengerti apa yang kamu bilang Eugeo, jadi oleh karena itu, kita akan mulai berlatih menggunakan pedang ini sambil menebas pohon terkutuk ini."

"Kau yakin dengan hal itu Kirito?"

"Yah aku sangat yakin, lagi pula, kita tak usah terburu-buru, mengingat masih ada 3 tahun lagi untuk menentukan Sacred Task tetap, oleh karena itu kita akan berlatih menggunakan pedang ini"

Eugeo sendiri yang melihat tingkah partnernya kali ini hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah saja, Karena baginya percuma saja berbicara dengan sosok Kirito kali ini, Karena pada saat ini Eugeo bisa melihat sendiri kombaran api yang tampak dari sorot manik mata hitam milik sang partner tersebut, itu menandakan kalau saat ini Kirito tak akan mengubah idenya. Jadi daripada berdebat percuma, lebih baik ia menuruti saja apa kemauan sang partner.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti.., aku akan melakukannya juga, lagipula aku juga ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri Sacred Task ini."

"Wokeh.. itu baru namanya partnerku Eugeo, Yoshaaa mulai hari ini kita akan berlatih menggunakan Blue Rose Sword."

Mendengar deklarasi Kirito sendiri tampaknya Eugeo akan berpikir kedepannya masalah akan menantinya, tapi dia tak peduli akan hal itu, karena baginya kini mencari jalan menuju Ibukota adalah prioritas utamanya bersama Kirito sang pertnernya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Hari Ke 25, Bulan Ke 2, Tahun 374, Kalender Underwold**_

 _ **Kota Aarun, Duchy Lugnica, Kerajaan Elfrieden, Benua Elfheim.**_

"Ooh! Aku dapat melihatnya! Kota Aarun, Ibukota Duchy Lugnica!"

Teriak Satella yang bersandar ke depan pada jendela. Ketika Naruto juga melihat dari kejauhan melalui jendela, dia dapat melihat sebuah air terjun besar dengan ketinggian yang menjulang di balik benteng putih dan dinding benteng yang tinggi.

Kota Aarun. Ibukota wilayah Duchy Lugnica, bagian wilayah Otonom selatan dinegara ini terletak tepat ditepi danau yang mengalir dari air terjun. Juga disebut dengan Kota Danau.

Saat Naruto dan lainnya mendekati ibukota wilayah selatan kerajaan negara itu, mereka sekali lagi terheran-heran dengan panjang dari dinding kastil. Seberapa jauh dinding itu berlanjut? Kalian bisa mengatakan pertahanan dinding besi yang tidak mengizinkan invasi dari musuh, meskipun tidak terbuat dari besi.

Ada beberapa prajurit di pos pemeriksaan di pintu gerbang kota untuk memeriksa yang masuk ke ibukota wilayah selatan. Namun, kami melewatinya tanpa pemeriksaan, mereka hanya melihat wajah dari Satella dan Albert-san yang berada di sebelah kami. Lewat dengan bebas karena dikenali? Tidak hanya itu, mungkin juga karena lambang keluarga Rivanheint yang tergambar di kereta kuda.

Lalu, kereta kuda maju lurus ke arah istana dan kami menyeberangi jembatan batu yang panjang dengan sebuah sungai yang mengalir. Di sana juga ada sebuah pos pemeriksaan di tengah jembatan, tapi kami hanya melewatinya seperti sebelumnya.

"Itu karena setelah kami menyeberangi jembatan, di sana adalah kediaman keluarga Kerajaan di kota ini atau lebih tepatnya Istana Kerajaan di Kota Aarun~ de gozaimasu."

Albert-san menjelaskan dan Naruto cs mengangguk untuk mersponnya. Jadi itu sesuatu yang memisahkan daerah orang biasa dan daerah bangsawan serta keluarga Kerajaan.

Kami melewati sebuah jalan yang indah dan perkebunan mewah yang berbaris. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah Istana muncul di depan kereta kuda. Dinding putihnya juga panjang.

Ketika kami akhirnya tiba di depan pintu gerbang, 5-6 penunggu membuka gerbang yang terlihat berat dan perlahan terbuka dari kiri dan kanan. Naruto pun baru saja sadar bahwa lambang pada kereta kuda sama dengan lambang yang tergambar pada pintu gerbang. Jadi ini adalah kediaman keluarga Kerajaan.

Besarnya. Bagaimanapun, dari mulai kebun sampai mansion utama Istana ini benar-benar sangat besar dan luas. apa gunanya keluasan dan kebesaran itu. Kereta kuda berhenti di pintu masuk dan Satella membuka pintu dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat datang, Ojou-sama!"

"Umu!"

Para Elf Pelayan berbaris dalam satu barisan dan semuanya menunduk secara bersamaan. Albert-san mendesak Naruto, yang tercengang di kereta dan Naruto sendiri pun turun. Sepertinya, aku telah datang ke tempat yang menakjubkan, pikir Naruto.

Ketika kita pergi melalui pintu masuk mansion utama setelah itu menuju lobi mansion, disana tampak seseorang turun dari tangga besar ke karpet merah yang disebarkan di depan kami. Tampaknya dia adalah seorang Elf wanita paruh baya bersurai perak sama seperti Satella, hanya saja parasnya sangat ideal dan dapat dikatakan bahwa ia seperti anak gadis berusia 20 tahunan.

"Satella-chan!"

"Oba-chan!"

Satella berjalan langsung ke arah Elf wanita itu dan dengan kuat melompat ke dadanya.

"Aku sangat senang, apa kau tidak apa-apa... ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. Untungnya aku bisa selamat dari para pemberontak"

"Aku pikir aku sudah terlambat ketika mendengar berita tentang penyeranganmu, tapi syukurlah sepertinya Dewi Lunaria tetap melindungimu, maaf ba-chan tak sempat menyelamatkanmu Satella-chan."

"Umm tak apa Ba-chan aku baik-baik saja kok, andai Ba-chan melakukan hal itu, mungkin saja Lia-chan akan bernasib berbeda, jadi jangan menyesali keputusanmu itu"

Bibi Satella, Leicia Lugnica Rivanheint. Jadi orang ini adalah saudara Ratu Elfrieden, yang menjadi Duchess Lugnica, penguasa wilayah Duchy Lugnica, dan dia juga merupakan salah satu Jendral Royal Army. parasnya terlihat seperti Elf Wanita berambut perak terang dengan manik hitam raven dan tubuhnya wanitanya yang terlihat ideal, sangat cocok dengan wajah lembut yang membuat kau merasa tenang. Leicia sendiri berjalan ke arah kami saat dia meninggalkan Satella.

"... Apakah kalian para penjelajah yang telah meyelamatkan keponakanku? Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Atas nama Dewi Lunaria, Aku benar-benar bersyukur, terima kasih."

Tentu Naruto dan lainnya terkejut. Duchess Lugnica mengatakan itu dan membungkuk pada kami berempat. Bibi dari sang Ratu Kerajaan Elfrieden.

"Tolong angkat kepala anda. Itu karena kami hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan."

Naruto sendiri berkata seperti agar Leicia tidak terlalu melebihkan apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan.

"Ara begitukah. Terima kasih. Kamu sangat rendah hati."

Sementara mengatakan begitu, Leica meraih tangan Naruto dan menjabat tangan Naruto. tampak sangat terasa sekali kulitnya yang lembut dan wajah cantiknya dari dekat, dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto risih dan aneh ketika menatap wajah cantik Duchess Lugnica.

"Sekali lagi biarkan aku meperkenalkan diri, Aku Leicia Lugnica Rivanheint."

"Uzumaki Naruto ~ tebbayou. Ah, Naruto adalah namaku dan Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga."

"Hou, apakah kau lahir di Eastebarieth, mengingat manusia disana selalu menggunakan nama belakangnya sebagai nama panggilan?"

"Eh yah begitulah"

...ungkapan ini, berapa banyak sudah terjadi? pikir Naruto

Setelah itu kami semua mengobrol satu sama lainnya di kediaman Istana Duchess Lugnica.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kalian datang ke ibukota kerajaan atas kasus yang terjadi di desa kalian, tetapi kalian malah bertemu Ratu di Dataran tinggi Alf yah."

Kami duduk, menghadap Duchess Lugnica di teras yang menghadap taman dan menikmati teh. `Aku menikmatinya' terutama Naruto dan Duchess, tapi kedua orang yang lainnya yaitu Tiffania dan Leafa sendiri terlihat gelisah dan tegang. sedangkan sang Ratu Satella sendiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan tidak ada di sini. Aku ingin tahu ke mana dia pergi pikir Naruto.

"Andaikan kalian tidak melakukan perjalanan itu, Satella-chan mungkin telah diculik atau bahkan mungkin telah mati. Ini merupakan kebetulan yang menakjubkan"

"Yah seperti itulah Leicia-sama, mungkin dengan kebetulan itu bisa menyelamatkan Yang mulia dari tangan pemberontak"

"Uhmm, aku memang bersyukur akan hal itu, sepertinya ini memang pertolongan yang diberikan oleh Dewi Lunaria"

Leicia sendiri merasa bersyukur tidak kehilangan 2 keponakan yang ia cintai tersebut

"Lalu Apakah anda tahu tentang siapa menyewa penyerang itu, mengingat si pelaku bilang dirinya memang disewa oleh pihak pemberontak?"

"Aku tahu ini memang ada hubungannya dengan pria itu."

"Uhmm pria itu?"

"Yah pria itu, dia adalah anak tertua dari keluarga Marceleu, Sigurgd Ortlinde de Marceleu"

"Uhmm begitu, lalu kalau boleh tahu Leicia-sama memang apa tujuan bangsawan Marceleu menjatuhkan pemerintahan Satella-sama"

"Mungkin saja dia ingin mengembalikan posisi keluarganya sebagai Klan Elf murni di Elfrieden"

"Kalau boleh tahu, memang apa yang terjadi diantara keluarga Kerajaan"

"maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannnya, ini persoalan keluarga Kerajaan, tetapi kalau Naruto-san ingin tahu tentang hal itu, kamu bisa menanyakannya kepada Satella-chan"

Duchess Lugnica mengambil teh dengan wajah dinginnya. Ternyata, ada banyak hal juga yang terjadi pada bangsawan di Negeri ini.

"Minna-san, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu."

Satella datang ke teras. Dengan gaun berenda berwarna merah muda dan rambut perak yang dihiasi dengan ikat kepala katyusha dengan dekorasi mawar yang berwarna merah muda yang sama. Itu terlihat sangat cocok.

"Apakah kau sudah berbicara dengan Lia-chan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mengatakan tentang serangan itu agar dia tidak khawatir."

Satella duduk dengan lembut di samping Duchess Lugnica. Tanpa menunggunya, Albert-san datang membawakan teh.

"Lia-chan?"

"Ah ya, itu salah satu adik keponakanku. Maaf, dia tidak berada di sini mesikpun kalian adalah penyelamat Satella-chan... ... itu karena Emillia-chan tidak dapat melihat."

"Dia buta?"

Tiffania bertanya dengan ekpresi yang terlihat mengasihani.

"Itu dari penyakit lima tahun yang lalu... dia telah lolos dari kematian, tetapi kehilangan penglihatannya."

Satella yang mengatakan hal tersebut menurunkan matanya dengan rasa sedih. Sementara Duchess Lugnica yang melihatnya meletakan tangan di atas pundak keponakannya tersebut.

Naruto sendiri bisa melihat raut wajah tersebut, dirinya sendiri mengingat raut wajah itu ketika Alice yang begitu mengkhawatirkan adik kembarannya Canaria.

"Apakah anda sudah melakukan sihir terapi Yang mulia ?"

Leafa sendiri yang sedari tadi diam mencoba bertanya.

"Kami memanggil semua pengguna sihir penyembuh di seluruh penjuru negeri tapi... itu tidak berhasil. Hal ini mungkin untuk memperbaiki tubuh sampai batas tertentu yang disebabkan oleh luka. Namun, tampaknya tidak efektif untuk melawan sebuah efek dari penyakit."

Satella sendiri mejawab pertanyaan Leafa dengan lemah. Apakah begitu... bahkan sihir penyembuhan juga tidak bisa?... kami tidak berdaya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau saja Kakek masih hidup..."

Satella bergumam dengan perasaan yang sangat menyesal. Duchess membuka mulutnya ketika dia sadar dengan pandangan Naruto yang sedikit aneh.

"Ayah dari Ayahnya Satella... kakek Satella, adalah Elf pengguna dari sihir khusus (Sacred Art). Dia mampu menghilangkan kelainan pada tubuh seseorang. sihir itu entah bagaimana bisa didapatkan, karena itulah Satella pergi keluar untuk melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari Elf yang bisa menggunakan sihir tersebut."

"Mata Lia-chan dapat disembuhkan jika itu dengan sihir kakek. Bahkan jika kita tidak bisa mendapatkan sihirnya, kita hanya perlu untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggunakannya..."

Satella sendiri mengepalkan tinjunya karena merasa kesal.

"Hal seperti itu memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat rendah, Satella-chan. Karena Sacred Art kebanyakannya adalah sihir milik manusia. Hampir tidak ada Elf lain yang bisa memiliki sihir yang tersebut. Tapi, pasti ada Elf pengguna yang memiliki efek yang sama. Kami pasti akan menemukan yang satu itu."

Duchess Lugnica berkata seperti seraya terus mengumpulkan harapan.

"""Aaaahhhhh...!"""

Kedua orang yang duduk di samping Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak dengan keras. Uoowaa,

itu benar-benar mengejutkanku! Apa, apa, apa!? pikir Naruto.

"Itu Naruto!"

"Naruto~ desu!"

"Apa itu!?"

Dalam waktu yang cepat mereka tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya. Apa ini, menakutkan. Apakah kalian berdua tidak terlalu bersemangat? Pikir Naruto.

Bahkan Duchess Lugnica dan Satella yang sama-sama kaget sedikit mundur.

"Jika itu kamu, mungkin kamu bisa menggunakannya Naruto!"

Tiffania sendiri berkata dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian Leafa sendiri sangat antusias melanjutkan perkataan Tiffania.

"Sacred Art memang sihir milik manusia... itu adalah hal yang sebagian besar tidak dapat digunakan oleh Elf. namun Naruto itu berbeda, dia sepertinya dapat menggunakan energi yang mirip dengan Sihir Sacred Art!"

"Tapi aku ini tidak bisa menggunakan sihir Leafa, Tiffa, aku ini hanya pengguna Cakra!"

"Ah?... Aaaahhh! Tapi kamu menggunakan hal itu ketika menyembuhkan Albert-san bukan!"

Sejenak Naruto sendiri terdiam akan perkataan Leafa, sepertinya dia juga sudah mengetahui keefektivitas Senjutsu Rikudou. Ah kalau begini Naruto sendiri tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Apa... ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan..."

"Lia-chan dapat disembuhkan? Naruto!?"

Duchess Lugnica mengatakan dengan tak percaya, sedangkan Satella sendiri dengan spontan menangkap lengan Naruto dan menempel pada tubunya.

"Sejujurnya, saya tidak pernah menggunakan sihir itu. Tapi mungkin... energi yang saya gunakan bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi saya tidak bisa menjamin kalau adik Yang Mulia akan sembuh total."

"Tak apa Naruto, setidaknya jika Lia-chan bisa melihat lagi, aku akan sangat senang, jadi aku mohon Naruto sembuhkanlah adikku"

Satella sendiri menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas layaknya anak anjing, ah kalau begini mau tak mau ia harus melakukannnya pikir Naruto.

—-

—-

"Nee-chan, apa ada tamu?"

Ada seorang Elf gadis muda duduk di tempat tidur yang menyerupai Satella. Fisiknya sangat mirip sekali, dia bersurai perak tetapi lebih terang dari Satella, dia sendiri memiliki manik mata ungu persis dengan Satella.

Sebuah blus putih dengan rok biru yang berwarna pastel telah memberikan gambaran yang terlihat cantik. Ketika disamakan dengan bunga, maka itu seperti melati atau bunga lili, Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya dia adalah kembaran Satella.

Namun, bertentangan dengan pandangan Satella, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa matanya yang tidak bisa melihat membawa dia lebih terkemuka. Dalam keadaan seperti itu meskipun matanya terbuka, kau tidak bisa mengatakan ke mana dia melihat, atau lebih tepatnya sudut pandangnya tidak tetap.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto ~ tebbayou. Apa kabar Emillia-sama? "

"Nee-chan, orang ini?"

"Aah, Nee-chan bertemu dengan dirinya dan Nee-chan sangat berhutang budi padanya... dia datang kesini medengar cerita tentangmu Lia-chan, dan dia berniat untuk menyembuhkan matamu."

"Mataku...?"

"Yah jadi, Lia-chan sebentar lagi kamu akan bisa melihat"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Satella kemudian menginjinkan Naruto melakukannya, kemudian Naruto sendiri perlahan mengangkat tangannya secara diam-diam di depan mata Emillia-sama.

Dirinya kemudian mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan energi Senjutsu Rikudou miliknya. perlahan lingkaran kuning pun terbentuk telapak tangannya, Naruto dapat merasakan kini Cakra Senjutsu Rikudou sudah mengalir ditelapak kanan yang menutupi mata Emillia.

' _Aku mohon, berhasil lah'_

Sebuah cahaya kuning yang lembut mulai mengalir dari tangannya ke mata Emillia. Perlahan setelah itu Naruto kemduian menurunkan tangannya setelah cahaya memudar secara perlahan.

Untuk sementara, tatapannya berkeliaran di udara dan sedikit demi sedikit menjadi tenang. Setelah berkedip terus-menerus, dia akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kepada Satella dan Leicia.

"... Aku bisa melihat... aku bisa melihat. Nee-chan Aku benar-benar bisa melihat!"

Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata Emillia.

"Lia-...chan ...!"

Sontak adik dan kakaknya tersebut berpelukan satu-sama lainya, Leicia sebagai Duchess Lugnica yang melihat tersebut hanya menitikan Air matanya ketika melihat salah satu keponakannya sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Yokkattta, terima kasih Dewi Lunaria, sudah memberikan keajaiban pada keluarga kami"

Leicia sendiri tak berhenti berucap syukur melihat hal ini. itu juga sama dengan Albert-san yang tak berhenti menitikan air matanya.

"Syukurlah... *Gufu*."

"Syukurlah ~ desu."

Bahkan kalian berdua menangis juga!? Hah? Ini, aku tidak menangis. Tidak, ini membuatku terlihat seperti manusia yang tak berperasaan? Pikir Naruto saat melihat Tiffania dan Leafa ikut menangis.

Aku sebenarnya sih sangat terharu juga, tahu. Hanya saja, tekanan yang ku rasakan kini telah mengilang karena berhasil... ... Yah, sudahlah, Pikir Naruto.

Mereka semua kini menyaksikan adegan keluarga antara Kakak dan Adik yang sedang menangis tak henti-hentinya karena gembira. Tampaknya untuk hari ini Dewi Lunaria telah memberikan keajaibannya kepada dua bersaudara tersebut.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 07 is Done**_ _ **. Oke tanpa basa-basi Auhtor langsung saja menceritakan apa yang dibahas didalam Chapter 07, tentunya didalam Chapter 07 tersebut, beberapa kejadian menarik di Chapter ini, mulai dari penyerangan terhadap Ratu ke 12 Satella Elnea Luna Rivanheint, Kudeta yang terjadi di Amandonia, Selingan kegiatan latihan Kirito dan Eugeo, dan terakhir keajaiban yang terjadi untuk Emillia, jika reader sekalian ingin tahu kelanjutan fic ini tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hari Ke 26, Bulan Ke 2, Tahun 374, Kalender Underworld.**_

 _ **Ibukota Amandonia, Kerajaan Elfrieden.**_

Amandonia adalah Ibukota Kerajaan Elfrieden, Kota benteng yang dikeliling perbukitan ini merupakan Kota makmur dan sejahtera. akan tetapi kini keadaan Ibukota Amandonia berubah menjadi kacau dan begitu mencekam, ini karena Ibukota sudah diduduki oleh para Pemberontak keluarga Bangsawan Marceleu. Salah satu Keluarga Bangsawan Konservatif terkemuka di Kerajaan Elfrieden.

Yah bisa dilihat keadaan Amandonia kini benar-benar kacau balau, para Pasukan pemberontak saling membantai saudaranya satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan kedudukannya di Ibukota, belum lagi dengan upaya pemerkosaan yang dilakukan beberapa oknum pemberontak kepada para putri elf dari keluarga pedukung Ratu Satella.

"Hiksss..hiks…."

Tampak ada salah satu gadis elf yang kini tengah menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut, ia kali ini merasa hampa karena sudah ternodai oleh Elf bajingan yang ada dihadapannya kali ini.

"Cih bisa diam tidak"

PLAAAAAAAAKKKK

Dengan nada kasar, Elf brengsek tersebut memaki serta menampar wajah gadis Elf yang ia nodai tersebut dengan kasar, sang gadis elf hanya bisa merintih ketika ia terkena tamparan.

"Sudah untung aku tidak membunuhmu kali ini, jadi seharusnya kau itu bersyukur telah diberikan kesempatan hidup olehku!"

Sedangkan Elf gadis tersebut hanya menangis kecil dan itu membuat Elf bajingan tersebut murka dan segera mencekik leher sang Elf gadis tersebut.

"Sudah aku bilang, apa kau bisa diam!, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu disini!"

"Hiks..hiks.. kumohon jangan sakiti aku lagi kumohon"

"Kalau begitu, kamu diam dan jangan membuatku menjadi jengkel!"

BURRRRRRRGGGHHHH

Dia pun melempar elf gadis tepat diranjangnya. Tampaknya setelah ancaman tersebut gadis Elf tersebut rupanya sudah diam, dan hanya menatap kosong disana.

"Yare-yare, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lembut dengannya Oberon"

Dari sudut pintu tampak ada seorang laki-laki perawakan gagah bersurai pirang panjang tengah melihat mereka berdua disana. Rupanya dia adalah Sigurd Ortilande de Merceleu satu pemimpin pemberontak.

"Ada apa lagi Anii-ue, kau ini malah menganggu kesenanganku saja!"

"Yah maaf saja kalau aku menganggu kesenanganmu, tapi bisakah kau tidak terlambat dalam rapat pertemuan"

"Yah..yah aku akan segera kesana Sigurd Anii-ue, itu pun kalau aku masih tertarik dengan hal itu"

"Yah, aku jamin kau akan tertarik, jadi lekaslah temui aku diruang kerja Oberon"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sigurd pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ruang kerja miliknya.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Setelah ia berjalan beberapa menit, sampailah ia diruang Tahta miliknya. tampak disana ada seseorang sudah menunggunya terlebih dahulu. Melihat dia Sigurd pun langsung duduk di kursi Tahta miliknya sambil menatap lekat sosok yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Jadi Sigurd-sama, ada kepetingan apa dengan saya?"

Dalam bersimpuh tampak sesosok gadis elf bersurai ungu mengenakan topeng tengkorak sedang menunggu apa yang diinginkan oleh tuannya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana Ratu serta keluarganya berada?"

"Haii!, saya sudah mendapatkan detail informasinya, bahwa ratu kali ini sedang berada di wilayah Duchy Lugnica."

"Kalau begitu segera eksekusi keberadaannya, aku ingin dia musnah dari dunia ini, apa kamu sanggup melakukkannya?"

"Jika itu memang keinginan Sigurd-sama, saya siap melaksanakannya"

"Bagus sebagai alat berharga milikku sudah kewajibanmu melakukan hal tersebut bukan"

"Yah seperti anggapan Sigurd-sama, saya pasti bisa melenyapkan keberadaan Keluarga Rivanheint dari dunia ini"

"Bagus kalau kamu sudah paham, sekarang berangkatlah dan jangan lupa bawa satu peleton pasukan jika itu diperlukan untukmu"

"Haiii, wakarismasta"

Tampaknya sang gadis elf pun akhirnya pamit undur diri dari ruang tahta Sigurd. Sedangkan Sigurd sendiri hanya kembali melakukan rutinitasnya diruang pribadinya itu. Yaitu meminum wine mahal miliknya di kursi tahta Kerajaan.

'tinggal beberapa tahap lagi, tujuan bangsawan Merceleu akan semakin dekat, kini aku tinggal melakukan uji coba pembangkitan Acient Demon Dragon, jika aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah senjata yang cukup memusnahkan bangsawan Rivanheint yang menjijikan itu, tentunya aku bisa menggunakan hal itu sebagai bidakku untuk menguasai Elfrieden serta membawa kembali kedudukan murni bangsawan Marceleu, kemudian setelah semua itu sukses, aku tinggal menjalankan rencana terakhir yaitu mengeksekusi keberadaan Dunia ini' pikir Sigurd sambil menenggak minuman miliknya

* * *

 ** _Naruto_** ** _(_** ** _ナルト_** ** _)_** ** _disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **Sword Art Online (** **ソードアート・オンライン** **)** **_disclaimer_** ** _Kawahara Reki_**

 ** _RE:Life-in Underworld_**

 ** _Summary: Sebagai permintaan maaf Kaguya setelah membuat kekacauan di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Kaguya melakukan Kinjutsu kepada Naruto agar hidup kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya, akan tetapi walau dia mendapatkan kehidupan baru, peperangan tetap ada di kehidupannya kini, bagaimana kisah Naruto di Dunia barunya kali ini._**

 ** _Chara_** ** _: Naruto_** ** _Uzumaki, Kirigaya Kazuto, Eugeo, Female Kurama, Leafa Slyphania, Tiffania Westwood, Satella Elnea Luna Rivanheint, Emillia Eleana Luna Rivanheint, Konno Yuuki._**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, (Maybe Harem)._**

 ** _Pairing : Naruto x ….. (Maybe Harem), Kirito x…..,_**

 ** _Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca_**

 ** _Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic_** ** _lainya_** ** _atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan._**

 ** _RnR please .. hehehehehe_**

 ** _Arc 01 : Beginning_**

 ** _Chapter 08 : Moonlight Battle Fight_** ** _!_**

* * *

 _ **Hari Ke 28, Bulan Ke 2, Tahun 374, Kalender Underworld.**_

 _ **Kota Aarun, Duchy Lugnica, Kerajaan Elfrieden.**_

 _ **Aarun, Duchy Lugnica, Kerajaan Elfrieden.**_

Tampak dari tepi Danau Aarun, Hutan Aarun, Duchy Lugnica, ada seorang Elf gadis bersurai perak tengah menatap Luna _(Bulan)_ yang bersinar terang dimalam itu. yah dirinya memang tengah melihat Luna malam ini yang sudah memasuki fase Purnama.

Belum lagi semilir angin malam kala itu mulai berhembus dan menari disekitar gadis Elf tersebut, tampak seperti angin tersebut ingin mengajak sang Elf tersebut untuk berdansa ditengah rembulan purnama.

Tentunya jika suasana tepat, mungkin ia ingin sedikit menikmatinya, tetapi saat ini bukanlah yang tepat untuknya, karena ada banyak hal yang harus ia putuskan, apa yang ia putuskan tentunya akan sangat berpengaruh terutamanya untuk Negeri yang ia pimpin saat ini, Kerajaan Elfrieden.

Tentu tak mudah untuknya membuat keputusan saat ini, dirinya harus mempertimbangkan beberapa hal serta dampak apa yang akan terjadi jika keputusan tersebut resmi ia ambil. Yah saat ini ia memang tengah berpikir apakah memang ia harus menerima tantangan yang diajukan oleh lawan politiknya kemarin.

Tepatnya saat kemarin ia menerima pesan dari sebuah Orb sihir penayangan, bahwa salah satu kerabatnya sudah menyatakan perang kepada Kubunya saat ini, yang itu berarti bahwa sebentar lagi Perang Saudara akan terjadi.

Perang yang akan memakan korban sesama kaumnya, Perang yang akan menghancurkan seluruh bangsanya, serta Perang yang akan menimbulkan banyak kehancuran di Kerajaan Elfrieden. Tentu ia tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi keadaan politik saat ini membuatnya harus memilih antara menerima Perang atau menjadi Tahanan Politik.

Yah ini semua memang disebabkan oleh pertikaian antara 2 Keluarga bangsawan murni bangsa Elf, Pertikaian antara Keluarga Rivanheint dengan Keluarga Marceleu, belum lagi beberapa sekutunya, contohnya seperti dari Keluarga Rivanheint yang memiliki sekutu bangsawan Slyphania, yang begitu setia mendukung Rivanheint, serta memusuhi bangsawan Salmanderia sebagai Sekutu setia bangsawan Marceleu. Itu pun belum termasuk beberapa keluarga bangsawan lainya yang mendukung kubu Rivanheint ataupun Marceleu.

Dapat dikatakan setelah pemberontakan di Ibukota Amandonia, Elfrieden kini terpecah menjadi 2, ada Rezim Pemberontak Marceleu yang menguasai wilayah Utara serta beberapa kota besar disana, seperti Altana, Amandonia, Heysel, Nordheinhosen, Weizbern, Würzburg dan sebagian wilayah Utara Alf.

Sedangkan dari Rezim Rivanheint kini mendapat pengakuan pemerintahan dari wilayah selatan antara lain, Altomura, Eisenberg, Heidelberg, Hilszburg, Zenica, Lugnica, Sanssouci, Wartburg, dan sebagian wilayah Selatan Alf.

Tentunya kini tinggal menunggu waktu kapan Perang Saudara pecah di Kerajaan Elfrieden, dan ini membuat Elf gadis bersurai perak tersebut harus berpikir lebih jernih apakah ia sanggup untuk melihat banyak kehancuran di Kerajaan yang pimpin saat ini akibat Perang Saudara.

"Kaa-san sekarang apa yang harus lakukan, apakah aku harus membuat keputusan sulit ini?"

Ditengah dinginnya malam, Satella sendiri bergumam sambil merenungkan keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya, apakah ia harus berperang atau…

"Nee-chan, rupanya kamu disini"

Rupanya ditengah keheningan malam tersebut, ada sebuah suara yang memecah situasi membisu disana, suara itu begitu dikenal oleh Satella, yah suara familiar tersebut memang berasal dari adiknya Emillia Eleana Luna Rivanheint.

"Lia-chan, kamu sedang apa disini? bukannya kamu seharusnya sudah tidur dikamar?"

"Mou Nee-chan Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Nee-chan? Malam-malam begini malah pergi ke danau?"

"Eh itu yah etttoo ano… ah lupakan saja soal Nee-chan, lalu matamu bagaimana Lia-chan, sudah enakan?"

Menjawab pengalihan tersebut Emillia meresponnya dengan tatapan sedikit tajam kepada kakak kembarannya tersebut.

"Nee-chan, jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku? Aku tahu Nee-chan tengah memikirkan sesuatu, itu karena sejak kecil ketika Nee-chan berada di Aarun, Nee-chan pasti selalu memandangi air danau ini ketika Nee-chan mengalami masalah?"

Menjawab tebakan adiknya tersebut, ekpresi Satella hanya menunjukan senyum pahit. Sasuga Imouto no Satella, dirinya bisa mengetahui betul apa yang ia pikirkan kini.

"Hehehehe aku tak pernah tahu kalau Imoutoku ini punya bakat membaca pikiran orang lain rupanya?"

"Mou sudahlah Nee-chan, pengalihan Nee-chan itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku, jadi aku harap Nee-chan mau menceritakan apa yang Nee-chan pikirkan?"

"Hah baiklah-baiklah, aku paham Lia-chan, oke Nee-chan akan cerita, tetapi kita pulang dulu, nanti Nee-chan akan ceritakan semuanya ketika kita sampai dikamarmu"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kalau begitu lebih baik kita lekas pulang"

Akhirnya Satella dan adiknya tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang menuju Istana, akan tetapi ditengah perjalanan mereka seperti mendengar bunyi dentuman disekitar Hutan Aarun.

BUUUUUUUUUMMMMM…

Sontak, bunyi detuman tersebut membuat mereka berdua terkejut, lantas setelah mendengar bunyi dentuman tersebut, Satella sendiri menyuruh adiknya untuk berlindung dibelakangnya, sembari mencoba menelusuri sumber suara tersebut.

"Lia-chan, tetap dibelakang Nee-chan, siapa tahu itu musuh"

"Uhm baiklah Nee-chan"

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari kakaknya tersebut, Emillia lantas bersembunyi dibalik punggung kakaknya, sedangkan sang ratu sudah menyiapkan pisau kecil yang diberikan bibinya disalah satu tangannya untuk jaga-jaga kalau musuh menyerang mereka berdua.

Perlahan mereka sampai ditempat dimana mereka tuju, mereka berdua kemudian bersembunyi disemak-semak belukar, tampaknya disekitar tanah kosong didalam hutan tersebut, ada seseorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang melakukan rapalan sihir menurut mereka berdua.

Satella sendiri memicingkan mata ketika melihat pemuda tersebut, rasanya ia begitu mengenali pemuda tersebut, yah itu dia, dia memang mengenalnya, sosok itu adalah penyelamatnya Uzumaki Naruto, si pemuda bersurai merah dengan 3 garis tanda lahir yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Nee-chan, bukankah itu Naruto-kun?"

Emillia yang berada dibelakang Satella juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kakaknya tersebut.

"Yah itu memang dia, tetapi sedang apa dia sekarang?, apalagi ditengah Hutan begini"

"Ummu sepertinya, dia tengah berlatih sihir?"

Emillia menduga seperti itu, karena dirinya melihat ditangan kanan Naruto kini, ada sebuah energi yang berukuran layaknya bola peluru. Semakin lama ukurannya semakin memadat dan membesar.

Dapat dilihat Naruto seperti akan bersiap melempar bola tersebut menurut pandangan Emillia disana.

 _ **Fuuton : Kieru Rasengan**_

Dapat dilihat Naruto pun melempar bola energi tersebut layaknya bola peluru, kemudian lama kelaman bola energi tersebut mulai menghilang, Emillia dan Satella hanya memicingkan matanya ketika melihat hal itu.

"Bola energinya menghilang!"

Gumam Emillia, tetapi Satella merasakan energi bola tersebut tetap ada.

"Tidak, kamu salah Lia-chan, itu tidak menghilang"

"Eh kok begitu Nee-chan?"

"Coba lihat dan perhatikan Lia-chan, aku bertaruh bola energi tersebut itu tidak menghilang begitu saja, itu karena.."

BUUUUMMMMMMMMM.

WUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSH…

Belumlah selesai Satella berkata, tiba-tiba saja ledakan angin berskala sedang berhasil meluluhlantahkan hutan disana. Yah ledakan itu diakibat oleh sebuah pusaran angina dari Rasengan milik Naruto, sontak saja dapat dilihat angin liar mulai berhamburan disekitarnya.

"Kyaaaaaahhhh.."

Akibatnya dapat dipastikan angin tersebut mulai mengamuk dan sedikit menghempaskan Satella dan Emillia yang berada jauh dibelakang serangan tersebut, mereka pun sedikit terbentu kepohon akibat lesatan angin yang dilancarkan oleh serangan baru milik Naruto tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar jeritan tersebut sontak kaget bukan main, dan secara spontan langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut. Berlari sedikit kearah jalan keluar hutan, dirinya sendiri mendapati ada 3 orang Elf tengah membuntuti latihannya kali ini.

"Itteii, kepalaku pusing banget Lia-chan"

"Huhhh Nee-chan, rasanya badanku sedikit memar, aku tak habis pikir sihir apa yang digunakan Naruto-kun"

"Uhh betul banget, padahal aku yakin jaraknya pasti tidak mengenai kita, tetapi aku tak menyangka kalau sihir Naruto, memiliki jangkauan yang besar."

"Yah aku setuju.. ehhh tunggu dulu.."

Sontak Satella sendiri berhenti bergumam ketika menyadari ada seseorang selain mereka berdua disini.

"Tiffania? Sedang apa kamu disini? Kok kamu malah terkena serangan Naruto juga?"

"Eh Yang Mulia itu yah.. itu karena aku sedang melihat Naruto berlatih"

Tiffania yang ketahuan oleh Satella pun hanya menujukan wajah merahnya ketika ditanyai oleh Satella. Satella yang melihat gelagat Tiffania perlahan tersenyum misterius.

"Hehhh jangan-jangan kamu sedang menstalker Naruto yah?"

"Eh tidak-tidak kok Yang Mulia, aku bukan mengintip Naruto, hanya…"

"Hanya.. hanya apa…"

Tiffania sendiri mulai menahan malu ketika ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Satella barusan.

"Mouu.. sudahlah Yang Mulia, jangan menggodaku deh!"

Melihat respon Tiffania barusan, membuat Satella mau tak mau terkikik halus, ia sendiri dapat melihat tingkah remaja puber yang sedang jatuh cinta dari ekspresi Tiffania barusan.

"Sudahlah Nee-chan, jangan menggodanya terus, lagipula kita juga seperti stalker, karena diam-diam menoton latihan sihir Naruto-kun"

"Yapp. Tepat seperti kata Emillia-sama, kalian semua sepertinya tengah menstalker kegiatanku rupanya"

"Ehhhh Naruto/-Kun.."

Dengan nada kaget, mereka bertiga baru sadar kalau mereka juga tengah membuntuti si pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, dan kini sipemuda yang dibuntuti mereka tersebut sudah berada tepat dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Nah sekarang, dari kalian bertiga apa ada yang mau memberi penjelasan, mengapa kalian membuntutiku disini?"

Sambil melihat mereka bertiga, Naruto agak tersenyum kecil.

Kini dapat dilihat wajah mereka bertiga tampak memerah, karena ketahuan oleh sang korban stalker tersebut.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Hampir 30 menit berlalu, Naruto sudah selesai mengobati mereka bertiga dengan Senjutsu medis miliknya, tampaknya luka mereka bertiga sudah benar-benar sembuh, melihat hal itu membuat Naruto lega, karena dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah pada mereka bertiga yang terluka akibat ledakan angin dari rasengan miliknya.

Satella, Emillia dan Tiffania yang melihat cara kerja Senjutsu medis milik Naruto sendiri sangat terpana, bagaimana tidak terpana, itu karena baru pertama kalinya ada seorang manusia yang menguasai energi alam, aneh padahal didunia ini manusia hanya menguasai energi sihir saja.

"Jujur kemampuanmu kali ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut Naruto, aku sendiri tak menyangka kalau kamu mahir dalam sihir medis dan sihir alam"

Satella sendiri Nampak sangat antusias memuji Naruto tersebut.

"Ah anda bisa saja Yang Mulia, aku ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan kok"

Naruto sendiri sedikit merendah ketika dipuji oleh Ratu Kerajaan Elfrieden tersebut.

"tetapi Nee-chan, berkata jujur kok, aku juga tak percaya kalau Naruto-kun bisa menguasai Sihir alam"

"Aku sih tidak terlalu terkejut Yang Mulia, Emillia-sama, sewaktu di Salburg saja, dia begitu hebat mengalahkan Oberon dengan kemampuan sihirnya, bisa dibilang kemampuan sihir Naruto memang setingkat Mage Kerajaan"

"Ehhh jadi Naruto-kun yang mengalahkan Oberon yah, aku tak menyangka kamu bisa mengalahkan Ksatria elite keluarga Marceleu"

"Seharusnya kamu juga tak usah terkejut begitu Lia-chan, aku sih wajar saja, karena aku sendiri melihat dengan mata kepalaku, ketika Naruto menghabisi 1000 orc dalam 1 menit, itu memang sangat luar biasa tahu!"

"Jadi begitu yah, wahh Naruto-kun memang hebat!"

Dari lubuk hatinya, Emillia memang mengakui Naruto penyihir yang hebat.

"Ah kalian bisa saja, lagipula selama ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir kok"

Mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, sontak semuanya begitu terkejut kecuali Tiffania sendiri karena dulu ia pernah dijelaskan kalau Naruto bukanlah pengguna Cakra, akan tetapi untuk Emillia dan Satella sendiri merasa tidak percaya bagaimana bisa pemuda yang sempat menyelamatkan hidup mereka bertiga ini, tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

"Ehhh, lalu energi apa yang selama ini Naruto-kun gunakan?"

"Bisa dibilang aku ini adalah pengguna cakra, Emillia-sama"

Tentu mendengar kata cakra barusan membuat mereka bertiga kebingungan, kerena selama ini mereka bertiga tidak pernah mendengar sihir sejenis itu, Naruto yang melihat tersebut hanya mendesah pasrah, sepertinya kali ini dirinya akan sedikit bercerita terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan, Cakra itu sebenarnya berasal dari Energi yang diolah didalam tubuh kita, yah didalam tubuh kita ini ada 2 macam Energi, pertama Energi Spirtual dan kedua Energi Fisik, jika kita mengolah kedua Energi itu secara bersamaan dan seimbang maka timbulah Cakra"

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat mereka bertiga mengangguk paham.

"Begitu rupanya, tetapi kalau dilihat dari cara kerja tampak seperti cara mengeluarkan Sihir yah"

Satella bergumam sambil sedikit menggarukan dagunya tersebut.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu, jadi intinya selama ini aku hanya menggunakan kemampuan cakraku, dalam segala hal, baik bertarung, mengobati, bahkan pekerjaan sehari-hari"

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat mereka paham, akan tetapi ada beberapa kejanggalan disini, oleh karena itu Tiffania yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara.

"Naruto, bolehkah bertanya sedikit?"

"Yah tentu saja, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Tiffa?"

"Uhmm, itu sebenarnya selama ini aku sempat merasakan energi alam dari tubuh Naruto, apa kamu juga bisa menguasai energi alam layaknya demi-human?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menguasai sihir alam seperti Demi-human, hanya saja aku bisa mengolah cakra alam yang menjadi Senjutsu?"

"Senjutsu?"

"Yah, Senjutsu, Senjutsu merupakan Energi alam yang dimanfaatkan serta diolah sebagai Cakra, mengingat sumbernya berasal dari luar, bisa dikatakan itu sangat melimpah dan tak terbatas, tetapi sayangnya itu hanya bisa digunakan dalam waktu yang terbatas"

"Souka, jadi yang kamu gunakan sedikit berbeda dibandingkan para demi-human"

"Perbedaan?"

Naruto sendiri cukup bingung dengan apa yang dilontarkan oleh Tiffa barusan.

"Yah perbedaan nya itu, kalau para Demi-human tertentu seperti bisa menggunakan Energi alam sebagai sihir mereka tanpa batasan waktu, itulah yang aku tahu"

"Eh aku baru tahu kalau soal itu, yah dibandingkan demi-human, aku sebetulnya hanya manusia biasa, jadi karena itulah aku mempunyai keterbatasan fisik dalam menyimpan cakra Senjutsu"

Menanggapi jawaban hal itu, Naruto membuat pernyataan merendah, dia memang mengakui kalau dirinya juga mengalami keterbatasan soal waktu pemakaian senjutsu, di mode normal, akan tetapi lain hal ceritanya jika dirinya bisa menguasai kembali Rikudou Senjutsu Mode.

"Tetapi walau begitu, Naruto-kun, kamu itu hebat kok, bahkan bisa menguasai Energi alam yang tak biasanya dikuasai oleh manusia biasa bahkan ras Elf sekalipun"

Emillia sendiri sedikit menyanggah pernyataan merendah dari Naruto dalam bentuk kekagumannya. Sambil menyetujui pernyataan adiknya tersebut, Satella memang sangat setuju menyebut Naruto memang bukan manusia biasa, dia memang berbeda.

"Yah, seperti dikatakan Lia-chan, walau kemampuanmu itu terbatas, tetapi bagiku, untuk manusia seperti itu benar-benar menganggumkan."

"Hu'um, aku juga setuju dengan pendapat Yang mulia dan Emillia-sama"

Tiffa sendiri antusias memberikan persetujuannya atas pendapat kedua kakak-beradik kembar tersebut menyoal kemampuan Naruto, tak diragukan lagi, kalau Naruto memang sangat berbeda dibanding manusia biasanya.

"Hah kalian ini bisa saja kalau memuji seseorang"

Dengan sedikit canggung, Naruto hanya menggarukan telunjuknya di pipinya tersebut, tampak dirinya merasa malu jika dipuji terus terutama oleh kaum hawa lagi.

Sedangkan yang memujinya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah canggung dari Naruto tersebut. Tetapi setelah itu raut wajah Naruto menjadi berubah, ia melihat sekitarnya sejenak, dan itu tentu membuat yang lain agak terheran-heran.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Rupanya Emillia sendiri khawatir, makanya dia mulai bertanya pada Naruto

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, nah sebaiknya kita bergegas pulang bukan."

"Benar juga, Ayo Lia-chan, Tiffa-chan, kita harus segera pulang keistana"

Tiffania dan Emillia sendiri mengangguk dan pergi bersama Satella untuk pulang bersama, sedangkan Naruto sendiri mengikutinya dari belakang mereka bertiga.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Ditengah malam yang semakin larut, tampak terdengar suara langkah, tidak bukan suara langkah lebih tepatnya sebuah kelompok sedang melakukan pengintaian, mereka sendiri berpakaian berompi hitam dan bertopeng besi, sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan misi tertentu di Kota Aarun.

Ada sekitar 7 orang disana, sedang mengendap-endap menuju kediaman Istana Duchy Lugnica, mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelinap menuju kediaman kompleks Istanan Duchy.

"Kali ini misi kita sebagai kelompok Kurokaze adalah memastikan seluruh keluarga kerajaan lenyap dari dunia ini, tetapi sebelum misi ini dilakukan apa kalian semua ada keberatan?"

Ucap salah seorang dari mereka, tampaknya dia pemimpin misi kali ini.

"Yuuki-chan, apa ini perbuatan yang benar, kenapa kita harus menyingkirkan salah satu saudara kita sendiri"

"Maaf, Siune-chan, kita sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengambil pilihan itu, ini juga demi Kerajaan Elfrieden"

"Tetapi Yuuki-chan, bukankah ini sudah.."

"Diamlah, dan tetap laksanakan misi ini, dan aku harap kau Siune-chan, kau harus bisa menghilangkan keraguanmu"

"maafkan aku"

Siune sendiri merupakan salah satu anggota Kurokaze, dirinya tak menyangka harus melaksanakan misi yang tidak ia inginkan ini, tetapi sebagai kehormatanya sebagai Knight Kerajaan Elfrieden ia harus mampu. Walau di dalam hatinya menjerit mengapa harus membunuh salah satu orang yang ia anggap saudaranya.

"Tak perlu sekedar basa-basi lagi, kita akan memecah kelompok ini menjadi dua bagian, aku, Merida, Siuna, Talken akan pergi menuju tempat Emillia-sama beristirahat, sedangkan kamu Jun, Teechi, Nori, kalian pergilah kekediaman mantan ratu sebelumnya."

"Baiklah kami semua mengerti"

Ucap Jun mewakili semuanya, kali ini mereka seperti akan melakukan misi pembunuhan.

"Baiklah setelah semua beres kita, akan berkumpul di tanda X, aku harap semua berjalan lancar"

Ucap Yuuki sambil menujuk sebuah tanda x di peta yang ia bawa kali ini"

"Haii, kami mengerti"

Semua punggawa Kurokaze mangganggup mengerti.

"Baiklah, saat nya berangkat"

Dengan ucapan barusan, seluruh punggawa kelompok Kurokaze mulai berangkat, menuju tempat target yang ingin mereka singkirkan, mereka semua kali ini tampaknya tengah mengemban sebuah misi pembunuhan dari pemimpin saat ini Sigurd.

Akan tetapi mereka semua kini tak menyadari ada sebuah siluet mata dengan pola Hexagonal berlatar hitam dilengkapi dengan pola Trigonal berlatar merah di kedua matanya, seperti si pemuda tersebut sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Posisinya kini berdiri diatas dinding pelindung Istana Duchy Lugnica.

"Jadi begitu yah, tampaknya pihak pemberontak mulai bergerak"

Dibalik sinar rembulan malam, mata merah nya bersinar dalam kegelapan, belum lagi surai merahnya yang tumbuh panjang terkibas angin dengan lembut, tampaknya ekspresinya kini mulai mengeras melihat apa yang dilakukan kelompok yang ingin menyingkirkan mantan ratu sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik aku mencegahnya sebelum terlambat"

Siluet pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mulai menghilang ditengah derasnya angin malam.

Kini kembali ke sisi kelompok Yuuki, kali ini Yuuki, Merida, Siune, Talken sedang menyusuri kediaman Istana Duchy, tampaknya mereka kini sedang menuju keruangan target yaitu Emillia Eleana Luna Rivanheint, salah satu sikembar pewaris tahta kerajaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka menulusuri beberapa lorong dan tangga, akhirnya kini mereka sampai di depan ruang tidur Emillia, Yuuki sebagai leader misi ini memberi arahan hanya dirinya saja yang mengeksekusi sedangkan yang lainnya berjaga di sekitar pintu masuk, agar jika ada prajurit yang mengetahui aksi mereka, mereka bisa kabur dengan cepat.

Siuna, Merida, dan Talken akhirnya menyetujui rencana tersebut, mereka kemudia bergegas menuju posisi mereka sesuai perintah Yuuki.

 _ **KREEEEET**_

Kali ini Yuuki perlahan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, dirinya mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan oleh Emillia. Setelah membuka pintu Yuuki sendiri mendapati Emillia tengah tertidur disebuah kursi didekat jendela kamarnya tersebut.

Perlahan Yuuki sendiri mulai mengeluarkan Rapier kebanggaan miliknya untuk menebas Emillia yang tengah tertidur disana dari belakang. Perlahan dengan perlahan langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan posisi Emillia, dia pun mulai mengayunkan Rapiernya tersebut menuju Emilllia.

' _Maafkan aku Emillia-sama, aku melakukan semua ini karena misiku'_

Yuuki sendiri memang sangat menyesal karena sudah mau berniat menghabisi nyawa Emillia, salah satu orang yang ia pernah anggap sebagai saudaranya, walau hatinya merintih ia harus melakukannya karena tujuan tertentu. Dengan niat itu iapun mengayunkan rapier miliknya menuju Emillia akan tetapi.

 _ **SLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH**_

 _ **KAAAAAAAAAATCCHIIIIINNGG**_

Bukanlah sebuah cipratan darah yang muncul dari tubuh Emillia sendiri melainkan, sebuah bilah katana yang menghentikan aksi jahatnya tersebut, sontak Yuuki sangat terkejut melihat Rapier miliknya kini tengah tertahan oleh sebuah bilah katana milik pemuda bersurai merah.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kenapa ada manusia menahanku disini!" gumam Yuuki

Bukann hanya itu saja, akibat suara dentingan dari kedua bilah pedang tersebut, Emillia sendiri sontak mulai terbangun dan terkejut mendapati Naruto tengah melindunginya dari seseorang yang memakai topeng besi tersebut.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sendiri seperti muncul diwaktu yang tepat, rupanya memang benar perkiraannya kalau orang ini berniat menghabisi Emillia.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu pasti akan melakukan ini bukan"

"Manusia, siapa kau sebenarnya!, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui rencana ini"

"Oh soal itu, aku memang sudah melihat gelagat aneh kalian sejak kalian menyusup di Istana ini, dan ternyata benar dugaanku kalian pasti berniat melakukan hal yang tidak benar"

"Lalu kemana yang lain, kenapa mereka tak membantuku"

"Oh soal itu, tentunya aku sudah melumpuhkan mereka semua sebelum aku sampai disini"

Naruto sendiri berkata datar sambil memperlihatkan Mata Sharingan miliknya, Tubuh Yuuki sendiri sedikit bergetar ketika melihat mata merah tersebut, perlahan instingnya yang ia miliki berkata untuk mundur karena ia yakin pemuda yang dihadapannya tersebut bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Tch sialan, jika kau tak ada disini, aku pasti akan berhasil mengeksekusi mantan Ratu dan adiknya tersebut ."

Sambil berkata seperti itu Yuuki pun perlahan mundur dan kabur dengan memecahkan kaca jendela Istana, Emillia sendiri begitu terkejut karena pada malam ini ia dan kakaknya dijadikan target pembunuhan, ia pun sulit mengatakan apapun, bahkan bahunya kini mulai bergetar, melihat hal itu Naruto sendiri perlahan mulai mendekati Emillia dan berniat untuk melindunginnya.

"Daijobou, Emillia-sama, aku pasti akan melindungi semuanya"

Emillia sendiri sebenarnya sedikit kaget melihat perubahan mata Naruto sebelumnya, akan tetapi rasa tersebut perlahan mulai menghilang ketika Naruto menyatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi semuanya.

"Umm, Naruto-kun apa kamu akan mengejarnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu Emillia-sama, aku yakin dia pasti banyak memiliki informasi, karena itu akan menangkapnya"

"Kalau begitu Hati-hati yah Naruto-kun, jangan memaksakan diri, aku tak mau kalau kamu terluka nantinya"

"Umm tenang saja, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja Emillia-sama, Jaa-na"

Sambil berucap seperti itu Naruto sendiri membuat Kagebunshin untuk menjaga Emillia, sedangkan dirinya yang asli perlahan mulai beranjak untuk mengejar Yuuki yang tengah melarikan diri.

Sedangkan Emillia yang melihat Kepergian Naruto pun hanya berdoa supaya si pemuda yang menyelamatkannya barusan selamat dari hal buruk apapun.

 _ **TAPPPP-TAAAAAP-TAAAAAAP**_

Ditengah rembulan malam ada sesosok Yuuki tengah berlari kencang di atap Istana, kali ini dia berusaha kabur dari kejaran Naruto, sepertinya ia merasa misi telah gagal, jujur ia sendiri begitu terkejut mendengar teman-teman sudah dilumpuhkan.

"Tch manusia sialan, kalau saja tak ada dia, aku pasti berhasil dalam misi ini"

Yuuki sendiri bergumam kesal karena misi nya telah gagal. Kalau saja ia berhasil melakukannya, ia pasti akan berhasil mendekati salah satu tujuannya. Akan tetapi sayangnya ekspetasinya tak sesuai kenyataan dilapangan. Yah karena berkat manusia itulah misi kali ini ia emban gagal total.

Akan tetapi belum usai semua kekesalan Yuuki tersebut, ternyata ada hal lagi menambah kesal emosinya tersebut.

 _ **STTAAAAABB-STAAAABBB-STAAABBBBB..**_

Rupanya langkah kakinya terhenti oleh sebuah senjata ninja yang ia perkirakan mirip Kunai tersebut, hanya saja senjata tersebut senjata tersebut bermata tiga, akibatnya ia harus segera menghindar agar ia tak terkena senjata tersebut. Yuuki pun melompat menjauh dari radius serangan senjata tersebut.

"Kuso!, sekarang apalagi"

Gumam Frustasi Yuuki melihat pelariannya dihentikan paksa tersebut.

Tampak dihadapannya kini muncul satu sumber kegagalannya melakukan misi, yah dia adalah pemuda bersurai merah bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tch sialan, lagi-lagi kau mengangguku Ningen"

"Maaf saja, kalau aku menganggumu, tetapi perbuatanmu itu sudah melewati batas"

"Jika saja, Jika saja kau tak mengangguku, aku yakin kelompokku pasti berhasil menyingkirkan keturunan Rivanheint"

Naruto sendiri yang mendengar hal itu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia pun menghela nafas sejenak.

' _lagi-lagi perang yah, bahkan lebih buruk, ini sepertinya mengarah ke perang saudara'_

Naruto sendiri tak bisa memungkiri mau berada dimanapun ia berada, pasti akan ada kebencian serta peperangan.

"Minggirlah, jangan menganggu jalanku Ningen!"

"Maaf Topeng-san, tetapi aku tak ingin memberikanmu jalan, kecuali jika kau mau ikut denganku untuk sekedar berdialog"

"Hah berdialog katamu, maksudmu kau ingin mengintrograsiku, apa kau pikir aku bodoh yah"

"Yah kemungkinannya seperti itu, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik dan keluar tanpa ada saling membunuh bagaimana?"

"Kau bercanda yah, membunuh katamu!, kau pikir manusia sepertimu bisa membunuhku, jangan membuat lelucon yang tak lucu!"

"Maaf saja tetapi kali ini aku serius, jika kau tak ingin menyerahkan dirimu saat ini, mau tidak mau kau harus berhadapan denganku"

Dengan siluet mata Sharingan miliknya, Naruto mengeluarkan pernyataan yang begitu datar. Mata merah dengan tiga tomoe tersebut bena-benar memancarkan aura Killing intens, bahkan Yuuki sendiri tak ingin menatap mata tersebut secara langsung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menghadapimu"

Walau sedikit gentar, Yuuki sendiri mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengan manusia tersebut, walau manusia tersebut mempunyai mata yang aneh akan tetapi dengan kemampuannya sebagi salah satu komandan Knight Kerajaan Elfrieden, ia yakin ia bisa menghabisi manusia tersebut dengan cepat.

"Jika itu keputusanmu Topeng-san, maka aku akan mengalahkanmu…!"

Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat bersama sebuah bilah katana miliknya yaitu Kusanagi no Tsurugi, peninggalan berharga salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

 _ **WUUUUUSSSSSSH**_

' _Tidak mungkin, cepat sekali'_

Sontak kecepatan milik Naruto membuat Yuuki sendiri terkejut bukan main, bahkan ia kini tak menyadari kalau keberadaan Naruto sendiri sulit terdeteksi olehnya akan tetapi dengan pengalaman Knight miliknya ia pun berspekulasi kalau Naruto berada.

"Dibelakang"

 _ **KAAATCCCHHHHIIIIIIIINGGGGG**_

Benturan pedang pun tak terelakan, kali ini Yuuki berhasil menahan Kusanagi Naruto dengan Rapier miliknya yaitu Absolute Sword. Melihat serangannya Naruto perlahan kembali mundur, melihat hal itu Yuuki pun mulai melakukan serangan

Akan tetapi Sebelum Yuuki berpikir, Naruto kembali mengambil inisiatif serangan. Dengan menebas secara horizontal, pedangnya telah membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak. Kemudian, Naruto secar perlahan mulai menarik kembali pedangnya.

Yuuki berpikir bahwa sepertinya tidak mungkin jika Naruto telah menggunakan sihir untuk memperkuatnya. Itu berarti bahwa kecepatannya itu adalah kemampuannya sendiri.

Memutuskan untuk melawan dengan kekuatannya, Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya ke samping dengan kuat. Pada saat Yuuki kehilangan keseimbangannya, Naruto pun melompat kebelakang. Yuuki segera memperbaiki sikapnya dan bersiap kembali untuk menyerang, tapi pada saat berikutnya, Yuuki menutup jarak dan menyerang sekali lagi.

Tanpa bisa beraksi dengan kecepatannya—

"Ah..."

Pedangnya telah membuat dia jatuh ke tanah. Yuuki menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. Naruto.

"Ada apa, Topeng-san, kenapa kau terkejut begitu, cepat ambil pedangmu untuk melanjutkan pertarungan kita"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Yuuki pun langsung bergegas kembali mengambil rapier miliknya. ia pun mulai memasang sikap serius, yang ia tak tujukan sejak awal pertarungan, tampaknya kali ini ia akan melewati sebuah pertarungan pedang yang berbeda.

Yah Itu terjadi dengan cepat, dia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Yuuki pikir bahwa dia manusia lemah dan tak begitu hebat dibandingkan ras Elf. Tetapi kenyataannya Tidak, mungkin kali ini dia harus percaya bahwa manusia ini memang berbeda. Namun, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan kalah dari orang yang tidak memperkuat dirinya dengan sihir. Terutama, tebasannya itu telah melucuti senjata Yuuki. Jangankan untuk bisa bereaksi pada gerakannya, dia tidak bisa melihat gerakan pedangnya.

' _Mengapa ada manusia yang bisa melebihi kecepatanku? Mungkinkah dia ini bukan manusia biasa?'_

Kali ini Yuuki harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, untuk mengalahkan musuhnya dihadapannya kini.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, kali ini aku akan serius, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk mengalahkanmu Ningen"

"Ya, boleh saja. Aku juga ingin bertarung ulang dengan serius"

Naruto sekali lagi mempersiapkan pedanganya. Dari sana, ia pun mulai memasang kuda-kuda aneh menurut Yuuki sendiri. Yuuki tanpa basa-basi lagi memperkuat sihir miliknya

' _Kalau begitu...'_

"Perkuatlah aku!"

Dia sekali lagi melafalkan sihir untuk memperkuat tubuh dan kekuatannya. Tapi tidak hanya

itu...

 _[Aku, yang memahami ajaran api dan pedang, maka tunjukanlah pedangku!]_

Pedangnya diselimuti oleh api merah.

"Enchant!?"

Naruto meninggikan suaranya, untuk sesaat terkejut karena lawannya kali ini mempunyai kemampuan yang sama denga temannya Leafa

' _Itu masih belum semuanya'_

 _[Aku, yang memahami jalan lunaria, perkuatlah kecepatanku]_

Menggenggam pedangnya yang berapi, Yuuki sekali lagi menyerang Naruto.

Yuuki kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya yang terbungkus oleh api.

Seperti yang diharapkan darinya, Naruto tidak berencana untuk menerima serangannya, melainkan mencoba untuk memukul mundur ataupun menangkisnya, tapi pedang dia beradu dengan keras.

 _ **KAAATTTTTCCHHHHINGGGG**_

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Yuuki yang telah menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh. Sihir [Chains Binding] yang dia gunakan telah memberikan pengaruh yang besar. Yuuki melangkah maju, bertujuan untuk menusuk dadanya.

Memegang pedang hanya dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto kemudian membelokkan serangan itu sambil menendang tanah untuk mendapatkan jarak.

Naruto sendiri merasakan kekuatan yang hebat dari setiap ayunan serangan Yuuki. Setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Yuuki terasa berat. Meskipun Yuuki hanya menggunakan Rapier, serangan pedang Yuuki yang berat terasa seperti dia sedang menggunakan greatsword.

Untungnya Kusanagi Naruto yang tidak diperkuat cakra angin miliknya tersebut, tahan dengan serangan dari Yuuki, akan tetapi api yang menyelimuti pedangnya juga merepotkan. Jika api itu mengunci pedangnya, Naruto akan terbakar oleh panas. Karena api yang digunakan tidak akan mempengaruhi orang yang mengendalikannya, Yuuki sendiri tidak merasakan panas.

Dibandingkan dengan Yuuki, yang telah diperkuat dengan sihir, Naruto diibaratkan berada di posisi yang kurang menguntungkan. Dia melakukan ini juga demi bisa berbicara dengan Yuuki, dan Tentu saja, dengan memanfaatkan keuntungannya, Yuuki terus menyerangnya. Dia melakukan tebasan secara berturut-turut. Bahkan terlihat tebasan 11 Hit. Yah itu adalah skill andalannya Mother of Rosario

Seolah-olah sedang menari, Naruto menghindar dan menangkis semua serangannya. Dengan gerakannya yang dibatasi, dan pada saat yang sama terkena panas, Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk bertahan sambil bisa mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan serangan balik. Dia pun melihat kembali gerakan-gerakan ayunan pedang milik Yuuki dengan mata Sharingan miliknya.

 _ **KAAAAATTTTTTCHHHINNNGG.**_

"Bagaimana, apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku hah"

"Kita masih belum tahu, siapa yang menjadi pemenang jadi jangan jumawa terlebih dahulu topeng-san"

Naruto pun kembali mencoba melakukan serang balik. Akan tetapi tetap saja Yuuki berhasil menahan kembali serangan Naruto.

Yuuki pikir bahwa mereka berdua akan terus bertukar serangan seperti ini, namun, serangan Yuuki berhenti sejenak. Staminanya telah habis karena melakukan serangan secara terus menerus. Wajah Yuuki pun berubah menjadi tegang, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

' _sebaiknya ini harus segera diakhiri'_

Setelah itu ia melesat kembali untuk melakukan skill kombonya kembali, akan tetapi melihat Yuuki lengah Naruto pun kemudian melesakan tusukan-tusukan Kusanagi miliknya dengan cepat, Yuuki sendiri benar-benar terperanjat melihat gerakan Tusukan pedang Naruto.

 _ **KAAAATTTTCCCCHHHIIINGGG**_

' _gerakan ini bukankah skill Mother of Rosario milliku, kenapa dia bisa…'_

Dengan kekuatan Kekuatan dan kecepatan yang melampaui akal sehat, terlebih keindahan yang melampaui itu semua. Kusanagi Naruto mulai melakukan tusukan-demi tusukan.

Tanpa ampun ke-sebelas hit Kusanagi milik Naruto datang- menerjang Yuuki. Yuuki sendiri akhirnya terpental karena tidak mampu menahan serangan skill combo copyan Mother of Rosario miliknya yang tiba-tiba saja mampu dikuasai Naruto dengan cepat.

 _ **KAAAATTCHHHIING**_

 _ **BRAAAAAAAAAAKK**_

Dengan tusukan terakhir tersebut akhirnya, topeng besi milik Yuuki pecah akibat sayatan Kusanagi Naruto, dan memperlihatkan wajah Yuuki dengan sekasama, Selain itu punggung Yuuki juga sedikit mencium dinding istana tersebut, Yuuki pun perlahan mulai lemas tak berdaya, sepertinya selain karena memar yang ia dapat kerena membentur dinding tersebut ia juga benar-benar kehabisan stamina, karena sudah melakukan skill combo Mother of Rosario miliknya, akan tetapi sungguh Ironinya Yuuki sendiri harus kalah dengan skill special miliknya yang tiba-tiba saja dikuasai Naruto ditengah pertarungan.

Meski terkejut dengan lawannya adalah perempuan, Naruto pun tak segera membuang waktu untuk hal tersebut, melihat kesempatan itu, Naruto segera menutup jarak. Dengan sikap yang rendah seperti sedang merangkak, dia bergegas ke depan dan mendorong ujung pedangnya pada leher Yuuki.

Melihat ini, tubuh Yuuki menjadi lemah, dan Naruto perlahan menarik pedangnya.

"Ini adalah kekalahanku..."

Gumam Yuuki putus asa, karena ia sudah dikalahkan oleh Naruto.

"Dengan ini mau tak mau kamu harus ikut denganku Ojou-san"

Sambil berkata seperti itu, Naruto sendiri akhirnya menyimpan pedangnya kembali.

"Kau telah mengalahkanku hanya dengan teknik kecepatan saja, dan pada pertandingan kedua, kau bahkan bisa mengcopy dengan sempurna salah satu skill andalanku?"

Gumam Yuuki yang terlihat putus asa. Walau begitu ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kamu adalah seorang manusia yang mengalahkan Elf sepertiku. Aku benar-benar terkejut akan hal itu. jika saja kamu adalah putra dewi Lunaria maka aku benar-benar tak akan terkejut lagi akan tetapi yang kulihat kamu ini hanya manusia dengan kemampuan super"

Namun Naruto sendiri merespon—

"Tidak, sayangnya aku hanyalah manusia biasa tanpa bisa menggunakan sihir..."

Yuuki sendiri sedikit terperanjat mendengar hal tersebut, dia manusia biasa bisa mengalahkan dirinya tanpa menggunakan sihir.

"Bagaimana bisa, tadi bukankah kamu bisa menyalin skill andalanku"

Yuuki sendiri bergumam dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Yah aku hanya memperkirakan saja, semua ayunan pedangmu itu benar-benar terlihat dikedua mataku, jadi aku hanya memprediksinya dengan kedua mataku"

Mendengar hal gila tersebut membuat Yuuki sendiri terkekeh kecil, dirinya tak menyangka ada manusia aneh seperti dia. Tentu tawa Yuuki sendiri sedikit menganggu Naruto.

"Ada apa memang ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak-tidak ada hanya saja aku tak menyadari, bahwa diatas langit masih ada langit"

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan Ojou-san"

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tak menyangka, jika perempuan yang dihadapinya kini bisa berceloteh panjang ketika dirinya tak berdaya. Yah dirinya tak memungkiri hal itu, karena memang ini tujuannya, bukan untuk membunuh, hanya untuk mengalahkannya saja.

Setelah menyingkirkan pembicaraan ringan tersebut, ia pun akhirnya membuka sebuah pembicaraan serius, ini terlihat dari raut wajah Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku ingin tahu, mengapa kau berniat menyingkirkan keluarga Kerajaan, apa ini memang perintah dari atasanmu Ojou-san?"

Yuuki sendiri memang menyadari, pasti lambat atau cepat, Naruto akan mengintrogasinya, dan benar saja Naruto sudah mempertanyakan niatnya untuk membunuh keluarga kerajaan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Yuuki membuka mulutnya.

"Yah seperti kamu bilang, aku memang melakukan itu atas perintah Sigurd-sama.."

"Jadi begitu yah.."

"Tetapi, aku melakukan semua dengan sangat terpaksa demi tujuanku"

Naruto sendiri mengernyitkan alis mendengar pembelaan dari Yuuki.

"Maksudmu, apa? memang apa tujuanmu?"

Wajah Yuuki tiba-tiba menjadi suram, dan Naruto menyadari bahwa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia katakan.

"Yah sudah, jika kamu tak ingin mengatakannya sekarang, aku akan menanyakannya lain waktu"

"Tak apa, aku akan menjelaskannya, aku ingin kamu mendengarnya agar kamu tak menghukum teman-temanku"

Tentu Naruto sendiri agak terheran dengan pembelaan Yuuki barusan.

"Jadi teman-temanmu itu hanya mengikuti keinginan Egoismu? Maksudmu begitu?"

"Yah itu benar, teman-temanku tidak bersalah, itu semua karena aku memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti"

"Kalau begitu? Bisakah kamu ceritakan itu?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. ini semua aku lakukan karena…"

Yuuki sendiri akhirnya mulai bercerita kalau dirinya melakukan ini demi kakaknya Aiko, Aiko yang kini sedang dirawat dalam pusat medis Amandonia, dia melakukan misi ini karena dipaksa Sigurd, jika ia tak mau mengikutinya maka kemungkinan besarnya pengobatan kakaknya akan dicabut oleh Sigurd, oleh karena itu denga putus asa dia bersama teman-temannya melakukan misi pembunuhan ini, akan tetapi itu semua gagal berkat Naruto.

Yuuki sendiri kemudian bercerita bahwa dirinya dan kakaknya adalah Elf terbuang, yang itu berarti mereka diusir dari kampong halamanannya karena memiliki rambut berwarna ungu, bagi Elf sendiri rambut ungu adalah perlambang kutukan, yah kutukan naga Jahat, Ourobos Dragon, Naga yang pernah memporak-porandakan Elfrieden 100 tahun lalu, oleh karena itulah mereka diusir. Belum lagi dengan penyakit aneh yang diderita kakak kembarnya Aiko, oleh karena itu Yuuki sendiri benar-benar takut hidup terlunta-lunta dijalanan. Akan tetapi berkat Sigurd jugalah mereka bisa selamat karena Sigurd mau menampung mereka berdua.

Walau begitu Sigurd tak berniat menampung mereka berdua dengan cuma-cuma. Dia menuntut Yuuki untuk masuk Militer dibawah komandonya, mengingat Yuuki sendiri memiliki kapasitas sihir yang besar, oleh karena itu Yuuki sendiri akhirnya rela menjadi alat demi kehidupan Kakaknya tersebut.

"Dan sejak saat itulah aku mengambil peran sebagai alat dari Sigurd-sama, aku sendiri melakukan semua demi Nee-chan, karena itulah aku mohon jangan hukum teman-temanku, hukum saja aku karena keinginan egoisku ini"

Dan Reaksi Naruto sendiri tentu tak bisa berkata-kata ketika mendengar cerita Yuuki barusan. Apalagi mendengar pengakuan lirih dari wajah Yuuki tersebut, seperti menyimpan sebuah kepedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Yah baiklah, aku percaya dengan alasanmu"

Tentu mendengar Naruto yang mudah percaya denganya, reaksi Yuuki sedikit kaget, karena walau ia pernah menceritakan ini, akan tetapi tak ada percaya dengannya kecuali sahabat-sahabat yang ia punya..

"Sungguh, bahkan jika saja aku memang berbohong, apa kamu masih percaya akan hal itu?"

"Yap aku tetap akan percaya, lagipula sorot matamu itu tak bisa membohongiku"

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap Yuuki sambil mengucapkan hal itu , itu sendiri membuat perasaan aneh di benak Yuuki, bahkan senyum itu terasa memberikan sebuah kenyamanan.

"Dan yah lagipula, aku pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit sepertimu di kehidupanku terdahulu"

"Kehidupanmu terdahulu?"

"Yah kehidupanku terdahulu"

Tentu Mata purple itu pun seakan-akan mencari-cari cahaya didalam mata blue shapire itu, Yuuki sekarang dapat melihat sisi lain Naruto, Yuuki dapat melihat hal itu melalui sinar mata blue shapire miliknya.

"Begitu yah, ummm jika boleh bisakah aku mengetahui kisahmu?"

Sejenak Naruto sendiri sedikit heran, entah mengapa dia begitu gampang akrab dengan musuhnya kali ini, yah tetapi jika dia berinisiatif mengetahui kisahnya, yah tidak ada salahnya.

"Boleh saja, tapi dengan satu syarat?"

"Syarat?"

"Yah, kamu harus merahasiakan ini dari yang lainya"

"Ummu jika begitu, kurasa aku bisa menyanggupinya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar mempersingkat, waktu tolong tatap mataku Ojou-san"

 _ **Genjutsu : Sharingan**_

 _ **DEEEEGGG**_

Dengan menggunakan Sharingan, Pada akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang jatidirinya tersebut, menurutnya Yuuki salah satu orang bisa dipercaya, yah itu karena dia pernah senasib dengan dirinya dan saat inilah yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk menceritakan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan Sharingan, ingatan Naruto pun mulai bercerita dari jati dirinya sebagai jelmaan monster rubah berekor sembilan, kelahiran dirinya dan insiden penyerangan Kyuubi, masa kecilnya yang suram, tumbuh menjadi Shinobi konoha, Tragedi kematian Hokage ke 3, pertarungannya melawan Sasuke dilembah akhir, dirinya yang diincar oleh organisasi jahat Akatsuki, kematian Jiraiya, insiden penyerangan Pain terhadap Konoha dan juga Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4, semua ingatanya itu ia perlihatkan lewat Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya.

Setelah semuanya usai, Yuuki pun tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia benar-benar terkejut kalau manusia yang berada didepannya ini adalah Reinkarnasi dari Dunia lain. Dengan nada ragu-ragu ia pun mulai bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jadi kamu adalah Reinkarnasi dari dunia lain?"

"Yah kenyataannya memang seperti itu, kamu sudah melihatnya bukan?"

"Umm, jadi ingatan mu itu benar-benar nyata, dan itu semua yang pernah kamu alami?"

"Yah, begitulah, aku ini Jelmaan monster, hidupku selalu sendirian, Desaku dulu hanya menganggapku sebagai yang harus disingkirkan, aku begitu menderita, putus asa dan hampir saja terjebak dalam jurang kebencian akan tetapi berkat uluran tangan teman-temanku disana, aku bisa terbebas dari Neraka yang bernama Kesepian, bahkan berkat teman-temanku aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang ini, karena itu aku berterima kasih pada mereka..."

Bahu Yuuki sedikit gemetar. Kata-kata Naruto begitu terngiang dibenaknya, dirinya tidak menyangka dibalik sikap cerianya, Naruto benar-benar menyimpan masa lalu yang begitu pahit.

Yuuki sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apalagi untuk Naruto, getirnya kehidupan dirinya tak sebanding dengan manusia yang berada disampingnya kini, jujur saja ia antara kagum atau ikut sakit mengenai kehidupan Naruto, kagum karena Naruto itu tak pernah mengeluh walau diterpa banyak penderitaan, sakit karena dirinya sadar bahwa penderitaanya ini bukan apa-apa dibanding Naruto.

"Jadi yah karena itu aku percaya dengan ceritamu itu Ojou-san, karena aku dulu pernah mengalaminya juga" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Lagi-lagi Yuuki benar-benar merasa aneh dengan manusia ini, baru pertama kalinya ia begitu terbuka terhadap orang lain terutama manusia, dan yang anehnya lagi ketika melihat senyum si pemuda tersebut, ada rasa aneh yang terasa di dada kirinya tersebut.

Yuuki sadar kalau dirinya ini lebih beruntung dari pemuda tersebut, tetapi terkadang dia selalu saja mengeluh terhadap Dewi Lunaria, mengenai nasibnya tersebut.

Perlahan tak terasa bulir matanya purple tersebut keluar, tentu melihat hal itu Naruto sendiri mulai bingung karena dirinya sendiri tak bermaksud membuatnya menangis.

"Eh are, kamu menangis?"

Sontak mendengar gumaman Naruto tersebut, membuat Yuuki sendiri membasuh air matanya dengan kasar.

"Baka! Aku bukan menangis, aku ini kelilipan debu tahu!"

"Heh masa? Jika kelilipan debu, matamu malah memerah bukan"

"Eh ituukan.. karena…"

"Heheheh sudahlah akui saja kalau kamu menangis Ojou-san"

"Mou Urusaii na.., sudah aku bilang aku kelilipan debu Baka!"

Tentu dengan nada Tsundere dan wajah malu-malunya Yuuki ini membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil, tentu melihat Naruto mentertawakannya membuat Yuuki memberikan pukulan kecil dibahu Naruto. alhasil teriakan rasa sakit yang dibuat-buat Naruto pun keluar. Melihat hal itu Yuuki pun juga terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah dibuat-buat dari Naruto tersebut.

Entah mengapa suasana nya begitu cair, padahal tadi menurut Yuuki sendiri saat pertarungan ia dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari Naruto, akan tetapi kini ia begitu akrab dengan pemuda tersebut belum lagi, Aura dan senyumnya tersebut membuat ia begitu tenang dan nyaman.

Setelah hampir 1 jam mengobrol dengan Yuuki, tak terasa bulan kini semakin tergelincir. Dan itu membuat rasa kantuk Naruto semakin terasa. Dan kerena itulah ia pun langsung mengutarakan niatnya terang-terangan kepada Yuuki.

"Nee Ojou-san, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Eh soal apa, memang apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Yah soal itu, aku ingin kamu meninggalkan Pemberontak, dan bergabung dengan kami?"

Antara terkejut dan bingung itulah reaksi Yuuki saat ini.

"Kamu meminta itu padaku? Bukankah kita ini musuh?"

"Ingat pepatah pernah bilang jika suatu saat nanti musuhmu bisa menjadi temanmu"

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan hukumanku? Mana mungkin aku bisa bergabung dipihak Satella-sama"

"Itu bisa diatur, aku akan berbicara pada Yang Mulia"

"Eh tapi-tapi bagaimana dengan Kakakku, dan juga teman-temanku?"

"Soal teman-temanmu aku juga akan mengaturnya, dan soal kakakmu, bagaimana kita membawanya kesini saja, mudahkan"

"Eh tapi-tapi kalau begitu tetap saja."

"Kamu khawatir kalau aku berbohong, tenang saja, aku ini orang suka memegang janji tahu"

"Tapi-tapi…"

"Tapi apa? jadi apa alasanmu untuk ragu?"

"Tentu saja, bisa saja aku mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, atau bisa saja aku membunuhmu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghentikanmu, sebelum kamu melakukan hal itu"

"terus kalau aku berbohong lagi padamu?"

"Aku akan membongkar mulutmu sampai mendapat penjelasan"

"Kalau aku berniat untuk kabur bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyeretmu kembali kesini, mudah bukan"

Tentu Yuuki sendiri merasa terkejut dan bingung mengapa pemuda dihadapannya kini tetap bersikukuh untuk menariknya kepihaknya tersebut. Terlebih lagi dengan senyumannya itu membuat hatinya kini menjadi luluh.

"Mou dasar curang, Baka..Baka…!'

Yuuki sendiri kembali memukul-mukul pundak Naruto, tentu membuat Naruto sendiri terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya tersebut.

"Are, kenapa aku malah dibilang curang?"

"Habisnya kamu memaksaku"

"Tapi kan itu Cuma permitaanku saja, toh kamu juga berhak menolaknya bukan"

"Yah tapi dengan senyuman…mu itukan…"

Tentunya dibagian akhir Yuuki sedikit mengecilkan suaranya tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto tak begitu focus mendengarnya.

"Hah baiklah, jadi apa ada hal perlu kujelaskan kepadamu kali ini?"

"Perlu, perlu banget, aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu begitu memaksaku?"

Naruto sendiri mulai menghela nafas, yah seperti nya ini akan cukup panjang untuk menjelaskan niatnya tersebut.

"Itu mudah saja, karena aku yakin dengan sorot matamu itu"

"Eh are maksudnya?"

"Yah sorot matamu itu tak bisa membohongiku itu saja jadi karena itulah aku berniat menjadi temanmu itu saja alasanku yang sebenarnya"

Sambil mengutarakan niatnya tersebut, Naruto hanya menggaruk salah satu pipinya tersebut.

Yuuki sendiri tentu kaget, dia benar-benar tak menyangka ada yang mau menjadi temannya selain anggota Kurokaze.

"Selain itu juga, aku hanya ingin kamu hidup seperti biasa, bukan sebagai alat atau apapun, yah aku hanya ingin kamu hidup dengan pribadimu saja, jadi karena itu aku ingin menjadi temanmu kalau perlu keluarga sekalipun juga tak masalah, lihat kita ini pernah satu nasib bukan"

Naruto mengucapkan hal itu sambil mencoba berjabat tangan dengan Yuuki.

Yuuki sendiri menunduk, dan untuk beberapa saat terbungkam, seolah sedang berpikir, lalu pelan-pelan mengangkat muka, dan tersenyum kepada Naruto

"Dasar kamu ini memang manusia aneh yah"

Perlahan Yuuki pun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dirinya kali ini menjabat tangan Naruto begitu erat. Dapat dirasa kalau tangan Naruto ini memang berbeda, terasa kasar. Begitulah.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu"

"Umm karena kita sudah menjadi teman, aku akan memberitahu namaku, Namaku Konno Yuuki, lalu namamu?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto"

Ditengah bulan bersinar tersebut, kini tali pertemanan antara Yuuki dengan Naruto mulai terjalin, entah kita tak tahu kedepannya, apakah tali pertemanan tersebut akan berbuah menjadi hal yang indah.

* * *

 _ **Hari Ke 01, Bulan Ke 3, Tahun 374, Kalender Underworld.**_

 _ **Aarun, Duchy Lugnica, Kerajaan Elfrieden.**_

Kini setelah insiden penyusupan malam kemarin, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sekarang tengah dijamu oleh sang Ratu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Mereka semua kini sedang berada diruang tamu khusus utusan Kerajaan/VVIP hanya bersama Satella saja. Bukan hanya kelompok Naruto saja, kali ini juga tepat dihadapan Ratu sendiri ada beberapa kelompok Kurokaze yang tengah bersimpuh dihadapan Satella,

"Maafkan kami yang mulia, ini semua salahku karena keinginan egoisku menuntaskan misi pengkhianatan terhadap anda, kalau anda ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban, maka aku akan bersedia bertanggung jawab"

Yuuki sendiri kini tengah bersimpuh dihadapan Satella, tentu teman-teman Kurokaze yang lainnya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan/Yuuki"

Baik Siuna, Merida, Jun, Talken, Nori, Teechi, tentu terkejut mendengar pembelaan Yuuki untuk mereka semua.

"Tidak itu, tidak benar Yang Mulia, kami juga berniat bersama melakukannya, jadi ini bukan paksaan dari Yuuki-chan, melainkan keinginan kami bersama untuk membantunya, jadi jika anda ingin meminta kami bertanggung jawab, maka kami akan bersedia."

"Siuna, jangan bilang seperti itu, aku kan hanya memaksa kalian semua"

"Walau begitu, kami sudah berniat melakukan misi ini bersama bukan, jadi anggap saja kami ikut terlibat, benarkan semua?"

Baik Siuna, Talken, Jun, Nori, Teechi, mengangguk seakan-akan menyetujui apa yang dilontarkan Merida tersebut.

"Minna.."

Yuuki sendiri kehabisan kata-kata karena melihat kemauan dan kesungguhan temannya tersebut.

Satella sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tali persahabatan Kurokaze ini, benar yang diceritakan Naruto, mereka memang memiliki Ikatan yang kuat.

"Baiklah-baiklah jika kalian ingin bertanggung jawab atas insiden semalam, aku akan memberikan Hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian semua"

"Apapun itu, bila anda menginginkan nyawa kami, kami akan memberikannya"

Jun sendiri dengan lantang berucap seperti itu.

"Baiklah, memang aku menginginkan hal itu"

Mendengar pernyataaan hal tersebut, sontak seluruh kelompok Kurokaze hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi pahitnya. Yah sepertinya ini akhir Kurokaze untuk mereka, itulah yang dipikirkan mereka, akan tetapi berbeda dengan kelompok Kurokaze, Satella sendiri memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajah kalian itu, apa kalian merasa aku akan memberikan hukuman yang berat?"

"Bahkan jika Yang mulia tidak bertanya, kami sudah tahu akan konsenkuensi perbuatan kami"

Yuuki sudah tahu kalau akhirnya mereka akan dijatuhi hukuman yang berat, ini karena mereka ikut andil dalam bagian pemberontakan. Dan percobaan pembunuhan kemarin.

"Baiklah jika kalian mengetahuinya, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian"

Sesaat suasana hening pun tercipta karena ucapan Satella barusan. Yuuki dan lainnya hanya bisa pasrah apabila terkena hukuman mati sekalipun, karena mereka tahu pelanggaran yang mereka lakukan begitu berat.

"Baiklah, normalnya jika kalian melakukan pelanggaran ini, kalian semua pasti akan dihukum berat, tetapi sayangnya ini keadaan yang berbeda jadi aku nyata kalian semua, Yuuki, Siuna, Merida, Jun, Teechi, Talken, dan Nori, aku memberikan hukuman pelayanan seumur hidup kepadaku."

Tentu para punggawa Kurokaze terkejut bukan main, bahkan mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Satella barusan.

"Eh maaf Yang Mulia, bisa anda ulangi sekali lagi? Pernyataan Yang Mulia tadi?"

Yuuki sendiri masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari Satella pun mencoba menanyakan kembali.

"Yah pelayanan seumur hidup, itu artinya kalian semua akan menjadi bagian Tentara milikku, kali ini kalian tidak boleh kabur dari kewajiban tersebut, hemmm apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

Tentunya mendengar hal ini membuat seluruh punggawa Kurokaze senang bukan main, mereka tidak dijatuhi hukuman mati, melainkan hanya diwajibkan pelayanan seumur hidup terhadap Ratu, bahkan karena begitu senangnya Siuna dan Merida pun saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Maaf lancang Yang mulia, tetapi bisakah aku bertanya mengapa Yang Mulia memberikan hukuman ini kepada kami?"

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya Nori sendiri akhirnya bertanya kepada Satella karena memberikan Hukuman yang menurutnya diluar dugaan ini.

"Jika kalia ingin mengetahui alasannya, ini semua demi menghapuskan seluruh permusuhan di Elfrieden ini, aku tak ingin kehilangan beberapa saudara dan rakyatku karena permusuhan saudara ini."

Tentu mereka semua tak menyangka, kalau Ratu dihadapan mereka ini bukan orang yang seperti mereka duga. Dia benar-benar Ratu yang bijaksana meski hanya berumur belasan tahun tersebut.

"Dan lagipula ini saran dari Naruto, aku mendengar semua penjelasanya semalam, jadi masukan dari Naruto itulah menjadi dasar pertimbangan, sekarang aku harap kalian semua tak mengulangi perbuatan kalian kembali, karena selanjutnya tentu aku tak akan mengampuni kalian jika itu terjadi"

Yuuki sendiri entah mengapa kini benar-benar merasa senang bukan main, dirinya serta teman-temannya bisa terbebas dari Hukuman, padahal ia bertaruh ia dan Kurokaze pasti akan dijatuhi Hukuman mati.

"Yah Yang Mulia, kami berjanji dengan Nyawa kami, kami akan melayani dengan sepenuh hati"

Ucap Yuuki dengan lantangnya.

"Bagus, karena itulah yang ingin aku dengar, mulai hari ini kelompok kalian akan ku namai Kaze no Kenshi, kalian akan bergabung kedalam pasukankan millikku"

"Dengan senang hati, kami Kaze no Kenshi akan melaksanakan misi darimu Yang Mulia Satella-sama"

Seluruh punggawa mengangguk patuh dari pernyataan Yuuki selaku pemimpin Kaze no Kenshi bahwa mereka akan melayani sepenuhnya keluarga Rivanheint sebagi pewaris sah Kerajaan Elfrieden. Tentu semuanya begitu senang mendengar hukuman Satella kali ini, bahkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Yuuki dan lainnya diangkat menjadi Ksatria dibawah pimpinan ratu.

* * *

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

"Jadi begitu rupannya, berarti memang kemunculan Iblis Dark Territory tersebut bukan hanya terjadi di Alf, tetapi Iblis itu juga muncul di Salburg. sepertinya kejadian ini memang bukan kebetulan belaka"

Satella bergumam sambil memenggang dagunya mendengarkan penjelasan Leafa tentang kemunculan Jendral Minitours di Salburg. Kali ini setelah pertemuan Kaze no kenshi di istana sewaktu pagi hari, sore harinya Satella kembali bertemu dengan seluruh kelompok Naruto untuk membahas Insiden yang terjadi di Desa Salburg.

"Begitulah, Yang Mulia, sepertinya aku juga berkesimpulan bahwa dalang kejadian di Desa Salburg dan Dataran Tinggi Alf dari pihak yang sama"

"Begitu, jadi memang ini rencana pihak pemberontak"

Satella bergumam pelan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Leafa, ia memang sudah menduga kalau kejadian ini saling berkaitan satu sama lainnya.

"Selain itu, aku juga mengkonfirmasi, bahwa kejadian ini juga tidak berkaitan dengan laporan yang anda terima"

"Jadi, itu berarti Naruto tidak terbukti dalam rumor yang aku dapatkan dari mantan bawahanku sebelumnya"

"Yah, itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi Yang Mulia, jadi kami harap anda untuk mempertimbangkan kembali tentang Hukuman bagi Naruto, karena dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam kejadian ini, dan malah karena dialah Desa Salburg selamat dari bencana"

Satella sendiri kini mengangguk dalam mendengarkan pejelasan Leafa, dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan diambil menyangkut status Naruto saat ini. tentu dapat dilihat keadaan sedikit menjadi tegang setelah Satella diam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Leafa.

"Huh mau bagaimana lagi, jika seperti itu kejadiannya maka keputusannya adalah.."

Satella sendiri menghela nafas sesaat, tetapi kemudian sesaat wajahnya malah berubah menjadi lebih cerah seketika.

"Mau atau tidak mau Naruto Uzumaki, harus mengabdi padaku!"

"Ehhhh..!"

Mendengarkan kata-kata Ratu, membuat Naruto, Leafa dan Tiffania sendiri membuka matanya dengan lebar dan mengeluarkan nada terkejut. Sedangkan Satella sendiri malah menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi yang ia dapatkan

"Ara, kenapa kalian semua malah bereaksi seperti itu?"

"Tunggu Yang Mulia, maaf menyela, tapi maksud anda tadi apa?"

Naruto sendiri yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya buka mulut ketika mendengar pernyataan membingungkan dari sang Ratu.

"Ara bukankah sudah jelas, kamu harus mengabdi kepada Elfrieden, Naruto"

Satella mengulangi perkataannya kembali dengan nada tegas

"Tapi bukankah anda seharusnya menghukumku, karena aku sudah melanggar aturan kerajaan ini"

Yah seharusnya Naruto masuk bui karena telah melanggar aturan tentang memasuki wilayah kerajaan secara illegal, dia sendiri sudah pasrah kalau dirinya akan dipenjara tetapi, kini ia malah mendapatkan hukuman yang menurutnya sangat membingungkan yaitu mengabdi kepada Ratu Elf.

"Yah memang itu Hukumannya Naruto, Hukumannya kamu mau tidak mau harus mengabdi kepadaku, sama seperti kelompok Kaze no Kensi."

Dengan sedikit tersenyum Satella sendiri mencoba menjelaskan apa yang maksud, tetapi penjelasannya malah membuat semua orang diruangan tersebut dilanda kebingungan.

"Anoo- Yang Mulia, jadi Naruto tidak akan dihukum atau dipenjara karena secara illegal masuk wilayah Kerajaan?"

Tiffania sendiri bertanya dengan nada rendah agar tidak menyinggung sang Ratu, Satella sendiri yang mendengar pertanyaan Tiffania sendiri malah tersenyum kecil.

"Tiffania, aku memang membuat aturan tersebut, tetapi hukuman yang diberikankan juga tergantung diriku juga, itu artinya bukan berarti setiap pelanggarnya akan dijatuhi hukuman yang sama persis bobotnya atau semacamnya, karena Aturan tersebut juga tergantung pertimbanganku"

"Jadi itu artinya..?"

"Yap, dalam kasus Naruto, dia adalah pengecualian, karena dia sudah menyelamatkan Desa Salburg, lalu menyelamatkan diriku dari upaya pembunuhan, menyembuhkan penyakit Lia-chan, bahkan berhasil mencegah upaya pembunuhan atas kami berdua semalam. jadi sebagai hadiah yang pantas ia dapatkan adalah mengabdi kepadaku, dengan menjadi Chevalier dibawah kepemimpinanku"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tiffania dan Leafa sendiri melonjak dan berteriak ketika Satella memberikan pernyataan tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih bingung dan belum memahami situasinya hanya terdiam melihat hal tersebut

"... Apa-apa, apa ada yang salah dan kenapa kalian malah berteriak begitu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan... bagaimana bisa kau tetap tenang begitu Naruto?! Apa kau tidak mengerti, Kau baru diangkat menjadi Ksatria yang langsung dibawah pimpinan Ratu !"

Leafa sendiri tampak menegur Naruto yang masih bingung. Naruto sendiri mendengar penjelasan Leafa hanya bereaksi "Oh", tetapi setelah memperoses penjelasan Leafa barusan, Naruto baru menyadarinya kalau ia akan diangkat menjadi Ksatria.

"Ehhhhhhh! Tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa begitu!"

Naruto sendiri melonjak kaget ketika menyadari hal itu, Satella sendiri yang melihat reaksi Naruto barusan hanya tertawa halus melihat reaksi pemuda yang ia pikir begitu polos.

"Ara, akhirnya kamu menyadarinya juga Naruto"

"Chotto-matte.., Yang Mulia, kenapa anda malah mendadak membuatku menjadi Ksatria anda, bukankah ada yang lebih pantas dariku"

Naruto sendiri mencoba menolaknya dengan halus, akan tetapi.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lebih pantas selain dirimu Naruto, karena kamu sudah banyak berjasa bagi Elfrieden, jadi tidak boleh ada penolakan karena itu Hukuman pengganti yang diberikan kepadamu!"

Satella sendiri membuat alasan yang menegaskan bahwa Naruto memang harus menjadi Chevalier dirinya. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Naruto kecewa karena penolakannya tidak diterima, tetapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja, karena itu sekali lagi mencoba menolak keinginan Satella secara halus.

"Tapi Yang Mulia.."

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, seharusnya kamu menerima keputusan Satella-chan, kamu tahu kalau dia sudah membuat keputusan sulit untuk menariknya, mengingat sifat keras kepala yang diwariskan dari kakakku"

Tampak ada nada feminisme terdengar dari arah belakang ruang VVIP atau lebih tepat nya dari pintu ruangan. Tampaknya suara itu berasal adalah seorang Elf wanita paruh baya bersurai perak sama seperti Satella, hanya saja parasnya sangat ideal dan dapat dikatakan bahwa ia seperti anak gadis bersusia 20 tahunan. Dia adalah Duchess Lugnica, Liecia Lugnica Rivanheint.

"Eh Duchess-sama dan …"

Naruto bergumam sesaat setelah melihat Duchess Leicia, tetapi jika dilihat sesaat..

Rupanya Leicia juga tidak sendirian, ada seorang gadis elf yang parasnya indentik dengan Satella, hanya saja dia memiliki surai rambut perak yang lebih terang dari Satella,

"Maaf semuanya, kami berdua sudah membuat kalian menunggu, dan juga maaf jika saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya secara resmi kepada kalian semua sejak kemarin, nama saya adalah Emillia Eleana Luna Rivanheint"

Dengan nada halus ia menyapa semuanya, rupanya dia adalah Emillia Eleana Luna Rivanheint. Adik sang Ratu Satella Elnea Luna Rivanheint. Dia sendiri tampak tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang disana.

"Ah yah tak apa Emillia-sama, lagipula kami sudah dijamu oleh Yang Mulia, jadi anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah"

Leafa berbicara kepada adik sang ratu untuk tidak terlalu merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat.

"Begitu yah, tetapi tetap saja seharusnya aku menjamu kalian bersama Nee-chan"

"Sudahlah Lia-chan, kamu tidak perlu merasa begitu, lagipula menjamu mereka semua adalah kewajibanku, jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Nee-chan"

Menanggapi pernyataan Satella, Emillia sendiri mengangguk paham. Kemudian Satella sendiri mempersilahkan Duchess dan Emillia untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana.

"Selain itu Ba-chan, Lia-chan, sudah berapa lama kalian disini?"

"Baru saja beberapa saat lalu Nee-chan"

"Yah tepat seperti dibilang oleh Lia-chan, kami berdua baru saja tiba kok"

"Hmm begitu yah"

"Dan selain itu, apa keputusanmu ini memang sudah bulat Satella-chan?"

Sambil menyesap teh jasmine disana, Duchess bertanya kepada Satella disana, sepertinya Duchess begitu penasaran apakah kali ini tekad Satella sudah bulat.

"Ara, kalau ditanya soal itu, ini merupakan keputusan yang sangat aku yakini kok ba-chan"

"Ufufufufu..begitukah, yah sudah kalau itu keputusanmu, ba-chan tak akan berkomentar lebih banyak lagi, nah Naruto-kun sepertinya tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya"

Liecia dan Satella sendiri saling tersenyum kecil ketika membahas hal tersebut. Tetapi mereka membuat keputusan yang sepihak tanpa mempertimbangkan si calon Chevalier tersebut.

"Tapi tetap saja Duchess-sama, Yang Mulia, apa tidak apa-apa jika seorang manusia sepertiku ini menjadi Ksatria di Kerajaan ini?"

"Naruto, kan aku sudah bilang kamu itu pengecualian, jadi seperti apapun rasmu, aku akan tetap mengangkatmu menjadi Chevalier milikku"

"Tapi, jika ada penolakan dari kalangan Elf lainnya bagaimana?, aku tidak ingin membuat anda berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan"

"Meski mereka menentangnya, tetapi menunjuk Chevalier adalah hak prerogratif mutlak dari sang Ratu, jadi penolakan dari bangsawan lainnya tak akan berarti sama sekali"

"Tapi Yang Mulia,.."

"Sudahlah terima saja, Naruto-kun, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya bukan"

"Yah, atau apa kamu mau dipenjara karena melanggar perintah dari sang ratu"

Duchess dan Leafa sendiri memberikan tanggapannya tentang keputusan Satella, dan itu membuat Naruto sendiri mulai kehilangan harapan untuk menolaknya.

Ia pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tiffania dan Emillia, akan tetapi mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena mereka juga tak bisa membantu Naruto lebih banyak untuk menolak keinginan sang Ratu.

"Bahkan kalian juga, yah ampun!"

Naruto sendiri bergumam dengan nada mengeluh ketikan menerima tanggapan dari semuanya.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kamu mau menerimanya?"

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi, jika Ratu tetap bersikukuh, aku akan menerimanya"

Satella sendiri menanggap pernyataan pasrah Naruto dengan senyum, ia merasa begitu senang karena Naruto mau menerima tawarannya. Bukan hanya Satella saja, tetapi semuanya juga tersenyum dengan keputusan yang Naruto buat.

Beda halnya dengan Naruto sendiri, ia tampak begitu pasrah menerima semuannya, lagipula melihat tatapan dari sang Ratu sendiri yang begitu serius membuat ia tak begitu tega untuk menolaknya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, jika Nee-chan terus memaksamu, mengingat sifat keras kepalanya memang warisan dari Okaa-sama, jadi aku harap kamu bisa mengertinya"

Emillia sendiri memohon maaf kepada Naruto karena sifat keras kepala dari kakaknya tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi pernyataan Emillia barusan.

"Mou! Lia-chan, jangan membuat Nee-chan menjadi pihak yang disalahkan, Nee-chan kan hanya ingin memberikan hadiah yang pantas untuk Naruto"

Satella sendiri sedikit merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan Emillia barusan.

"Ya, ya.. aku mengerti Nee-chan, tapi lain kali jangan memaksanya lebih jauh"

"ia.., ia Nee-chan paham kok."

Menanggapi keluhan adiknya tersebut , Satella hanya menunjukan wajah sebalnya sambil menggembungkan sedikit kedua pipinya itu. rasanya melihat kelakuan Satella saat ini memang terlihat seperti anak remaja dalam masa pubertas, yah itu wajar terjadi mengingat umurnya kini sudah menginjak 13 tahun, atau seumuran dengan Tiffania dan Leafa.

"Ara..Ufufufu..walau kamu itu Ratu, tetap saja Satella-chan masih berumur sama seperti Naruto-kun, mungkin saja kamu sedikit mempunyai ketertarikan dengannya, sehingga kamu bersikeras mengangkat dia menjadi ksatriamu"

Sontak godaan dari Duchess Liecia barusan membuat wajah Satella memerah,

"Urusai…! Ba-chan.., aku tidak akan menanggapi pernyataanmu!"

Dengan nada gagap serta wajahnya ia palingkan dari Naruto, Satella menjawab godaan dari bibinya tersebut. Tentu tingkah laku keponakannya tersebut membuat Leicia tersenyum halus.

Perlahan waktu mulai berlalu, mereka semua bercengkramah satu sama lainnya diruang tamu Istana tersebut, suasananya begitu hangat, terlebih dengan kehadiran Naruto sendiri membuat ekspresi semua orang disana begitu ceria, itu karena Naruto terkadang berceloteh ria dengan tingkahnya yang terkadang konyol menurut semuanya. Seperti menceritakan tentang kebodohannya memasak ria ditengah hutan liar pada saat berburu di Salburg, tentunya itu memancing beberapa ekor beruang hutan disana, sehingga dengan kelabakan Naruto harus menghabisi beruang hutan tersebut.

Yah seperti diduga mereka semua mendengar cerita Naruto barusan, membuat respon positif, ada yang tersenyum halus seperti Tiffania, ada yang terkikik halus seperti Leafa, Satella dan Leicia.

Melihat semuanya tersenyum, membuat Emillia sendiri merasa aneh, dia pun merasa kalau Naruto adalah orang yang berbeda, dia begitu menarik perhatiannya, bahkan ia terus saja menatap Naruto dengan Intens.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Tampaknya ceritaku barusan berhasil mencairkan suasana yang tegang ini, ah ini lebih baik menurutku. kemudian setelah puas bercerita, aku pun meminum tehku yang sudah mulai dingin. Teh kelas atas masih terasa nikmat meskipun sudah dingin

Ji...

Ji...

Ji...

...Ya, Dia sudah menatapku dari sejak tadi. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tentu saja dia adalah Adik sang Ratu, Emillia Eleana Luna Rivanheint. Mata Ruby ungu tersebut tidak berhenti menatapku. Itu seperti "kunci target" semacam seperti itulah. Apa sebenarnya yang dia rencanakan... ?

Ah wajahnya terlihat memerah... sepertinya dia telah berhenti menatapku. Aku melirik pada Emillia-sama yang telah berdiri menghadap Duchess dan Ratu.

"Ada apa, Lia-chan?"

"Ba-chan, Nee-chan. Aku telah memutuskan."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau putuskan Lia-chan?"

Tanya Sang Ratu kepada adiknya.

Aku menanggapinya dengan sebuah lirikan, dan aku mulai meminum tehku lagi. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah terang, ia membuka mulutnya dan berakata

"Orang ini, Uzumaki Naruto... adalah orang yang akan aku nikahi!"

BRUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH-!

Pada pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Emillia-sama, teh yang telah dingin yang aku minum barusan, berhamburan di udara.

Selain itu reaksi kaget tampak terlihat dari semua orang yang ada disini, seperti Tiffania dan Satella dengan pandangan matanya melebar dan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena pengakuan mendadak Emillia-sama, disusul bunyi suara "Ehhhhh" dari mulut Leafa, serta gumamam khas "Ufufufu" serta seringai kecil dari Leicia-sama.

Apa yang Elf gadis itu katakan? Pernikahan?, apakah dia ngelantur atau semacamnya? Pikirku.

"... Maaf, tapi bisakah kau katakan sekali lagi, Lia-chan?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku ingin menikahi Uzumaki Naruto, Nee-chan, Ba-chan."

"Ara, ara"

Mendengarkan kata-kata Ratu Satella, Emillia-sama mengulanginya lagi. Duchess Leicia yang duduk disamping Emillia-sama membuka matanya dengan lebar dan menatap keponakannya dan juga sang Ratu. Ratu pun tampaknya mulai bertanya pada Emillia-sama.

"Boleh aku bertanya, mengapa Lia-chan?"

"Ya, selain karena sudah menyembuhkan mataku, dia juga adalah orang yang menyelamatkan aku dan Nee-chan dari Insiden semalam, kemudian... orang-orang yang di sekeliling Naruto-kun semuanya tersenyum. Bibi Leicia, Nee-chan bahkan semuanya disini terlihat sangat senang termasuk Yuuki-chan yang menjadi musuhnya tadi malam ikut senang dengan Naruto. Dia adalah tipe orang yang aku sukai. Aku ingin hidup bersama dengannya... ini pertama kalinya aku berpikir begitu."

Emillia-sama tampaknya memberikan pandangan berharap milikknya kepada Kakaknya tersebut. Satella sendiri dapat menangkap sinar harapan yang dikeluarkan dari sorot mata adiknya tersebut.

"Hah baiklah...Aku mengerti... jika kamu berkata seperti itu, maka Nee-chan tidak ada alasan untuk menentangnya."

"Nee-chan!"

"Chotto-matte!"

Aku melemparkan tanganku dan menyela ke dalam percakapan antara kakak dan adik ini.

Jika aku tidak menyelanya sekarang, itu akan menjadi situasi yang lebih membingungkan. Tidak, sepertinya sudah menjadi membingungkan sekarang!

"Tolong jangan lagi memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa bertanya pada pihak yang lain, sudah cukup dengan kuputusan anda mengangkatku sebagai Ksatriamu!"

"Oh, maaf soal itu. Tolong jaga adikku, Naruto"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu aneh! Yang Mulia, kau aneh!"

Aku memanggil Ratu Satella "Kau" tapi aku tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Hidupku sedang dipertaruhkan!

"Bahkan jika dia adalah putri sekaligus adik dari Ratu suatu negara, apakah benar tidak apa-apa baginya untuk menikah dengan pria yang tidak ketahui apapun tentangnya!? Saya mungkin adalah seorang penjahat yang anda tidak ketahui!?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada kesalahan. Lia-chan telah mengakuinya. Setidaknya, kau bukanlah seorang penjahat. Dia memliki kekuatan _**'memahami sifat'**_ "

Ha? Dia bisa memahami "sifat" apa maksudnya?

"Emillia-chan memiliki Sacred Art khusus _**'persepsi kejahatan'**_ , dia memiliki kekuatan tersebut untuk melihat sifat sebenarnya dari seseorang. Yah, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai naluri, tapi dalam kasus Emillia-chan, ia tidak pernah salah."

Duchess Leicia menjelaskan. bahwa Emillia bisa memastikan apakah seseorang itu baik atau buruk dengan presepsinya? Itu adalah kekuatan Sacred Art yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Jika ada seseorang yang akan berbuat jahat padanya, maka akan mudah untuk mengetahui apakah dia seorang penjahat, andai seperti itu, maka dia tidak akan tertangkap oleh orang jahat.

"... Berapa umurmu Emillia-sama?"

"12 tahun!"

"Apakah tidak terlalu dini untuk menikah...!"

"Elf dalam keluarga kerajaan Elfrieden secara teratur bertunangan pada umur 15. Aku sendiri bertunangan dengan suamiku pada usia 14."

Pada saat itu juga aku menyeruakan protesku, akan tetapi hal itu dapat dimentahkan oleh Duchess-sama.

"Tetapi walau begitu, apa mungkin Manusia bisa menikahi Elf, apa itu melanggar aturan, taboo, adat atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak jangan khawatirkan soal itu Naruto-kun, asal kamu tahu Kakek Satella saja adalah seorang Half Elf, dan selain itu bukankah Tiffania-chan adalah seorang Half Elf, jadi pernikahan antar ras di Elfrieden sendiri sebenarnya sudah lazim dilakukan."

Tampaknya protes terakhir dariku dapat dimentahkan kembali oleh Duchess-sama, Gu. benar juga, ini adalah dunia yang berbeda, wajahku tampak seperti aku telah menelan pil pahit, aku menggenggam dengan ketat pada lenganku.

"Apakah kamu membenciku, Naruto-kun?"

Emillia-sama menatapku dengan mata yang sedih, tung-, itu curang! Itu tidak adil!

"Ah... aku tidak membencimu, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah, kan!"

Emillia-sama tiba-tiba tersenyum. Begitu lucunya —janakute! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? I-itu benar, bahwa aku bukannya tidak menyukai gadis Elf ini, kakaknya serta kerabatnya telah merestuinya, tidak ada masalah dengan biaya hidup? Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak? Tidak! aku akan menjadi seorang bangsawan yang kaya! Yah meskipun aku bukan bangsawan! Tetapi tetap saja itu adalah hal yang merepotkan untukku.

Aku pun berusaha kembali untuk menolaknya secara halus serta mencari beberapa dukungan kepada yang lainya, hanya saja saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tiffania dan Leafa tampaknya pandangan mereka berdua bisa dibilang _' maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu'_.

Kami-sama apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kali ini. sambil memohonkan hal itu didalam hati, aku pun kembali berusaha membuat alasan agar permintaan Emillia-sama dapat dibatalkan.

"... Di Desa saya, laki-laki tidak bisa menikah sampai umur 20 tahun dan perempuan sampai umur 18 tahun. Selain itu, saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Emillia-sama, jadi saya pikir saya masih belum bisa menikah."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang, Naruto-kun?"

"Saya berusia 13 tahun, tapi tahun ini saya akan segera berusia 14 tahun."

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Duchess Leicia. Jika aku tidak salah, ulang tahunku harusnya sekitar 8 bulan lagi. Aku tidak yakin apakah kalender di dunia ini sama dengan Konohagakure.

"Kalau begitu, pernikahan akan diadakan 4 tahun lagi. seharusnya tidak ada masalah, jika kau meluangkan waktu untuk belajar tentang dirinya saat itu. Sehingga kau sebagai tunangannya akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal itu, Naruto-kun"

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, dalam 4 tahun lagi Emillia-sama akan berusia 16 tahun! Ini gawat, Duchess Leicia ternyata aneh juga!

"Naruto?"

"Ya!"

Aku mengeluarkan suara yang aneh ketika menjawab Ratu Satella. Itu tidak benar-benar bisa membantu dalam situasi seperti ini!

"Jika setelah 4 tahun, kamu sudah mengenal Lia-chan dan masih tidak bisa menganggapnya layak untuk menikah, maka kita akan menyerah. Apakah kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"Ha... baik, jika seperti itu, maka..."

Itu lebih baik daripada menikah secara tiba-tiba, setelah beberapa saat, mereka mungkin sudah kembali tenang, beberapa pria lainnya mungkin akan seperti itu... kemudian, jika mereka melihat kenyataan dan menikahinya, maka itu akan lebih baik. Berdebat lebih jauh tampaknya tidak akan bagus...? aku menyerah dan menerima kondisi yang telah diusulkan.

"Itu bagus bukan, Lia-chan. Mendapatkan hati Naruto dalam 4 tahun ke depan. Jika tidak, kami akan mengirimmu ke kuil, jadi bersiaplah."

"Tunggu! Apa itu!?"

Aku terlalu gegabah! Ini berat! Terlalu berat! Apa ini, rute untuk melarikan diri sedang disegel satu per satu!

Sudah terpaksa aku menjadi Ksatria milik Sang Ratu Elfrieden dan sekarang adiknya malah memintaku untuk menikahinya.

Mengapa aku harus menghabiskan hidupku untuk menikah dengan gadis elf ini? apakah tidak ada seseorang yang lebih baik untuknya?!

"Aku berharap agar kita akan selalu bersama, Naruto-kun."

Emillia-sama terseyum berkilau. Aku di sisi lain tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi hanya tertawa datar. Oh Kami-sama sebenarnya disini apakah aku terlalu sial, atau beruntung.

 _ **Naruto POV END.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Chapter 08 is Done**_ _ **. Oke tanpa basa-basi Auhtor langsung saja menceritakan apa yang dibahas didalam Chapter 08, tentunya didalam Chapter 08 tersebut, beberapa kejadian menarik di Chapter ini, mulai dari Insiden Aarun yang hampir menewaskan Emillia, Peta pertarungan Politik Elfrieden, Pertarungan Yuuki vs Naruto, dan terakhir tentu paling mengejutkan adalah bagian diangkatnya Naruto menjadi Ksatria atau Lamaran dari Emillia, jika reader sekalian ingin tahu kelanjutan fic ini tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Oh iya jika kalian bertanya-tanya soal Cover Fanfic tepat di chapter 8 ini, ini merupakan wujud dari Canaria Schuberg, yah walaupun wujud ini saya ambil dari anime Violet Evergarden, tetapi melihat ekspetasi saya dengan Canaria Schuberg, sepertinya Cover ini sangat cocok sebagai Canaria Schuberg (OC), yah biar gak bingung aja Reader-san membayangkan wujud dari Canaria Schuberg.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan terlihat sangat membosankan apabila anda pernah membaca Arc Alicization tetapi Author sendiri berjanji akan mulai menampilkan beberapa perbedaan dari Canonnya. Dan juga maaf jika ada kemiripan dengan Novel yang pernah anda baca karena saya juga mengambil beberapa ide dari sana. Oleh karena itu jika kalian ingin mengikutinya silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan Fic ini.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje**_ _ **,**_ _ **dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


End file.
